Un vent frais sur Konoha
by Umako
Summary: YAOI : Quatre ans se sont écoulé depuis la fin de la 4éme grande guerre ninja. Quatre ans aussi que Naruto a réussi a faire revenir Sasuke a Konoha. Malheureusement l'Uchiwa n'arrive plus a s'intégrer au village. Histoire de le faire changer d'air, l'Hokage va donc l'envoyer accomplire une longue mission autour du monde en compagnie de Shikamaru, Sai mais surtout Naruto Uzumaki.
1. Prologue

_**PROLOGUE :**_

Un vent frais faisait frémir les branches d'un cerisier en fleurs en ce soir de printemps, éclairé par les reflets orangés d'un coucher de soleil au bord d'une rivière. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Naruto Uzumaki n'avait pu profiter d'un spectacle aussi magnifique en toute tranquillité assit nonchalamment sur un banc.

Le jeune homme profitait de cette ambiance si paisible, allant même jusqu'à s'imprégner de celle-ci, comme les marques orange sur ses paupières pouvaient en témoigner.

A seulement vingt ans, Naruto avait traversé tellement d'horreurs et d'épreuves qu'il avait appris à profiter pleinement de chaque seconde de paix qu'il lui était offert.

Marchant le long de la route qui longeait la rivière, une personne remarqua le jeune homme blond assis sur le banc. Hésitant entre l'envie d'aller le voir et celle de ne pas le déranger, cette personne resta quelques secondes sur place.

_« De quoi as-tu peur Shikamaru ? Je ne vais pas te manger, viens t'asseoir ! »_ L'interpela Naruto en levant le bras, sans même s'être retourné.

Le dit Shikamaru sourit, impressionné de remarquer une fois de plus le talent de son ami qui l'avait repéré uniquement à cause du chakra qui émane de lui, car de là où il était, il n'aurait pas pu le voir. De plus, il était tout simplement heureux d'entendre la voix de Naruto, toujours aussi joyeuse et enthousiaste. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à Naruto afin de conserver un peu de fierté, Shikamaru avait toujours admiré le courage et la ténacité du blond.

Sans lui répondre, Shikamaru se dirigea d'un pas las, mains dans les poches, dans la direction du banc où se trouvait son ami. Une fois arrivé sur place, il ne s'assit pas mais resta posé debout à ses côtés. En signe de salut, Shikamaru tourna son regard vers son ami et lui adressa un sourire simple auquel Naruto répondit de la même manière.

Shikamaru fut surpris de trouver Naruto en mode « Sennin », alors que ce dernier ne semblait pas s'entrainer. Bien au contraire, le petit bouquin ouvert et posé sur ses genoux prouvait que le jeune homme était plutôt en pleine séance de détente.

_« Tiens, c'est le même livre que Kakashi-sensei lit et relit depuis des années non ?_ Interrogea Shikamaru, regardant son ami avec un sourire dénonciateur.

_- Oui oui, c'est bien lui... »_ Bafouilla Naruto, ayant compris que Shikamaru connaissait certainement le contenu du bouquin.

Visiblement gêné, Naruto passa un bras par-dessus sa tête pour se gratter la nuque et essaya de se cacher derrière un grand sourire. Malheureusement pour lui, le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues le trahissait.

_« Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour lire ce genre de chose ?_ Renchérit Shikamaru, en relevant un sourcil.

_- Hé ! J'ai l'âge ! Et puis, ce n'est pas vraiment l'histoire du livre qui m'intéresse. »_

Sur ces derniers mots, Naruto regarda la couverture d'un air mélancolique tout en la carressant du bout des doigts.

_« Baaka ! Pourquoi tu t'embêtes à lire un livre s'il ne t'intéresse même pas ?_

_- Et bien, quand je le lis, j'ai l'impression d'être aux côtés d'Ero-sennin et de l'entendre me parler. »_

Shikamaru sourit de plus belle, touché par le blond et s'assit également sur le banc, les deux mains derrière la tête, dirigeant son regard vers le ciel.

_« C'était une belle journée aujourd'hui, dommage que la nuit tombe déjà..._

_- C'est vrai,_ affirma Naruto._ Bah, il n'y a pas beaucoup de vent. Ça veut dire qu'il fera tout aussi beau demain !_

_- Si tu le dis. »_

Suite à ce petit échange, Shikamaru soupira et ferma les yeux, histoire de profiter un peu de l'ambiance sereine du moment. Naruto fit de même et les deux Jounins restèrent ainsi durant quelques minutes. C'est Shikamaru qui rompit en premier le silence. Une question était venue s'immiscer dans son esprit et l'empêchait de pouvoir continuer à se prélasser.

_« Naruto, je peux te poser une question ?_

_- Vas-y, je t'écoute._

_- Pourquoi tu as refusé de devenir Hokage à la fin de la quatrième Guerre ? »_

Naruto sourit, tournant son visage vers son compagnon.

_« Baaah, je suis trop jeune pour ça ! J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre._

_- Te fous pas de moi ! Tu as stoppé une guerre à toi tout seul et réconcilié toutes les nations. Tu as même réussi à ramener Sasuke en vie à Konoha. Tu sais, même les Kage étaient persuadés qu'il était bon à abattre..._

_- Arrêtes, je n'étais pas seul. Si je l'avais été je n'aurais abouti à rien du tout. Et puis même si j'ai le niveau d'être Hokage, je crois que mamie Tsunade ne supporterait pas de devoir me considérer comme son supérieur et je n'ai pas envie d'abréger sa vie, la pauvre ! Déjà qu'elle est super vieille ! »_

Les deux amis rirent ensemble à la remarque de Naruto puis Shikamaru se releva, s'étirant et baillant longuement.

_« Il se fait tard, je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi._

_- Ouai, moi aussi,_ dit Naruto en se levant à son tour. _Il fait déjà nuit !_

_- Au fait Naruto ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Je suis content que tu sois le prochain Hokage et tout le monde est de mon avis alors... Tâches de survivre d'ici là ! »_

Sur ce, Shikamaru s'éloigna sans se retourner, ni attendre de réponse. Les lèvres de Naruto s'étirèrent dans un léger sourire et laissèrent filtrer dans un murmure quelques mots que lui seul put entendre.

_« Merci, Shikamaru ... »_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : LA MISSION.**

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la soirée que Naruto avait passé en compagnie de Shikamaru. Rien d'inhabituel ne s'était produit durant ce temps là. Depuis la fin de la guerre, tout était devenu tellement tranquille que Naruto s'ennuyait. Heureusement pour lui, Tsunade-sama l'avait convoqué à son bureau aujourd' n'était encore officiel, mais le jeune jounin était persuadé qu'il s'apprêtait à recevoir sa première mission en tant que tel. C'est donc de bonne humeur et le sourire aux lèvres qu'il arpentait les rues de Konoha, les mains derrière la tête.

_« Bonjour Naruto. »_

L'interpellé interrompit sa marche pour regarder qui l'avait appelé.

_« Hé ! Salut Sai ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? »_

Sai marchait à présent en direction de Naruto, son légendaire sourire toujours présent.

_« Pas grand-chose, à vrai dire, je m'ennuie un peu ces derniers temps._

_- Ah ! Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à penser ça, ça fait plaisir ! Je te proposerai bien d'aller s'entrainer un peu ensemble mais mamie Tsunade m'a convoquée. Je n'en suis pas sûr mais je crois que je vais enfin recevoir une mission !_ Expliqua Naruto qui était, de toute évidence, très excité par cette perspective.

_- Je vois, je suis content pour toi. Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?_

_- Pourquoi pas ! Et puis, si tu as de la chance, mamie Tsunade acceptera peut-être que tu m'escortes durant ma mission top secrète de rang S !_

_- Naruto, ne rêve pas trop non plus..._

_- Tu as raison, je ne pense pas qu'elle nous envoie de nouveau en mission ensemble._

_- Je parlais de ta « mission top secrète de rang S » ! T'es bien trop du genre à foncer tête baissée pour te voir confier une mission secrète, baka ! »_

Naruto croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et tourna la tête en continuant sa route afin de bien faire comprendre à Sai qu'il était vexé. Ce dernier, amusé par le comportement de son coéquipier, le suivit jusqu'au bureau de l'Hokage.

_« Bonjour Naruto, à toi aussi Sai._

_- Bonjour Tsunade-sama,_ répondit Sai en s'inclinant respectueusement.

_- Hey ! Salut mamie Tsunade ! Alors, alors ? Dépêchez-vous de me dire en quoi ça consiste ! »_

Tsunade regarda Naruto d'un air perplexe en levant un sourcil.

_« En quoi consiste quoi ? Mais, de quoi tu parles Naruto enfin ?_

_- Bah, je parle de ma mission ! Vous m'avez bien fait venir ici pour ça, non ? Et après c'est moi qu'on traite toute la journée de baka..._

_- Naruto !_ Le reprit Shizune, tenant Ton-Ton dans les bras. Elle fronça les sourcils en croisant le regard du blond et poursuivit,_ tu devrais être plus respectueux envers Tsunade-sama !_

_- Laisse Shizune, c'est Naruto..._ Interrompit l'Hokage, _il n'empêche que je n'ai aucune mission pour toi._

_- QUOI ?_ S'époumona Naruto, avant de prendre une mine déconfite, baissant la tête et les épaules._ Mais, pourquoi m'avoir appelé alors ? Vous êtes cruelle !_

_- Tais-toi un peu et écoute,_ poursuivit Tsunade, _j'ai un problème avec Sasuke. »_

Naruto releva immédiatement la tête, comme si l'entente de ce nom lui avait envoyé une décharge électrique.

_« Il attend dans la salle d'à côté. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas quoi faire de lui. Depuis son retour il ne s'intègre pas, refuse toutes les missions... »_

Naruto la coupa violemment, tapant de la paume de ses mains le bureau de l'Hokage pour s'appuyer dessus et se rapprocher de Tsunade, provoquant un bruit sourd qui résonna dans la pièce.

_« AH ! PAR CE QUE LUI ! IL A DES MISSIONS? »_

Tsunade se leva de sa chaise et s'appuya elle aussi sur son bureau.

_« CE N'EST PAS LE PROBLEME, NARUTO ! ALORS CONCENTRE-TOI ! ET JE T'AI DIT DE TE TAIRE ! BAKA ! »_

Tsunade conclut sa phrase par un magistral coup de poing sur le haut de son crâne, tellement violent que le blond s'écrasa sur le bureau à une vitesse fulgurante. Shizune et Sai toujours présent, ne purent retenir une grimace compatissante en voyant la scène. Naruto se redressa doucement, massant l'énorme bosse apparue là où Tsunade l'avait frappé. Son visage était décomposé.

L'Hokage reprit ensuite là où elle s'en était arrêtée.

_« Bref, tout ça pour dire que je ne sais plus quoi faire de lui. Ayant été membre de l'Akatsuki, beaucoup de monde au village le déteste et de son côté, à cause de l'histoire d'Itachi, Sasuke ne peut s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine colère envers Konoha. Puisque tu es à l'heure actuelle la personne la plus proche de lui, je voulais avoir ton avis sur la question._

_- C'est simple, envoyez-le en mission !_ répondit Naruto sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, affichant à nouveau un grand sourire.

_- Naruto ! Mais est-ce que tu m'as écoutée ? Il les refuse toutes !_ S'énerva Tsunade.

_- En même temps des missions de rang D et C, moi aussi je les refuserai... Je vous parle de vraies missions ! Vous devez lui faire un peu plus confiance. C'est quand Iruka-sensei a commencé à me faire confiance que je me suis calmé, avant j'étais un vrai rebelle. J'avoue que je n'ai pas encore vu Sasuke repeindre le portait des Hokage sur la colline ni se battre pour n'importe quelle raison avec les villageois, mais il n'a plus dix ans. Cette façon qu'il a de refuser tout ce qu'on lui propose, c'est ça manière à lui de faire remarquer son mécontentement ! »_

Tsunade avait attentivement écouté Naruto. Elle était impressionnée de la perspicacité du blond au sujet de Sasuke, il le connaissait définitivement mieux que quiconque. Elle prit quelques instants de réflexion en fixant un point imaginaire, réfléchissant à quelle mission elle pourrait bien confier à Sasuke qui soit assez importante pour qu'il l'accepte, tout en évitant de le faire sortir du village.

La confiance de Tsunade envers l'Uchiwa avait ses limites et il était hors de question de risquer que le jeune homme redevienne un ninja déserteur. Elle avait pris de gros risque en acceptant de pardonner à Sasuke. Aucun des autres Kage n'était de cet avis, tous voulaient sa mort.

Néanmoins, après les exploits impressionnant de Naruto, aucun d'entre eux n'eut le courage de refuser la requête du jeune homme : celle de pardonner à l'Uchiwa.

_« Hé ! Mamie Tsunade, je vous ai bien aidé, pas vrai ? »_ Interrogea Naruto, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Tsunade reporta son attention sur le blond, restant toutefois méfiante. Un tel sourire signifiait que Naruto s'apprêtait à lui demander quelque chose.

_« Oui, tu as été plutôt utile..._

_- Doooonc, quand un ninja fait quelque chose de bien, il est récompensé, pas vrai ?_

_- En général oui, mais la récompense est proportionnelle au service rendu._

_- Raaah ! Mais mamie Tsunade ! J'ai sauvé le monde, réconcilié les nations et je ne vous ai même pas piqué votre place d'Hokage alors que c'est mon plus grand rêve ! Aller, laissez-moi partir en mission ! »_

Naruto venait de jouer sur la corde sensible. Il n'avait pas tort, il méritait d'être récompensé pour ses efforts. Certes, il avait reçu le titre de jounin depuis ce jour, mais Tsunade savait pertinemment que ce titre il le méritait depuis bien plus longtemps. C'est donc après un long soupir et quelques secondes de réflexion que Tsunade se décida à lui répondre.

_« Très bien ! Je cherchais un groupe de ninja pour remplir une mission importante. Rien de très excitant mais par contre, si tu acceptes, il faut que tu saches que tu ne seras pas revenu avant la fin de l'été Naruto._

_- Quoi ? Une mission si longue ? Mais, on est qu'au début du printemps !_

_- Je sais bien. Le but de ta mission sera de faire le tour de tous les villages cachés pour leur distribuer un parchemin contenant toutes les nouveautés de Konoha depuis la guerre. Chaque Kage te donnera leur propre exemplaire qui contiendra le même type d'information. Nos nouvelles relations se basent sur la confiance et l'amitié, et pour conserver cela, il faut éviter les cachoteries. Le partage est la clef pour une bonne entente entre les pays. »_

Naruto réfléchit, perplexe.

_« Et pourquoi vous envoyez pas un groupe de débutant pour ça ? Ça n'a pas l'air bien compliqué d'échanger quelques papiers..._

_- Naruto..._ Soupira Tsunade, désespérée. _Les parchemins que tu vas échanger valent une fortune au marché noir ! Ils contiennent des tonnes de nouveautés concernant nos recherches, que ce soit dans le domaine médical ou les différentes sources de puissance dans ce monde. Si ces parchemins tombaient dans les mains de gens mal intentionnés, ça pourrait devenir très grave. Naruto, même les résultats des recherches effectuées par Orochimaru et Kabuto y sont répertoriées... »_

Le blond ouvrit en grand ses yeux, puis déglutit bruyamment. Il savait à quel point Orochimaru avait poussé loin dans ses expériences et il avait lui-même pu en constater le résultat de certaines.

_« Bref,_ reprit Tsunade, _même si je m'efforce de garder un maximum d'anonymat quant à cette mission, tu peux être sûr que tôt ou tard, tous les ninjas déserteurs du monde en entendront parler et ils ne se gêneront pas face à une telle opportunité. »_

Naruto semblait réfléchir, il avait pris un air très sérieux. Il finit par relever la tête en souriant de nouveau.

_« Pas de problème, mamie Tsunade ! Vous pouvez compter sur moi ! Et puis avec Kurama, je ne risque rien du tout. Alors, alors, qui part avec moi ? Oh je sais ! Sai, tu ne voulais pas voyager pour voir d'autres paysages pour tes dessins ? C'est une bonne opportunité ça..._

_- NARUTO !_ Le coupa Tsunade. _Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, c'est MOI qui décide !_

_- Aller ! Pour le héros du village... »_

Naruto lui faisait ses yeux de chien battu, essayant à nouveau de profiter de ses récents exploits. Tsunade soupira avant de continuer.

_« Vous avez de la chance que j'y ai déjà pensé avant tous les deux. C'est d'accord pour Sai._

_- Yeah ! Se réjouit Naruto._

_- Bon, avec vous je vais envoyer..._

_- J'irai avec Naruto. »_

Tout le petit monde se retourna pour regarder qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte. C'était Sasuke, appuyé tranquillement sur le mur, les mains dans les poches. L'Hokage soupira une fois encore en se laissant reposer sur le dossier de sa chaise. Ce n'était vraiment pas son jour, tout le monde semblait décidé à contrarier ses plans.

_« Sasuke... »_ Dit-elle pour commencer sa phrase, tout en se redressant.

Elle allait s'exprimer lorsque l'Uchiwa l'interrompit.

_« Vous croyez sincèrement que Naruto va me laisser m'échapper ? Je suis prêt à parier que si j'y vais il laissera l'un de ses clones éveillé toute la nuit pour me regarder dormir. Et puis j'en ai marre du village, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. »_

L'Hokage se pinça l'arrête du nez et fronça les sourcils. Sasuke n'avait pas tort... Cependant si elle acceptait de les laisser partir ensemble, elle devait trouver un très bon chef d'équipe. Quelqu'un qui soit assez prévoyant et intelligent pour prévoir et analyser chaque situation possible.

_« C'est bon,_ accepta Tsunade , _tu iras avec Naruto et Sai pour cette mission. Cependant je vous impose votre chef d'équipe ! Ce sera Shikamaru et ce n'est pas négociable ! Vous partirez dans trois jours. Rendez-vous en fin d'après-midi à l'entrée du village et sans vos bandeaux de ninja de Konoha si vous effectuez votre premier départ de nuit sans votre insigne, il sera plus dur pour les ninja déserteurs de vous identifier. Je vous donnerai les quatre parchemins là-bas. Vous pouvez disposer._

_- YATTA !_ Cria Naruto en partant en courant. _Merci mamie Tsunade ! »_

Sasuke, lui, avait disparu de façon aussi discrète que celle avec laquelle il était apparu. Sai s'apprêtait également à partir, quand Tsunade l'interpella.

_« Oui, Tsunade-sama ?_

_- Sai... Garde un œil sur Naruto s'il te plaît. Il est plus précieux que tous les ninjas de Konoha réunis. Je n'ai pas assez confiance en Sasuke pour lui demander ça, mais je demanderai le même service à Shikamaru. Je l'informerai que je t'ai mis au courant toi aussi._

_- Bien, Tsunade-sama. Cependant, je suis sûre que Naruto n'aura pas besoin de nous. Kurama remplit ce rôle à merveille, il ne laissera personne lui faire de mal._

_- Je sais bien Sai, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent. Tu peux rentrer chez toi._

_- Merci Tsunade-sama, passez une bonne soirée. »_

Sai s'inclina et quitta à son tour le bureau, laissant l'Hokage seule avec Shizune.

_« Tsunade-sama, voulez-vous que je fasse appeler Shikamaru ?_

_- Je veux bien Shizune, merci, mais dis lui de ne passer que demain matin. Naruto et son énergie excessive m'ont littéralement épuisée. »_

Tsunade se leva de sa chaise en s'étirant et se tourna vers la fenêtre pour admirer son village.

_« Tu sais Shizune, je commence à me faire vieille pour toutes ces choses là._

_- Ne dites pas ça, Tsunade-sama ! Vous n'êtes pas vieille du tout !_

_- J'ai cinquante-cinq ans et à force d'utiliser abusivement ma technique de régénération, mon vrai corps en parait déjà quatre-vingts, si ce n'est plus. Plus les jours passent et plus je vois Naruto se rapprocher du titre d'Hokage. Je me demande si je ne devrai pas me retirer..._

_- Tsunade-sama, si vous me le permettez... Je crois que ce serait une très mauvaise idée. »_

Shizune se tut et Tsunade se tourna vers elle pour l'inciter à continuer, ce qu'elle finit par faire, fixant le sol.

_« Voyez-vous Tsunade-sama, Naruto a déjà eu l'opportunité d'être nommé Hokage et à la surprise général, il a refusé. Il nous a sorti beaucoup d'excuses valables mais je crois que la vrai raison, c'est qu'il ne se sent pas prêt._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Je crois qu'il doit ressentir le besoin d'évoluer encore quelques temps comme jounin et peut-être même devenir responsable d'une équipe avant d'accepter ce titre. Je sais qu'en général Naruto est une vraie tête brulée, mais je crois que pour cette fois il ne préfère pas sauter les étapes._

_- Shizune, je ne sais pas si tu as raison mais si c'est le cas, je promets de tenir encore le temps qu'il faudra pour que Naruto soit prêt. »_

Tsunade leva les yeux pour regarder le ciel et sourit pour elle-même avant de chuchoter.

_« Tu avais raison Jiraya. »_


	3. Chapter 2

Réponse a mon premier reviews !

_J'aime bien ! La suiteeeee Il n'y a pas de commentaire constructif, mais je voulais simplement écrire un petit mot pour t'encourager à écrire :)_  
**Umako :** Et bien toi qui voulait la suite tu va avoir une bonne surprise : 22 chapitres d'un coup !  
Puisque j'en ai 22 en ligne sur Skyrock je trouve ça méchant de faire attendre les gens qui viennent me lire ici donc je me met a niveau =)  
Merci en tout cas pour tes encouragement ^^

Bonne lecture a tous !

**Chapitre 2 : DEPART.  
**

Trois jours plus tard, la nouvelle équipe se retrouvait aux portes de Konoha. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait l'heure mais Sai, Sasuke et Shikamaru attendaient déjà, prêt au départ. Naruto ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, motivé et excité comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis longtemps.

_« Hé ! Salut l'équipe ! Alors, alors ? Prêt pour le grand voyage hein ? »_

Naruto observa la réaction de ses coéquipiers, Shikamaru paraissait blasé, il devait sûrement prendre cette mission comme un fardeau pénible. Sasuke faisait la gueule, comme à son habitude. Quand à Sai, il affichait toujours ce sourire étrange qui ne le quittait jamais et qui ne signifiait rien.

Naruto soupira, dépité d'être visiblement le seul excité à l'idée de partir. Malgré le fait qu'il était un peu déçu par le manque d'enthousiasme de son équipe, le sourire du blond ne disparut pas pour autant et s'agrandit même en voyant Tsunade arriver, accompagnée de Shizune et Sakura.

_« Bonsoir à tous !_ Lança Tsunade, _alors, prêt à y aller?_

_- Plus que prêt mamie Tsunade ! Alors, alors ? On part par où ? Et ils sont où les précieux parchemins ? Raaah ! Je sens que cette mission va être géniale ! »_

Tsunade et Sakura sourirent ensemble face à l'enthousiasme débordant de Naruto. Même si ce garçon évoluait un peu plus chaque jour et devenait de plus en plus sage, il ne se débarrassait pas de son tempérament enfantin, pour le plus grand bonheur de ses amis.

_« Nous sommes tous prêt, Tsunade-sama,_ confirma Shikamaru.

_- Bien. Vous allez donc partir en direction du Pays de la Terre en premier. Vous irez ensuite au Pays de la Foudre, suivi du Pays de l'Eau, puis vous finirez par le Pays du Vent avant de revenir. Quand vous arriverez à Kumo, prenez quelques jours. Pendant cette pause Naruto, je veux que tu t'entraînes un peu avec Bee et Hachibi. Vous ferez de même à Suna. Le Kazekage Gaara vient à peine de retrouver Ichibi, donc Naruto, je compte sur toi pour essayer de l'aider un peu à le contrôler. Les Jinchuuriki des autres pays ne sont encore que des enfants alors, pas besoin de s'attarder sur leur cas._

_- Oui ! Compris, mamie Tsunade !_ Répondit Naruto.

_- Bien. Il est important que les Jinchuuriki de tous les pays soit à un niveau équivalent si on ne veut pas que l'une des nations prenne la grosse tête..._

_- N'est-ce pas, Naruto ?_ Surenchéri Sakura, pour que Naruto comprenne bien qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à laisser ses chevilles enfler.

_- Ne t'en fais pas, Sakura-chan ! Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui en ai eu l'idée... »_

Sakura baissa la tête en rougissant, gênée d'avoir oublié que l'idée venait de Naruto. Se sentant un peu idiote elle ne répondit rien.

_« Bien, vous ne devez pas traîner. Voici les quatre parchemins. »_

Shizune sortit de sa manche un tout petit parchemin qui semblait bien peu rempli et le donna à Tsunade.

_« Hein ? Un truc si petit ? Et où sont les trois autres ?_ S'étonna Naruto.

_- C'est un parchemin d'invocation, Naruto !_ Grogna Tsunade. _Il contient les quatre à l'intérieur. Ils étaient bien trop gros pour vous laisser les porter à la main. Tout le monde vous aurez remarqué._

_- C'est ingénieux._ Commenta Shikamaru. _Je suppose que c'est à moi de le prendre ?_

_- Non._ Répondit Tsunade. _Naruto, je peux parler à Kurama, s'il te plaît ? »_

En entendant son nom dans la conversation, Kurama, qui faisait une sieste, ouvrit un œil à l'intérieur de Naruto.

_" Bien sûr ! Juste le temps de me concentrer pour lui parler. "_

Naruto s'assit en tailleur par terre en joignant ses mains. Une minute plus tard, il fut entouré d'un chakra doré et lumineux comme le soleil et quelques tatouages noirs apparurent sur son corps. Il était en mode Bijuu. Il put alors se relever et quand il ouvrit les yeux, ce sont ceux de Kurama que Tsunade vit.

_« J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour me réveiller, Hokage. Je dormais moi, je te signale. »_

La voix qui sorti de la gorge de Naruto était bien différente de celle qu'on lui connaissait. Kurama avait une voix bien plus grave et calme. Son ton était blasé et hautain, voire ironique de temps à autre. Tout le contraire de son Jinchuuriki.

_« Désolée Kurama,_ s'excusa Tsunade. _J'ai un service à te demander._

_- Pourquoi devrais-je te rendre un service ? Je n'ai rien à y gagner, moi._

_- Tu n'écoutes donc jamais quand je parle à Naruto ? Je vous offre à tous les deux quelques jours à Kumo et Suna pour voir les autres Jinchuuriki. Tu devrais m'en être reconnaissant._

_- Je suis reconnaissant uniquement quand je le veux, Hokage. Demande toujours ton service._

_- Je voudrais que tu gardes ce parchemin d'invocation avec toi, à l'intérieur de Naruto._

_- Je ne sais pas trop. Déjà qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de place, je n'ai pas très envie de m'encombrer de ce rouleau._

_- Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Je sais très bien que Naruto a ouvert ton sceau et ne l'a jamais remis en place. Tu devrais lui en être reconnaissant également ! Rien que pour cela, tu devrais prendre ce parchemin sans rechigner !_

_- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! »_ S'emporta Kurama.

Tsunade soupira et baissa d'un ton.

_« Excuse-moi. C'est le meilleur moyen que j'ai trouvé pour protéger cette équipe. S'ils ont à faire à des ennemis, ils n'auront qu'à faire semblant de ne rien savoir et se laisser fouiller. Si les ninjas ne trouvent rien, ils croiront s'être trompé et repartiront. Ça ne fera que les retarder mais c'est le mieux qu'on puisse faire._

_- Je n'en ai rien à faire de la vie de tes précieux Jounin, moi !_

_- Et de celle de Naruto ? Tu veux passer le reste de ton existence enfermé et de nouveau scellé dans le corps de quelqu'un d'autre ? »_

Kurama se tut quelques instants avant de grimacer tout en faisant ressortir un grognement inhumain.

_« Donne-moi ce rouleau qu'on en parle plus ! »_

Tsunade sourit. Naruto avait vraiment un don pour installer la paix et rallier les gens à ses côtés. Il avait même réussi à lier une amitié impressionnante avec Kyuubi.

Le corps de Naruto tendit le bras qui prit la forme d'une patte de renard géante. Tsunade déposa le parchemin à l'intérieur de la patte de Kurama. Ce dernier referma ses doigts sur le rouleau et fit disparaitre sa patte avec le parchemin à l'intérieur, rendant ainsi son bras droit à Naruto.

_« Merci, Kurama. Je compte sur toi pour récupérer les autres parchemins en temps et en heure._ Précisa Tsunade.

_- Ouai, ouai... Bref, je retourne dormir moi. »_

Sur ce, le corps de Naruto referma les yeux. Le chakra brillant et les tatouages noir s'évanouirent pour laisser place au jeune homme blond que tout le monde connait, ainsi qu'à ses yeux bleu azur.

_« Désolé pour le comportement de Kurama, mamie Tsunade. Il est un peu aigri en ce moment, il aimerait bien sortir plus souvent. Il ne vous l'avouera pas, mais il est ravi qu'on parte pour cette mission ! Il se languit de pouvoir affronter les autres Bijuu ! »_

Naruto entendit Kurama grogner à l'intérieur de lui, mécontent qu'on dévoile ses secrets.

_« Ce n'est rien Naruto. Bon il est largement temps pour vous d'y aller, dépêchez-vous de prendre la route ! »_

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Naruto prit le temps de regarder les autres personnes ci-présentes. Tous les témoins avaient les yeux ronds. Ils étaient impressionnés par ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Naruto avait atteint un tel niveau que tous se sentaient un peu frustré, comme laissé en arrière. Qui aurait cru que ce serait Naruto qui deviendrait le ninja le plus puissant de Konoha, lui qui a toujours été considéré comme l'idiot du village.

Néanmoins, la petite troupe se ressaisit vite, l'heure des « au revoir » avait sonné. Sakura prit Shikamaru et Sai dans ses bras. Elle aurait bien voulu saluer également Sasuke, mais celui-ci tournait le dos, plusieurs mètres plus loin. Quand ce fut le tour de Naruto, Sakura le prit également dans ses bras. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui ébouriffer les cheveux avec son poing, jouant de sa force pour l'empêcher de pouvoir s'enfuir.

_« Arrête ça, Sakura !_

_- Je ne vais plus te revoir avant plusieurs mois alors, je veux être sûr que tu aies un dernier souvenir de moi ! »_ Répliqua la jeune fille pour sa défense.

Naruto se retrouvait à présent face à Tsunade. Ne s'étant jamais incliné devant elle, il ne savait pas trop comment la saluer.

Tsunade se rapprocha de Naruto et posa sa main sur son épaule, non sans être obligée de lever son bras assez haut. Quand Naruto avait-il autant grandi ? A présent, il la dépassait facilement d'une bonne tête. Dire qu'à leur première rencontre, il en faisait au moins trois de moins qu'elle...

_« Naruto... Tu as vraiment le même caractère que ta mère, mais tu es le portrait craché de ton père. Reviens nous vite, Konoha est fade sans toi. »_

Naruto sourit de façon plus calme et plus posée qu'à son habitude. Comme un remerciement silencieux. Il posa à son tour une main sur l'épaule de Tsunade et lui embrassa le haut du front. Tsunade était surprise mais ne bougea pas. Ce baiser la replongea dans le passé. Lui rappelant la fois où elle avait donné le même à Naruto il y a sept ans de cela, tout comme elle l'avait fait auparavant pour son fiancé ainsi que son petit frère.

Le temps que l'Hokage revienne au moment présent Naruto reculait déjà. Il se dépêchait à présent de rejoindre les autres, tout en faisant de grands signes de la main.

_« A bientôt mamie Tsunade ! Prenez soin de vous ! »_

Tsunade le regardait rejoindre son équipe et disparaître dans la forêt en souriant. Elle fut cependant coupée dans ses pensées par son assistante.

_« Vous avez raison, Tsunade-sama,_ commença Shizune. _Le village serait bien trop triste sans Naruto ! »_

Tsunade sourit tout en continuant à fixer l'horizon.

_« Au fait Tsunade-sama, vous connaissiez les parents de Naruto ? »_ Demanda Sakura.

Tsunade décrocha ses yeux de la forêt pour les poser sur son élève. Un sourire évasif était resté sur ses lèvres, signe que l'Hokage prenait plaisir à se remémorer des moments passés.

_« La mère de Naruto, Kushina Uzumaki, appartenait à l'ex-village du Tourbillon. Elle est arrivée très jeune a Konoha et eut beaucoup de mal à s'intégrer. Comme Naruto elle avait un caractère vif et caractéristique, et comme tous les Uzumaki, elle avait de très longs et très beaux cheveux rouges, ce qui incitaient les autres enfants à se moquer d'elle. »_

Sakura écoutait attentivement, se faisant un portrait mental de cette femme. C'est la première fois qu'elle entendait parler des parents de son ami. Elle attendait la suite mais, puisqu'elle ne venait pas, elle se permit de relancer son maître dans la conversation.

_« Et son père ?_

_- Tu le connais déjà._

_- Ah bon ?_ S'étonna Sakura. _Comment pourrais-je ? Je n'avais que quelques mois quand il est décédé..._

_- Tu n'as donc jamais remarqué la ressemblance ? Elle est pourtant frappante. »_

Sakura se tut quelques instants en levant les yeux et en se tenant le menton, pour réfléchir. Cependant il se faisait tard et Tsunade était pressée de rentrer.

_« Son père était Minato Namikaze, le quatrième Hokage. »_

Sakura ouvrit en grand ses yeux verts. La nouvelle était un choc pour elle. Comment le Naruto qu'elle connaissait, abruti et imprévisible, pouvait être le fils d'un homme si pur et si sage ?

_« Naruto a pris l'excentricité de sa mère, mais la sagesse et la force de son père. Quant à son grand cœur, je crois bien qu'il lui vient des deux._

_- Naruto... Il... Et il n'a jamais... »_

Sakura décida de se taire quelques instants, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Puis elle voulu conclure cette conversation par un petit commentaire, comme à son habitude.

_« Bah, pauvre Naruto. Il n'arrivera jamais à égaler Minato !_

_- C'est déjà le cas, Sakura._ La contredit Tsunade. _Cela fait un moment déjà que Naruto a dépassé son père. »_

Sakura fut choquée par les dires de son maître. Tsunade n'était pas du genre à vanter les mérites des gens, au contraire même. Sakura se questionna. Etait-il possible qu'elle ait sous-estimé son coéquipier ? D'après la précédente conversation, ça serait fort probable.

Ne sachant définitivement plus quoi dire et ne voulant pas se risquer à un nouveau commentaire, Sakura décida de rester muette. L'Hokage, Shizune et elle firent donc marche arrière pour retourner au village, dans le silence du crépuscule.

Du coté des garçons, ils venaient de franchir la frontière du Pays de l'Herbe, bien décidés d'arriver à Iwa le plus tôt possible, c'est d'un commun accord que l'équipe prit la décision de ne s'arrêter qu'une fois arrivé à Kusa. La nuit était déjà tombée, mais il ne restait plus beaucoup à parcourir avant d'arriver au village où ils essayeraient de trouver une auberge où passer le reste de la nuit.

Les quatre membres avançaient dans la forêt en suivant une formation précise en triangle. En tête, Shikamaru, derrière lui, à sa droite, se trouvait Sasuke, et sur leur gauche, Sai. Au centre de cette formation se plaçait Naruto.

Comparé à son habitude, ce dernier n'était pas très bavard. Même s'il appréciait tous les membres de son équipe, il fallait avouer que l'ambiance était pesante. S'il était parti avec Kiba, Gai-sensei et Lee c'est sûr que ça aurait été bien plus animé que ça. Cependant toutes les mauvaises ondes du monde n'étaient pas suffisantes pour assombrir l'esprit de Naruto qui ne put tenir sa langue plus longtemps.

_« Hé Shikamaru, c'est encore loin ?_

_- Le pays de l'Herbe est plutôt petit, nous ne sommes certainement plus très loin. Sai, tes oiseaux de reconnaissance ont trouvé quelque chose ?_

_- Et bien c'est dur à dire dans la nuit, mais apparemment il y aurait un groupement d'habitations à cinq kilomètres à l'Ouest._

_- Allons-y ! »_ Déclara Shikamaru, déviant légèrement sa trajectoire.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : UNE NUIT A KUSA**

Une vingtaine de minutes après leur échange les quatre ninjas de Konoha étaient arrivés à Kusa. C'était un très petit village dont les frontières étaient délimitées par des grands arbres au tronc épais et dépourvu de branches sur au moins vingt mètres, tellement rapprochés les uns des autres qu'il était impossible de passer entre deux.

A première vue Kusa semblait complétement endormi. Il n'y avait que très peu de lumière qui provenait de l'enceinte et aucun rayon lumineux était assez puissant pour percer les branches des arbres.

Néanmoins, alors que le groupe se rapprochait de la porte principale, ils purent tous voir deux ninjas gardiens sortir de nulle part et venir à leur rencontre.

_« Halte-là, voyageurs._ Dit le premier.

_- Que faites-vous ici à une heure si tardive ?_ Questionna le second.

_- Nous sommes des ninjas du village caché de Konoha. L'Hokage nous a envoyé en mission et vous êtes le premier village que nous croisons depuis un bon moment. Nous aimerions passer la nuit ici et repartir demain._

_- Laissez-moi d'abord vérifier vos identités s'il vous plaît. »_

Les deux gardes firent le tour de l'équipe pour vérifier leur identité, puis les laissa rentrer dans le village, les escortant même jusqu'à une auberge.

_« Profitez de votre halte pour bien vous reposer avant de partir. »_ Conseilla l'un des ninjas de Kusa avant de disparaître dans la nuit, suivi de son collègue.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans l'auberge, Shikamaru s'avança en attendant l'arrivée du propriétaire des lieux. Comme il le pensait cette dernière était en train de dormir et vint donc à leur rencontre en robe de nuit. Shikamaru lui adressa la parole en lui expliquant la situation mais Naruto n'écoutait pas.

Son attention était portée sur un petit garçon qui s'était apparemment réveillé à cause de leur arrivée. L'enfant ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans et il se frottait les yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs que sa mère avait certainement du natter il y a peu pour qu'il passe la nuit.

Alors qu'il regardait ce petit homme, Naruto entendu Kurama s'adresser à lui depuis l'intérieur de son corps.

_« Hé, Naruto._ L'interpela le renard. _Regarde ce gosse, c'est le Jinchuuriki de Sanbi._

_- Tu veux rire ? Tu veux dire que Sanbi est juste en face de nous ? On peut aller lui parler ?_

_- Sanbi est apparemment scellé dans ce garçon. On ne pourra pas aller le voir mais je peux peut-être essayer de rentrer en communication mental avec lui. Laisse-moi faire, évite juste de quitter l'auberge ou de t'endormir avant que je ne te dise que c'est bon. Je n'ai pas envie d'être coupé en pleine discussion ! »_

Naruto fut, lui par contre, coupé dans son dialogue silencieux par la mère de l'enfant.

_« Kamegoro !_ Cria la réceptionniste. _Que fais-tu debout ? Vas te coucher immédiatement ! Je finis avec ces messieurs et je reviens te dire bonne nuit d'accord ? »_

L'enfant hocha la tête et repartit en arrière, suivant les ordres de sa mère. N'ayant plus rien pour rester déconcentré, Naruto décida d'écouter la suite de la conversation avec l'aubergiste et se rapprocha du reste de son groupe.

_« Comme je vous le disais messieurs, il ne me reste plus que deux chambres de libre. Je veux bien que vous vous séparez en deux groupes mais je ne peux pas vous faire payer pour deux personnes uniquement, c'est donc plutôt désavantageux pour vous..._

_- Ce n'est pas grave._ Répondit Shikamaru dans un long soupir. _On sera toujours mieux ici que dehors. »_

Shikamaru se retourna ensuite vers le reste de son équipe pour leur demander de choisir deux binômes.

_« Je veux bien être avec Naruto._ Proposa Sai en se tournant vers ce dernier, pour s'adresser à lui directement. _Si ça ne te dérange pas ! »._

Naruto quand à lui, poussa un cri et fit un bon en arrière. Sai n'avait pas une bonne notion des « distances à respecter », ni des choses à dire et à ne pas dire. Bien qu'il le sache, Naruto ne put empêcher sa réaction lorsque son coéquipier s'était rapproché de lui tout en lui faisant cette proposition déplacée, étant toujours armé de son sourire effrayant.

Cependant, alors qu'il voulait mettre de la distance entre lui et Sai lors de son saut en arrière, Naruto ne fit pas attention et son dos percuta le torse dénudé de Sasuke de plein fouet.

Surpris, le blond se retourna pour regarder contre quoi il avait buté. Son sang sembla se glacer lorsque ses yeux croisèrent le regard meurtrier que Sasuke lui lançait. A cette vue, Naruto s'éloigna de façon légèrement moins précipité pour éviter de bousculer qui que ce soit d'autres.

Ne sachant quoi faire, il se contenta d'adresser un grand sourire gêné à l'Uchiwa. Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et fixa son attention sur Shikamaru qui soupirait, prêt à prendre la parole.

_« Naruto, arrête de faire l'imbécile, les gens dorment tous à cette heure-ci. Tu iras avec Sasuke. Sai, tu viens avec moi. »_

Personne ne contredit Shikamaru. Naruto était le seul ici présent capable de supporter l'Uchiwa. Passer une nuit avec Sasuke serait un supplice pour les deux autres ninjas et tout le monde le savaient. Sur ce, ils suivirent l'hôtesse pour se rendre à leurs chambres.

Naruto rentra le premier dans la grande pièce en s'étirant et en baillant à gorge déployée, alors que Sasuke ferma la porte derrière eux. Lorsque le blond rouvrit les yeux, il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, surpris par l'organisation de la chambre.

_« Hein ? Il n'y a qu'un matelas ? »_

Sasuke soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, geste qui dénonçait son énervement.

_« C'est une chambre pour une personne à la base, baka ! »_ Siffla Sasuke.

Naruto se contenta de grogner en faisant la grimace. Il y a des fois où il comprenait vraiment ses camarades qui n'arrivaient pas à supporter le caractère irritant de l'Uchiwa.

Cependant, le blond savait bien que sa remarque n'avait pas été des plus brillantes et il était trop fatigué pour se disputer. Il décida donc de changer de sujet, mais Sasuke fut le premier à reprendre la parole.

_« Alors, qui de nous deux prend le matelas ? Demanda-t-il, amer._

_- Bah, je te le laisse ! Je ne suis pas prêt de dormir moi de toute façon..._

_- Pourquoi ? »_

Naruto se retourna, surpris par la curiosité de l'Uchiwa. D'habitude, Sasuke était plutôt du genre à ne s'intéresser à rien, surtout lorsque c'était un sujet plus ou moins personnel.

Le brun, croisant le regard de Naruto, détourna les yeux en fronçant les sourcils et en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Il avait compris la remarque silencieuse de son coéquipier et s'en voulait à présent de s'être montré un peu trop curieux.

Naruto sourit pour lui-même, rassuré de voir que le « Sasuke original » était toujours là et qu'il était toujours capable de se faire entendre. Le visage désagréable que Sasuke affichait de façon continue n'était finalement qu'un masque très épais, mais au fond il restait toujours le cœur du vrai Sasuke. Malheureusement Naruto semblait être la seule personne à voir et à comprendre ça.

_« Tu te rappelles le petit qu'on a vu tout à l'heure ? Le fils de l'aubergiste ?_

_- Pas vraiment._ Répondit Sasuke, feintant l'indifférence.

_- Et bien ce gosse est le Jinchuuriki de Sanbi. Kurama est en train de communiquer avec lui et si je m'endors ou m'éloigne trop, le lien sera rompu. C'est rare pour Kurama de croiser d'autres Bijuu donc je n'ai pas envie de couper leur discussion. »_

Malgré que Kyuubi était en pleine conversation mental avec Sanbi, entendre les paroles de Naruto le fit sourire. Naruto le sentit et ça lui fit chaud au cœur.

Sasuke quand à lui ne répondit pas, cherchant dans son sac un vieux t-shirt noir ainsi qu'un bas de survêtement. Naruto décida de faire de même et de tourner le dos à l'Uchiwa pour se changer. Sasuke finit le premier et sans se retourner, il ouvrit l'armoire de la chambre pour en sortir plusieurs couettes. Il en déposa une sur le matelas et en apporta une autre à Naruto sans même le regarder.

_« Tiens. »_ Prononça l'Uchiwa en tendant sa couette au blond qui était de dos.

Ce n'est que lorsque son collègue tourna la tête que Sasuke remarqua qu'il n'avait visiblement pas fini de se changer. Effectivement, Naruto était vêtu d'un vieux t-shirt et d'un caleçon blanc, couvert de petits canards en plastique jaune et de petits cœurs rouges. Sans même le remarquer, Sasuke sourit en voyant ce vêtement ridicule sur le blond.

Même si Sasuke ne s'en était pas rendu compte, Naruto lui, avait bien vu ce sourire. Il ne l'avait plus croisé depuis près de sept ans, si ce n'est plus ! Naruto se dépêcha tout de même de finir d'enfiler son pantalon pour récupérer la couverture que Sasuke lui tendait.

_« Et bien, quelle surprise !_ Repris le blond, un immense sourire aux lèvres. _S'il suffît que je porte des caleçons ridicule pour te rendre ton sourire, ça sera bien moins compliqué que ce que je pensais ! »_

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et se retourna en grognant, se dirigeant vers son matelas. L'Uchiwa porta tout de même une main à ses lèvres, se surprenant lui-même d'avoir souri. Ca faisait si longtemps... Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, les énergies positives que dégageaient Naruto étaient bien plus puissantes et contagieuses que ses propres ondes négatives.

Le blond était tout aussi rayonnant qu'un soleil. C'est certainement pour ça que même s'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, il savait que Naruto était la seule personne toujours en vie qui comptait encore pour lui, du moins un peu... Malheureusement quand on n'a plus rien, « un peu » ça devient « beaucoup », car c'est tout ce qui nous reste.

Ses propres réflexions firent grimacer Sasuke, énervé de penser à ça. Il se trouvait vraiment idiot et le mit sur le compte de la fatigue. Sur ce, il s'allongea dans le lit en s'emmitouflant sous sa couverture.

_« Bonne nuit Sasuke ! »_ Dit Naruto, en s'enroulant également dans sa couette à même le sol, près du mur.

Comme toute réponse, Sasuke envoya son oreiller en direction de Naruto qui resta interdit quelques instants avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'un don de la part de l'Uchiwa. Naruto sourit pour lui-même, la générosité était une voie vers la gentillesse. Pour lui, il s'agissait donc d'un nouveau petit pas en avant de la part de Sasuke et une preuve de plus qu'il avait bien fait de se battre corps et âme pour le sauver de sa haine. Il était en bonne voie, le blond en était persuadé.

_« Merci ! »_

Sasuke grogna sans plus rien dire, mais Naruto était tout de même très heureux. Il avait eu plusieurs preuves ce soir qui démontraient que le Sasuke de l'époque n'avait pas encore disparu. Il se promit intérieurement de continuer à se battre jusqu'à que son coéquipier du passé revienne entièrement à la surface. Il lui ferait tomber son masque.

Naruto s'installa sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête, à attendre le signal de Kurama avant de dormir. Le Bijuu sentant la fatigue de son Jinchuuriki, mit fin à son partage télépathique avec Sanbi pour laisser le blond se reposer un peu, lui promettant de lui résumer la discussion le lendemain dans la journée.

De leur côté, Sai et Shikamaru se préparaient également à aller se coucher. L'ambiance était électrique et aucun des deux ninjas ne parlaient, profitant du silence pour essayer de calmer leur esprits. Contrairement à Naruto, ni Sai, ni Shikamaru n'étaient immunisé contre les ondes négatives que dégagait Sasuke. Sai en avait même perdu le sourire, ce qui était vraiment extrêmement rare.

Shikamaru, qui était devenu légèrement plus calme depuis le départ de Sasuke remarqua l'absence du sourire de Sai et prit la parole, histoire d'essayer de l'aider à se détendre.

_« J'aimerai bien arriver à Iwa demain avant la nuit, alors il ne faudra pas se réveiller tard._

_- Je me réveille toujours tôt. »_

Shikamaru soupira puis se mit à genoux pour faire le lit.

_« Je me demande si Naruto va y arriver cette fois... »_ Dit Shikamaru, plus pour lui-même que pour Sai.

Néanmoins ce dernier, intrigué par cette phrase, fit comprendre à Shikamaru qu'il attendait des explications.

_« Naruto a réussi à ramener Sasuke au village, mais son véritable but c'est de le sauver de sa haine. Cependant la colère de Sasuke est telle qu'il est capable d'énerver tout son entourage sans prononcer un seul mot. Je sais que Naruto est incroyable et qu'il a toujours réussi à atteindre tous ses objectifs, mais cette fois ça me parait vraiment impossible._

_- Tu te trompes. »_

Shikamaru se retourna vers Sai, surpris par la réponse de ce dernier qui s'expliqua.

_« Depuis que j'ai rencontré Naruto, j'ai compris quelque chose. Son véritable pouvoir ne réside pas dans sa force mais dans son esprit. Il est capable de raisonner les hommes et de réanimer leurs rêves. Et puis comme tu le dis, il n'a encore jamais échoué. Je sais qu'il y arrivera. »_

Sai avait retrouvé son sourire à la fin de son discours. Rien que le fait de parler du tempérament de Naruto suffisait à ranimer la flamme qui brûle au fond du cœur d'un ninja. Shikamaru sourit lui aussi. Il avait envie de croire en ce que disait Sai.

Les deux ninjas s'allongèrent dans le matelas tête-bêche, chacun enroulé dans sa propre couverture.

_« Dors bien Shikamaru._

_- Merci Sai, toi aussi. »_

Quelques minutes suffirent à plonger les quatre ninjas dans un sommeil profond, remplis de rêves et d'espoir.

Tous savaient que plus ils avanceraient, plus leur périple deviendrait agité. C'était pour eux une raison de plus pour profiter de cette nuit sereine.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : KAMEGORO ET SANBI**

Naruto courrait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait sans même savoir où il allait. Tout était rouge autour de lui. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, fuir les corbeaux qui le pourchassaient et l'entouraient en permanence. Épuisé, Naruto tomba au sol. Sa chute n'arrêta pas les volatiles qui continuaient de l'attaquer. Il voulut faire appel à Kurama mais celui-ci ne répondit pas, comme si le démon avait déserté son corps. Pris de panique le ninja se releva et partit dans une nouvelle course folle. Il courut bien plus vite que l'éclair jaune de Konoha à ce moment-là.

Les oiseaux n'arrivaient plus à le suivre. Naruto tourna la tête pour s'assurer qu'il les avait semé et sourit en réalisant qu'il ne les voyait plus. Au moment où il se remit à regarder tout droit, Naruto s'arrêta net. Un autre corbeau se trouvait à quelques centimètres de son visage. Ce dernier était encore plus noir et plus grand que les autres mais ne semblait pas vouloir l'attaquer.

L'oiseau pris soudain forme humaine. Surpris, Naruto recula de quelques pas.

_« Itachi ? »_ Cria le blond.

L'Uchiwa le fixait avec un regard neutre voire un peu hautain, caractéristique de son clan.

_« Tu n'as pas fini, Naruto._ Dit-il avec une voix lente et grave.

_- Fini quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

_- Tu n'as pas encore sauvé Sasuke. »_

Naruto eut un hoquet de surprise, puis baissa les yeux. Itachi avait raison et il le savait pertinemment.

_« N'abandonne pas. Reprit l'Uchiwa. Tu es le seul qui le peut._

_- Comment ? Dis-moi, Itachi ! »_ Cria le blond en se rapprochant de l'Uchiwa.

Ce dernier commençait à disparaître, son corps se changeait en dizaines de corbeau qui s'envolaient. Il eut juste le temps de dire : _« Tu le sais déjà. »_ Avant de s'évaporer dans la nature.

Naruto se sentit soudain appelé et bousculé par une force extérieur.

_« Debout, Naruto ! »_ Répéta Sasuke, sur un ton dédaigneux.

Cela faisait déjà quelques temps que l'Uchiwa donnait de légers coups de pied au blond pour que ce dernier se réveille. Naruto ouvrit ses yeux bleus et regarda Sasuke. Il était déjà habillé et prêt à partir.

_« Dépêche-toi. Reprit l'Uchiwa. On t'attend pour déjeuner. »_

Sur ces mots, Sasuke quitta la chambre, laissant Naruto se réveiller seul.

Ce dernier se redressa doucement. Il était encore un peu sous le choc de son rêve. Il avait appris à prendre au sérieux les visions qu'il pouvait avoir dans son sommeil. Que pouvait-il déjà avoir fait ou déjà connaître qui pourrait aider Sasuke ?

_« Naruto,_ l'interrompit Kurama, _il faut que je te parle de Sanbi._

_- Je t'écoute._ Répondit-il, tout en se levant pour se préparer.

_- Ce gosse, Kamegoro, a peur de Sanbi. A chaque fois qu'il essaye de lui parler, le môme se bouche les oreilles et se met à chialer. Sanbi ne lui veut pas de mal, il aimerait juste pouvoir évoluer avec lui, histoire de finir comme toi et moi ou Bee et Hachibi._

_- Je suis content que Sanbi ne lui veut pas de mal mais si l'enfant retire le sceau maintenant, il n'aura jamais la force de contenir Sanbi dans son corps, il sera littéralement écrasé par le Bijuu._

_- Sanbi le sait. Il est prêt à attendre que le gamin ait grandi avant de lui demander de retirer le sceau. Mais si le gosse ne perd pas sa peur et la transforme en haine il se peut qu'il ne libère jamais Sanbi, même quand il le pourra._

_- Pauvre Sanbi... Passer encore toute une existence à être scellé..._

_- C'est pour ça qu'il a besoin de toi. »_

Naruto, alors qu'il était en train de fermer son gilet de Jounin, fronça les sourcils, surpris.

_« Sanbi a besoin de moi ?_

_- Oui, tu es son seul ami humain je te rappelle. Enfin bref, il aimerait que tu ailles parler au gamin pour le rassurer un peu, lui montrer que ce n'est pas si mal d'être un Jinchuuriki. »_

Naruto sourit à la dernière phrase de Kurama, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait entendu elle sortait de sa propre bouche.

_« Très bien !_ Répondit Naruto. _Dis à Sanbi que je m'en occupe !_

_- Je ne peux pas, le gosse est sorti de l'auberge et Sanbi est trop loin pour un échange télépathique._

_- Bon, je vais aller le chercher alors. »_

Naruto récupéra son sac à dos et sortit de la chambre. En traversant la grande salle, il vit ses amis attablés entrain de déjeuner.

_« Hey Naruto ! Tu viens manger ?_ Lança Sai.

_- Salut les mecs ! Désolé mais je n'ai pas très faim et j'ai une course à faire. Je reviens très vite ! »_ Répondit Naruto avant de s'éclipser.

Sai croisa le regard de Shikamaru. Aucun des deux n'avait jamais vu Naruto sauter une occasion de manger et ça leur semblait très suspect. Shikamaru fini par hausser les épaules en se retournant vers son bol.

_« Bah, il doit avoir une bonne raison. J'espère juste qu'il ne sera pas long, j'avais prévu de partir tôt. »_ Dit-il pour conclure avant de continuer son déjeuner.

De son côté, à peine Naruto eut-il passé la porte d'entrée qu'il passa en mode Sennin. Ainsi détecter et suivre le chakra de Sanbi serait un jeu d'enfant. Il sentit immédiatement une piste qui s'enfonçait vers le centre du village, il la suivit au pas de course sans plus attendre.

Le village était bien plus animé que la veille. Un marché avait été établi et les rues étaient bien peuplées. Naruto ne prit pas le temps de mieux analyser les lieux, ne voulant pas perdre la piste de Sanbi.

Le blond finit par arriver à l'opposé de l'entrée du village où se trouvait une petite sortie qui donnait sur une épaisse forêt. Aucun doute, Kamegoro était parti par là. Le blond ne se fit donc pas prier et reprit sa course dans la forêt. Il ne mit pas très longtemps à trouver Kamegoro qui jouait seul au milieu des racines d'un arbre. Naruto s'approcha de lui à allure modérée.

_« Hey, Kamegoro ! »_ L'appela le blond.

L'enfant se retourna, surpris et effrayé par la présence d'un intrus dans sa cachette.

_« Tu te souviens de moi ?_ Reprit Naruto en s'avançant. _On s'est vu hier soir à l'auberge, je m'appelle Naruto ! »_

Plus Naruto avançait et plus l'enfant reculait. Il finit par se prendre une racine dans le pied et trébucha en arrière.

_« Kamegoro ! »_ Cria Naruto en courant vers l'enfant qui s'était mis à pleurer.

Arrivé à ses côtés, Naruto s'accroupit et l'aida à se redresser.

_« Ça va aller, Kamegoro ? Tu t'es fait mal où ? »_

Essuyant ses larmes, l'enfant pointa sa cheville du doigt. Naruto plaça ses mains au-dessus et commença un ninjutsu médical. Cependant le chakra qui s'échappait de ses mains n'était pas le sien. Naruto ne connaissait pas de jutsu médical mais Kurama, oui.

_« Ça va mieux ? »_ Questionna le blond.

Kamegoro acquiesça et s'assit en tailleur, en baissant la tête. Naruto prit la même posture avant de commencer ce pourquoi il était venu.

_« Kamegoro, je suis venu te voir car Sanbi me l'a demandé. »_

L'enfant releva la tête et regarda Naruto avec incompréhension. Le blond en reprenant la parole posa une main sur l'estomac du petit.

_« Sanbi, c'est l'être qui vit à l'intérieur de toi. Il a été enfermé dans ton corps à ta naissance. »_

Kamegoro fut soudain terrifié et émit un hoquet de terreur. Naruto lui sourit pour le rassurer.

_« De quoi as-tu peur ? Sanbi fait partie d'une espèce qu'on appelle les Bijuu. Il y en a huit autres comme lui qui sont enfermés dans le corps de huit autres personnes. Je fais parti de l'une d'entre elle moi aussi. On nous appelle des Jinchuuriki. »_

Les yeux de l'enfant se mirent à briller. Il semblait ravi de rencontrer quelqu'un comme lui.

_« Tu sais, je connais bien Sanbi, c'est un ami à moi. Tu ne devrais pas être effrayé par lui, c'est l'un des plus gentil Bijuu. Si tu l'acceptais, tu pourrais devenir son ami toi aussi. Ce qui est bien quand on est un Jinchuriki, c'est qu'on ne se sent jamais seul ! »_

Kamegoro baissa la tête, cette idée semblait le contrarier un peu.

_« Moi c'est Kyuubi qui vit en moi. Son nom est Kurama. Pendant longtemps, j'ai refusé de l'accepter et je l'ai gardé prisonnier, mais avec le temps on est devenu très amis tous les deux. Du coup je l'ai libéré. »_

Kamegoro ne comprenait pas très bien, et il fronça les sourcils pour faire passer le message à Naruto.

_« Pour le moment, Sanbi est enfermé en toi. Mais un jour quand tu seras grand, si tu le désires tu pourras le libérer. Si tu fais ça, ça sera un peu comme si vous étiez deux à partager le même corps. Et pouvoir y arriver ferait de toi un ninja surpuissant ! Néanmoins, il faut être vraiment ami avec son Bijuu pour en arriver là. La première étape pour toi serait déjà de ne plus en avoir peur. »_

Kamegoro était passionné par ce que racontait Naruto, il voulait en savoir plus et il avait plein de questions à poser, mais sa timidité était trop forte.

_« Tu sembles être très timide Kamegoro, un peu comme Sanbi d'ailleurs. Tu devrais essayer de lui parler, tu sais lui a très envie d'être ami avec toi. Il te suffit de te concentrer et de te parler à toi-même. Vas-y, essaye ! »_

L'enfant hocha la tête puis ferma les yeux en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement très concentré. Au bout de quelques secondes un grand frisson le parcouru et une goutte de sueur apparu sur son front. Naruto s'assit à côté de lui et le prit par les épaules. Kamegoro ouvrit les yeux et leva la tête pour regarder Naruto.

_« Tu l'as entendu n'est-ce pas ? »_

L'enfant hocha la tête lentement.

_« C'est très bien Kamegoro. Recommence, n'aie pas peur. Il ne peut rien te faire. Essaye d'avoir une petite conversation avec lui histoire d'apprendre à mieux vous connaître. Je reste là moi de toute façon ! »_ Le rassura Naruto en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Kamegoro ferma les yeux et reprit là où il s'était arrêté. Naruto qui le tenait toujours par les épaules, le couvrait du regard. Il ne put retenir un petit _« yes »_ lorsqu'il vit un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de jeune Jinchuuriki.

Un peu plus loin, à l'auberge, ça faisait un moment que le reste de la team avait fini de déjeuner et attendait le retour de Naruto.

Shikamaru commençait à s'impatienter, ses soupirs étaient de plus en plus rapprochés.

_« Mais où est-ce qu'il a bien pu passer ?_ S'énerva t'il.

_- J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas encore attiré des ennuis..._ Répondit Sai.

_- On est parti depuis trop peu de temps pour que des ennemis nous aient déjà identifié et face à quelques mauvaises graines, Kurama le protégera sans problème. Je pense plutôt qu'il est parti en visite et qu'il prend du bon temps dans un bar suspect... J'étais sûr qu'avoir Jiraya comme maître aurait des répercutions négatives sur lui... »_

Histoire d'attendre dans de meilleures conditions, Shikamaru alla se poser dans un canapé. Sai le suivit et s'assit à ses côté.

_« Je vais le chercher »._

Les deux ninjas assis se retournèrent vers Sasuke toujours debout, qui venait de prendre la parole.

Bras croisés et appuyé contre le mur, l'Uchiwa regardait par la fenêtre, sourcils froncés. Se ferait-il du souci pour Naruto ou était-il simplement impatient de repartir ? C'était difficile à dire.

L'Uchiwa se redressa et sortit de l'auberge sans qu'un mot de plus ne soit prononcé. Sai croisa le regard de Shikamaru, les deux étaient perplexe face à la réaction de leur coéquipier.

Ayant fermé la porte derrière lui, Sasuke soupira en regardant le ciel avant de partir à la recherche du ninja blond à grande vitesse.

Naruto était toujours assis à côté de Kamegoro. Il patientait tranquillement qu'il ait fini sa discussion avec Sanbi. L'enfant fini par rouvrir les yeux en rigolant avant de plonger son regard dans celui du blond.

_« Alors ? Il est gentil ?_ Questionna Naruto, curieux.

_« Oui !_ Répondit l'enfant, très content. C'était la première fois que Naruto entendait sa voix. _Il m'a dit que je pouvais venir lui parler quand je voulais et qu'il ne m'en voulait pas d'être enfermé ! »_

Naruto sourit, heureux pour Sanbi et Kamegoro.

_« Il m'a aussi dit de te dire merci. »_

Le sourire de Naruto s'agrandit d'autant plus. Il était fier d'avoir réussi sa mission.

_« Maintenant que tu as vu Sanbi, ça te dis de voir aussi Kyuubi ?»_ Questionna le blond.

L'enfant hocha plusieurs fois la tête, il ne semblait plus avoir peur du tout.

Naruto se releva et laissa Kurama sortir. Son corps prit donc l'apparence du démon renard à neuf queues. Pour ne pas effrayer le petit, Kurama avait pris la taille d'un poney, pas plus.

_« Ouah !_ S'exclama l'enfant. _Moi aussi je pourrais faire ça avec Sanbi plus tard ? »_

Kurama ouvrit la gueule mais c'est Naruto, avec sa voix habituelle, qui répondit.

_" Bien sûr ! Mais pour ça tu dois d'abord grandir et devenir très ami avec Sanbi. Après seulement, tu pourras ouvrir sa cage."_

Kamegoro répondit d'un petit_ « oui »_ avant de se lever et de s'avancer vers Kurama, une main en avant pour le toucher.

_« Son poil est doux »_ Commenta l'enfant.

Kurama se baissa et fit signe au petit Jinchuuriki de monter sur son dos. Kamegoro ne se fit pas prier pour monter sur le dos du renard en rigolant de bon cœur. Kurama s'amusait à remuer et à galoper un peu pour continuer à faire rire Kamegoro.

Sasuke qui était arrivé depuis déjà un moment, avait observé toute la scène de loin. Il se décida enfin à faire irruption.

_« Naruto, on doit partir. »_

A l'entente de cette voix et de ses mots, Kurama tourna la tête en baissant les oreilles et en rentrant ses queues entre ses pattes. Kamegoro ne semblait pas plus ravi. Naruto eut donc une idée. Il rejoignit Sasuke sans changer de forme, s'adressant à Kamegoro.

_« Ça te dit que je te ramène chez toi comme ça ? Mes amis m'attendent là-bas. »_

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour rendre son sourire à l'enfant, tout fier de pouvoir chevaucher Kyuubi encore un peu. Le groupe se mit donc en route en direction de l'auberge. Sasuke ne semblait visiblement pas apprécier l'idée mais ne commenta pas pour autant. Cependant une réflexion lui brulait les lèvres.

_« Comment tu fais pour accepter ces conneries ?_ Siffla Sasuke à Kurama.

_- Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir ?_ Répondit le renard avec sa voix grave et sombre._ Je le fais pour Naruto et aussi un peu pour Sanbi. Ce gosse était terrorisé par les Bijuu. Si faire mumuse sur mon dos peut lui donner confiance, alors pourquoi pas. »_

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Tous les villageois dévisageaient le trio. Kamegoro se tenait bien droit, il était fier que tout le village le regarde monter un Bijuu. Malheureusement, l'arrivée à l'auberge ne fut pas très longue et l'enfant dut se résoudre à descendre. A peine eut-il mis pied à terre que Naruto repris son apparence pour prendre la main du petit garçon, l'entrainant à l'intérieur de l'auberge.

_« C'est pas trop tôt !_ Grogna Shikamaru. _On a déjà une heure de retard, dépêchons nous de partir. »_

Naruto acquiesça lentement alors que Kamegoro lui lâchait la main pour retourner auprès de sa mère qui se trouvait dans la même pièce.

Après que chaque ninja eut récupéré ses affaires, ils sortirent de l'auberge escortés par leur hôtesse et son enfant.

_« Bon courage pour la suite._ Leur souhaita cette dernière.

_- Merci._ Répondit Shikamaru. _Portez-vous bien. »_

L'équipe se tourna et commença son départ mais, alors qu'ils avaient déjà effectué quelques mètres, Kamegoro se mit à crier :

_« Naruto ! »_

Le concerné se retourna et vit Kamegoro lâcher la main de sa mère et courir vers lui. Il se stoppa en face du blond, le souffle court.

_« Naruto... Toi et Kurama, vous reviendrez nous voir, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Naruto sourit, touché par le garçon.

_« Tu sais Kamegoro, Kyuubi et Sanbi sont de grands amis, ça serait cruel de les séparer trop longtemps. Ne t'en fais pas, on se reverra souvent tous les deux ! »_

Naruto ébouriffa les cheveux de Kamegoro alors que ce dernier saisit le blond par la taille pour le serrer contre lui. Au bout de quelques secondes l'enfant recula pour laisser partir son nouvel ami.

_« Prend soin de toi et travail dur, Kamegoro ! Je compte sur toi pour devenir un Jinchuuriki à ma hauteur !_ Cria le blond en s'éloignant, saluant le petit d'un geste de la main.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, Naruto ! A bientôt ! »_ Répondit l'enfant en faisant également des signes de la main.

Naruto, le cœur lourd mais heureux s'enfonça dans la forêt avec le reste de son équipe en direction du pays de la Terre.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : ARRIVÉE A IWA.**

Alors que Naruto se propulsait de branche en branche encerclé par les trois autres membres de son équipe, un grincement violent se fit entendre provenant de son estomac, suivi d'un gémissement produit par son propriétaire. Sasuke se contenta de grogner dans son coin, énervé par les plaintes incessantes du blond. Après tout s'il ne voulait pas avoir faim il n'avait qu'à venir déjeuner avec eux ce matin. A présent tant pis pour lui.

Sai quant à lui fit la grimace, ça avait l'air de l'embêter de continuer à avancer comme si tout allait bien alors que Naruto n'allait pas tarder à digérer son propre estomac. Shikamaru lui, jouait l'indifférence. Quand Naruto ne pourra vraiment plus tenir il le fera savoir. Donc en attendant autant gagner encore un peu de terrain.

Naruto ne voulait pas interrompre l'avancée de son équipe à cause de ses bêtises. Il se promit donc de se taire quoi qu'il lui en coûte et d'assumer lui-même sans en faire payer les autres.

Néanmoins les plaintes de son estomac ne firent que se multiplier, augmentant un peu plus chaque fois l'irritation de Sasuke qui finit par quitter sa position pour remonter auprès de Naruto. L'Uchiwa tendit un bout de pain à l'affamé sans interrompre sa course.

_« Tu n'as qu'à le manger en continuant de courir, mais ne nous ralentit pas ! »_ Grogna Sasuke.

Naruto, surpris par ce geste, ne répondit pas immédiatement et mit un certain temps à saisir le morceau de pain.

_« Merci Sasuke... Mais, pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi ?_

_- Si on se fait attaquer et que tu es trop faible tu risques de te faire blesser ou pire encore tu risques de nous handicaper. A ce que je sache tu étais présent aussi lorsque Kakashi nous a enseigné ça, non ? »_

Sur ces mots Sasuke quitta Naruto pour retourner à sa place. Le blond souriait en mangeant son précieux bout de pain, heureux de voir que Sasuke avait retrouvé un soupçon d'esprit d'équipe. Encore un petit pas en avant...

Après cela les quatre ninjas continuèrent à courir presque sans interruption durant toute la journée. Il n'y eut pas de pause déjeuner et plus les heures défilaient, plus Shikamaru augmentait l'allure. Chaque minute passée sur le trajet entre les quatre villages dirigés par les Kage était une occasion pour les ninjas déserteurs de les attaquer pour voler les rouleaux. Il était très difficile de savoir quelle quantité d'informations avait l'ennemi et de ce fait, il fallait être d'autant plus prudent.

Heureusement pour eux ils ne furent pas attaqué ce jour-ci. Le petit groupe arriva à Iwa deux heures après le coucher du soleil, mais le village n'était pas encore endormi. Même si les quatre ninjas feintaient être en pleine forme, les grosses gouttes de sueur qui coulaient sur leur visage et leur respiration saccadée prouvaient le contraire. A peine avaient-ils franchi les portes du village que le Tsuchikage et ses hommes vinrent à leur rencontre.

_« Hey, papi Oonoki, comment ça va ? Pas trop mal au dos ?_ Lança Naruto.

_- Naruto... Je vois que tu n'as pas changé, ça fait plaisir._ Répondit le Tsuchikage en souriant. _Bien, Arata va vous escorter jusqu'à votre demeure et s'occuper de vous. Vous pouvez rester autant que vous le souhaitez, mais je suppose que vous êtes pressé._

_- Effectivement, nous avons un long voyage à faire et peu de temps._ Répondit Shikamaru.

_- Bien, je vous laisse aux bons soins d'Arata. »_

La jeune fille s'avança et s'inclina respectueusement. Arata était une très belle jeune femme. Elle avait de longs cheveux aux reflets mauves coiffés d'une tresse large de laquelle dépassait quelques mèches et des yeux violets. Elle était plutôt grande de taille, vêtue d'une robe longue qui dessinait sa taille fine et sa poitrine généreuse.

Malgré la beauté évidente de la demoiselle, ni Shikamaru, ni Naruto, et encore moins Sasuke, n'y fit attention. Il n'y avait que Sai qui sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrait Arata.

_« Si vous voulez bien me suivre, votre résidence est par là. »_ Dit la demoiselle tout en ouvrant la route.

Le groupe de ninja la suivit sans commenter, tous pressé de pouvoir se reposer. Alors que Naruto s'étirait en pensant au bonheur de pouvoir manger un bon repas et s'allonger dans un lit moelleux, il fut rappelé à l'ordre par le Tsuchikage.

_« Pas toi, Naruto. Tu viens avec moi. On a des affaires à régler. »_

Naruto prit une expression afflichée puis, laissant tomber sa tête et ses épaules en avant, il suivit Oonoki et ses hommes sans se plaindre jusqu'au bureau de ce dernier.

Shikamaru était mécontent que Naruto ne puisse venir avec eux. C'était le seul de la bande qui mettait un peu d'animation, ce qui évitait que le groupe soit envahi par une ambiance froide, tendue et tout simplement insupportable. « Grâce à qui, on se le demande ! » pensa Shikamaru sur un ton piquant et ironique.

Arrivé à leur maison provisoire, Arata rentra avec eux pour leur faire visiter les lieux. Dans la pièce principale se trouvait une grande table remplie de mille et un plats, qui avaient tous l'air délicieux. A l'étage, quatre petites chambres, une salle d'eau en haut et une autre en bas.

Après la visite rapide Arata dut repartir. Sai la raccompagna, puis il resta quelques temps encore appuyé sur le cadrant de la porte pour pouvoir la regarder partir. Shikamaru alla le voir, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_« Elle est mignonne, hein ? »_ Commenta-t-il.

Sai sembla se réveiller de son sommeil, rougissant à la question de son ami. Il eut un petit sourire gêné et répondit par un hochement de tête.

_« Je croyais que Sakura te plaisait bien pourtant... »_ Continua le chef d'équipe.

L'expression de Sai changea, il fronçait les sourcils et baissa la tête tout en passant une main dans sa nuque.

_« Le problème c'est que Naruto est un très bon ami et je sais qu'il est très amoureux d'elle. »_

Shikamaru fit un mouvement négatif de la tête, ce qui rendit Sai perplexe.

_« Tu n'es pas assez observateur, Sai. Depuis que Sakura s'est moquée de Naruto, avant le début de la guerre, ça l'a écœuré. Ca a complétement modifié les sentiments que Naruto lui portait. Aujourd'hui, il se fiche complétement de Sakura. »_

D'un seul coup Sai n'eut plus rien à faire de Arata. L'image de Sakura envahit son esprit et son cœur se gonflait d'espoir. Son sourire s'agrandit et il laissa son esprit vagabonder quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'une question lui vienne en tête.

_« Et toi, Shikamaru ? Toujours personne en vue ? »_

Shikamaru sourit et tourna la tête pour regarder le paysage, évasif.

_« Les filles du village ne m'intéressent pas vraiment._

_- Du village ? »_ Insista Sai.

Shikamaru eut un petit rire avant d'ajouter :

_« Tu sais, la vie est trop compliquée pour pouvoir faire ce que bon nous semble. »_

Sai fronça les sourcils, perturbé par la réponse de son coéquipier.

_« Je vais me doucher. Tu devrais en faire de même car quand Naruto va revenir, on a tout intérêt à être à table avant lui si on veut pouvoir arriver à manger quelque chose ! »_

Sur ce, Shikamaru quitta l'entrée pour se rendre à la salle d'eau.

Naruto lui venait de passer la porte du bureau du Tsuchikage.

_« Bien, Naruto. Je crois que tu as quelque chose pour moi._ Commença Oonoki.

_- Oui ! »_ Répondit le ninja de Konoha.

Naruto tendit son bras qui prit la forme de la patte de Kurama. Quand il ouvrit ses griffes, Naruto récupéra le rouleau d'invocation de son autre main avant de reprendre une forme normal. Il ouvrit ensuite le petit parchemin, se mordit le bout du doigt et invoqua un des rouleaux. Le parchemin qui en sorti était énorme, il était plus grand que le petit Oonoki, bien qu'il ne faisait pas la taille de Naruto.

Un des hommes du Tsuchikage apporta un autre gros rouleau, bien qu'un peu plus petit, que Naruto scella dans son petit parchemin d'invocation avant de le rendre à Kurama.

_« Merci papi Oonoki ! Vous pouvez compter sur moi et Kurama pour prendre soin de ce rouleau !_

_- Je n'en doute pas Naruto et c'est moi qui te remercie. Tu as l'air vraiment exténué, vas vite te reposer. Arata est déjà de retour, elle va t'accompagner. Repose-toi bien et revient me voir avant de partir._

_- Oui ! »_

Sur ce, Naruto suivit Arata en silence jusqu'à sa maison temporaire.

_« Je suis rentré ! »_ Cria le blond, à peine eut-il passé la porte.

Un brouhaha se fit entendre à l'étage comme au rez-de-chaussée. Sai et Shikamaru apparurent au même moment. Les deux avaient encore les cheveux trempés. Sai avait apparemment eu le temps d'enfiler un pantalon bien qu'il soit toujours torse nu, mais Shikamaru n'était vêtu que d'une serviette. Ses deux coéquipiers se ruèrent dans la salle à manger où il s'attablèrent avant même que Naruto n'eut le temps de voir le festin qui se présentait à lui.

A moitié mort de faim, le blond alla pour les rejoindre lorsqu'il vit Sasuke arriver depuis le haut de l'escalier sans se presser. Naruto soupira mais il décida tout de même de l'attendre malgré la lenteur de l'Uchiwa. Ne tenant plus Naruto attrapa le poignet de Sasuke avant qu'il n'eut descendu les dernières marches et le traîna en courant jusqu'à la table. Il ne le lâcha que lorsqu'il put s'asseoir.

Sasuke lança un regard meurtrier au blond tout en ramenant son poignet à lui, mais Naruto n'y prêta aucune attention et se jeta sur la nourriture, tout comme ses deux coéquipiers précédemment. Sasuke soupira mais finit par s'asseoir à côté du blond et à manger également sans plus rechigner.

Après le repas Shikamaru et Sai rejoignaient leurs chambres, alors que Naruto allait se doucher. Sasuke quant à lui avait pris l'initiative de débarrasser la table en silence. Une fois qu'il eut fini il monta à l'étage également, se rendant dans la salle d'eau sans prendre le temps de vérifier si quelqu'un s'y trouvait déjà ou pas.

Il ouvrit donc la porte, avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux de surprise tout en hoquetant. Face à lui se trouvait Naruto qui était de dos. Il était complétement nu et vérifiait ses dents dans le miroir, où se reflétait à présent le visage de Sasuke. L'Uchiwa était choqué non pas par la nudité de son coéquipier, mais par la taille impressionnante de la cicatrice qu'il avait sur le torse et que Sasuke pouvait voir à travers le miroir.

Surpris, Naruto se retourna. Sa cicatrice partait de son épaule gauche, traversait son pectoral avant de dévier au niveau de son estomac pour finir sa course à la limite entre l'aine et sa hanche droite. L'Uchiwa était sous le choc, se remémorant le jour où Naruto avait reçu cette marque de ses propres mains.

A la fin de la guerre, alors que Naruto voulait le ramener à la raison, ils s'étaient battus. A un moment où l'Uchiwa en eut l'occasion, il avait voulu trancher Naruto avec son épée de chakra. Le blond était à moins de un mètre de lui à ce moment-là, alors que son épée faisait cinq mètres, il était donc sûr de son coup.

Néanmoins, Naruto révéla alors une vitesse inimaginable et bondit en arrière, seul le bout de l'épée le toucha. Le coup ne fut donc pas mortel, mais Sasuke ne pensait pas qu'il avait été aussi violent. Dire que cette cicatrice a déjà quatre ans et qu'elle est toujours aussi impressionnante, cela choquait profondément l'Uchiwa. Le plus surprenant c'est qu'après ce coup, Naruto avait continué de se battre...

Naruto toussa à plusieurs reprises, histoire de faire redescendre l'Uchiwa sur terre. Ce dernier secoua la tête, réalisant que le situation était plutôt gênante et referma la porte. Une fois sorti de la salle d'eau, Sasuke se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et se tapa le front, allant rejoindre sa chambre.

Naruto quant à lui, émit un soupir de soulagement. Il se tourna de nouveau vers le miroir, caressant sa cicatrice du bout des doigts. Il aurait aimé que Sasuke n'eut jamais à la voir, mais il se doutait qu'il ne pourrait la lui cacher toute sa vie, elle était bien trop grande.

A présent, il eut peur que Sasuke se renferme même envers lui, ce qui serait une catastrophe pour l'Uchiwa qui ne pourrait plus évoluer. Il fallait que Naruto lui parle. Il saisit donc une serviette qu'il noua sur ses hanches et fila droit en direction de la chambre de Sasuke, sans repasser par la sienne.

_« Sasuke !_ Dit-il en frappant à la porte._ Je peux rentrer ? »_

L'Uchiwa lâcha un juron. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était d'être dérangé. Allongé sur son matelas, les mains derrière la tête, il ne répondit pas. Naruto se permit tout de même de faire irruption.

_« Je ne t'ai pas dit que tu pouvais rentrer._ Cracha Sasuke, sans regarder Naruto.

_- Tu n'as pas dit non plus que je ne le pouvais pas. »_

Naruto referma la porte derrière lui et alla se planter au pied du lit, forçant ainsi Sasuke à le voir. Ce dernier essaya de concentrer son regard sur le visage de son coéquipier, mais ne put empêcher ses yeux de dévier et de tomber sur cette horrible marque qu'il lui avait infligé. En la voyant à nouveau, Sasuke fronça les sourcils et tourna sa tête sur le coté de façon à ne plus avoir le blond dans son champ de vision.

_« Tu veux quoi ?_ Siffla-t-il sans le regarder.

_- Je te rappelle que cette cicatrice tu me l'as fait en essayant de me tuer. Tu n'as qu'à te dire que c'est la preuve que tu ne l'as pas fait ! »_

Même s'il ne le voyait plus, Sasuke savait que Naruto souriait à travers ses paroles.

_« Aller Sasuke, moi j'en suis fier ! C'est la preuve que même le Grand Sasuke Uchiwa ne peut pas me vaincre ! En fait, t'as raison de faire la gueule, ça doit être vexant pour toi de voir la vérité en face : « je suis meilleur que toi » gravé sur mon torse. Et puis avoues que c'est la classe quand même, ça fait effet « grand guerrier » ! »_

Sasuke se redressa sur ses coudes et regarda de nouveau son coéquipier en levant un sourcil. Naruto avait les poings posés sur ses hanches et semblait tout fier de lui, un immense sourire sur le visage. Sasuke soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

_« Tu m'énerves, Naruto ! Je me fiche de ta fichue cicatrice, on en a tous de toute façon._

_- Tu ne sais pas très bien mentir, Sasuke !_ Répondit Naruto en rigolant. _Et puis toi tu n'en as aucune que je sache... »_

Un petit sourire apparu sur le visage de l'Uchiwa.

_« C'est parce que moi, contrairement à toi, on ne m'a jamais touché !_ Dit-il, tout fier.

_- C'est parce que moi, je voulais te ramener vivant, pas en pièces détachées._

_- Moi non plus je ne voulais pas te ramener en pièces détachées, je ne voulais pas te ramener du tout ! »_

Naruto eut un sourire fier envers Sasuke, cela faisait exactement dix secondes et son sourire ne l'avait pas quitté... Onze, douze, treize...

_« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça toi ?_

_- T'as gardé le sourire pendant treize secondes. »_

Sasuke dévisagea le blond avec perplexité, puis fronça les sourcils.

_« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais encore dans ma chambre ? Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'en ai rien à foutre de t'avoir blessé ! Je t'aurai tué ce jour-là que ça n'aurait rien changé pour moi. »_ Mentit Sasuke.

Naruto perdit son sourire l'espace de quelques instants et baissa la tête. L'Uchiwa se sentit alors mal. Voir Naruto sans son sourire lui faisait un gros pincement au cœur. Peut-être y était-il allé un peu fort ? Il se contenta cependant de se mordre l'intérieur de la joue. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire d'avoir blessé Naruto, après tout ? Que ce soit à l'intérieure ou à l'extérieur...

Quelques secondes plus tard, Naruto retrouva un petit sourire qu'il adressa à Sasuke.

_« Dire que je suis ton meilleur ami, je me demande qu'est-ce que ça serait si je ne l'étais pas !_

_- Tu n'es pas mon ami, et encore moins le meilleur !_

_- Ah oui ? Alors c'est qui ? Juugo ? Karin ? Suigetsu ? Tu les as tous abandonné ou voulu les tuer si on t'en avait pas empêché. Moi, je me souviens très bien que tu es parti en me laissant en vie._

_- Il faut croire que je n'aurais pas dû. »_

Nouveau pincement violent dans le cœur de Sasuke, qui ne comprenait pas. Il n'aimait pas blesser Naruto, mais trouvait ça nécessaire.

Naruto se mordit la joue et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il lança un regard mauvais à Sasuke.

_« Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, Sasuke. Mais j'ai fait plusieurs promesses, à Sakura, à Itachi et à moi-même. Et je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole. Je ne serais pas Hokage tant que je ne t'aurais pas sauvé ! »_

Sur ce, Naruto prit la direction de la porte et lança avant de la fermer un _« bonne nuit »_ plutôt froid. Il se rendit dans sa chambre pour s'habiller puis monta sur le toit où il s'installa pour mé immédiatement, un marquage rouge-orangé lui recouvrit les paupières.

Il resta un moment ainsi, immobile, à faire un travail sur lui-même. Il ne fallait pas que les paroles négatives de Sasuke le touchent, il devait passer au-dessus de ça, voir plus loin. Au bout de quelques heures il retourna se coucher, bien plus détendu qu'auparavant.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : UN GRAND PAS POUR L'UCHIWA.**

Le lendemain matin, tous les ninjas se réunirent devant une table à nouveau remplie de nourriture qui avait dû être amenée un peu plus tôt. Cependant, Sasuke manquait à l'appel.

_« Je vais le chercher »_ Déclara Naruto en remontant à l'étage.

Personne ne répondit lorsqu'il frapa à la porte qu'il finit par ouvrir.

_« Sasuke ? »_

Personne. La pièce était vide, fenêtre ouverte. Naruto eut un haut le cœur. Tsunade comptait sur lui pour empêcher Sasuke de déserter et il avait manqué de vigilance. S'il prévenait Shikamaru et Sai, ils n'hésiteraient pas à le déclarer immédiatement comme ninja ennemi et à continuer leur route sans lui.

Naruto n'avait pas le choix, il rentra immédiatement en mode Bijuu pour localiser Sasuke avec le plus de précision possible et sauta par la fenêtre, courant dans la même direction que l'Uchiwa avait pris auparavant. Histoire de prendre de l'avance Naruto se mit à courir le plus rapidement possible, pulvérisant l'ancien record de l'éclair jaune de Konoha. A cette vitesse, il ne pouvait pas se faire rattraper par qui que ce soit.

_« Je ne te laisserais pas partir une nouvelle fois, Sasuke ! Aujourd'hui, j'aurais la force de te ramener ! »_

Toujours dans leur maison à Iwa, Shikamaru s'impatientait. Naruto mettait trop longtemps à appeler Sasuke... Il monta donc également à l'étage. A peine eut-il mis un pied dans la chambre de Sasuke qu'il comprit immédiatement et redescendit en courant.

_« Sai !_ Appela-t-il. _Dépêche-toi, Sasuke a déserté et Naruto est parti le chercher. Vas tout de suite avertir le Tsuchikage, moi, je vais essayer de le rattraper._

_- Oui ! Mais tu es incapable de rattraper Naruto !_

_- Je sais, mais si Naruto se fait capturer je serais assez rapide pour rattraper ses agresseurs. Aller, vas ! »_

Sans plus attendre, les deux ninjas de Konoha partirent à vive allure.

De son coté, Naruto se rapprochait de plus en plus de Sasuke, il le sentait. Néanmoins il y avait un problème. Sasuke s'était fait encercler par trois ninjas et il ne semblait pas encore l'avoir remarqué. Naruto devait absolument le rattraper avant que les ninjas ne l'attaquent. C'est donc naturellement que ses membres prirent la forme de ceux de Kurama pour pouvoir courir encore plus vite, filant à travers les arbres.

Sasuke était de plus en plus proche mais les ennemis aussi refermaient le cercle. Naruto était trop juste, il n'aurait pas le temps de récupérer Sasuke et de leur faire esquiver l'attaque. Trois sauts plus tard, Sasuke était dans son champs de vision. Mais c'était trop tard. Les ninjas lançaient l'assaut.

Sans même réfléchir Naruto bondit sur Sasuke, le protégeant avec son propre corps mi-homme mi-bijuu. Naruto reçut plusieurs dizaines de shuriken et de kunai un peu partout dans le corps. Les deux coéquipiers tombèrent de leur branche et Sasuke se trouva sur le dos, plaqué au sol.

Au-dessus de lui, Naruto se tenait appuyé sur les pattes de Kurama qui encerclaient le visage de l'Uchiwa. Le blond haletait. Une course pareille l'avait épuisé et il venait d'être sérieusement blessé. Un filet de sang coulait sur ses lèvres et son menton, mais malgré tout, il souriait.

_« Je t'ai rattrapé, Sasuke. »_

Sasuke vit les yeux de Naruto rouler dans leurs orbites, il allait s'écrouler. Avant que le blond ne lui tombe dessus Sasuke s'était remis debout, un pied de chaque côté du blond qui était allongé sur le ventre, inconscient. L'Uchiwa était à l'affut, prêt au combat. Il utilisa son Susanoo pour qu'il le protège lui et Naruto.

Ses ennemis ne tardèrent pas à faire leur apparition, essayant d'attaquer le Susanoo de Sasuke avec des armes tout en restant dans l'ombre. Ils profitaient du fait que Sasuke ne pouvait pas se déplacer, au risque de laisser Naruto à découvert. Mais quelques armes ne pouvaient rien contre le Susanoo.

_« Montrez-vous, bande de lâches ! A moins que vous n'ayez même pas le courage de me défier à trois contre un... »_ Provoqua l'Uchiwa.

Vexés par les propos de leur ennemi, les trois ninjas se dressaient sur une branche d'arbre, au-dessus du Sasuke. L'Uchiwa se permit un large sourire de jubilation, il avait gagné.

_« Amaterasu ! »_

Les trois ninjas furent recouverts de flammes noires et tombèrent au sol en criant. Sasuke attendit qu'ils soient au plus proche de la mort avant d'éteindre les flammes et de les faire prisonniers. Après les avoir attachés pieds et poings liés ensemble et face contre terre, il leur enfonça à chacun un kunai dans les paumes pour être sûr qu'ils ne puissent pas bouger les mains. Les deux hommes étaient inconscients, seule la fille semblait encore éveillée.

_« Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas laissé mourir ?_ Siffla-t-elle.

_- Parce que vous avez l'air un peu trop bien informé et pourtant vous êtes de bien mauvais ninjas. Vous travaillez pour quelqu'un à coup sûr et à présent, c'est à nous de récolter des informations sur vous. »_

La fille grogna mais Sasuke la laissa seule, retournant aux côtés de Naruto qu'il lui semblait avoir entendu gémir. Il s'agenouilla près de lui.

_« Tu es réveillé, Naruto ?_ Questionna Sasuke d'une voix grave.

_- Oui... Ça pique »_ Murmura le blond dans un rire étouffé.

Sasuke était impressionné. Même dans une telle posture, Naruto continuait à faire de l'humour.

_« Je vais t'enlever tout ça, ça va faire un peu mal. »_

Sasuke ne savait pas par où commencer, Naruto était complétement recouvert d'armes. Il n'avait même pas pu récupérer ses bras et ses jambes, il avait toujours les pattes de Kyuubi. Sasuke décida de commencer par là, retirant un premier shuriken de sa patte droite. Naruto hurla de douleur mais Sasuke se fit violence pour ne pas être déconcentrer et continuer son travail.

Une fois qu'il eut retiré toutes les armes de cette patte elle reprit sa forme originelle, c'est-à-dire le bras de Naruto. Sasuke avait eu un bon raisonnement, les armes plantées dans Kyuubi empêchait Naruto de reprendre sa forme normale, le fatiguant d'autant plus. Il continua donc de retirer les armes des pattes du Bijuu, se forçant à ne pas faire attention aux cris de douleur de Naruto.

Malheureusement un autre problème se posait. A chaque fois que Sasuke retirait un Kunai, la plaie se mettait à saigner abondement. Si ça continuait comme ça Naruto allait se vider de son sang. Avant de continuer l'Uchiwa retira sa tunique pour la déchirer en bande de tissus dont il se servit pour compresser les plaies et stopper le saignement.

Une fois les quatre membres faits, vient la partie la plus délicate : le corps de Naruto. Lui aussi avait pris cher. Sasuke releva délicatement le blond pour défaire son blouson, sans pour autant le retirer. Il découpa les manches de ce dernier, de façon à ce qu'il soit relié à Naruto qu'à cause des armes plantées dans son dos.

_« Attention, ça ne va pas être agréable... »_ Prévient Sasuke.

Et puis, le plus rapidement possible, il retira toutes les armes du dos, des flancs et des hanches de Naruto qui poussa un hurlement strident qui fit s'envoler tous les oiseaux de la région dans le ciel.

Alors que Shikamaru cherchait désespérément une piste, il entendit un cri lointain, suivit d'une envolée d'oiseaux un peu plus au nord. Sans attendre, il se rua dans cette direction. Le temps qu'il arrive sur les lieux, tout semblait déjà clos. Trois ninja grièvement blessés étaient retenus prisonniers et un peu plus loin, il reconnut la silhouette de Sasuke au-dessus de celle de Naruto.

Shikamaru bondit sur l'Uchiwa et le poussa violemment, persuadé que c'était lui qui s'en était pris au blond. Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il était déjà immobilisé par les ombres de Shikamaru. Ce dernier était sur le point de l'étrangler. Assistant à la scène Naruto réussi dans un effort surhumain à se redresser, avant de trébucher axu pieds de Shikamaru.

_« Arrête Shikamaru ! Il était en train de m'aider ! »_

Shikamaru fut surpris par cette révélation, mais envoya tout de même un regard sévère à l'Uchiwa qui ne se gênait pas pour faire de même.

_« Alors, tu me lâches oui ou merde ? »_ S'énerva Sasuke.

Bien que ce soit à contrecœur, Shikamaru relâcha l'Uchiwa, s'agenouillant près de Naruto.

_« Ses blessures sont profonde. Je me demande comment il a fait pour en recevoir autant..._ Commenta le chef d'équipe en lançant un regard meurtrier à l'Uchiwa, qui ne put retenir une grimace en se remémorant la scène.

_- Il a voulu jouer le bouclier humain. »_ Répondit Sasuke.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que Sai arriva, accompagné du Tsuchikage et de ses hommes.

_« Quoi ? L'Uchiwa ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il avait déserté ? »_ Accusa Oonoki en regardant Sai.

Ce dernier avait son petit sourire légendaire mais affichait tout de même une mine gêné.

_« Il faut croire qu'on s'était trompés._ Répondit Shikamaru, même si ses paroles lui donnaient mal au cœur._ Naruto est grièvement blessé, il faut vite le ramener à Iwa. On a aussi capturé trois ennemis. »_

Sasuke s'approcha de Naruto dans l'idée de le porter mais Shikamaru s'interposa. Les deux ninjas se défiaient du regard.

_« Calmez-vous les mecs !_ Lança Sai. _Regardez, j'ai une idée. »_

Sai sortit un parchemin vierge et sa plume. Il effectua un dessin en quelques secondes et un magnifique cheval s'échappa de la feuille de papier. Shikamaru aida Naruto à monter dessus, puis ils se mirent tous en route, les hommes d'Oonoki se chargeant des captifs. Sasuke fut le premier à remarquer que Naruto n'avait aucun équilibre sur le dos du cheval et il monta derrière lui avant que Shikamaru n'eut le temps de s'interposer.

Sur le dos de l'animal, Naruto était allongé sur le ventre, les jambes d'un côté et la tête et les bras de l'autre. Derrière lui, Sasuke avait posé une main sur son dos entre deux plaies pour éviter qu'il ne bascule. Le chemin jusqu'à Iwa fut long, mais toute la troupe finit par y arriver. Naruto fut directement expédié à l'hôpital.

Alors qu'il était en salle de soin les trois autres ninjas de Konoha attendaient dans la salle d'attente qu'on vienne les chercher. Finalement, une employée vint enfin à leur rencontre. Le trio se leva en même temps.

_« Vous pouvez arrêter de vous inquiéter, il va bien. Ses blessures les moins graves étaient déjà refermées quand il est arrivé. S'il continue de se régénérer à cette vitesse il devrait pouvoir sortir dès demain !_

_- On peut le voir ?_ Demanda Sasuke.

_- Bien sûr, suivez-moi ! »_

Sasuke suivit l'infirmière mais eut la désagréable découverte qu'il n'était pas le seul. Il se retourna donc vers Sai et Shikamaru, armé d'un regard mauvais.

_« Vous ne devez pas envoyer un rapport à Tsunade ?_ Siffla l'Uchiwa.

_- Ça peut attendre._ Répondit Shikamaru sur le même ton.

_- Je ne crois pas._ La voix de Sasuke avait pris une sonorité menaçante.

_- On se calme messieurs. De toute façon je crois qu'il serait mieux pour Naruto de ne recevoir qu'une seule personne à la fois. »_ Commenta l'infirmière.

Sasuke lança un sourire de vainqueur à Shikamaru et prit la direction de la chambre de Naruto, laissant son chef d'équipe s'énerver dans son coin.

_« Merci._ Dit poliment Sasuke à l'employée un peu plus loin, se sentant obligé vu les circonstances.

_- Ce n'est rien. Je suppose que vos collègues ne savent pas que vous êtes ensemble. »_

Sasuke se stoppa dans le couloir, les sourcils froncés et la bouche mi ouverte. Il était choqué par les mots de la jeune femme. Avait-il au moins bien compris ce qu'elle venait de dire ?

_« Oh, ce n'est pas le cas ? Je suis désolée, j'ai juste cru que... Enfin... Bref, ça chambre est juste là. »_ L'infirmière rougit et s'esquiva rapidement, laissant Sasuke seul dans sa perplexité.

Remuant la tête il rentra dans la chambre, oubliant l'incident précédent.

Naruto, qui s'attendait à voir Sai et Shikamaru fut surpris de voir Sasuke rentrer dans sa chambre. Ce dernier se posa au pied de son lit, bras croisés et regard neutre. Naruto était assis torse nu, le reste du corps recouvert par un drap. Son dos et ses bras étaient recouvert de bandages, même son oreille droite avait un gros pansement.

_« Je voulais te dire, pour la nuit dernière... Je ne le pensais pas. »_ Lança l'Uchiwa sans prévenir.

Naruto resta choqué pendant quelques secondes, puis répondit à Sasuke par un sourire ravi avant de prendre la parole.

_« Pas grave. On m'a dit que tu t'es occupé de moi alors, merci ! »_

Malgré ses efforts pour rester neutre, Sasuke ne put retenir un petit sourire.

_"Les amis c'est fait pour ça, non ?"_

Les deux coéquipiers partagèrent un petit regard complice, mais Sasuke se reprit vite en se raclant la gorge et en reprenant une expression neutre.

_« Bref, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. »_ Conclut-il avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Avant de sortir il se retourna une dernière fois vers le blessé.

_« Ce n'est pas parce que je suis meilleur que je n'ai aucune cicatrice. C'est parce qu'entre mon frère et toi, j'ai toujours eu quelqu'un pour me protéger. »_

Sur ce, Sasuke sortit sans attendre de réponse. De son côté, Naruto jubilait. Cette expérience malheureuse leur aura fait perdre pas mal de temps mais au moins, Sasuke avait fait un pas de géant vers la paix intérieure.

_« Tu vois Itachi,_ chuchota Naruto pour lui-même,_ on y arrive finalement !_ »


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : L'ÉQUIPE HANDICAPÉE.**

Trois jours plus tard les quatre jounins étaient prêts à partir. Naruto était sorti de l'hôpital la veille. Il était déjà en état de pouvoir reprendre la route cependant de grands bandages lui encerclaient encore le dos, les bras et les jambes sous ses vêtements. Certaines plaies un peu plus profondes que les autres avaient du mal à se refermer correctement.

Avant de partir, le groupe attendait de recevoir un rapport de la part du Tsuchikage concernant les ennemis qui les avaient attaqué. Actuellement ils attendaient devant son bureau. Alors que Naruto faisait les cents pas dans le couloir les trois autres ninjas patientaient, gentiment assis sur un banc.

Sasuke lâcha un soupir, voir Naruto gigoter dans tous les sens commençait à lui donner la nausée.

_«Tu peux pas t'asseoir et attendre comme tout le monde ? »_ Insista l'Uchiwa d'une voix menaçante.

Naruto grogna et s'assit à côté de son ami, le laissant croire qu'il allait enfin laisser la place au calme. Malheureusement pour Sasuke, Naruto ne pouvait pas rester tranquille plus de trente secondes et il était déjà sur le point de se relever. L'Uchiwa ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille rattrapa le jeune homme blond par le poignet en le tirant en arrière.

_« Mais tu es pire qu'un gosse !_ S'emporta-t-il. _Rester assis et ne plus bouger, c'est pas bien compliqué comme mission ! »_

Naruto croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit la moue, chuchotant dans son coin :

_« Pour moi ça l'est. »_

Heureusement pour le blond la porte du bureau s'ouvrit. Et en un éclair Naruto se précipita à l'intérieur.

_« Alors, alors, papi Oonoki ? Le rapport est là ?_ Questionna-t-il.

_- Oui Naruto, on a fini d'interroger la fille. Les deux autres ninjas n'ont pas survécu à leurs blessures._ Dit Oonoki en lançant un regard mauvais à Sasuke qui venait d'entrer. _Enfin, au final on s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour pas grand-chose. La fille s'appelle Pinku, elle et les deux autres viennent du village du Son et ce ne sont pas des ninjas déserteurs. Leur patron se nomme Zenji et il n'en a apparemment pas après les parchemins mais après Sasuke, c'est lui qui était visé. »_

Shikamaru et Sai lancèrent un regard accusateur au désigné, alors que celui de Naruto était inquiet.

_« Bref, quoi qu'il en soit je vous conseille fortement d'éviter de passer par le Pays des Rizières. Mieux vaudrait-il que vous preniez un bateau pour vous rendre à Kumo. Si vous le désirez, je peux faire en sorte qu'un de mes navires soit à votre disposition, si ça ne vous gêne pas de voyager sous les voiles du village caché de la Roche._

_- Ça nous conviendra parfaitement, Tsuchikage-sama._ Répondit Shikamaru en s'inclinant.

_- C'est parfait papi ! Merci ! »_ S'exclama Naruto en levant un bras en l'air.

Ce geste lui valut une grimace de douleur. Le remarquant, Sasuke lui lança un regard sévère dans lequel on pouvait clairement lire la phrase « Restes tranquille ! ».

_« Bien, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. En vous dépêchant vous serez arrivé au port avant la nuit. Il vous suffit d'avancer vers le nord. Je vais prévenir quelques marins pour qu'un équipage soit prêt pour demain matin. Il n'y a pas d'habitation près du port mais si vous avez des tentes, la lisière de la forêt vous fournira un bon abri pour cette nuit. Pensez à prendre de quoi manger avant de partir, vous en avez pour au moins dix jours en mer. Il y a un marché au centre du village, allez y faire un tour._

_- On le fera. Merci encore, votre aide nous aura été très utile !_

_- C'est normal, entre shinobi ! Konoha en aurait fait autant pour nous, j'en suis persuadé._

_- Vous pouvez le dire, papi Oonoki ! On vous rendra la pareille, vous pouvez compter sur nous ! »_

Sur ce, l'équipe quitta les locaux du Tsuchikage pour se rendre au marché. Une fois sur place, Sasuke fut forcé de trainer Naruto par l'oreille pour éviter que celui-ci ne s'arrête à tous les stands.

La team avait avant tout besoin de nourriture non périssable. Pour éviter tout dérapage c'est Sai et Shikamaru qui s'occupaient des courses. Le budget pour ce voyage n'était pas illimité. C'est donc les larmes aux yeux que Naruto s'éloigna du marché, sans avoir pu acheter une seule friandise.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Sai s'arrêter en face de lui le bras tendu vers le blond. Naruto leva les yeux vers lui, le regard interrogateur. Sai souriait, comme toujours...

_« Tiens »_ Dit-il en désignant sa main tendue.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Naruto aperçut le dorayaki dans la main de son coéquipier. Sans se faire prier, Naruto se jeta sur le yakigashi qu'il engloutit, s'étouffant presque avec.

_« Merci Sai ! »_ Essaya d'articuler le blond, la bouche pleine.

Sasuke grinçait des dents face à la scène. Sans savoir pourquoi, voir Naruto trop proche de Sai ou Shikamaru l'agaçait au plus haut point. Peut-être avait-il au fond de lui un peu peur que les deux ninjas montent la tête de Naruto et que celui-ci finisse par lui tourner le dos également.

Le soir venu, Shikamaru était très insatisfait. La nuit commençait déjà à tomber et ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés à destination. Les blessures de Naruto les handicapaient plus que prévu. A l'heure actuelle, le blond était soutenu d'un côté par Sai et de l'autre par Sasuke pour pouvoir continuer à avancer.

_« Shikamaru !_ Cria Sasuke. _Il faut qu'on s'arrête ! Ça fait déjà une heure qu'on aurait dû poser notre camp ! »_ Poursuivit l'Uchiwa sur un ton de reproche.

Shikamaru avait du mal à l'admettre mais Sasuke avait raison. Le chef d'équipe monta alors jusqu'en haut d'un arbre pour se localiser. A l'horizon se dessinait l'océan, reflétant les derniers rayons de soleil.

Ils étaient cependant encore loin et prendre la décision d'aller jusque là-bas dans la nuit et avec une équipe handicapée serait irresponsable. En descendant de son perchoir, il fit signe au reste de l'équipe de se poser.

_« C'est pas trop tôt. »_ Cracha l'Uchiwa.

Après avoir mit pied à terre, Sai rejoignit Shikamaru pour l'aider à monter le camp alors que Sasuke qui soutenait seul Naruto l'aida à s'asseoir sur une souche. Le blond avait l'air épuisé. Sa respiration était irrégulière et son visage était trempé de sueur. Sa peau était tout aussi pâle que celle de Sai et des poches s'étaient formées sous ses yeux. Dans son état actuel, il faisait vraiment peine à voir.

_« Ça va aller Naruto ? »_ Questionna Sasuke, plus inquiet qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

Naruto tourna la tête vers Sasuke et lui sourit.

_« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je suis solide ! »_

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que le blond s'effondra. Sasuke eut le réflexe de le rattraper pour ne pas qu'il tombe en arrière et l'allongea sur la souche. Naruto s'était endormi, il était exténué.

Une rage folle remplit alors Sasuke qui mettait ça sur le dos de Shikamaru. C'est lui qui avait pris la décision de continuer d'avancer alors que Naruto n'arrivait même plus à se tenir debout. Pour Sasuke, il était devenu indigne d'être le chef d'équipe.

Le regard haineux, il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers Shikamaru, mâchoire et poings serrés. Shikamaru le voyant arriver se redressa.

_« Tu n'es vraiment qu'une merde, tu le sais ça ? Je me demande pourquoi Tsunade a voulu de toi en chef d'équipe ! Ton rôle est de protéger Naruto avant tout et regarde dans quel état il est à cause de toi ! »_

Shikamaru répondit par un sourire amer, augmentant ainsi la rage de l'Uchiwa.

_« Tu veux dire, à cause de toi ! »_

Le regard de Sasuke changea, comme tranché par les mots de Shikamaru.

_« Que je sache Sasuke, c'est parce que tu as voulu nous fausser compagnie qu'il est parti à ta poursuite seul et c'est pour te protéger qu'il s'est interposé entre toi et tes ennemis, mettant sa vie et la réussite de sa mission en jeu pour sauver la tienne ! C'est également et tout simplement pour toi qu'il t'a fait venir avec nous ! C'est donc de ta faute si Naruto est dans cet état-là. Si tu dois en vouloir à quelqu'un alors, regarde toi dans un miroir ! Moi je ne fais qu'essayer tant bien que mal de mener à bien ma mission ! Crois-moi, c'est très embêtant pour moi d'avoir le meilleur ninja de mon équipe dans cet état, qui plus est par la faute du coéquipier que je peux le moins blairer ! On est très faible dans notre position actuelle, alors le mieux que je puisse faire c'est d'essayer de nous faire avancer et vite ! Si ça ne te plaît pas tu peux toujours déserter encore une fois. Ne t'en fais pas, dans son état Naruto ne pourras pas partir à ta recherche pour te ramener une fois encore. »_

Sasuke avait cessé de respirer il y a un moment déjà. Shikamaru avait raison et il le savait. Néanmoins, être en tort était une torture pour l'Uchiwa qui était devenu encore plus tendu qu'une boule de nerfs.

Shikamaru tourna le dos à Sasuke et reparti monter la tente. Il n'aimait pas crier, mais il n'aimait pas non plus Sasuke et son comportement alors il avait été obligé de faire un compromis.

Sasuke vexé, partit en direction de la forêt. En passant près de la souche, il entendit Naruto gémir de douleur dans son sommeil. Malgré ses nerfs à vifs l'Uchiwa décida de remettre à plus tard sa balade en forêt pour aller s'occuper de son coéquipier. En posant une main sur le front de Naruto, il remarqua que ce dernier était brûlant de fièvre et qu'il transpirait beaucoup.

Sasuke s'agenouilla dos à la souche et dans un mouvement précis il réussit à prendre le ninja blond sur son dos. Il se dirigea vers la première tente que Shikamaru avait montée et rentra dedans sans demander la permission.

A l'intérieur, tout était vide mais spacieux. Sasuke posa délicatement Naruto au sol et lui retira son sac à dos. Il en détacha un matelas de mousse qu'il mit par terre pour que Naruto s'allonge dessus. Sasuke se redressa mais à la vue de son ami qui ne cessait de grelotter, il ne put se résigner à partir.

Il déshabilla Naruto ne lui laissant que son caleçon, puis fouilla dans son sac pour trouver la pommade qu'il devait utiliser pendant encore quelques jours. Sasuke, après avoir détaché les bandages, lui en mit sur les bras et les jambes mais surtout dans le dos où ses plaies s'étaient rouvertes et commençaient à s'infecter.

Une fois finit, le brun quitta le sac de Naruto pour ouvrir son propre bagage duquel il sortit une petite bouteille. Il s'agissait d'un remède de Sakura, qu'elle lui avait offert il y a déjà un moment. Il força Naruto à le boire en totalité, puis se mit à ranger leurs affaires. Quelques secondes plus tard il entendit son ami claquer des dents. Sasuke sortit la couverture du blond et la lui mit dessus. Ça semblait marcher.

Il profita de ce moment de répit pour jeter un coup d'œil dehors. La nuit était tombée et la seconde tente avait été montée, un peu de lumière s'en échappait. Malgré l'absence de Sai et Shikamaru une théière chauffait au-dessus d'un petit feu de camp. Sasuke sortit donc avec un verre à la main pour se servir et but en s'asseyant près du feu.

Il savait qu'il avait mal agit envers Shikamaru, mais ce dernier ne comptait vraiment pas assez à ses yeux pour que l'Uchiwa prenne la peine d'aller s'excuser. Une fois sa tasse finie, Sasuke en remplit une autre à l'intention de Naruto et éteignit le feu.

Dans la tente Naruto semblait dormir paisiblement. Sasuke se résigna à jeter la tasse de thé chaude et se déshabilla tout en dressant son matelas pour pouvoir dormir lui aussi. Cependant, à peine eut-il éteint la lumière que des bruits de dents qui claquent se firent entendre.

L'Uchiwa soupira longuement puis se débarrassa de son duvet pour le poser sur Naruto. La nuit promettait d'être longue...

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Naruto n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il était. Apparemment, il était seul à l'intérieur d'une tente. Le blond avait un très gros mal de tête mais ses blessures ne le faisaient plus souffrir. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à ses bras et ses jambes sous ses bandages, il réalisa que ses blessures avaient cicatrisé.

Naruto se redressa et prit la décision de ranger ses affaires et de se rhabiller. Lorsqu'il eut fini et qu'il voulut sortir il tomba nez à nez avec Sasuke, leur visages dangereusement proche l'un de l'autre. Gênés, les deux ninjas sentirent le rouge leur monter aux joues. Sasuke se dépêcha de reculer pour laisser sortir le blond.

Naruto avait remarqué que son ami avait mauvaise mine, c'était à se demander s'il avait fermé l'œil cette nuit.

_« Tu vas bien ? »_ Questionna Sasuke.

Naruto hocha la tête. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi l'Uchiwa lui posait la question, c'est plutôt à lui qu'il aurait fallu demander ça.

_« Où sont Sai et Shikamaru ?_ Questionna le blond, troublé.

_- Je crois qu'ils dorment encore, le jour vient à peine de se lever. »_ Répondit l'Uchiwa, assis près d'un petit feu de camp.

Naruto le rejoignit et s'assit à ses côtés.

_« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier ? Je me souviens qu'on était en train de courir et que je ne me sentais pas très bien..._

_- Pas grand-chose. On s'est arrêté et on a monté le camp._

_- C'est Shikamaru qui s'est occupé de moi ? J'ai remarqué que mes blessures ont été soignées et j'ai de nouveaux bandages._

_- Non. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?_ Répondit l'Uchiwa, restant intentionnellement évasif.

_- C'est juste que c'est... Gênant. »_

Naruto rougit et passa une main dans sa nuque. Histoire de clore la discussion, Sasuke tendit une tasse de thé et un bout de pain à Naruto qui le remercia puis déjeuna en silence.

_« Je vais plier la tente._ Déclara Sasuke en se levant. _On a pris du retard hier, on ne doit pas trainer. »_

Sur ce, l'Uchiwa laissa Naruto déjeuner seul et se leva. Quelques minutes plus tard Sai et Shikamaru sortirent également de leur tente, habillés et bagages pliés.

_« Salut les mecs ! »_ Lança joyeusement Naruto.

Ses deux amis lui rendirent son sourire et le rejoignirent près du feu pour déjeuner avec lui.

_« Alors le grand malade, ça va mieux ?_ Demanda Shikamaru.

_- Et bien on dirait. Je me souviens pas trop de ce qui s'est passé mais aujourd'hui ça va._

_- Tu t'es endormi dès qu'on s'est arrêté de courir. Tu étais fiévreux et tes blessures n'étaient pas belles à voir. En fait, on aurait dit que tu allais pas passer la nuit._ Lui expliqua Sai avec son tact habituel.

_- Ah ouai ? Désolé... Ça a dû être chiant de vous occuper de moi toute la nuit._

_- T'en fais pas, on n'a pas eu à bouger le petit doigt._ Expliqua Shikamaru. _Sasuke a pris les choses en main. Je crois qu'il n'a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. »_

Naruto resta interdit face à cette nouvelle. Sur ses trois camarades il n'aurait jamais cru que ce soit Sasuke qui s'occupe de lui, surtout sans qu'on le lui demande. L'Uchiwa était plutôt du genre à préférer laisser les gens mourir plutôt que de s'embêter à s'occuper d'eux.

De son côté Sasuke avait fini de plier la première tente et avait enchainé avec la seconde, pressé de partir. Une fois sur le bateau, il espérait pouvoir se reposer un peu. Tout le monde ayant fini leurs occupations, l'équipe se mit directement en route vers le port, tous impatient de prendre la mer.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : PAS DE PANIQUE A BORD.**

L'arrivée au port fut rapide. Naruto ayant récupéré, le groupe n'avait subi aucun ralentissement. Les marins n'avaient même pas encore fini les préparatifs. Il devait y avoir en tout dix employés qui s'agitaient autour d'un grand bateau. Voyant les ninjas de Konoha arriver, l'un d'entre eux mit pied à terre pour les accueillir.

_« Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Jiro. Je suis le capitaine. Je suppose que vous êtes les ninjas que nous envoit le Tsuchikage ?_

_- Effectivement. Je suis Shikamaru et voici Sai, Naruto et Sasuke. »_

Les présentations terminées le capitaine déblatéra encore un peu sur le mode de vie à bord, histoire de gagner un peu de temps avant le départ de son navire.

Contrairement à d'habitude Naruto restait très calme et observait le capitaine d'un regard soupçonneux. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, bien qu'il ne sache plus où. En tout cas, ce n'était sûrement pas dans de bonnes circonstances vu le souvenir désagréable qu'il lui avait laissé.

Portant son attention au reste de l'équipage, la méfiance de Naruto augmenta en flèche. Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait être de confiance. Leur chakra était sombre et ça ne plaisait pas du tout au blond. A quelques mètres de lui, Sasuke comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son ami et se mit également sur ses gardes sans dire un mot. Il n'était pas le seul à remarquer l'étrange comportement de Naruto.

_« Hé ! L'interpella Sai. Ça va, Naruto ?_ Questionna-t-il à voix basse.

_- Pas trop..._ Répondit le blond, inquiet. _Reste prudent, Sai. »_

Le bateau étant enfin prêt à partir, Jiro fit monter tout le monde à bord. Arrivé sur le pont, Naruto croisa le regard de Sasuke et put voir que l'Uchiwa aussi avait compris. Jiro fit visiter la soute aux quatre ninjas alors que l'équipage levait l'encre en direction du Pays de la Foudre.

Bien qu'il fut fatigué Sasuke refusa de se reposer, préférant rester auprès de ses coéquipiers sur le pont. L'Uchiwa regardait la berge s'éloigner, sourcils froncés. Il avait du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait... Si l'équipage était vraiment mal intentionné, pourquoi attendre pour les attaquer ? Ça n'avait pas de sens.

Plongé dans ses pensées Sasuke ne fit plus attention au paysage et ne vit pas la côte disparaître à l'horizon. Aucun des quatre ninjas de Konoha n'était doué pour le nautisme, personne ne prit conscience que la trajectoire du bateau était étrange.

Même si Naruto n'y connaissait pas grand-chose non plus, il avait déjà navigué et son élément étant le vent, il fut le premier à réaliser que les courants d'air forçaient le navire à tourner en rond. C'était la preuve nécessaire à Naruto pour pouvoir passer à l'action. Il se rapprocha de Jiro, qui était dos à lui.

_« Hé, Jiro ! »_ L'appela-t-il.

Alors que le capitaine se retournait tranquillement, Naruto lui sortit un kunai sous la gorge. Affolés par ce comportement, tous les marins et les trois autres ninjas se regroupèrent en cercle autour du blond et du capitaine.

_« J'en ai assez que tu nous prennes pour des cons ! Pourquoi tu fais tourner le bateau en rond ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? »_

Jiro eut un sourire mauvais, une lueur malsaine s'alluma dans son regard.

_« Ce que je cherche ? Oh, mais je l'ai déjà trouvé ! »_

A peine Jiro eut-il fini sa phrase que trois marins se ruaient sur Naruto, armés jusqu'aux dents. Le blond, bien plus rapide qu'eux, fit apparaître une des neuf queues de Kurama et balaya ses trois agresseurs qui passèrent par-dessus bord. Malheureusement, cette diversion suffit à Jiro pour s'enfuir vers la soute. Naruto le voyant filer partit à sa poursuite, laissant ses trois coéquipiers s'occuper des marins.

_« Reviens ici, tu ne peux pas t'enfuir ! »_ Cria Naruto.

Jiro continuait sa course sans se retourner, le blond sur les talons. Au-dessus d'eux, le combat faisait rage. La difficulté pour les ninjas était de se battre sans abimer le navire, car sinon tout le monde coulerait. C'était chose impossible pour l'Uchiwa qui dut se contenter d'un combat au corps à corps et renoncer à toutes ses techniques.

La manipulation des ombres de Shikamaru par contre était une technique parfaite dans ces conditions. Quant à Sai, il s'était écarté du combat, servant ainsi de soutien en envoyant ses serpents capturer et stopper les marins essayant d'attaquer par derrière.

_« Sasuke !_ Cria Shikamaru._ Laisse nous nous occuper d'eux, ne laisse pas Naruto seul avec Jiro ! C'était leur plan ! »_

Sasuke se débarrassa de son dernier ennemi en lui infligeant un coup de pied dans la mâchoire. Alors que le marin tombait à terre, l'Uchiwa avait déjà disparu du pont.

Sai redescendit de son perchoir en rangeant son parchemin pour soutenir Shikamaru au corps à corps. Une fois sur le pont, il se colla dos à dos avec son chef d'équipe, prêt au combat.

De son coté, Sasuke était totalement perdu dans la soute. C'était un vrai labyrinthe, il n'avait pas imaginé le bateau aussi grand. Quant à Naruto, il venait de suivre Jiro dans une salle particulière dont la porte se referma derrière lui. Il eut soudain très mal à la tête. Regardant au-dessus de lui, il vit plusieurs dizaines de sondes à ultrasons et comprit d'où venaient ses maux de crânes.

_« Essaye donc de passer en mode Sennin ou Bijuu avec ça ! Quant à Kyubi, je te déconseille de le laisser sortir ou le bateau coulera. »_

Naruto retroussa ses lèvres, laissant apparaître des canines sur-développées. Sans attendre, il bondit sur Jiro pour se lancer dans un combat au corps à corps. Naruto eut l'impression de voir la scène au ralenti. Alors qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement de Jiro, ce dernier ne broncha pas.

C'est au dernier moment, alors que le poing serré de Naruto était pratiquement sur lui qu'il tendit le bras, collant quelque chose sur le front du blond. Soudain, Naruto sentit ses forces l'abandonner et il s'écroula au sol sans même effleurer Jiro qui rigolait à gorge déployée.

_« J'y crois pas ! Uzumaki Naruto est à moi ! Je l'ai eu ! »_

Naruto entendait son ennemi jubiler, impuissant. Sa force physique était scellée par la note sur son front et son chakra était perturbé par les ondes. Quant à Kurama, impossible de l'invoquer sur un bateau où ils étaient tous condamnés. Le blond eut juste la force de faire bouger ses lèvres.

_« Enculé... Qu'as-tu fais des hommes d'Oonoki ?_

_- Ah, ceux-là ? Leurs corps doivent traîner quelque part sur la plage. On a eu de la chance que vous ayez du retard, on a pu prendre le temps de bien les dissimuler. »_ Répondit Jiro, l'air sadique.

D'un seul coup Naruto eut un flash. Ce ton sadique, ces yeux gris et ces cheveux verts... Aucun doute possible ! C'était un ninja du Pays de la Brume. Il avait déjà eu à l'affronter avec Kakashi-sensei et Sakura, il y a au moins sept ans.

A l'époque le ninja aux cheveux verts avait tenté de les attaquer alors qu'ils escortaient la fille d'un homme riche. Jiro avait voulu la kidnapper pour demander une rançon. Il faisait parti de ces gens ne vivant que pour l'argent.

Le ninja aux cheveux vert ligota Naruto avant de le poser en poids sur son épaule.

_« Mes hommes doivent en avoir fini. Après tout, c'était toi la seul menace. »_ Dit Jiro en ouvrant la porte.

Malheureusement pour lui, il tomba face à Sasuke. Il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser la situation que l'Uchiwa lui envoya un coup électrifié tellement puissant dans les côtes qu'elles cassèrent dans un craquement sourd. Lorsque Jiro percuta la coque, l'impact fut tellement fort qu'il fit tanguer le navire. Sasuke soupira puis retira le sceau du front de Naruto avant de le détacher.

_« On ne peut pas te laisser seul une minute sans que tu ailles courir droit dans un piège, n'est-ce pas ?_ Commenta l'Uchiwa.

_- On ne se refait pas ! »_ Répondit Naruto pour sa défense, avec un grand sourire.

A l'entente des plaintes de Jiro, les deux ninjas se rendirent à ses cotés. Un filet de sang dégoulinait de sa bouche, l'une de ses côtes brisées avait dû lui perforer un poumon mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de rire.

_« Vous allez mourir ici, comme nous. Vous n'arriverez jamais à aller au Pays de la Foudre, le bateau a dérivé trop longtemps. Si je ne peux pas avoir l'argent des rouleaux alors personne ne l'aura !_ Déclara le ninja aux cheveux verts avant de rendre son dernier souffle.

_- On le remonte en haut. »_ Décida l'Uchiwa, trainant le corps par le col de la chemise de Jiro.

Sur le pont, Shikamaru et Sai se débarrassaient de ce qu'il restait de leurs ennemis en les jetant par-dessus bord. La traversée promettait d'être longue et pénible alors, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de garder des cadavres à bord.

_« Vous n'avez rien ?_ Demanda Shikamaru.

_- Non, ça va. »_ Répondit l'Uchiwa.

Naruto resta silencieux, encore un peu gêné de s'être fait prendre si facilement. Il espérait silencieusement que Sasuke ne parle pas de ce qui s'était passé en bas.

_« Jiro et ses hommes ont tué les vrais membres de l'équipage pour pouvoir nous tendre une embuscade. Il en avait après Naruto, c'était l'argent qui l'intéressait. »_

Shikamaru prit un temps de réflexion, aidant Sasuke à jeter le corps de Jiro.

_« Ce qui explique que Jiro et ses hommes étaient aussi mauvais. Ils ne savaient rien du contenu des rouleaux et s'en foutaient royalement. Seuls les puissants sont à la recherche de plus de puissance. »_

Sasuke acquiesça, acceptant l'explication de son chef d'équipe.

_" Il était tout de même bien informé._ Fit remarquer l'Uchiwa. _Il savait pour le mode Sennin et Bijuu de Naruto, ainsi que pour son contrôle de Kyuubi. S'il avait été plus fort et avait engagé de vrais ninjas plutôt que ces larbins, on ne s'en serait pas sorti comme ça."_

Ce fut au tour de Shikamaru d'acquiescer.

_« Bref !_ Reprit Naruto, ravi que le passage de sa capture ne soit pas venu sur le tapis. _Ce n'est pas tout mais on ne sait absolument pas où on est ni où on doit aller. Je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller pour manœuvrer ce bateau puisque je l'ai déjà vu faire, mais si je ne sais pas quelle direction prendre..._

_- Il suffit d'attendre que la nuit tombe._ Déclara Sai. _Je connais bien le ciel et les étoiles, ça devrait me suffire pour dessiner une carte. En attendant, il vaut mieux jeter l'ancre que dériver n'importe où. »_

Toute l'équipe se mit d'accord pour continuer le trajet et ne pas revenir en arrière. De toute façon, ils n'en avaient pas le temps.

_« Bon, et on fait quoi en attendant la nuit ? »_ Demanda Naruto.

Personne ne sut lui répondre. Cette croisière promettait d'être longue...

Le soir venu Sai resta éveillé toute la nuit, essayant de déterminer au mieux leur position et de définir une direction à prendre. Une nuit lui suffit pour savoir dans quel sens ils devaient mener le bateau, cependant il faudrait bien plus de temps à Sai pour finir de dessiner sa carte.

_ oOoOo ellipse oOoOo  
_

Naruto tomba en arrière, atterrissant sur le dos.

_« Naruto !_ Hurla Shikamaru. _Relève-toi immédiatement !_ Lui ordonna-il.

_- Il fait trop chaud... »_ Se plaignit le blond en se relevant tout de même.

Le groupe n'était pas assez nombreux pour diriger un si grand bateau, ils avaient donc créé une organisation bien définie; Shikamaru était à la barre, Sasuke s'occupait de faire pivoter ou de tenir la position des voiles et Naruto devait utiliser sa nature du vent pour faire avancer le bateau. Sai quant à lui se reposait, il était debout toute la nuit pour essayer de diriger au mieux son équipe.

Cependant, les ninjas de Konoha faisaient à trois le travail d'une dizaine d'hommes. En plus d'être exténuant, c'était aussi bien moins efficace. A chaque pose et toute la nuit, ils devaient jeter l'ancre et perdaient un temps précieux. Le seul point positif à leur sous-effectif était qu'ils ne risquaient pas de manquer d'eau ou de nourriture. Il y avait effectivement en soute toutes les marchandises des marins.

Quelques heures après le coucher du soleil Shikamaru, Sasuke et Naruto quittèrent leur poste, allant rejoindre Sai pour manger. Tous étaient exténués. Leurs muscles les faisaient souffrir et leur estomac était noué. N'ayant pas fait de pose de toute la journée pour essayer de gagner un peu de temps, ils étaient tous affamés.

Appâtés par la bonne odeur qui se dégageait de la salle à manger, ils pressèrent le pas. Une fois arrivés sur place, une table avait été dressée mais aucun plat n'avait été apporté. Naruto et Sasuke, debout en face l'un de l'autre fronçèrent les sourcils.

Sai apparut en face de Shikamaru, un plat de soupe dans les mains. C'est le moment que choisit le bateau pour tanguer légèrement. Pour éviter la soupe, Shikamaru fit un bond en arrière et percuta violemment le dos de Naruto, qui perdit donc l'équilibre. Le blond s'effondra et entraina Sasuke dans sa chute. Ce n'est que lorsque les deux ninjas furent de nouveau immobile qu'ils purent réaliser la situation.

Quand Naruto avait été poussé par Shikamaru, il avait lui-même poussé Sasuke qui était tombé sur la banquette. Voulant éviter que Naruto ne l'écrase, l'Uchiwa avait tendu son bras en avant. Ce geste avait effectivement évité que le corps du blond ne percute le sien mais ça n'avait pas était assez rapide.

Pour la seconde fois de leur vie, Sasuke et Naruto se retrouvèrent lèvres contre lèvres.

Le temps de comprendre, les deux ninjas, ouvrant leurs yeux en grand, purent croiser le regard de leurs amis qui était identique aux leurs : choqué et rempli d'incompréhension.

Contrairement à la première fois où Naruto s'était retiré d'un mouvement violent, il se contenta de reculer légèrement la tête, histoire de rompre le baiser. Cependant il resta encore quelques secondes à proximité de Sasuke, ne pouvant se résigner à regarder ailleurs que dans les yeux de l'Uchiwa.

Naruto était étrangement perturbé par ce qui venait de se passer. Ce n'était pas qu'une question de baiser. Durant ce petit instant, le blond avait pu rentrer à l'intérieur de la tête de l'Uchiwa comme lors de leur combat. Il avait pu voir le monde à travers ses yeux, il avait pu lire son histoire à travers son cœur. Sasuke avait-il lui aussi pu voir et sentir tout ça ? Vu l'expression que Naruto pouvait lire sur son visage, c'était évident que oui.

Naruto finit par se relever, tournant le dos à Sasuke et à ses autres amis, baissant la tête et les épaules. Une pensée venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

_« Les mecs, pitié... Promettez moi de ne jamais parler de ça à Sakura et à Ino s'il vous plaît ! »_

Naruto se rappelait de l'hystérie des filles de Konoha lorsqu'il avait embrassé Sasuke par accident la dernière fois. Il s'était retrouvé recouvert de bleus. Malheureusement, depuis cette époque les filles avaient bien grandi et avaient acquis une force surhumaine. Naruto ne se sentait pas de revivre l'expérience.

Shikamaru sourit et étouffa un rire. Bien que d'imaginer la scène était marrant, il tenait à la vie de Naruto et ne comptait pas la sacrifier de façon aussi inutile. Sai quant à lui soupira en baissant la tête.

_« Dire que j'ai passé une heure à cuisiner et qu'il ne reste que la moitié du plat !_

_- La moitié du plat ! »_ Hurla Naruto.

Sans plus réfléchir, il s'assit brutalement sur la banquette, éjectant Sasuke plus loin et se servit sans se restreindre.

_« Hé ! Laisses en nous ! »_ Dit Shikamaru en essayant de récupérer le plat.

S'ensuivit une guerre sans merci entre les deux ninjas pour définirent « qui en avait eu plus que l'autre ». Les laissant se chamailler, Sai et Sasuke commencèrent leur repas en silence. Tant pis pour les deux autres, ils allaient manger froid.

Le soir venu, alors que Sasuke, Shikamaru et Naruto avaient rejoint leur chambre, Sai lui était sur le pont, plume à la main et les yeux dans les étoiles. Le ciel était embrumé de beaucoup de nuages, ce n'était donc pas très évident mais Sai persista tout de même. Tout le monde comptait sur lui pour pouvoir rejoindre la terre ferme vivant.

Sai ne savait pas trop quelle heure il était quand il vit Sasuke monter sur le pont. Ce dernier rejoignit le devant du bateau et s'appuya sur la rampe pour fixer tour à tour le ciel et l'océan. L'Uchiwa semblait plutôt perturbé mais Sai ne préféra pas le déranger. Après une demi-heure à rester dans cette position, Sasuke redescendit dans la soute. Perplexe, Sai haussa les épaules et reprit son travail.

Cependant il fut à nouveau dérangé, mais cette fois-ci par Naruto. Tout comme l'avait fait Sasuke, le blond ne prononça pas un mot et s'appuya sur la rampe exactement au même endroit, prenant le même regard vague et perdu.

Naruto resta ainsi une demi-heure également avant de retourner se coucher en silence. Sai fronçait les sourcils. Le comportement de ses deux amis était étrange. Il finit par se dire que s'ils en éprouvaient le besoin, ses coéquipiers seraient venu lui parler. Puisque cela n'avait pas été le cas, ça ne devait pas le concerner. Ainsi il put reprendre l'étude de ses étoiles l'esprit tranquille.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre 9 : LES MIRACLES DES SOURCES CHAUDES.**  
_

_« Shikamaru !_ Criait Naruto aussi fort qu'il le pouvait pour que sa voix arrive à traverser le vent violent qui balayait le pont.

_- Quoi Naruto ?_

_- Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir bien longtemps ! Le vent contraire est trop fort !_

_-Il le faut ! On n'a pas de temps à perdre ! Estime-toi heureux qu'il ne pleuve pas. »_

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que le ciel noir se déchaina, laissant tomber une pluie abondante. Naruto lança un regard meurtrier à son chef d'équipe.

_« Dis moi que c'est une nouvelle technique que tu viens d'apprendre ?... »_ Marmonna le blond.

Un éclair qui fendit le ciel et se refléta dans ses yeux bleus lui confirma que non, ce n'était pas le cas. Le vent qui s'était calmé pendant quelques instants reprit avec encore plus de férocité.

Malgré les bourrasques envoyées par Naruto, la voile tourna. Sasuke qui essayait de s'accrocher à la corde décolla du sol pour atterrir quelques mètres plus loin.

Naruto se jeta au sol pour éviter une poutre qui lui fonçait dessus, quant à Shikamaru il usait de toute sa force et de tout son poids pour essayer de garder le cap. Le ninja forçait tellement sur ses muscles que toutes les veines de ses bras étaient ressorties, comme si elles étaient prêtes à exploser.

_« Il faut s'arrêter, Shikamaru !_ Cria Sasuke. _On n'est pas assez nombreux ! »_

La dernière phrase de Sasuke se répéta dans l'esprit de Naruto qui était toujours allongé, face au sol. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas y penser plutôt ! Le ninja blond se releva en s'accrochant à la rampe et joignit ses mains.

_« Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ! »_

Soudain, le pont fut recouvert d'une dizaine de Naruto en plus. Trois d'entre eux partirent immédiatement aider Shikamaru à tenir la barre, quatre saisirent toutes les cordes des voiles pour aider Sasuke et les trois restants se mirent à aider Naruto pour créer un Fûton surpuissant.

_« Merci, Naruto ! »_ Lança Shikamaru en souriant.

A présent, ni la pluie, ni le vent ne semblait avoir d'effet sur le navire qui fendait les eaux à une vitesse impressionnante. Sai, qui avait été réveillé par la soudaine accélération, sortit de la soute pour aller jeter un coup d'œil sur le pont.

C'est avec satisfaction qu'il vit les voiles du bateau tendues à leur maximum. Il se rapprocha de la rampe et vit les énormes vagues provoquées par la vitesse, tel un bateau à moteur. Si son équipe continuait ainsi, il y aurait peut-être une chance qu'ils rattrapent un peu du temps qu'ils avaient perdu.

Ça faisait à présent quinze jours que le groupe était sur le bateau. Malgré leur nouvelle méthode de navigation qui leur avait fait gagner beaucoup de temps, ils en avaient également perdu beaucoup au début de la croisière.

_« Papi Oonoki avait parlé de dix jours et ça en fait déjà quinze !_ Gémit Naruto. _On doit sûrement être perdu je ne sais où au milieu de nulle part et on va mourir sur ce bateau pourri !_

_- Tais-toi, Naruto !_ Le repris Shikamaru. _Ce n'est pas ton genre d'être défaitiste !_

_- Peut-être, mais j'en ai marre de ce bateau... Et des soupes de Sai aussi._ Ajouta-t-il en envoyant un regard mauvais au dit Sai, qui arrivait à table avec un nouveau plat de soupe justement.

_- On est bientôt arrivé, Naruto._ Le rassura Sai. _Les étoiles ne mentent jamais. »_

Histoire de calmer son ami, Sai prit la place libre à ses côtés et posa une main sur son épaule. Naruto soupira et baissa la tête. Sasuke regardait la scène d'un œil mauvais. Il aurait voulu prendre la main de Sai pour la dégager de l'épaule du blond et le dégager tout court de la place qu'il avait pris à côté de lui pour pouvoir s'y mettre.

Cependant, Sasuke savait qu'il n'avait rien à dire et prit sur lui pour rester sagement a sa place et manger sa soupe.

Le soir venu, l'Uchiwa eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Stressé et nerveux, il décida de sortir faire un tour sur le pont. Ça lui arrivait régulièrement ces derniers temps. Comme d'habitude il vit Sai assis en tailleur en train de regarder le ciel, parchemin à la main. Cependant ce soir, Sai n'était pas seul.

A la place à laquelle s'installait habituellement Sasuke se trouvait Naruto qui regardait les étoiles. Sasuke le rejoignit et leva les yeux dans la même direction que lui.

Sans prononcer un seul mot les deux ninjas restèrent ainsi à admirer les étoiles, jusqu'à ce qu'une étoile filante traverse leur champ de vision. Sasuke se mit alors à observer Naruto qui souriait.

_« Tu fais un vœu ou quoi ?_ S'étonna l'Uchiwa.

_- Pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'on doit faire, quand on voit une étoile filante ? »_

Naruto sourit à l'Uchiwa et se retira, laissant Sasuke seul avec ses pensées. Ce dernier s'appuya à nouveau à la rampe, fixant le ciel. Il chercha pendant de longues minutes ce qu'il pourait bien souhaiter, mais ne trouva rien. C'est ainsi que naquit une idée.

_« Je souhaite que la prochaine fois que je vois une étoile filante, je puisse avoir un vœu à faire. »_ Chuchota-t-il, avant de retourner se coucher.

Le lendemain, ça ne faisait pas une demi-heure que le navire était reparti que déjà, on pouvait distinguer les terres du Pays de la Foudre au loin. Lorsque Naruto vit ça, il tripla la puissance de son futon, lançant le bateau à une telle vitesse que l'avant du navire fut soulevé par les vagues.

Sasuke du redoubler d'effort pour tenir la voile en place, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Caché derrière ses cheveux décoiffés par le vent, il esquissa même un sourire. Lui aussi était heureux de voir enfin la terre ferme.

A peine une heure plus tard, le bateau était amarré dans un port. Naruto sauta sur la terre ferme et s'allongea à plat ventre dessus, les larmes aux yeux.

_« Debout Naruto, ne commence pas à nous faire remarquer ! »_ S'énerva Sasuke.

Le blond se redressa et prit le temps de regarder où il était tombé. L'endroit était bien différent du port du Pays de la Terre. Ici, il s'agissait plutôt d'une ville portuaire ! Une foule de gens passait et repassait à travers les rues, s'agitant dans tous les sens.

Pas loin de lui, un petit marché vendait quelques poissons et fruits de mer pêchés du jour sur des étalages. Parmi les clients, il reconnut Shikamaru en train de parler avec une des vendeuses. Quelques secondes plus tard son chef d'équipe revenait vers eux.

_« Il y a une source chaude qui fait auberge à l'Est de la ville. Je sais que ce n'est pas très pro, mais je pense qu'on mérite de prendre notre journée. On repartira demain matin. »_

Naruto, qui était toujours agenouillé bondit de joie. Sans même faire attention à ce qu'il faisait, il serra Sai dans ses bras. En reprenant conscience, Naruto croisa le regard de son ami qui lui souriait. Réalisant sa position et voulant s'éloigner au plus vite, Naruto bondit à nouveau.

Pour éviter la chute il se rattrapa à ce qu'il put, c'est-à-dire à la nuque et au torse de Sasuke. Penché en avant et n'ayant toujours pas bougé, Naruto croisa le regard blasé du brun et lui répondit par un grand sourire désolé en se redressant.

_« Tu n'as pas bientôt fini de te jeter sur moi, Naruto ? J'ai déjà toutes les filles de Konoha pour ça. »_ Commenta l'Uchiwa en commençant à marcher vers l'Est.

Naruto grogna dans sa barbe puis retrouva le sourire au bout de quelques secondes, sautillant joyeusement à l'idée de pouvoir prendre un bain chaud et passer la nuit dans un bon lit qui ne risquait pas de tanguer de droite à gauche.

Alors que Naruto et Sasuke partaient devant, Shikamaru et Sai étaient restés en arrière. Shikamaru avait les sourcils fronçés et semblait réfléchir.

_« Ça ne va pas, Shikamaru ?_ Demanda poliment Sai.

_- Dis moi, tu n'as pas trouvé qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange entre Sasuke et Naruto ses derniers temps ?_

_- Pas vraiment. La haine de Sasuke semble s'évanouir un peu plus chaque jour et je pense que c'est dû à Naruto, mais il a cet effet là sur tout le monde alors..._

_- Tu dois avoir raison. »_ Conclut Shikamaru, se mettant également à marcher vers les sources chaudes.

La traversé de la ville fut fastidieuse car elle était en pente mais ça ne fut que plus agréable pour les quatre ninjas d'arriver à destination.

Comme d'habitude, une fois rentrés dans les locaux c'est Shikamaru qui s'expliqua avec la réceptionniste.

_« Je suis désolée monsieur, mais pour cette nuit il ne nous reste que deux chambres. Vous voulez quand même profiter des sources chaudes ?_

_- Oui, et on prend aussi les deux chambres. Je sais, il faudra quand même payer pour quatre, je commence à avoir l'habitude. »_ Commenta Shikamaru, blasé.

La réceptionniste s'inclina et montra le chemin pour les sources à ses hôtes. Naruto trépignait d'impatience, bousculant une dame par accident. Il s'en excusa et continua sa route jusqu'aux vestiaires. Ce fut le premier en serviette qui sorti pour plonger dans le bain. Cependant, ses amis ne mirent pas longtemps à le rejoindre. Mis à part eux, il y avait cinq autres hommes installés à l'opposé, près de la barrière qui les séparait du bassin des femmes.

_« Shikamaru, je crois que vous allez devoir continuer sans moi, je n'aurai jamais la force de sortir d'ici !_ Commenta le blond en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans l'eau chaude.

_- Baka ! Comment veux tu qu'on te laisse là ! C'est toi qui as les rouleaux je te rappelle... »_ Répondit le chef d'équipe.

Naruto poussa un petit gémissement puis soupira.

_« Quel monde cruel. »_ Conclut-il.

Ne faisant pas attention à l'heure, le groupe fut étonné de voir que le soleil commençait déjà à décliner. Petit à petit, le bassin se vidait, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'eux.

_« Je sors._ Déclara Sai en se levant.

_- Je te suis !_ Répondit Shikamaru.

_- Moi je reste encore un peu, c'est encore meilleur un bon bain chaud la nuit !_ Commenta le blond en se retournant, croisant les bras sur le rebord pour poser sa tête dessus.

_- Si tu veux. Sasuke, tu restes avec lui pour le surveiller ? Je n'ai pas envie qu'il finisse brûlé ou une autre connerie du genre... Ne trainez pas trop, on va faire dresser la table. »_

Sasuke répondit a Shikamaru par un hochement de tête avant de s'enfoncer dans l'eau jusqu'au menton, le haut du crâne appuyé sur le rebord et les yeux fermés. Semblant s'exprimer pour Sasuke, Naruto poussa un soupir de plaisir.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Naruto se retourna et s'étira, puis il se mit nager vers le centre du bassin.

_« On dirait un enfant à la piscine._ Commenta Sasuke, qui avait ouvert un œil.

_- Et alors ? Personne ne nous voit, on peut faire ce qu'on veut ! Viens ! »_

Naruto attrapa Sasuke par le poignet et l'entraina vers le centre. A peine avait-il lâché l'Uchiwa qu'il lui envoyait une vague d'eau en pleine figure. Sasuke resta sur place, lançant un regard de reproche à Naruto qui rigolait tout seul.

_« Arrête de faire cette tête, amuse-toi un peu ! Profite ! »_

Sasuke fit la grimace, l'air peu convaincu. Naruto, le sourire aux lèvres, se rapprocha de l'Uchiwa et l'attrapa par l'avant-bras. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et mit son autre main devant, comme si quelqu'un risquait de lire sur ses lèvres ce qu'il allait dire.

_« Je vais te dire un secret, Sasuke. Personne ne t'en voudra si tu retires ton masque ! Tu es bien plus beau sans ! »_

Sasuke resta stoïque, comme pétrifié par les mots de Naruto. L'eau chaude qui lui arrivait au nombril lui semblait soudain glacée, tout comme le sang qui coulait dans ses veines. Cependant il fut brutalement réveillé par une grosse vague qui l'éclaboussa jusqu'aux bouts de ses cheveux, suivit du rire caractéristique de son ami qui se tenait le ventre.

_« Si tu voyais ta tête ! »_ Articula le blond avec difficulté entre deux fou-rires.

Inconsciemment, Sasuke dut imaginer son expression actuelle car un petit rictus apparut au creux de ses lèvres.

_« Il se fait tard, Naruto. On devrait sortir de là. »_

Naruto fit la moue mais obéit, nageant jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait laissé sa serviette. Au moment où il escaladait le rebord, Sasuke, qui était resté un peu en arrière, fit un geste de la main. Une vague d'eau brûlante réchauffé au katon éclaboussa alors le fessier du blond qui sortit du bassin d'un bond, tout en poussant un cri de surprise.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Sasuke rigolait doucement en sortant du bassin et en récupérant sa serviette posée près de Naruto qui se massait les fesses.

_« Si tu t'étais vu !_ Dit Sasuke, pour reprendre la phrase de son ami.

_- Ah ouai ? Tu veux jouer à ça ? »_

Naruto poussa alors Sasuke, qui avait déjà noué sa serviette, dans le bassin. Cependant, l'Uchiwa entraina Naruto avec lui dans sa chute et profita de sa prise sur son ami pour le maintenir sous l'eau pendant quelques instants.

Lorsque Naruto ressortit, il prit une grande bouffée d'air et essaya de retrouver une respiration normale. Derrière lui, Sasuke rigolait à nouveau. Naruto profita du fou rire du brun pour plonger et lui attraper les chevilles. Le temps que Sasuke réalise, Naruto était déjà remonté à la surface et lui buvait la tasse. Ce fut à son tour de reprendre sa respiration sous les rires du blond.

_« Naruto ! Sasuke ! Bougez-vous un peu, on vous attend pour manger !_ Cria Shikamaru depuis les vestiaires.

_- On arrive !_ Répondit Naruto, sortant du bassin avec Sasuke.

_- Rah ! Fait chier ! Ma serviette est trempée..._ Se plaignit Sasuke.

_- Tu veux que j'aille t'en chercher une autre ?_ Proposa la blond, amusé.

_- Ça ira, merci._

_- De rien ! »_ Répondit Naruto avec un grand sourire.

Sasuke ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer aussi dans un léger sourire. Il n'avait pas passé une telle soirée depuis l'époque où son frère venait jouer avec lui. Ça lui avait fait du bien, il avait l'impression que l'une des innombrables blessures de son cœur venait de se cicatriser.

_« Sasuke ? Tu viens ? »_ L'appela Naruto, le voyant dans la lune.

Sasuke acquiesça et suivit Naruto jusqu'au vestiaire, puis jusqu'à leur salle à manger.

Shikamaru et Sai, déjà installé, leur jetaient des regards mauvais.

_« Vous auriez pu commencer sans nous... »_ Dit Naruto pour sa défense.

Ses deux amis de répondirent pas et se mirent à manger sans plus de commentaires. Sasuke et le blond s'assirent également à table pour partager le repas. Une fois les estomacs de Sai et Shikamaru un peu plus remplis, les deux ninjas furent plus détendus et la fin du repas se déroula dans une bonne ambiance.

_« Bon, moi je vais dormir ! Je suis exténué..._ Déclara Shikamaru en baillant.

_- Moi aussi, je suis crevé ! »_ Répondit Naruto.

Au final, les quatre ninjas se dirent bonne nuit pour aller rejoindre leurs chambres. Une fois la porte fermée, Naruto poussa un gémissement de dépit.

_« Il n'y a encore qu'un seul matelas !_ Constata-t-il.

_- C'est bon,_ répondit Sasuke. _Tu me l'as laissé la dernière fois alors, ce soir c'est ton tour._

_- Pour de bon ? Merci Sasuke ! T'es le meilleur ! »_ Dit Naruto avant de se jeter sur le lit moelleux et confortable.

Sasuke avait de nouveau le sourire, touché par la dernière phrase de Naruto. L'Uchiwa appréciait beaucoup cette soirée, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi heureux. Il était même triste de devoir dormir, il aurait aimé que la joie qui venait de s'infiltrer dans son cœur ne reparte jamais.

Tout en réfléchissant, il sortit deux couvertures du placard et en tendit une à Naruto qui lui donna son oreiller en échange.

_« Tu en auras plus besoin que moi ! »_ Insista-t-il.

Sasuke saisit l'oreiller et partit s'allonger contre le mur, éteignant la lumière au passage.

_« Bonne nuit, Sasuke !_ Lança Naruto.

_- A toi aussi. »_ Répondit l'Uchiwa.

De bonne humeur et épuisés, les deux ninjas ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver un sommeil bien mérité.

Cependant durant toute la nuit, Sasuke ne fit que revoir les scènes les plus cruelles de sa vie. Il revoyait son frère tuer toute sa famille et il se revoyait, lui, tuer son frère. Ses sentiments de haine et de douleurs qui l'avaient lacerés lorsqu'il avait su la vérité remontaient à la surface...

C'était comme si son inconscient le punissait d'avoir oublié tout cela durant cette soirée. Entre deux cauchemars, l'Uchiwa se promit de ne plus refaire la même erreur.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : SHIKAMARU ET SAI CAPTURES.**

Alors que Sasuke prit appui sur une branche pour s'élancer entre les arbres, un craquement se fit entendre. La branche avait cédé. Avec adresse, l'Uchiwa réussit cependant à éviter la chute en s'agrippant à un tronc.

_« Sasuke ! Ça va ?_ S'inquiéta Naruto.

_- Lâche-moi ! »_ S'énerva l'Uchiwa, prenant de la distance.

Naruto fronça les sourcils et retourna à sa place, continuant sa course. Bizarrement, alors que hier Sasuke semblait enfin décidé à s'épanouir un peu, aujourd'hui il s'était complètement refermé sur lui-même. Il ne parlait pas et il se braquait à chaque fois qu'on s'adressait à lui. Naruto ne comprenait pas, il était persuadé que quelque chose s'était passé cette nuit.

Alors que Naruto réfléchissait, il entendit un nouveau craquement . Cette fois c'était la branche sur laquelle avait bondit Sai qui n'avait pas tenue. Heureusement ce dernier ne tomba pas de très haut car il y avait une autre branche juste en dessous de lui. Shikamaru fit la grimace. Une fois, ça peut être mit sur le compte de la malchance. Mais deux ça devenait suspect.

_« Faite attention où vous posez vos pieds, je sens que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond ici. »_ Dit-il.

Un kilomètre plus loin, aucun autre accident ne s'était produit. Naruto, perturbé par Sasuke, relâcha légèrement son attention. Il glissa d'une grosse branche, piquant vers le sol la tête la première. Alors qu'il était persuadé de s'écraser dans la seconde qui suivait, le blond sentit une pression sur sa cheville.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua qu'il était en suspension à environ dix centimètres du sol, la tête vers le bas. Intrigué, il voulut relever le menton pour voir ce qu'il se passait. A peine eut-il le temps de croiser le regard de Jiro que ce dernier brandit son épée, posant sa lame tranchante sur sa gorge.

Naruto ne bougeait plus. Il était sûr que le coup que Sasuke avait infligé à Jiro l'avait tué. Son cœur avait arrêté de battre !

_« Alors, surpris de me revoir ?_

_- C'est impossible, tu es mort !_

_- Il faut toujours faire attention avec les ninjas qui contrôlent le Suiton ! Certes, mon cœur s'est arrêté, mais pas assez longtemps. Lorsque vous m'avez jeté à la mer mes cellules se sont mélangées à l'eau. Ainsi, j'ai mis moins d'un jour à arriver au Pays de la Foudre et lorsque j'ai repris forme humaine, j'étais totalement guéri ! J'ai eu tout mon temps pour préparer mes plans ! »_

Shikamaru, Sai et Sasuke s'étaient posés au sol et regardaient la scène en poussant un soupir collectif.

_« C'est moi ou plus le piège est simple et plus il y a de chance que Naruto se fasse prendre ? »_ Commenta Shikamaru.

Sai répondit par un hochement de tête. Sasuke ne commenta pas mais n'en pensait pas moins.

_« Ne bougez pas !_ Hurla Jiro. _Ou je le tue ! »_

Le chef d'équipe leva les yeux au ciel. Ce Jiro était vraiment désespérant. Pendant qu'il parlait, Shikamaru avait discrètement rapproché son ombre de lui. Plus que quelques centimètres...

Soudain le bruit d'une lame fendant l'air et la chair retentit. Shikamaru oublia son ombre; lui, ainsi que Sai et Sasuke furent parcourus d'un frisson d'effroi.

Naruto toucha le sol, recouvert de sang. Heureusement ce n'était pas le sien mais celui de Jiro. Son corps coupé en deux gisait à ses cotés. Effrayé et ne comprenant plus rien Naruto se remit sur pied en une demi-seconde. Le ninja blond ne voyant pas l'agresseur de Jiro, il se retourna vers ses amis.

Pendant le peu de temps qui séparait la mort de Jiro et la remise sur pied de Naruto, beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées. Trois ninjas étaient apparus dans le dos des trois Jounins. Deux d'entre eux portèrent un seul coup à Sai et à Shikamaru entre deux vertèbres en bas du dos. Le troisième rata Sasuke de peu, l'Uchiwa avait pu sentir sa présence et étant plus rapide que ses deux autres coéquipiers, il put esquiver l'attaque.

Surpris d'avoir raté sa cible, l'agresseur de Sasuke resta figé durant un bref instant,qui suffit à l'Uchiwa pour renverser leurs positions et lui donner un coup de pied dans la nuque. L'ennemi perdit l'équilibre et fut pris de vertige. Affaibli et désorienté, il ne put éviter la lame de Sasuke qui lui trancha la gorge, son corps tombant alors à terre.

De leur côté, Shikamaru et Sai n'avaient pas eu autant de chance. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient retournés pour affronter leurs adversaires, ils avaient eu la mauvaise surprise de constater que leurs attaques ne marchaient plus. Les dessins de Sai refusaient de s'échapper de leurs toiles et l'ombre de Shikamaru ne répondait plus.

Pris de court, ils mirent trop longtemps à réagir. Leurs ennemis étaient déjà passés dans leur dos, une lame les transperçant par derrière et une autre appuyée sur leur gorge. Sasuke ne pouvait rien faire, c'était trop risqué pour Sai et Shikamaru. Naruto non plus, il ne pouvait qu'assister à la scène, impuissant.

Soudain, un ninja sortit de nulle part, apparut entre Naruto et ses deux amis en mauvaise posture. L'ennemi était grand, il devait faire au moins la même taille que Naruto et Sasuke voire plus. Ses épaules étaient très larges et son visage était caché par sa grande cape noire. Le haut de sa tête été recouvert d'une capuche qui masquait son visage, ne laissant qu'entrevoir ses yeux marron injectés de sang.

Les trois autres ninjas dont celui que Sasuke avait tué étaient vêtus de la même cape. Aucun doute possible, il s'agissait d'une équipe.

_« Uzumaki Naruto... Et Kyuubi Kurama... Permettez-moi de vous dire que c'est un honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer. »_

Un grognement animal sortit de la gorge de Naruto, poussé par Kurama. La couleur des yeux du blond avait changé pour prendre une teinte rouge écarlate et ses canines s'étaient allongées. Le manteau de Kyuubi commençait déjà à le recouvrir.

_« Je te conseille de calmer Kyuubi, Naruto ! Ils tiennent Sai et Shikamaru ! »_ Cria l'Uchiwa.

Naruto le savait bien, c'était d'ailleurs l'unique raison pour laquelle il n'avait toujours pas bondit sur le ninja qui lui faisait face.

_« Il est perspicace ton ami et il est fort aussi. Tu sais,_ dit-il à Sasuke directement, _j'aurai bien besoin de quelqu'un comme toi à mes côtés._

_- Allez brûler en enfer ! »_ Rugit l'Uchiwa.

Le ninja ennemi ricana, cette réaction eut pour effet de hérisser les poils de Naruto et Sasuke, les enrageant d'avantages.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux enfoiré ?_ S'énerva Naruto.

_- Je veux que tu m'apportes les parchemins que tu possèdes en main propre. Je ne veux pas voir Kyuubi, c'est compris ? C'est entre toi et moi. Il y a une bâtisse abandonnée à trois jours de marche vers le nord. Je veux que tu m'y rejoignes demain matin. Si tu n'y es pas avant midi, tes amis seront morts. Si tu laisses paraître ne serait-ce qu'une oreille de Kyuubi, ils meurent aussi et le même destin les attend si tu viens avec lui._ Dit-il en pointant Sasuke du doigt.

_- Je n'aurais jamais le temps !_ Paniqua le blond.

_- Alors tu n'as qu'à courir. »_ Conclut le ninja.

L'ennemi fit un léger signe de tête et lui et ses complices, ainsi de Sai et Shikamaru, furent téléportés.

_« Fait chier ! »_ Hurla Naruto en se laissant tomber à genoux.

Sasuke se mit à marcher vers lui, mais le blond lui fit un signe de la main pour lui dire d'arrêter.

_« Je dois aller récupérer les parchemins qui sont en possession de Kurama. Va à Kumo au plus vite pour chercher de l'aide, je me charge de ça. »_

En finissant sa phrase, Naruto s'était assis sur ses talons et avait joint ses mains. A peine eut-il fini que son esprit partit à la rencontre de Kyuubi. Ici, il n'y avait que Naruto en face à face avec le Bijuu. Ils se défiaient mutuellement du regard. Même face à un rival qui faisait cent fois sa taille, le blond ne se dégonflait pas.

_« Kurama... Donne-moi les parchemins, s'il te plaît._ Siffla le Jinchuuriki, amer.

_- Je comprends enfin pourquoi l'Hokage a voulu que je garde ces documents, tu es bien trop bête pour ça ! Regarde-toi ! Il suffit qu'on s'en prenne à tes précieux amis pour que tu cours apporter des renseignements extrêmement dangereux et inestimable à des humains pervertis par l'envie d'argent et de pouvoir. As-tu pensé une seule seconde au mal qu'ils pourraient faire s'ils mettaient la main sur ces rouleaux ? Je suis désolé, Naruto, mais je ne te les donnerais pas. Tu dois oublier Sai et Shikamaru, ils connaissaient les risques et étaient prêt à assumer les conséquences. A présent, c'est à toi d'être responsable ! Continue ta route jusqu'à Kumo et ne te retourne pas. C'est fini pour tes amis, tu vas devoir te faire à cette idée. »_

Jusqu'à présent resté assis, Kurama se leva et tourna le dos à Naruto dans l'idée de le laisser seul pour qu'il puisse se calmer. Cependant, le Jinchuuriki n'avait en aucun cas l'intention d'écouter son Bijuu. Il attrapa Kurama par le bout de l'une de ses neuf queues et le souleva dans les airs avant de le laisser s'écraser au sol sur le dos. Kurama, qui ne s'y attendait pas, s'était fait avoir. Il se remit très vite sur ses pattes et crocs dévoilés, il faisait face à Naruto en grognant.

_« Si je dois récupérer ces rouleaux par la force, alors je le ferais !_

_- Baka ! C'est un combat gagné d'avance. Je te conseille vivement de laisser tomber, tu vas te faire mal. »_

Comme précédemment, Naruto ignora les mots de son Bijuu et se jeta de nouveau sur lui. Poings serrés, il s'accroupit pour bondir mais il fut interrompu.

_« Naruto ! Arrête ça de suite ! »_

Surpris, Naruto stoppa son attaque et se retourna pour découvrir Sasuke dans son dos qui le fixait avec un regard sévère. Le blond n'avait pas oublié que Sasuke pouvait lui aussi voir cet endroit grâce au Sharingan.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Je t'ai dit d'aller à Kumo !_ S'énerva Naruto.

_- Tais-toi, baka._ Répondit sèchement Sasuke qui fixait à présent le démon renard. _Kyuubi,_ reprit l'Uchiwa, _donne le parchemin d'invocation à Naruto. »_

Kurama pouffa de mépris.

_« Tu crois vraiment que je vais sagement t'écouter ? Tu comptes faire quoi ? Me contrôler comme l'avait fait Madara ? Tu subiras le même sort que lui._

_- Je ne compte pas faire ça. Cependant pendant que vous, vous perdiez du temps à vous taper dessus, moi, j'ai déjà prévu un plan. Naruto te combattra jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive pour sauver Sai et Shikamaru alors autant éviter de devoir te trouver un autre Jinchuuriki. Tu es vraiment un Bijuu insupportable, je ne vois pas comment quelqu'un d'autre pourrait te tolérer._

_- Ça nous fait au moins un point commun. »_ Commenta Kurama, sarcastique.

Sasuke ne prit pas en compte la remarque et poursuivit.

_« Bref, sort le rouleau. Je vais vous expliquer mon plan. »_

Il devait être aux environs de 11h45 lorsque Naruto aperçut enfin ce qui ressemblait à un vieux hangar abandonné en plein milieu de la forêt. Sans réfléchir, le ninja qui était en mode Bijuu augmenta l'allure, filant à travers les arbres. Quand il franchit la porte, il avait cinq minutes d'avance.

La grande salle était mal éclairée et Naruto mit un moment à pouvoir y voir quelque chose, le temps que sa vue s'adapte. Il pouvait cependant entendre un bruit de pas qui se dirigeait vers lui, ainsi que des applaudissements.

_« Je suis impressionné, Naruto. Sincèrement je pensais que Kyuubi t'aurais tué avant ou qu'il t'aurait laissé inconscient pendant qu'il t'emmenait de force à Kumo._

_- Tu ne devrais pas me sous-estimer. »_

L'ennemi ricana, comme si le blond venait de dire une absurdité. Enfin, Naruto retrouva la vue. Au fond de la salle se trouvaient Sai et Shikamaru toujours vivant, mais visiblement en très mauvais état. Bien trop mauvais pour combattre, ils étaient à la limite du coma. Comme Sasuke l'avait prédit lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué son plan, les deux épées étaient toujours enfoncées dans leur flanc.

_« Relâche-les ! Ordonna Naruto._

_- Les parchemins d'abord. »_

Sans hésiter, Naruto sortit son parchemin d'invocation qu'il envoya à l'ennemi. Ce dernier l'ouvrit pour vérifier son contenu et hocha la tête, visiblement satisfait. Il fit un léger signe à ses deux complices qui surveillaient les captifs. Cependant rien ne se produit. Finalement le corps des deux autres ninjas ennemis tombèrent à terre, inerte. Effrayé, l'ennemi se retourna vite vers Naruto qui n'avait pas bougé.

_« Comment ? »_

Naruto ne répondit pas et partit en courant vers l'homme à la cape. Ce dernier pour se défendre sortit une épée et trancha le blond en deux. Cependant ce dernier partit en fumée, ce n'était qu'un clone. Le temps qu'il fasse un tour sur lui-même, l'agresseur réalisa qu'il était à présent seul avec les deux cadavres. Les captifs et Naruto avaient disparu.

Néanmoins, il n'avait pas encore perdu la partie. Il avait toujours le rouleau. Pressé de décamper, ce dernier utilisa sa technique de téléportation. Malheureusement lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il n'était pas là où il le souhaitait. Il venait d'arriver en plein milieu de la forêt à l'endroit exact où il avait capturé Sai et Shikamaru la veille. En face de lui se trouvait Kurama, qui le surplombait de toute sa hauteur.

_« Je crois que tu détiens quelque chose qui m'appartient. »_ Articula le Bijuu entre deux grognements.

Complétement paniqué, l'ennemi utilisa à nouveau la téléportation tout en ce méfiant de l'endroit où il risquait d'atterrir. Il était visiblement toujours dans la forêt mais cette fois-ci il faisait face à une armée de clones de Naruto. Sortant sa lame il s'apprêtait à débuter le combat, trouvant cette option bien plus aisée que celle de Kurama.

A plusieurs kilomètres de là dans le hangar, cela faisait un moment que Naruto faisait face à son maître chanteur qui ne bougeait plus. Le blond se rapprocha de lui mais ce dernier n'eut aucune réaction. Lorsqu'il fut juste à ses côtés Naruto sortit une épée qu'il posa sur la gorge de l'ennemi, prenant pour cela l'apparence de Sasuke.

Les deux complices chargés de garder Shikamaru et Sai eurent un mouvement de recul, surpris.

_« Rendez-nous nos amis ou il est mort. »_

Contre toute attente l'un des deux complices se mit à rire aux éclats. Sans hésiter Naruto trancha la gorge de son captif, ayant localisé le vrai chef des opérations. Ce dernier bondit vers celui qui semblait être Sasuke, épée en avant.

_« Vous vous êtes donné tant de mal pour masquer votre chakra et prendre ce sous-fifre dans un genjutsu et tout ça pour rien ! Vous croyez vraiment que je me serai attaqué à vous, si j'étais aussi mauvais ! »_

Naruto toujours sous l'apparence de Sasuke évita la charge et se servit de cette ouverture pour transpercer le troisième ninja qui était resté muet.

_« Tout ça n'a pas servi à rien. Mes amis sont encore vivant et que je sache, tu n'as pas récupéré ton précieux parchemin... »_

L'ennemi chargea le sosie de Sasuke qui était de dos mais étonnamment ce dernier ne réagit pas et disparut dans un écran de fumée.

_« C'est fou tout ce qu'on peut faire avec des clones ! »_

L'agresseur se retourna, derrière lui se trouvait Sasuke qui n'avait pas une égratignure.

_« Qui es-tu à la fin, espèce de lâche ! Montre ton vrai visage ! »_ S'énerva-t-il.

Toute cette mise en scène commençait à l'irriter sérieusement et il quitta sa cape. L'homme qui se trouvait dessous n'avait pas grand-chose d'humain. Les angles de sa mâchoire finissaient en moustache touffue, ses avant-bras étaient semblables à ceux d'un animal, il possédait une queue de renard et sa peau ainsi que ses cheveux étaient d'une couleur orangée.

_« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_ S'énerva Naruto, quittant l'apparence de l'Uchiwa pour reprendre son véritable corps.

_- Je suis Suzaku ! Je suis l'une des expériences d'Orochimaru. Je suis le résultat d'un mélange cellulaire entre ton très cher Kyuubi et l'enfant que j'étais à l'époque ! Tu aurais mieux fait de rentrer à Kumo sans tes amis ou de me laisser le parchemin... »_

Suzaku bondit mais fut éjecté contre le mur par une des queues de Kurama qui avait pris la place de Naruto, modérant sa taille pour s'adapter au combat.

_« S'il s'agit d'un mélange cellulaire alors, tu es un peu comme mon fils non ?_ Questionna Kurama._ J'ai toujours détesté les gosses ! »_ S'énerva-t-il en bondissant.

Suivant le mouvement, Suzaku s'élança également. Alors que les deux démons se rapprochaient, Kurama ouvrit la gueule dans le but de lancer une bombe-Bijuu qu'il avait préparé en quelques secondes.

Dans un mouvement habile, Suzaku réussit à éviter la bombe en plongeant vers le sol. Il s'appuya sur ses jambes pour pouvoir mieux rebondir vers Kurama, lui infligeant un coup de poing monumental dans le ventre. Kyuubi traversa le plafond et atterrit sur le toit, face au demi-renard. Ses griffes s'enfonçaient dans la toiture alors que ses babines se retroussaient encore plus.

_« Tu es vraiment un sale gosse pour lever la main sur ton père, je crois qu'une punition s'impose !_

_- Et moi, je crois que le vrai combat commence ! »_


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : DÉMONS PÈRE ET FILS.**

Face à face sur le toit les deux démons étaient accroupi, prêt à l'attaque. Kurama ferma les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit un chakra lumineux l'entourait. Ce n'était plus Naruto qui utilisait Kyuubi, mais Kyuubi qui utilisait Naruto.

Kurama bondit sur sa cible. Suzaku eut à peine le temps de reculer pour éviter l'attaque, la patte de Kurama était tellement proche de lui que sa griffe avait éraflé sa joue. La vitesse du Bijuu qui était déjà impressionnante venait encore d'augmenter. De ce fait Suzaku ne put éviter le coup suivant qui l'éjecta à l'autre bout du toit dans un nuage de fumée.

Quand le nuage fut dissipé, Suzaku avait disparu. Kurama venait à peine de remarquer l'absence de son rival qu'il sentit une pression sur sa patte arrière qui venait par en dessous. Soudain il fut tiré vers le bas avec une telle force qu'il traversa le toit et s'écrasa au sol violemment, brisant le carrelage du hangar et créant un gros trou dans le béton.

Kurama se releva non sans peine, perdant un peu de son sang à plusieurs endroits de son corps. Son premier réflexe fut de chercher Shikamaru et Sai du regard. Ne les voyant pas, il fut rassuré et porta son attention sur Suzaku. Même s'il ne le voyait pas, Kyuubi sentit son chakra au-dessus de lui. Suzaku plongeait sur lui pour l'attaquer d'en haut avec une technique de Katon.

Kurama décida de défier les flammes et bondit en direction de son adversaire. Malgré sa vitesse, son poil commençait à flamber et les parties les moins protégées de son corps furent brulées. La douleur ne l'arrêta pas et il profita d'être camouflé par le feu pour lancer une technique.

_« Bombe-Bijuu ! »_

L'attaque surpuissante arrivait droit sur Suzaku, cependant ce dernier ayant entendu les paroles de Kurama, s'y était préparé et l'évita. L'attaque traversa le toit et explosa au milieu du ciel, créant une immense onde qui illumina le ciel. Son envergure était quatre fois plus grande que la taille du hangar.

Suzaku, certain d'être sauvé et d'avoir mis Kurama au tapis avec son attaque de feu, atterrit au centre du bâtiment au milieu d'un nuage de fumée. Malheureusement pour lui lorsque la fumée disparut, il eut la mauvaise surprise de retrouver le hangar remplis de Kyuubi lumineux. Il y en avait sur le sol, au mur, au plafond... Il n'avait nulle part où aller.

_« Tu croyais vraiment que j'aurais été assez inconscient pour me jeter dans les flammes ? »_ Ricana Kurama.

Suzaku ne répondit pas, il était complétement paniqué. Il n'avait aucune échappatoire. Kurama, impatient, n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour lancer son attaque.

_« Bombe-Bijuu ! »_

Tous les Kyuubi lancèrent l'attaque. Suzaku réussit à en éviter une puis une seconde mais la troisième le percuta de plein fouet, suivit d'une cinquantaine d'autres. L'explosion fut telle que le hangar fut totalement détruit. Tous les clones de Kyuubi disparurent les uns après les autres dans l'explosion, alors que l'original perdit conscience et reprit l'apparence de Naruto.

A une vingtaine de kilomètres de là, Sasuke, perché en haut d'un arbre, put voir la sphère noire se former et exploser. Sa taille était impressionnante, plus de deux kilomètres de diamètre. Inquiet pour Naruto, Sasuke descendit de son perchoir. Au sol, il avait monté une tente dans laquelle étaient allongés Sai et Shikamaru.

Tous les deux étaient toujours inconscient à cause de leurs blessures sévères, mais leur état semblait être stable. Sasuke prit donc la décision de les laisser seuls, le temps d'aller voir si tout allait bien pour Naruto. Après tout depuis hier, le blond avait en sa possession quelque chose qui comptait beaucoup pour Sasuke et il était hors de question qu'il abime le bien de l'Uchiwa.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke arrivait sur les lieux du combat. Tout était dévasté, il ne restait plus rien. Un énorme cratère se trouvait là où avait explosé la Bombe-Bijuu. Au milieu reposait un corps inerte. Sasuke s'en rapprocha et vit avec soulagement qu'il s'agissait de Suzaku. Aucun doute possible ce dernier était mort et ce qu'il restait de son corps était dans un sale état. Il était complètement défiguré et ses membres restant étaient broyés et recouverts de sang. Seuls les parties animales de son corps permettaient encore de l'identifier.

Légèrement soulagé, Sasuke sortit de l'immense trou et commença à en faire le tour, à la recherche de Naruto. Cependant, ce dernier restait introuvable. Sasuke chercha sans répit pendant trois heures. En temps normal il aurait déjà localisé Naruto depuis longtemps grâce à son sharingan mais à l'heure actuelle il ne le pouvait pas.

Alors que le soleil avait passé l'horizon et que la nuit prenait place, l'Uchiwa commençait à désespérer. Au moment où il fit demi-tour, il sentit son cœur se serrer violemment. Tombant au sol, il ramena une main à sa poitrine. Il avait le souffle court. Il se remit toutefois sur pied et prit une nouvelle direction. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'il devait aller dans cette direction.

A environ cinq-cents mètres, il trouva enfin ce qu'il était venu chercher. Naruto était allongé au sol, le dos appuyé à un gros tronc d'arbre. En regardant en direction du lieu où s'était produit le combat, Sasuke remarqua que le blond avait dû subir un recul violent. En effet, il y avait énormément de branches et de troncs cassés sur sa trajectoire.

L'Uchiwa se reprocha de son ami, se mettant à genoux. Naruto respirait encore, mais il avait un bras et plusieurs côtes de brisés et il était inconscient. Sasuke prit son coéquipier en poids sur ses épaules et partit dans la nuit en direction de la tente où il avait laissé Sai et Shikamaru.

Il mit un bon moment à arriver sur place. Son premier réflexe fut d'installer Naruto auprès des deux autres et de le soigner comme il le pouvait. Néanmoins il ne savait pas quoi faire de plus. Il avait beau être fort, il n'avait que deux bras pour trois ninjas blessés. Sortant de la tente, Sasuke siffla pour appeler un aigle messager. Il envoya un mot à Kumo pour les avertir de la situation.

Mais il n'avait pas le temps d'attendre les renforts. Plus le groupe avançait et plus les ennemis se multipliaient et rester immobile ainsi les mettaient en danger. Sasuke devait trouver un moyen de continuer sa route.

L'Uchiwa n'ayant pas d'autre choix, partit à la recherche de plusieurs grandes branches bien résistantes et il découpa la toile de la tente pour fabriquer un brancard sur mesure. Il y installa ses trois coéquipiers. Ils étaient certes un peu serrés, mais Sasuke ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Il attacha une corde au brancard de fortune qu'il noua autour de sa taille, puis reprit la route au beau milieu de la nuit.

Sasuke marcha encore et encore, sans faire la moindre pause. Même au lever du soleil, il continua à marcher. A la fin de la journée il avait beau être épuisé, il ne put se résoudre à s'arrêter, marchant encore toute une nuit de plus sans interruption.

Ce n'est qu'au milieu de la matinée qui suivit qu'il vit les ninjas de Kumo venir à sa rencontre. C'est un ninja à la peau très bronzée et aux cheveux blancs qui lui adressa la parole.

_« Sasuke Uchiwa ? »_

Sasuke n'ayant pas la force de répondre, se contenta d'hocher la tête.

_« Je suis Omoi de Kumo et voici Karui et Samui. Nous allons prendre la relève. Tu penses pouvoir suivre ? »_

L'Uchiwa répondit de la même façon que précédemment. Se tournant vers le reste de l'équipe qui était venue le secourir, il put croiser le regard mauvais de Karui. Il n'en connaissait pas la raison mais il s'était habitué à ce genre de regards remplis de haine et de reproche, il n'y répondit pas.

Alors que cette dernière prit Sai sur son épaule et que Samui prit Shikamaru, Sasuke empêcha Omoi de faire de même avec Naruto. L'Uchiwa trouva la force de s'expliquer.

_« Je m'occupe de lui, il a quelque chose qui m'appartient et que je ne peux pas récupérer pour le moment. Si jamais on se fait attaquer, ma défense sera meilleure que la vôtre. »_

Toute l'équipe de Samui connaissait bien Naruto. Bien que l'idée ne semblait pas rassurer Karui, elle aussi était d'accord pour apporter la meilleure protection possible au ninja blond et comme ses deux partenaires, elle accepta la requête de l'Uchiwa.

Sasuke prit donc Naruto sur son dos, passant les bras du blond sur ses épaules et le soutenant en passant ses bras sous ses jambes. Une goutte de sueur glissait le long du visage de l'Uchiwa mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de suivre les ninjas de Kumo sans rechigner et sans les ralentir.

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, Sasuke sentit Naruto bouger dans son dos.

_« Arrêtez-vous ! »_ Dit-il alors à l'équipe de secours qui s'exécuta.

Debout sur une grosse branche d'arbre, Sasuke s'agenouilla délicatement pour déposer Naruto au sol. Le Ninja reprenait lentement conscience, il mit un certain temps à soulever ses paupières. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux la première chose qu'il vit fut le visage de l'Uchiwa qui semblait inspecter l'état de ses pupilles avec attention. Cela le fit sourire.

_« Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai bien pris soin d'eux, ils vont bien. »_

Sasuke soupira visiblement rassuré, avant de répondre.

_« Tant mieux, cependant ça m'aurait arrangé que tu prennes aussi soin de ton corps. »_

Se redressant, Naruto vit qu'il avait le bras droit bandé et que respirer le faisait atrocement souffrir.

_« Tu as deux côtes et le bras cassés. Tu ferais mieux de te laisser porter._ Expliqua l'Uchiwa.

_- Non mais tu as vu ta tête, Sasuke ? Tu as l'air encore plus mal en point que moi. Mes jambes vont très bien, je ne vois aucune raison de me faire porter._

_- Ok._ Souffla Sasuke, visiblement soulagé.

_- Où sont Sai et Shikamaru ? Et le parchemin ?_ S'inquiéta soudain le blond.

_- C'est moi qui ai le parchemin. Tiens, donne le à Kyuubi. Quant à Sai et Shikamaru, ils sont juste devant. Le groupe de Samui est venu à notre aide. »_

Naruto acquiesça et tendit son bras gauche métamorphosé en patte de Kurama. Il récupéra le rouleau et le cacha à l'intérieur de lui. Les deux ninjas venaient de finir leur transaction quand l'équipe de Kumo arriva à leur rencontre.

_« Ça va aller, Naruto ?_ Demanda Karui, inquiète.

_- Karui ! Omoi ! Et même Samui... Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était plus vu !_

_- Oui !_ Répondit Omoi en souriant. _Tu as un peu trop grandi à mon goût, mec ! »_

Les deux garçons partagèrent un rire complice mais cela fit atrocement mal à Naruto qui porta sa main valide à ses côtes en grimaçant.

_« Naruto !_

_- Ca va aller Karui. Tu sais, je suis plus costaud que j'en ai l'air ! »_

La jeune fille rougit en hochant la tête. Apparemment, le jeune homme blond ne la laissait pas indifférente.

_« Bien !_ Reprit Samui, sérieuse. _L'état de Sai et Shikamaru ne va pas s'améliorer tout seul, on doit continuer. »_

Tout les ninjas se mirent d'accord pour reprendre la route sans attendre, ne s'arrêtant sous aucun prétexte, même lorsque la nuit tomba. Il devenait urgent pour Sai et Shikamaru de voir un médecin.

Finalement, l'équipe n'arriva à Kumo qu'au petit matin. Sans perdre une minute, ils allèrent tous à l'hôpital. Une fois arrivés, les médecins insistèrent pour hospitaliser également Naruto et Sasuke. Les blessures du blond devaient être mieux soignées et quant à l'Uchiwa, il avait atteint un tel niveau de fatigue que son corps avait perdu son immunité et il était tombé malade. Sai et Shikamaru furent directement emmenés en salle de soin intensif.

Ce n'est que sept jours plus tard que Shikamaru ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit était le regard noir de Sasuke qui le fixait avec insistance. Pris d'un mal de crâne important, Shikamaru referma les yeux en se redressant.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Sasuke ? Tu m'expliques depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?_

_- Baka ! Ce n'est pas Sasuke, c'est moi ! »_

Reconnaissant la voix de Naruto, Shikamaru ouvrit grand les yeux. Il ne fut que plus étonné en voyant le blond à côté de son lit. Rien n'avait changé chez Naruto à première vue, cependant le chef d'équipe n'avait pas oublié sa vision précédente : le regard de Sasuke. En regardant plus précisément, il y avait bien un changement chez Naruto : ses yeux. Eux qui étaient habituellement d'un bleu si vivant et si expressif, ils étaient à présent plus noirs qu'un corbeau.

_« Naruto... Tes yeux..._ Articula difficilement Shikamaru.

_- Ah ! Ça ! Sasuke m'a prêté les yeux d'Itachi pour affronter le ninja qui vous a attaqué. Je n'aurais jamais cru que le Sharingan était aussi pratique ! »_

Shikamaru n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment Sasuke avait-il pu accepter de donner ses précieux yeux à Naruto ? C'est pourtant tout ce qu'il lui reste de son frère et c'est surtout la base de sa puissance. Sans le Sharingan, Sasuke devenait un ninja comme un autre.

_« Mais... Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas encore rendu ses yeux ? Attend ! Je viens de réaliser ! Si tu es venu nous chercher, tu as donné le parchemin d'invocation à nos ennemis ?_

_- Ne t'en fait pas pour le parchemin, Shikamaru ! Il est en sécurité à sa place. Quant à nos yeux, il serait dangereux de les échanger à nouveau avec si peu de temps d'intervalle, on pourrait les abîmer. Donc on a décidé d'attendre de partir avant de refaire l'échange, comme ça on pourra nous le faire à l'hôpital. »_

Shikamaru acquiesça. Il commençait à comprendre la situation petit à petit.

_« Donc, vous avez battu nos agresseurs ? Vous avez pu sauver Sai aussi ?_

_- Oui, Sai va bien. Il s'est réveillé juste avant toi et là, les infirmières sont en train de vérifier son état. En parlant de lui, c'est marrant, il a eu la même réaction que toi en voyant mes yeux ! Et pour ce qui est de Suzaku, c'est moi qui l'ai éliminé._

_- Tout seul ?_

_- Oui enfin, grâce au plan de Sasuke. Après votre enlèvement, on a eu une réunion avec lui et Kurama. Le plan était simple mais il a été ès que Sasuke m'ait prêté ses yeux et Kurama le parchemin, j'ai envoyé un clone en premier. Quand il est arrivé dans le hangar et après avoir donné le parchemin au premier ninja, il l'a piégé dans un Genjutsu. Ensuite, il s'est fait passer pour Sasuke histoire de déstabiliser les deux ennemis restant. Il en a profité pour identifier leur chef. J'ai sacrifié mon clone pour tuer le subordonné. Le timing était parfait car au même moment j'arrivais dans le hangar, Sasuke juste derrière moi. Je me suis battu contre Suzaku pendant que Sasuke s'est occupé de vous récupérer, ainsi que le parchemin._

_- Et je suppose que si à cette heure on est tous vivant avec le parchemin et à Kumo, c'est que tu as gagné._

_- Comme toujours ! »_

Naruto se mit à rire avec Shikamaru, tous deux soulagés d'être tirés d'affaire.

_« Au fait._ Reprit Naruto, curieux._ Pourquoi vous ne vous êtes-vous pas défendu quand vous vous êtes fait attaquer ?_

_- Parce qu'on ne pouvait pas. Avec leur première attaque, ils ont bloqué notre chakra dans un appendice en bas à droite du ventre. Ensuite, ils nous ont embroché exactement sur cette zone pour que notre chakra ne puisse pas repartir avec le temps. On ne pouvait strictement rien faire. »_

Naruto acquiesça. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Sai apparut, assis sur un fauteuil roulant qui était poussé par un infirmier.

_« Oh ! Je vois que Shikamaru s'est réveillé._

_- A l'instant ! »_ Commenta le blond.

Sai regardait ses amis en souriant.

_« Ça fait du bien de vous revoir. Vous savez où est Sasuke ?_

_- Oui, lui et moi sommes sorti de l'hôpital ce matin, mais il est un peu fatigué alors il est resté dans la maison que nous prête le Raikage._

_- Fatigué ?_ Répéta Sai, étonné._ Pourtant, il n'a rien fait !_

_- Ne crois pas ça._ Répondit le blond d'une voix grave. _Alors qu'on était tous les trois dans le coma, il nous a trainé sans interruption pendant deux nuit et un jour. Lorsque les secours sont arrivés, il a continué à avancer pendant encore deux jours sans se reposer. Quand on est arrivé, il était épuisé et malade. Il n'a pas besoin de beaucoup de soin mis à part du repos, mais en attendant sans lui on y serait resté tous les trois. »_

Sai et Shikamaru partagèrent un regard incrédule. Les deux étaient plus que surpris d'apprendre que c'était Sasuke Uchiwa qui leur avait sauvé la vie. Peut-être que finalement, Naruto n'était pas totalement en tort lorsqu'il s'entêtait à essayer de « ramener l'ancien Sasuke. »

_« Enfin bref !_ Reprit le blond._ Je suis vraiment content que vous allez bien, mais je dois vous laisser. J'ai reçu un pigeon de Bee pour qu'on aille s'entrainer ensemble aujourd'hui. Je ne l'ai toujours pas vu depuis que je suis arrivé et je suis impatient de lui montrer qu'à présent c'est moi le « Jinchuuriki parfait » !_

_- File, Naruto ! Et mets en lui plein la vue comme tu sais si bien le faire._ L'encouragea Shikamaru.

_- Oui ! »_ Répondit le blond en sortant de la chambre.

A nouveau installé dans le lit voisin de Shikamaru, Sai reprit la parole.

_« Shikamaru, C'est bien toi qui as le QI le plus important de tout Konoha ?_

_- Oui, pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que j'ai une question très intéressante et je crois que tu es le seul à pouvoir répondre._

_- Je t'écoute._

_- Pourquoi crois-tu que Sasuke ait prêté ses yeux à Naruto ? Je sais que c'était sûrement la seule option pour que Kyuubi donne le rouleau, mais qu'avait-il à y gagner ?»_

Shikamaru prit le temps qu'il lui fallait avant de répondre. Il analysait tout ce qu'il savait sur l'Uchiwa et sur le ninja blond, emmagasinant les théories mais rien ne semblait assez probable à son goût. Ça ne collait vraiment pas.

_« Sai, tu peux être content de toi._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que tu es l'une des rares personnes à qui je me retrouve obligé de répondre : je ne sais pas ! »_


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : RÊVE OU CAUCHEMARS ?**

_« Yo Naruto ! Tu as bien grandi, regarde toi, tu es aussi grand que Bee, yeah ! »_

Naruto sourit. Retrouver Killer Bee et ses rimes lui faisait chaud au cœur. Les deux ninjas cognèrent leurs poings en signe de salutation.

_« C'est cool que tu ais grandi, mais qu'en est-il de ton niveau ? Aller fait péter Kyuubi, et fait moi une démo !_

_- Ouai ! »_

Sans attendre Naruto bondit en arrière. Avant qu'il n'ait touché le sol son corps se métamorphosa et Bee faisait à présent face à Kyuubi. Le démon renard avait pris sa taille normal et avait fusionné avec Naruto, il était donc entouré de ce fameux chakra doré éblouissant. Bee fit également appel à Hachibi. A présent, les deux Bijuu se faisaient face, dirigé par leur Jinchuuriki.

_« Fight ! »_ Crièrent les deux ninjas en cœur, alors que Kyuubi et Hachibi se jetaient l'un sur l'autre.

Hachibi avait l'avantage. Il utilisait la force pour contrôler Kurama. Cependant, il n'avait pas remarqué que le renard ne cherchait même pas à se débattre. Ce n'était pas sans raison. Alors que Hachibi resserrait son étreinte, Kyuubi disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Perdant son appui, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba en avant la tête la première.

Le vrai Kyuubi surgit de nulle part et bloqua les huit queues de Hachibi avec les siennes, appuyant de toutes ses forces sur ses pattes avant pour le garder face contre terre.

_« Gagné ! »_ Cria Naruto, fier comme un coq.

Kyuubi lâcha Hachibi et bondit fièrement dans tous les sens, armé d'un grand sourire. Ça se voyait que c'était Naruto qui était aux commandes, jamais Kurama n'aurait réagi ainsi. Hachibi disparut pour rendre son corps à Bee, et Kyuubi en fit de même.

_« Alors Bee, on commence à se faire vieux ?_

_- J'ai été surpris par toi et Kyuubi. Je suis étonné que vous arrivez même à fusionner ainsi . Avec un Bijuu qui contrôle le clonage, je ne suis plus à la page !_

_- Il n'y a pas que le multi-clonage, Kurama peut utiliser tous mes Jutsu !_

_- Et bien mon gars, plus rien ne m'étonne chez toi. Tu es devenu un meilleur Jinchuuriki que Bee, je n'ai plus qu'à dire bonne nuit... »_

Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents. Même s'il venait à peine de se remettre de ses blessures et que normalement il devait rester à la maison pour se reposer, il avait réussi à battre Bee.

_« Au passage, as-tu vu mon frère ? Que je sache, tu devrais vite le faire !_

_- Merde ! J'avais complétement oublié ! Merci Bee, je file !_

_- Reviens demain, j'ai un peu perdu la main, mais ma vengeance fera mal, prend garde à notre prochaine bataille !_

_- T'inquiète Bee ! A demain mec ! »_

Bee regardait Naruto partir en courant le sourire aux lèvres. Le niveau de son ami était impressionnant mais ça ne l'étonnait pas. Si il y avait une personne sur terre qui possédait le plus de capacité, c'était bien lui. Bee était fier du ninja blond car d'un certain côté, il avait été son élève. Donc s'il avait réussi à aller aussi loin c'était un peu grâce à lui.

De son coté, Naruto venait de rentrer dans le bureau du Raikage.

_« Bonjour, Naruto._

_- Hey ! Comment ça va Raikage ? »_

Naruto tapa du poing avec l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi ! On dirait que tu fais la même taille que moi et Bee. C'est un exploit pour un ninja de Konoha. La nouvelle génération est vraiment impressionnante._

_- Merci, Raikage. Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je suis censé rester à la maison pour reposer mon bras et j'ai passé la journée dehors !_

_- Ah oui ? Tu as fait quoi ?_

_- Je suis allé voir Bee pour un petit combat amical. Et j'ai gagné ! Bon j'avoue j'avoue, je l'ai pris par surprise... Mais c'est la première fois de ma vie que je bats Bee et Hachibi ! »_

Le Raikage resta muet quelques instants. Naruto, qui était toujours en convalescence, venait de battre son frère ? Ce garçon ne cessera jamais d'impressionner tout son entourage.

_« Raikage ? Tenez, voilà le parchemin de Konoha. »_

Pendant que le Raikage rêvassait, Naruto avait eu le temps de récupérer le parchemin et d'invoquer un des rouleaux de Konoha. Le Raikage déposa l'énorme rouleau près de son bureau et en donna un autre à la place de la même taille. Naruto le rangea et rendit le parchemin d'invocation à Kurama.

_« Merci Raikage !_

_- Merci à toi Naruto. Retourne vite te reposer. Vous pouvez utiliser tout ce qui est disponible dans la maison et tu trouveras de quoi manger._

_- Ça marche ! A bientôt ! »_

Naruto sorti du bureau, trottinant jusqu'à sa résidence provisoire.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_« Sasuke ! Je suis rentré ! »_

Naruto n'entendant aucun bruit, il se débarrassa de son gilet et pénétra dans la grande salle à pas de loup. Comme il le pensait l'Uchiwa c'était endormi sur le canapé. Sur la table basse trainait un bol de soupe froide.

Sasuke avait des poches sous les yeux et le teint pâle. Même s'il n'était plus malade il était évident qu'il avait encore besoin de repos. Décidant de le laisser dormir, Naruto s'agenouilla près du canapé pour prendre l'Uchiwa dans ses bras. Le ninja blond se releva délicatement et prit la direction de la chambre d'un pas lent.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il avait remarqué qu'il se sentait bien lorsqu'il était à proximité de son ami, comme à l'heure actuelle. C'était tellement rare qu'il avait appris à profiter au maximum de ces quelques contacts. Cependant, lorsque dans son sommeil Sasuke appuya sa tête sur son épaule, il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Soudain, lui qui appréciait le contact de son ami, le trouvait très gênant et se languissait le moment où il pourrait le lâcher.

Finalement face au lit Naruto allongea délicatement l'Uchiwa. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se redresser Sasuke eut pour réflexe de resserrer sa prise autour de sa nuque, le gardant « prisonnier ». Naruto avala sa salive bruyamment. Une goutte de sueur perlait sur son front. Son visage était beaucoup trop près de celui de Sasuke, leur nez se frôlaient presque. Cependant, si le blond tentait de s'échapper, il réveillerait l'Uchiwa à coup sûr.

Heureusement, ou malheureusement, Sasuke ouvrit doucement les yeux, il fut surpris de voir le ninja blond à une telle proximité, mais ne relâcha pas son emprise pour autant. Naruto n'essaya pas de se débattre non plus, quelque chose était en train de se passer entre eux deux et ils le sentaient.

Naruto prit le temps d'observer ses yeux encrés sur le visage de Sasuke. C'était étrange, la couleur avait beau être différente le regard lui n'avait pas changé. De son côté, l'Uchiwa observait la même chose chez Naruto. C'est fou comme il avait réussi à s'approprier les yeux d'Itachi. Néanmoins, il n'était pas aussi beau que lorsqu'il avait ses yeux bleus.

Le visage de Sasuke s'empourpra à cette pensée, prenant une teinte assortie à celle de Naruto.

Les deux ninjas remarquant leur gène, partagèrent la même pensée : la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été aussi proche l'un de l'autre c'était sur le bateau, lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassé. Quelque chose d'étrange s'était produit en eux à ce moment-là : ils avaient pu partager leurs pensées. Est-ce que c'était une coïncidence ou cela pouvait-il se reproduire à chaque fois qu'ils...

_« Naruto... J'aimerais, essayer quelque chose. »_

Naruto tout aussi curieux que Sasuke fit un léger mouvement de tête pour donner son approbation. L'Uchiwa se redressa alors très lentement, rapprochant ses lèvres de celles du blond avec inquiétude. Impatient et surtout mal à l'aise, c'est Naruto qui franchit le dernier centimètre qui les séparait.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent en contact, ils écarquillèrent les yeux. Ça se reproduisait à nouveau. Cependant cette fois-ci ils étaient décidés de comprendre exactement ce qu'ils voyaient. Ce fut donc dans un mouvement commun qu'ils fermèrent leurs yeux.

Naruto put sentir la douleur de Sasuke dans son propre cœur quant à l'Uchiwa, il pouvait ressentir toute la force, le courage, la chaleur, l'amour et surtout la paix qui constituaient le blond. C'était très agréable pour lui, trop agréable. Sasuke, sans même le réaliser, appuya plus fort sur les lèvres de Naruto. Leurs cœurs ratèrent un battement.

Naruto avait à présent accès aux sentiments de Sasuke. Il voyait sa haine à l'égart de Konoha et envers les villageois qui le regardaient tel un monstre, mais encore plus fort que ça, la haine qu'il ressentait envers lui-même. Le blond connaissait bien ces sentiments. Il vit également la tristesse qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il pensait à sa famille et surtout à son frère.

Un autre sentiment se cachait plus profondément... Naruto voulait savoir, il en avait besoin. Inconsciemment sa main gauche glissa sur la mâchoire de l'Uchiwa et il entrouvrit la bouche. Les battements de leurs cœurs accèlèrent.

Sasuke était rentré assez loin dans l'esprit de Naruto, il pouvait à présent savoir le lien qui l'unissait à tous ses proches. Son amitié pour Sai, Shikamaru, Sakura et tous les autres... Un certain lien maternel et paternel envers Tsunade, Jiraya et Iruka, bien que ce sentiment soit mille fois plus fort à l'égard de Kushina et Minato. Il avait énormément de respect pour Kakashi et tous les Kage, ainsi que pour Killer Bee.

Il y avait cependant un autre sentiment que Sasuke avait du mal à déterminer. Voulant y accéder il passa son autre bras dans le cou de Naruto et ouvrit la bouche à son tour pour laisser sa langue rencontrer celle du blond. La tension entre les deux êtres ne cessait d'augmenter.

Ça y est, Naruto pouvait enfin voir ce qu'il cherchait. Sasuke éprouvait encore de l'attachement, c'était ça qui l'empêchait de déserter ou de sombrer à nouveau. Cette sensation était très forte, mais semblait être scellée au fin fond du cœur de l'Uchiwa.

Quant à Sasuke le lien qu'il cherchait était en fait un lien d'amitié, mais bien plus fort que les précédents. Il y avait beaucoup de constituants à ce lien : la fraternité, le respect, la rivalité, la compréhension, la compassion... Sasuke savait qu'il manquait un élément mais il lui était incapable de savoir lequel. C'est comme si Naruto lui-même ne le savait pas.

A présent, les deux ninjas voulaient tous les deux une dernière réponse : à qui était destiné les sentiments si puissant que ressentait l'autre ? Avide de curiosité, Naruto et Sasuke s'enflammèrent. Allongé l'un sur l'autre, il ne retenait plus leurs caresses ni leurs gémissements, cherchant à être le plus fusionnel possible. Plus la chaleur augmentait dans la pièce, plus ils pouvaient lire en l'autre. Ils étaient à deux doigts de découvrir ce qu'ils cherchaient, quand soudain, Sasuke se sentit comme aspiré très loin de tout ça.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, se fut comme s'il avait remonté le temps. Il était allongé sur le canapé, un bol de soupe froide en face de lui. Il comprit alors que tout ce qui s'était produit n'était qu'un rêve. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps qu'il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer.

_« Sasuke ! Je suis rentré ! »_

Sasuke fut pris d'un frisson violent et quitta son canapé en quatrième vitesse, se précipitant dans la salle de bain sans répondre au blond qui était lui intrigué par tout ce remue-ménage. Lorsqu'il mit les pieds dans la grande salle, l'Uchiwa n'y était plus. Le blond se contenta de hausser les épaules puis partit dans la cuisine chercher de quoi se nourrir.

De son côté, Sasuke venait de fermer le battant de la salle d'eau derrière lui. Appuyé contre le mur il se pencha en avant, le souffle court. Sans vraiment le faire exprès, il revit les scènes de son rêve défiler dans sa tête. Il devait devenir fou, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Son inconscient était en train de dérailler complétement. Après l'avoir violemment puni à son arrivé au Pays de la Foudre pour avoir osé retirer son masque le temps d'une soirée, voilà qu'il le forçait à faire des rêves quasiment érotique entre lui et...

Pris d'un haut le cœur, Sasuke s'agenouilla devant les toilettes et vomit le peu de chose qu'il avait dans l'estomac.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, il se remit lentement sur pied pour se rincer la bouche et le visage. Il essayait de ne penser à rien, son estomac ne pourrait pas supporter une nouvelle vision d'horreur. Après avoir fermé le robinet, l'Uchiwa se laissa glisser contre l'évier. Il replia ses jambes vers lui et pencha la tête en arrière en soupirant.

_« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »_ Chuchota-t-il, se parlant à lui-même.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Sasuke resta ainsi un long moment puis se décida à prendre une douche avant de partir dans sa chambre sans descendre manger. Il ne comptait pas prendre le risque de croiser Naruto et puis, il n'était pas en état d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

Une fois allongé dans son lit, il fut impossible pour Sasuke de trouver le sommeil. Plus le temps passait, plus il s'énervait contre lui-même et plus il avait du mal à dormir. Finalement, il ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit. Au petit matin, il put même entendre Naruto se lever et claquer la porte d'entrée en partant. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il fut sûr que le ninja blond ne risquait pas de faire demi-tour que l'Uchiwa décida de se lever.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_« Yo, Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu nous fais, konoyaro, bakayaro ? »_

Pour la troisième fois de suite, Hachibi avait mis Kurama au tapis. Bee et Naruto venaient de reprendre forme humaine et le blond se releva avec difficulté.

_« Désolé, Bee. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à dormir ces trois dernières nuits. Ces yeux n'ont pas arrêter de me piquer. Même si c'est cool d'avoir le Sharingan, je me languis de récupérer mes yeux. Avec eux je peux dormir tranquille au moins !_

_- Si t'es crevé, tu ferais mieux de rentrer, yeah !_

_- Ouai... Je crois que je vais faire ça. Je vais aller faire un tour à l'hôpital puis je rentrerais directement après. Je m'inquiète un peu pour Sasuke, il n'a jamais était très sociable mais ces derniers temps il est vraiment bizarre. Et puis, il n'arrête pas de sursauter quand il me voit et j'ai l'impression qu'il ne se repose jamais._

_- Laisse le crever, on t'avait dit que le mieux à faire c'était de le tuer ! »_

Naruto soupira, encore quelqu'un d'autre à qui c'était totalement inutile de parler de Sasuke. Naruto avait vraiment l'impression d'être la dernière personne de ce monde à se faire du souci pour l'Uchiwa, avec Sakura et Ino, peut-être...

_« Laisse tomber Bee. J'y vais, à demain ! »_ Salua Naruto avant de partir en courant.

Après avoir fait un petit tour à l'hôpital pour prendre des nouvelles de ses amis, Naruto retourna d'un pas pressé à la maisonnée.

_« Sasuke ? Je suis là ! »_

Naruto n'entendit aucune réponse, juste un brouhaha provenant du salon ,suivi de bruits de pas qui quittaient la salle. Le Jinchuuriki grogna. Cette attitude nouvelle chez l'Uchiwa ne lui ressemblait pas. Ça devenait vraiment inquiétant. Naruto traversa la grande salle, laissant tomber son gilet sur le canapé. Il prit la direction de la chambre de Sasuke et frappa au battant.

_« Sasuke ? Tout va bien ?_

_- Oui._ Répondit sèchement l'Uchiwa. _Laisse-moi, je suis fatigué. »_ Poursuivit-il pour se débarasser du ninja blond.

Naruto soupira, déçu et fit demi-tour. De son côté Sasuke soupira également, il était soulagé que Naruto n'ait pas insisté. L'Uchiwa n'avait pas menti en disant qu'il était fatigué. Il n'avait plus dormi depuis tellement longtemps qu'il se demandait comment ses jambes trouvaient encore la force de le maintenir debout. De plus il mangeait très peu, ce qui n'arrangeait pas son état.

N'ayant plus la force de rester debout ni même assis, Sasuke s'allongea sur les draps. Il se savait condamné à passer encore une nuit blanche.

Il savait qu'il devait trouver un moyen pour se guérir de son « état de choc » comme il l'appelait, mais il n'avait toujours pas trouvé comment. Pourtant, en ayant passé trois nuits à ne pas fermer l'œil, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir.

Il en avait déduit plusieurs choses. Déjà, il avait compris que son rêve avait réanimé un souvenir qui était peut-être plus important que ce qu'il croyait. Ça lui avait remémoré la fois où Naruto l'avait embrassé sur le bateau et ce qui c'était produit à ce moment-là. Depuis qu'il pensait à ça, Sasuke découvrit qu'au fond de lui, il avait une envie folle de comprendre ce qu'il avait réellement vécu. Peut-être avait-il tout simplement rêvé, mais il sentait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il était rentré dans l'esprit du blond.

Ensuite, son rêve lui avait appris quelque chose d'autre : l'origine de sa haine. Au final, il s'en foutait pas mal de Konoha ou des villageois. C'est à lui-même qu'il en voulait, plus qu'à quiconque. Cela expliquait le fait qu'il refusait le contact avec les autres et avait toujours les bons mots ou les bonnes attitudes pour se faire détester : il s'auto-punissait.

Néanmoins, il restait une exception. Jusqu'à ce jour, Sasuke n'avait pas réussi à se faire haïr de Naruto. Dans un premier temps, il pensait que c'était ça le problème. Il croyait que son inconscient voulait qu'il fasse en sorte que le blond aussi en vienne à le dénigrer, pour que sa sanction soit totale. Cependant, ça faisait à présent trois jours qu'il essayait d'appliquer cette méthode, sans succès. C'était même de pire en pire.

Énervé par ses pensées, Sasuke se secoua la tête, comme pour les chasser. Il préférait réfléchir sur ce qu'il s'était produit sur le bateau que sur lui-même. L'Uchiwa continua à penser ainsi jusqu'à une heure très tardive, puis il eut une nouvelle idée.

Peut-être ne pouvait-il rien faire pour ce qui était de « sa punition », mais par contre, il pouvait agir pour se débarrasser de sa seconde tracasserie. Si ça marchait, il pourrait peut-être retrouver un minimum de sommeil et d'appétit, comme avant. Décidé, Sasuke bondit de son lit. A l'heure actuelle, il était prêt à tout pour aller mieux. Et puis, il craignait que d'ici le lendemain, toute sa motivation ne l'abandonne.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : UNE NUIT BIEN TROP CHAUDE.**

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut, un bruit l'avait violemment extirpé de son sommeil. Malgré l'heure tardive, sa chambre était très bien éclairée par les rayons de la pleine lune mais il eut tout de même un peu de mal à distinguer qui lui faisait face.

A vrai dire, il hésitait entre Sasuke et un fantôme. L'homme avait la coupe de cheveux de l'Uchiwa et faisait sa taille, mais il était tellement maigre et fatigué qu'il avait l'air méconnaissable. De plus, il était plus probable qu'un esprit face irruption dans la chambre du blond plutôt que le distant et insociable Sasuke Uchiwa.

Revenant peu à peu à lui, le blond sortit des draps et s'assit sur le lit. Il n'était vêtu que d'un boxer noir. Sasuke, qui s'attendait à ce qu'il porte au moins un t-shirt, fut parcouru d'un frisson lorsque ses yeux virent une nouvelle fois la cicatrice. Cependant, il savait que c'était une excuse qu'il s'inventait. S'il avait frissonné, c'était parce qu'il était déjà intimidé par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et le fait de tomber sur un Naruto quasiment nu n'allait sûrement pas l'aider.

_« Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »_ Questionna le blond, la voix pâteuse.

Sasuke inspira fort par le nez et se redressa, histoire de se donner un peu de courage. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher, il ne pensait vraiment pas être capable de passer encore une nuit sans dormir ou une journée sans manger.

L'Uchiwa se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers Naruto, qui semblait totalement paumé. Puis Sasuke grimpa sur le lit, face au blond qui se recula précipitamment, jusqu'à être coincé dos au mur. Son regard était devenu inquiet, voire effrayé par l'attitude de l'Uchiwa.

_« Sasuke... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?... »_ Bégaya-t-il.

L'Uchiwa ne l'écoutait pas, il avait besoin de rester concentré pour ne pas partir en courant à l'autre bout du monde. Le brun plaqua une main ferme dans la nuque du blond, l'empêchant ainsi de s'enfuir.

Sans le faire exprès, il croisa le regard paniqué de son ami remplis d'incompréhension. Le voir ainsi lui serra le cœur et il sentit ses forces l'abandonner pendant un instant, mais sa détermination était trop forte pour laisser tomber maintenant. Histoire de calmer sa mauvaise conscience, il adressa tout de même la parole au blond.

_« Désolé, Naruto. »_

Sans plus attendre, Sasuke colla ses lèvres sur celles de Naruto. L'Uchiwa avait fermé les yeux pour ne pas voir l'expression du blond. Ce dernier était en état de choc, complétement tétanisé. A vrai dire, il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était la réalité et qu'il était réveillé. Il était persuadé de dormir encore et de faire un rêve.

Jamais le Sasuke qu'il connaissait n'aurait fait interruption dans sa chambre en plein milieu de la nuit, jamais il ne lui aurait fait des excuses et bien pire que tout ça, jamais il ne l'aurait embrassé !

Cependant, Naruto fut coupé dans ses pensées car tout à coup, il se retrouva comme aspiré dans l'esprit de l'Uchiwa et il ferma les yeux à son tour. Il avait accès à tout ce qu'il désirait savoir sur son ami. Il y avait tous ses souvenirs, toutes ses pensées, tous ses sentiments. Parmi eux, Naruto pouvait sentir la haine dominer. Intrigué, il voulait essayer d'en trouver l'origine, mais ne savait pas comment faire.

Pendant qu'il cherchait une solution, il fut ramené à la réalité lorsqu'il senti le souffle chaud de Sasuke contre sa joue. Naruto commençait à comprendre. Ce n'est pas pour rien que Sasuke était venu l'embrasser, c'était pour accéder à ça. Il y avait tellement de haine à l'intérieur du cœur du brun et tellement de paix dans celui du blond, que Sasuke devait ressentir le besoin de s'en imprégner un peu.

Ça devenait à présent urgent pour Naruto de trouver l'origine de tous les sentiments négatifs de Sasuke. C'était sa chance de pouvoir vraiment le comprendre et donc, de pouvoir le sauver de lui-même. Alors qu'il était en pleine réflexion, Naruto sentit la langue de l'Uchiwa sur ses lèvres. Cette sensation provoqua en lui un frisson qui court-circuita son esprit durant quelques secondes.

Bien que le blond trouvait sa réaction étrange, il n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir maintenant. Il venait de comprendre comment il allait faire pour aller plus en profondeur dans l'esprit de Sasuke. Il suffisait d'approfondir leur baiser.

Ayant compris cela, Naruto posa ses deux mains sur la mâchoire de l'Uchiwa et ouvrit la bouche à son tour, laissant sa langue partir à la rencontre de la sienne. Un nouveau frisson identique au premier parcouru l'échine du blond, il crut également entendre un soupir sortir de la bouche de l'Uchiwa. Il n'y fit pas vraiment attention, buté sur une seule chose : savoir.

Plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus l'ambiance s'échauffait. Naruto se retrouvait allongé sur Sasuke qui se laissait faire sans sourciller. L'Uchiwa profitait de ce baiser comme d'une drogue d'onde positive qui lui nettoyait l'organisme de toute sa rage et sa haine.

Naruto profitait de l'état léthargique du brun pour lui soutirer le plus d'informations possible. Il y avait des choses qu'il savait mais d'autres qu'il découvrait. Parmi cela, le lien qu'il partageait avec Itachi avant que les tragédies ne commencent, l'amour qu'il avait pour sa mère et son père, son sentiment d'être toujours inférieur aux autres Uchiwa à cette époque.

Il put aussi lire que durant son enfance difficile, Sasuke s'était « appuyé » sur Naruto. Le fait de voir le blond échouer continuellement et se relever malgré tout lui donnait le courage et la confiance en lui dont il avait besoin pour évoluer. Naruto fut touché de se retrouver souvent dans les sentiments et les souvenirs de l'Uchiwa, mais il ne s'y attarda pas. Il devait atteindre son objectif, il n'aurait pas d'autres chances.

Aucun des deux ninjas ne savaient comment cela s'était produit, mais à présent Sasuke était aussi torse nu, son chandail et son imposante ceinture gisant au sol. Un nouveau frisson parcouru le corps de Naruto des pieds à la tête. Il commençait à ressentir quelque chose de bizarre, une sorte de douce ivresse.

Une goutte de sueur glissa le long de sa tempe. Il avait tout intérêt à se dépêcher, il commençait à faire beaucoup trop chaud dans cette chambre. Cependant s'il voulait en savoir plus, il n'avait d'autre choix que d'aller plus loin. Il saisit donc les mains de Sasuke et les porta à son torse. Le brun, totalement ivre, ne se fit pas prier pour obéir et caresser les muscles du blond.

L'Uchiwa avait complétement décroché du monde réel, tout ce qui l'intéressait à présent c'était de continuer d'aspirer le rayonnement de Naruto. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Sasuke n'avait pas réussi à se créer son propre bonheur, il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il était possible de se nourrir de celui des autres. Maintenant qu'il pouvait enfin se sentir planer, se sentir vivant et en paix, il était prêt à tout pour prolonger ce moment. Il se fichait totalement de ce qu'il pouvait faire ou ne pas faire avec Naruto pour cela.

Le blond par contre avait gardé les pieds sur terre. S'enivrer de la haine de l'Uchiwa ne l'intéressait vraiment pas. Mais peut-être que s'il le faisait, ça soulagerait momentanément Sasuke. Il sentait ce qu'il se produisait pour l'Uchiwa et le laissa faire. Peut-être qu'ainsi il se sentirait un peu mieux pour un jour ou deux, et Naruto savait qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à retrouver son rayonnement.

Mais Naruto voulait faire bien plus que soulager le cœur de Sasuke, il voulait le guérir. Il voulait que son ami arrive à être heureux par lui-même. Quand enfin, Naruto arrivait à l'origine de cette haine et il fut surpris par ce qu'il y trouva. La base était en fait un gouffre remplis de peine et de tristesse. Tout partait de là.

On pouvait y trouver la peine qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait retrouvé toute sa famille assassinée. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été assez grand et fort pour les sauver. Pour pouvoir continuer à avancer, il avait transformé sa douleur en haine et en vengeance à l'égard de son frère.

Puis vint le jour où il avait tué Itachi et où il avait appris la vérité à son sujet. La douleur qu'il ressentit ce jour-là était encore bien pire. Cette fois-ci c'était vraiment sa faute. C'est lui qui l'avait tué et c'était sa décision. Encore une fois, pour pouvoir se relever et continuer à vivre, il s'était appuyé sur la vengeance, s'attaquant cette fois au village de Konoha.

Ces deux douleurs étaient les plus fortes, mais Naruto fut surpris d'en découvrir d'autres qui le concernaient. Il y avait cette fois où, alors qu'il n'avait que treize ans, il s'était battu à mort dans l'espoir de ramener Sasuke à Konoha. Sasuke s'en voulait d'avoir conclu son attaque là où Naruto s'était contenté de lui rayer son bandeau. Sasuke savait que Naruto avait l'avantage, seulement, lui avait renoncé à l'idée de l'éliminer. Pas l'Uchiwa.

Il y avait aussi le jour où il avait tenté de tuer Karin, Sakura, Kakashi et encore une fois Naruto. Pour ce jour, il s'en voulait surtout pour Karin. Elle qui avait toujours été la première à courir à son secours dès qu'il y avait le moindre problème, il avait tenté de la tuer de ses propres mains.

Pour finir, il y avait son dernier combat contre Naruto. Le blond fit d'ailleurs une découverte étonnante : Sasuke avait fait exprès de ne pas lancer son dernier Chidori. En fait, il avait reproduit leur dernier combat à l'envers. Malgré ses dires, Sasuke avait été touché par les paroles de Naruto ce jour-là. C'était première fois où chacun avait pu lire dans le cœur de l'autre, profitant du contact de leurs coups.

Alors, lorsqu'arriva le final et que Naruto avait lancé son Rasengan, Sasuke avait gardé son Chidori pour lui, encaissant le coup de Naruto et lui offrant sa victoire. Ce n'était pas sans but, au fond Sasuke avait envie que Naruto gagne ce jour-là.

Naruto ayant récupéré toutes les informations qu'il désirait, il se décolla de Sasuke en aspirant une grande bouffée d'air. Le blond haletait, le visage et le corps couvert de quelques gouttes de transpiration. Il était à cheval sur le ventre de Sasuke et ils étaient tous les deux en boxer.

Naruto, rouge comme une tomate, essaya de lancer un regard à l'Uchiwa, prêt à encaisser la crise qui allait suivre. Cependant, il soupira de soulagement en voyant que Sasuke s'était endormi. Tant mieux pour lui, il avait vraiment une mine affreuse.

Réalisant enfin qu'il était toujours assis sur le bassin de son ami et se remémorant tout ce qui venait de se passer, Naruto fit un bond hors du lit. Il continuait de regarder Sasuke dormir, mais de loin. Passant sa main dans sa nuque, Naruto se remémorait la soirée au compte goute. Il avait vraiment joué avec le feu, quelques minutes de plus et... Le blond déglutit bruyamment. Plus le temps passait et plus il devenait rouge. Si ça continuait il allait exploser.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il retourna aux cotés de Sasuke pour le prendre dans ses bras et le ramener dans sa chambre. Sasuke était devenu plutôt léger et Naruto se promit de surveiller sa nutrition. Pendant le trajet entre les deux chambres, Sasuke gémit et s'appuya sur l'épaule du blond.

Celui-ci fit son possible pour ne pas en tenir compte, mais le rouge de ses joues réapparu de plus belle, comme lorsqu'on mélange le feu et le vent. Le même frisson délicieux qu'il avait ressenti plusieurs fois durant cette nuit le fit trembler. Naruto avait l'esprit embrumé, il s'était vraiment passé trop de choses en une soirée. Il allait avoir besoin de beaucoup de temps pour digérer.

Arrivé près du lit de Sasuke, il l'allongea doucement. Il prit quelques secondes pour regarder l'Uchiwa dormir, il avait l'air paisible, c'était rare. Naruto, proche du visage du brun se surprit lui-même : il ressentait à nouveau l'envie de l'embrasser. Serait-il possible que la haine entraine aussi une addiction ?

Le blond était persuadé que non, mais tout de même, l'idée de poser une dernière fois ses lèvres sur les siennes était tentante. Naruto eut l'impression d'entendre une voix complètement paniquée dans sa tête qui lui hurlait qu'il était fou, que c'était Sasuke, que c'était un homme, qu'il devait se ressaisir mais il la fit taire. Il savait qu'il allait avoir à faire face à cette voix pendant des jours et des jours, mais pour le moment, c'était encore trop tôt.

Naruto se rapprocha de Sasuke en souriant et stoppa sa bouche à quelques millimètres de la sienne. Des lèvres du blond s'échappa un chakra doré et lumineux, qui partit se loger entre les lèvres de l'Uchiwa. Naruto conclut ce don par un léger baiser, histoire de « vérifier si la transition avait bien marché ».

Apparemment, c'était le cas. Le chakra qu'avait envoyé Naruto avait réussi à noyer provisoirement une partie de la haine de Sasuke, qui faisait un rêve paisible où il n'était qu'un petit garçon qui jouait dans une rivière avec son grand frère. Juste après, le rêve de Sasuke se mit à projeter des images de lui à ce jour, en train de faire l'abruti avec Naruto dans les sources chaude.

Naruto sourit sur les lèvres de Sasuke et se retira en soupirant. Jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, il put voir le soleil se lever. Afin de prolonger un peu le sommeil de Sasuke, il ferma les rideaux et sortit de la chambre sans faire de bruit. Cette journée promettait d'être longue pour lui... D'ici peu, il aurait à affronter sa conscience se disait-il en partant se laver.

Comme il s'en doutait, à peine avait-il ouvert le robinet de douche qu'il se prit une immense claque mental. Le blond se jeta sous l'eau froide, même s'il détestait ça. Aujourd'hui il en avait drôlement besoin. Il se lava au moins trois fois d'affilé de la tête au pied avant de se décider à sortir, tremblant comme une feuille morte.

Ses pensées s'emmêlaient les unes avec les autres et provoquaient une panique sans précédent dans l'esprit de Naruto, ce qui lui déclencha un mal de crâne monumental.

_« Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une bouteille de saké »_ Marmonna-t-il.

Il s'exécuta en rejoignant la cuisine, seulement vêtu d'une serviette de bain. Sans même penser à déjeuner, il s'empara d'une bouteille et avala plusieurs gorgées cul-sec avant de se laisser tomber sur un banc.

_« Je ne suis pas bien dans ma tête. »_ Dit-il tout en apportant la bouteille à ses lèvres.

Ce n'est qu'une fois la bouteille finie qu'il trouva la force de repenser à tout ça pour essayer de mettre de l'ordre. Pour résumer, il avait passé la moitié de la nuit à faire des trucs craignos avec Sasuke, mais c'était qu'un sacrifice !

Oui, c'était un sacrifice dans le but de pouvoir le sauver de sa haine. Mais alors, pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé de nouveau par la suite ? Pourquoi était-il allé aussi loin ? Pourquoi était-il recouvert de sueur à ce point ? Et pourquoi n'avait-il pas arrêté de frissonner et de se sentir bien ?

_« Oh non... Par pitié, me dites pas que j'ai aimé ça ! »_

Naruto se prit la tête entre ses mains.

_« Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'une autre bouteille... »_ Dit-il en s'exécutant.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sasuke débarqua dans le salon. Sa peau avait repris des couleurs et ses cernes avaient disparu. On aurait presque pu croire qu'il souriait, même si ce n'était pas encore ça... L'Uchiwa stoppa sa progression et fixa le canapé avec surprise.

_« Naruto ? »_

L'interpellé se réveilla en sursaut, avant de se laisser retomber dans le sofa.

_« Hey Naruto ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé voir Killer Bee ? Tu l'as prévenu au moins ?_

_- Je n'ai pas la tête à ça... »_ Essaya d'articuler le blond, alcoolisé.

Intrigué Sasuke se rapprocha de canapé. Il dut se pincer le nez tellement l'odeur d'alcool était forte.

_« Ah ! Naruto ! Tu pues l'alcool. Tu es déjà bourré à midi ?_

_- La faute à qui, hein ? »_ Répondit-il.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

_« Comment ça ? De quelle faute tu parles, baka ? »_

Naruto se retourna pour fixer l'Uchiwa, incrédule.

_« Tu te souviens pas de cette nuit ? »_

Sasuke réfléchit autant qu'il le put mais non, il ne s'en souvenait pas. Naruto s'énerva face au silence de l'Uchiwa.

_« Au moins j'ai la preuve que tu t'en fous royalement ! Et merde ! Pourquoi ce n'est pas moi qui me souvient de rien, hein ? Il y en a marre c'est toujours les mêmes qui morflent ! »_

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Mais quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer Naruto pour qu'il fasse une telle crise et pour qu'il soit complètement saoul ?

_« Laisse tomber Sasuke, je crois que c'est mieux que tu te souviennes pas, ça sera plus facile._

_- Mais, me souvenir de quoi à la fin ?_

_- Rien, va manger avant de perdre un os !_ Ordonna le blond.

_- Ne me donne pas d'ordre !_ Réplica l'Uchiwa, vexé.

_- Je te jure que si tu ne reprends pas ton poids d'ici une semaine, la date de l'intervention, je dis au Raikage de t'attacher au lit d'hôpital et de te forcer à bouffer comme une dinde avant Noël ! »_

Sasuke prit une expression béate, yeux écarquillés, bouche ouverte et sourcils arqués. Naruto avait vraiment grillé le peu de neurones qu'il avait avec le saké.

_« Bref, je vais retourner à la douche. Si tu ne me vois pas revenir d'ici une heure tu peux appeler la morgue s'il te plaît ? »_ Dit Naruto, passant devant un Sasuke toujours aussi perplexe sans même le regarder.

Une fois Naruto parti, Sasuke décida que finalement, avaler quelque chose ne lui ferait pas de mal et à Naruto non plus. Quitte à faire à manger, autant en faire pour deux.

Sasuke ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était vraiment de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Vu que c'était rare, il avait envie d'en profiter plutôt que de le refouler comme il avait l'habitude de faire. C'est étrange, il avait l'impression d'avoir absorbé une partie de Naruto en lui...


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : LE DÉBUT D'UNE DRÔLE D'HISTOIRE.**

Le cœur de Naruto battait la chamade. Quelques gouttes de sueurs glissaient dans son cou, secouées par les frissons répétés du blond.

Contre lui se trouvait Sasuke. Ils étaient en plein échange langoureux, plongés dans l'esprit l'un de l'autre. Plus les secondes passaient et plus la chaleur augmentait, rendant leurs baisers et leurs caresses de plus en plus torride.

Naruto n'avait aucune idée de où ils étaient mais il savait qu'il faisait très sombre. Il s'agissait sûrement d'une vieille ruelle déserte, mais ça lui importait peu. Soudain, une lumière vive lui brûla la rétine à travers ses paupières closes, le détachant malgré lui des lèvres de Sasuke. Les deux ninjas mirent longtemps à s'habituer à la luminosité, ils ne voyaient rien autour d'eux. C'est à peine s'ils avaient remarqué la disparition du mur contre lequel ils étaient appuyés.

A présent dos à dos, ils purent arriver à distinguer des formes autour d'eux. Une foule de gens les entourait de toutes parts. Il s'agissait des habitants de Konoha. Tout le monde était là : tous les ninjas, toutes les femmes, tous les enfants. Personne ne manquait à l'appel.

Lorsqu'il put enfin croiser leur regard, le cœur de Naruto se serra. Tous le dévisageaient avec ces yeux si horribles qu'il avait dû supporter toute son enfance : remplis de mépris. La tension de Naruto se mit à monter en flèche. Il savait pourquoi tous ces gens les dévisageaient. Ils les avaient probablement vu dans la ruelle ensemble.

Naruto ne pouvait pas en vouloir aux villageois de le regarder ainsi, même lui aurait sûrement réagit pareil s'il n'avait pas été le concerné. Cependant, tous ces regards le transperçaient et le blessaient profondément. Le blond recula légèrement et percuta le dos de l'Uchiwa. A la recherche de soutien, il lui prit les mains pour les serrer dans les siennes sans changer de position.

Malgré tout, la situation était insupportable pour Naruto qui s'était battu toute sa vie pour ne plus jamais devoir supporter un seul de ces regards. Ne pouvant plus en tenir, le blond ferma les yeux et se mit à hurler.

Naruto se réveilla d'un bond, le souffle court. L'alcool ne lui réussissait vraiment pas, il s'était endormi assis dans le bac de douche sans même avoir pensé à couper l'eau. Il se releva et sortit vite fait de là pour récupérer une serviette qu'il se noua autour de la taille. Alors qu'il finissait de se brosser les dents, il entendit quelqu'un toquer au battent.

_« Naruto ? Tout va bien ? Je t'ai entendu crier. »_

Naruto crispa ses doigts sur le rebord de l'évier. Le fait que Sasuke ait perdu la mémoire était censé être quelque chose de positif, car ça allait leur éviter bien des ennuis. Mais il ne voulait pas que Sasuke oublie.

Enervé et encore un peu émoussé par sa ressente décente de saké, Naruto enfila ses habiles en vitesse et sortit de la salle de bain, tombant en face de Sasuke. L'Uchiwa soupira, visiblement rassuré de ne pas devoir repêcher un Naruto qui se serait noyé dans la douche. Naruto lui, avait senti toute sa colère quitter son corps lorsque ses yeux étaient tombés sur les lèvres de Sasuke.

Même s'il aurait aimé que ce ne soit pas le cas, il sentait que son corps désirait encore le contact avec le beau brun. Ne tenant plus, Naruto plaqua Sasuke sur le mur d'en face. L'Uchiwa sursauta, surpris et effrayé.

_« Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire sur ce qui s'est passé hier soir ! »_ Dit Naruto juste avant de plaquer sa bouche sur la sienne.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Grâce à ce baiser, il put revoir tout ce qu'il s'était produit dans la nuit à travers les souvenirs du blond. Et voyant les scènes défiler, sa mémoire se réanima. Sasuke resta quelques secondes sous le choc mais très vite, les sensations qu'il avait vécu la veille l'envahirent à nouveau. Il était tout simplement incapable de se raisonner. De toute façon il n'en éprouvait pas la volonté, c'était bien trop agréable.

Naruto aurait aimé prolonger ce moment également, mais il voyait dans l'esprit de Sasuke qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire. Il décida donc d'être courageux et de mettre de côté ses sentiments personnels pour revenir sur terre. Sasuke ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et ne se décollait pas des lèvres du blond, complètement hypnotisé par la plénitude qu'il vivait.

Naruto dut se faire violence pour attraper l'Uchiwa par les épaules et le maintenir plus fermement. Une fois à distance du visage du blond, Sasuke retrouva ses esprits. Il était choqué, voire complètement paniqué. Passer trop d'années dans la haine et la vengeance avait dû avoir raison de lui, et voilà le résultat : il était devenu complètement cinglé.

Sans prononcer le moindre mot, Naruto se retourna et prit la direction de la grande salle en soupirant. Il s'en voulait maintenant d'avoir fait revenir les souvenirs de Sasuke à la surface, car cela promettait des complications sans précédent. Néanmoins une partie de lui était soulagée : à présent ils étaient deux à devoir supporter cette situation délicate.

Alors que Naruto était sur le palier prêt à partir, la voix de l'Uchiwa arriva à ses oreilles.

_« J'ai fait des ramen à manger, c'est encore chaud »_ Dit-il en disparaissant dans la cuisine.

Naruto prit un air étonné qui fut très vite remplacé par un sourire joyeux. Finalement, Sasuke ne prenait pas les récents événements aussi mal que lui. Sûrement que c'était dû au fait qu'il ait trouvé en Naruto une drogue qui lui permettait de se sentir mieux. En tout cas, sa réaction plut au blond qui se dirigeait dans la cuisine les mains derrière la tête, affichant un sourire satisfait.

Après manger, Naruto était sorti pour visiter ses amis à l'hôpital. Pendant le repas, il n'avait pas parlé avec Sasuke plus que nécessaire et les deux ninjas avaient gardé leurs distances. C'était comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Du moins, c'est l'impression qu'ils donnaient, car à l'intérieur d'eux ils devaient supporter un chaos hors du commun.

Naruto ne s'éternisa pas à l'hôpital. De toute façon, Sai et Shikamaru devaient sortir d'ici deux à trois jours. Et puis il avait besoin de rester un peu seul et tranquille. Après tout, s'il avait accepté de vivre tant de choses avec Sasuke, ce n'était pas sans but. Maintenant qu'il connaissait l'origine de sa haine et de sa douleur, il devait trouver un moyen de s'en débarrasser.

Lorsqu'il mit à nouveau les pieds dans la maison, le soleil s'était déjà couché. La grande salle était remplie d'une bonne odeur de nourriture qui attira le blond à la cuisine. Alors qu'il rentrait dans la pièce, Sasuke voulut en sortir et les deux ninjas furent de nouveau face à face, beaucoup trop près l'un de l'autre. Sasuke et Naruto baissèrent la tête dans un même mouvement, leur gène se lisait sur leur visage.

_« J'ai déjà mangé, il en reste pour toi._ Bafouilla l'Uchiwa.

_- Tu ne restes pas avec moi ? »_

Sasuke releva la tête vers le blond, surpris par sa demande. Naruto était toujours gêné mais il tentait de le cacher derrière son sourire. L'Uchiwa acquiesça et suivit le blond dans la cuisine. Il réalisa alors qu'il était vraiment faible face à Naruto. Il avait l'impression que le blond aurait pu lui demander la lune, qu'il n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de la lui offrir.

Le repas se déroula sans incident. Naruto donna quelques nouvelles de Shikamaru et Sai. Sasuke écoutait le blond, attentif. Bien que ses deux coéquipiers n'étaient pas de grands amis, savoir que leur rétablissement se passait bien le soulageait.

Lorsqu'arriva l'heure d'aller se coucher, Naruto et Sasuke se figèrent dans le couloir. Le blond se grattait nerveusement le dos. Aucun des deux ne savait quoi faire. C'est donc finalement d'un avis commun qu'il se dire juste un « bonne nuit » avant de se séparer. Mais Naruto eut soudain une idée.

_« Attend Sasuke ! »_ Dit-il en le rattrapant par le poignet.

Le blond se pencha sur l'Uchiwa comme pour l'embrasser, à la grande surprise de Sasuke qui ferma ses yeux. Cependant, rien ne se produisit et il se risqua à entre-ouvrir un œil. Naruto était à quelques centimètres de son visage mais ne semblait pas vouloir s'avancer plus. Sa bouche entre-ouverte laissait s'échapper quelque chose de comparable à un chakra doré que l'Uchiwa aspirait inconsciemment.

Ce que lui envoyait le blond lui réchauffa le cœur. Il se sentait serein et calme. Lorsque Naruto eut fini, un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Sasuke. Pour Naruto, c'était une réussite de plus.

_« Merci Naruto »_ Dit joyeusement Sasuke, avant de reprendre la direction de sa chambre.

Le blond sourit pour lui-même. Il venait de trouver une bonne méthode pour calmer les excès de haine et de colère de l'Uchiwa. Cependant, ça ne le soignait pas. Mais ça lui laisserait le temps de trouver comment faire pour sauver Sasuke de lui-même, sans avoir à vivre avec la peur que l'Uchiwa déserte ou repasse du mauvais côté une fois encore.

Installé dans son lit, Naruto remarqua que malgré tout, il n'était pas satisfait. Il porta inconsciemment une main à ses lèvres. Tout en les effleurant, il comprit alors ce qu'il aurait désiré avant de dormir. Frustré par ses propres pensées malsaines, Naruto fronça les sourcils et se tourna dans son lit en grognant. Sa relation ambigu avec Sasuke devait absolument s'arrêter, même si ça lui faisait mal au cœur.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose de normal ou même d'acceptable, que ce soit pour lui-même ou pour les autres. Il aurait certainement mieux fait d'épouser Hinata avant que tout cela ne se produise, ça lui aurait donné une bonne raison de se freiner.

Naruto soupira bruyamment. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il avait besoin d'une raison quelconque pour se freiner. Ce genre de situation aurait dû le rebuter naturellement. Et puis penser à épouser Hinata n'était vraiment pas une idée brillante... Certes, c'était une très bonne kunoichi tirée d'un clan plus que respectable et en plus, elle était vraiment très gentille.

Mais rien ne se produisait dans son cœur ni dans son corps lorsqu'il pensait à elle. Il n'arrivait pas à la considérer autrement que comme une très bonne amie. Même Sasuke lui faisait plus d'effet ! En même temps, l'Uchiwa lui faisait plus d'effet que n'importe qui...

Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure et s'écrasa la tête sous son oreiller. C'était fini les réflexions pour aujourd'hui ! Plus il pensait et plus ses conclusions étaient désagréable alors, autant dormir à présent. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au blond pour s'évader dans les bras de Morphée, envahi malgré lui par les images du beau brun.

Le lendemain au réveil, Naruto croisa Sasuke dans le couloir. Les deux ninjas se sourirent et Naruto eut chaud au cœur de pouvoir contempler à nouveau un sourire sur le visage si froid de l'Uchiwa. Sasuke dut le sentir car il se ressaisit par un raclement de gorge, reprenant son air hautain.

_« Alors Naruto, prêt pour reprendre l'entrainement avec Hachibi ?_

_- Oh que oui ! J'ai une revanche à prendre ! »_ Dit le ninja blond d'un air déterminé.

Cette réponse fit émettre un petit rire à l'Uchiwa qui passa à côté de Naruto en lui caressant les reins par-dessus son t-shirt tout en lui adressant un regard aguicheur. Naruto fut parcouru d'un frisson très violent mais également délicieux. Il comprit alors qu'il pourrait utiliser toute sa légendaire volonté, ça ne suffirait pas face au brun. Une seule de ses caresses suffisait à lui faire complètement lâcher prise et oublier tout ce qui comptait une seconde auparavant.

Naruto avala sa salive. Quand est-ce que tout ça avait bien pu grandir dans sa tête ? Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais réalisé quoi que ce soit avant ? Sasuke se posait-il les mêmes questions, ou au moins, ressentait-il la même chose ?

Naruto connaissait un moyen d'obtenir quelques réponses. Il s'avança d'un pas mal assuré vers l'Uchiwa, armé d'un petit sourire. Il saisit Sasuke par la taille et colla ses lèvres aux siennes, laissant son esprit partir en exploration dans celui de son partenaire, qui se délectait de la douce sensation que lui procurait cet échange.

Naruto sourit à travers son baiser, il avait pu obtenir les solutions qu'il voulait et elles étaient loin d'être mauvaise. Même s'il avait fini ses recherches, Naruto continuait de l'embrasser, entre-ouvant la bouche pour laisser sa langue partir à la recherche de celle du brun.

Chacun caressait le corps de l'autre avec de plus en plus d'ardeur. Il n'avait pourtant plus rien à découvrir dans l'esprit de l'autre, il ne faisait à présent que répondre à leurs désirs. Leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre et ils s'arrêtèrent même un instant lorsque les deux Jounins se retrouvèrent torse nu, collé l'un à l'autre. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de la façon dont ils s'étaient retrouvés ainsi, mais une chose était sûre : ça ne les rebutaient pas du tout, au contraire.

Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, Naruto fut plaqué contre le mur du couloir par un Sasuke déterminé qui lui lâcha les lèvres pour partir à l'assaut de son cou qu'il mordillait et léchait. Naruto crut que ses jambes allaient le laisser tomber vu comme elles se mirent à trembler. Incapable de le garder pour lui, le blond laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir.

Son échange avec l'Uchiwa semblait s'être libérer de toute retenue, consumant ainsi les deux ninjas à sa guise. Cependant, Naruto eut un mouvement de recule lorsqu'il sentit Sasuke se rapprocher de sa ceinture. Le brun le fixait avec incompréhension. Pour savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Naruto, Sasuke posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il n'eut aucun mal à lire un lui comme dans un livre ouvert : il avait peur. En fait, il était même terrorisé. Il se posait beaucoup de questions comme « Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? », « Pourquoi lui ? », « Quelle serait la prochaine étape ? », mais surtout, ce qui le rongeait, c'était le regard des autres. Les yeux méprisant des villageois défilaient dans son esprit. Naruto avait le sentiment d'être jugé et ce n'était pas faux : il se jugeait lui-même.

Contrairement à lui, Sasuke se foutait du jugement des gens. Il était déjà plus bas que terre à leurs yeux. De plus, cela faisait quatre ans que l'Uchiwa n'avait plus de raison de vivre et dix ans qu'il n'avait plus été aussi heureux. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre, autant profiter du peu qu'il avait avant que la haine ne reprenne le dessus.

Certes, le fait que ce soit Naruto l'avait gêné lui aussi, mais après réflexion il s'en foutait complètement. Il était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il était devenu fou, alors dans tous les cas il ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas. Peut-être avait-il aussi un peu plus de mal à réaliser à cause du rayonnement et de la joie anormal qui occupaient son cœur ces derniers temps.

Compréhensif, Sasuke se détacha de Naruto en souriant, ce qui eut pour effet de détendre un peu le blond.

_« Je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. »_ Conclut l'Uchiwa.

Naruto acquiesça, content de n'avoir visiblement pas vexé Sasuke.

Après le déjeuner qui se déroula sans un seul geste de travers, Naruto se leva et enfila son gilet en se dirigeant vers l'entrée. Sasuke le suivit en grimaçant, n'osant pas trop faire sa proposition qui pourtant lui brûlait les lèvres.

_« Naruto... Tu crois que Bee le prendrait mal si je venais avec toi ? »_

Naruto se retourna vers Sasuke, l'air surpris mais touché.

_« Mais non ! Viens ! Je ne sais même pas comment tu as fait pour rester autant de jours enfermé ici, prendre l'air te fera du bien. »_

Sasuke acquiesça et suivit Naruto, gardant une distance raisonnable.

_« Je vais aller voir Sai et Shikamaru après, tu viens avec moi ?_ Questionna le blond.

_- Je ne sais pas. Ils risquent de mal le prendre. Je ne suis pas allé les voir une seule fois et ils sortent demain._

_- Justement ! Ça sera une bonne occasion pour te racheter ! »_

Sasuke soupira, mais il fit un signe de la main à Naruto pour lui faire comprendre que c'était bon. Le blond sourit, satisfait. Si seulement Sasuke pouvait rester ainsi tout le temps il aurait vite fait de se réconcilier avec le reste du monde.

_« Au fait Naruto, c'est demain qu'on récupère nos yeux. »_

Naruto fit la moue. Déjà que l'idée de passer sur le billard ne lui plaisait guère, perdre le Sharingan qu'il arrivait à présent à très bien contrôler l'embêtait d'autant plus. Il savait que les yeux d'Itachi appartenaient à Sasuke, il s'agissait même de son bien le plus précieux. Puis Sasuke n'était pas grand-chose sans eux... Il les contrôlait mieux que n'importe quel ninja encore vivant.

Le blond grogna en guise de réponse, tout en continuant sa route.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 : PERTE DE CONTRÔL.**

Un énorme tremblement de terre fit s'effondrer un pic rocheux, forçant Sasuke à bondir dans les airs pour éviter de se faire écraser par un bloc de pierre. Lui qui pensait pouvoir rester tranquillement assis à regarder le combat pour passer le temps, il s'était fourvoyé : le voici à présent obligé de rester constamment sur ses gardes pour éviter de se faire tuer, que ce soit par Hachibi, Kyuubi ou même le décor qui partait en lambeaux.

Kurama était en mauvaise posture, allongé au sol avec Hachibi sur lui qui le serrait à la gorge à l'aide de l'une de ses tentacules. Kyuubi gémit alors que le taureau augmentait la pression dans le but de renvoyer le Bijuu de là où il venait. Le démon renard se débattait de moins en moins, ses forces l'abandonnaient. Un sourire satisfait apparut sur le visage de Hachibi. Il était persuadé d'avoir gagné son combat.

Cependant au même moment, cinq Kyuubi surgirent de derrière cinq collines, Bombes-Bijuu à la gueule. Hachibi bondit en l'air pour éviter la redoutable attaque. Néanmoins il ne vit pas le vrai Kurama lancer sa propre bombe par en dessous, caché par un immense nuage de fumée. Hachibi se prit la bombe sous le menton et lorsqu'elle explosa dans les airs, le taureau disparut dans une fumée blanche.

Kurama réceptionna Bee à l'aide de l'une de ses queues, l'emmenant en face de son immense tête. Le Bijuu souriait, laissant apparaître toutes ses dents aiguisées. Bee soupira. C'était sa quatrième défaite de suite depuis ce matin.

_« Yo Naruto, je t'avais dit de te reposer, pas de te doper, konoyaro, bakayaro ! »_

Kurama reposa Bee au sol et rendit son apparence à Naruto qui était extrêmement fier de lui.

_« Ne t'énerve pas, Bee. Tu feras mieux demain._

_- Ce combat était le dernier, car c'est après-demain que vous repartez et demain tu te fais opérer, yeah ! »_

Naruto fit la moue. Il appréciait s'entrainer avec Bee et ça allait lui manquer. Voyant le blond faire la tête, Bee tendit son bras et lui présenta son poing.

_« On se reverra et la prochaine fois, je ne ferais qu'une bouchée de toi ! »_

Naruto retrouva le sourire et frappa son poing contre celui de l'autre Jinchuuriki.

_« C'est ce qu'on verra, Bee ! »_

Après ce dernier combat, Sasuke et Naruto prirent la direction de l'hôpital. Cependant il n'y avait plus personne là-bas. La réceptionniste leur apprit que leur amis avaient été libéré en début d'après-midi car leur état était très satisfaisant. C'est donc au pas de course que les deux ninjas repartirent vers la maisonnée, pressés de revoir leurs coéquipiers.

_« Sai ! Shikamaru ! »_ Hurla Naruto en claquant la porte d'entrée contre le mur.

Sasuke ne disait rien, il se contentait de suivre le blond avec son sérieux habituel. Naruto trouva ses amis tous les deux dans la cuisine en train de manger.

_« Salut, Naruto ! »_ Lança Shikamaru.

Sai aillant la bouche pleine, il ne put le saluer également.

_« Et bien ! Après c'est moi qu'on traite de morfal ? Non mais vous vous êtes vu ?_

_- Pour notre défense la nourriture de l'hôpital était écœurante. »_ Répondit Sai, ayant avalé sa bouchée.

Naruto rit doucement, il était heureux de revoir ses amis ici. Ça lui changeait complétement les idées et ça empêchait également son esprit de divaguer sur des sujets tabou. Sasuke ne semblait pas du même avis.

L'Uchiwa avait pris la direction de sa chambre sans même saluer Sai et Shikamaru. Les voir l'énervait. Ce n'était pas vraiment de la faute des deux ninjas directement, mais plutôt parce qu'à cause de leur présence, Sasuke s'était pris une grosse gifle. Quoi qu'il dise et quoi qu'il pense, au final le regard des autres ne lui était pas si indifférent. En fait, il venait de réaliser la gravité de ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Naruto.

Allongé dans son lit, l'Uchiwa se forçait à classer leur expérience comme une erreur de parcours. C'était une bêtise qu'ils ne devaient plus reproduire, il n'était pas encore trop tard pour se remettre dans les rails. Fatigué et énervé par ses préoccupations, Sasuke s'endormit sans même aller manger.

Il devait être environ dix heures du matin lorsque Naruto et Sasuke rentrèrent dans l'hôpital. L'heure était venue pour eux de récupérer leurs yeux. Une infirmière les allongea sur deux lits dans une pièce déserte puis dirigea Sai et Shikamaru qui les avaient accompagné jusqu'à la salle d'attente.

Naruto tremblait beaucoup. Il n'avait jamais apprécié les hôpitaux. Il aurait largement préféré s'arracher les yeux tout seul et les rendre à Sasuke, comme la première fois.

_« Arrête de trembler._ Gronda Sasuke._ Tu ne sentiras rien et on sera sorti d'ici avant ce soir. »_

Naruto tourna la tête vers l'Uchiwa. Le brun était allongé sur le dos et fixait le plafond, le visage fermé.

_« Je sais bien Sasuke, mais j'y peux rien._

_- Naruto, ce n'est pas qu'aux yeux d'Itachi que tu vas dire adieu aujourd'hui. »_

Sasuke tourna la tête vers le blond et croisa son regard. Naruto avait compris de quoi voulait parler Sasuke. Lui aussi y avait réfléchit et il savait pertinemment que c'était le mieux qu'ils avaient à faire. Néanmoins, penser à ça lui pinçait le cœur. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre pourquoi.

Il répondit à Sasuke par un lent hochement de tête. L'Uchiwa soupira et se remit à regarder le plafond. Lorsqu'un nouvel employé arriva pour les emmener au bloc, Naruto avait arrêté de trembler. Il avait compris qu'il y avait bien pire dans la vie que cette opération bénigne.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_« Naruto... Aller Naruto réveille-toi ! On doit rentrer à la maison, l'hôpital va pas tarder à fermer ! »_

Naruto eut énormément de mal à soulever ses paupières. La première chose qu'il vit fut les visages de Sai et Shikamaru.

_« Ah !_ Commença Sai._ Je te préfère tout de même avec tes yeux ! Un blond aux yeux noir c'était trop bizarre._

_- Merci Sai... De ne me le dire que maintenant que je ne ressemblais à rien !_

_- De rien ! »_ Répondit-il en souriant.

Naruto pouffa puis se mit à bailler à gorge déployée avant de se redresser en s'étirant.

_« Pourquoi je me réveille que maintenant ?_

_- Vu que tu as tendance à être plutôt nerveux, ils t'ont donné beaucoup d'anesthésiant. Mais personne n'a pensé à leur dire que tu étais également un gros dormeur..._ Expliqua Shikamaru.

_- Je comprends. Où est Sasuke ?_

_- Il est rentré en début d'après-midi, lorsqu'il s'est réveillé._

_- Je vois. »_

Naruto avait tout à coup perdu tout signe de gaieté. Son cœur le faisait à nouveau souffrir. Il se mit doucement sur pied et récupéra son haut qu'il enfila, cachant de la sorte sa grande cicatrice.

_« On ferait mieux de rentrer nous aussi. »_ Commenta le blond en partant devant.

Shikamaru et Sai partagèrent un regard d'incompréhension mais prirent la route en silence. Dans le halle de l'hôpital, Naruto put voir son visage dans un grand miroir. Lui aussi se préférait avec ses yeux bleu, mais en rendant ses yeux a Sasuke, il avait perdu bien plus que le Sharingan.

Le groupe était de nouveau en route, filant entre les arbres. Il y a quelques heures déjà qu'ils avaient quitté Kumo et le Raikage, ainsi que Bee. Les deux frères étaient en pleurs à cause du départ de Naruto, lui jurant qu'ils viendraient faire un tour à Konoha avant la fin de l'année.

Pour Naruto aussi le départ avait été difficile. Il avait l'impression de laisser quelque chose de très cher derrière lui. Cependant, il devait faire comme il a toujours fait : continuer d'avancer.

A cause de leur état encore délicat, les quatre ninjas avançaient lentement. Les jours s'emblaient s'accélérer, même si le soleil restait de plus en plus longtemps dans le ciel.

Plus les jours passaient et plus la tension augmentait. La drogue de chaleur qui coulait dans les veines de Sasuke se dissipait peu à peu et la rechute fut difficile. Souvent dans la nuit, Naruto se réveillait car il l'entendait hurler dans ses cauchemars. Dieu seul sait à quel point le blond avait envie de le réveiller et de le calmer à sa manière dans ces moments-là, mais il s'était résigné. Il se contentait donc de se rallonger dos à l'Uchiwa pour le reste de la nuit, même s'il lui était impossible de retrouver le sommeil.

Il arrivait même que parfois en plein jour, l'Uchiwa se retrouve entouré par un chakra noir et horrible. Il s'agissait en réalité de son propre chakra alimenté par sa haine et sa douleur, qu'il n'arrivait plus à contenir. Naruto cherchait toujours une solution pour aider Sasuke, mais il lui était impossible de lui adresser la parole. L'Uchiwa s'était fermé comme une huitre.

Au bout de leur cinquième jour, dans la matinée, Shikamaru était allé parler à Naruto. Le blond devait trouver un moyen pour contenir Sasuke et c'était urgent. Naruto le savait et il profita donc de la pause déjeuner pour prendre Sasuke à part

_« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?_ Cracha l'Uchiwa, le regard mauvais.

_- On doit parler Sasuke._ Répondit Naruto plus que sérieusement. _Tu dois apprendre à te contrôler. Ton comportement et tes crises à répétition sont insupportable !_

_- Et tu crois que je fais quoi baka ? Tu n'imagines même pas tout ce que je canalise à l' instant même ! Il te faut quoi ? Me voir dans mon état naturel pour que ça te monte au cerveau ?_

_- Calme-toi, Sasuke ! Arrête de hurler ! Je sais que tu en es capable. Tu me l'as prouvé à Kumo. »_

Sasuke se mit à rire de façon ironique.

_« Parce que tu en es toujours là, toi ? Tu crois vraiment que Kumo est une preuve de quoi que ce soit ? Regarde-toi ! Pas meilleur que Sakura ou Ino. Hé, tu veux un scoop ? Je te considère de la même manière qu'elles : tu es chiant. Et toi en plus d'être chiant, tu es débile ! Non mais tu as vraiment pu croire que je m'intéressais un tant soit peu à toi ? Tu veux la vérité ? Tout ce qui s'est passé à Kumo c'est à cause d'un rêve que j'ai fait ! J'étais curieux et je voulais des réponses. Et tu sais quoi ? Je les ai eu, mes réponses ! Je te déteste tout autant que le reste du monde ! Dire que tu as cru en tout ça... T'es vraiment un abruti. »_

Plus Sasuke parlait et plus la rage de Naruto augmentait. Le soleil du blond ne rayonnait plus assez fort pour éclairer les ombres de haine de l'Uchiwa, et Naruto lui-même fut pris dedans comme dans les mailles d'un filet. Bien qu'il avait eu la preuve que tout ce que venait de dire Sasuke était totalement faux et que ce qu'il pensait réellement était l'exact opposé, Naruto n'arrivait pas à s'en rappeler. C'est comme si son cerveau l'avait momentanément oublié.

Il était blessé et vexé par Sasuke et ces deux sentiments mêlés à la haine qui envahissait son corps et son esprit créa en lui un tourbillon de rage comme il n'en avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps. Ses yeux bleus devinrent rouges, ses canines s'allongèrent ainsi que les marques sur ses joues. En quelques instants, Naruto fut recouvert du manteau du démon renard.

_« Ta gueule, Sasuke ! Ferme-la !_

_- Pourquoi ? Ça te fait bobo au cœur ? T'es pitoyable ! Tu me rappelle Sakura le jour où je suis parti avec Orochimaru, en train de chialer pour que je reste à ses côtés car elle m'aimait..._

_- Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! »_

Naruto bondit sur Sasuke, un Rasengan fait du chakra de Kyuubi dans la main.

Un peu plus loin Sai et Shikamaru furent dérangé dans leur repas par un gros bruit qui venait de la forêt, dans la direction qu'avait pris Naruto et Sasuke.

_« Tu crois qu'il y a du grabuge ?_ Questionna Sai.

_- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'aller voir. »_

Shikamaru était quasiment sûr qu'un combat avait éclaté mais il était inutile d'affoler Sai. Les deux ninjas partirent en vitesse dans la direction de l'explosion.

De leur côté, Sasuke et Naruto s'étaient effectivement déclaré la guerre. Le combat qui faisait rage était violent et tous les arbres du périmètre étaient déjà tombés. Sasuke qui avait bondit dans le ciel lançait un Chidori Senbon, alors que par dessous, Naruto et ses clones lançaient des dizaines de Rasengan Shuriken. Si une seule de leurs attaques touchait leur adversaire, c'était la mort imminente. Cependant ce n'était pas leur problème. La haine dirigeait leurs mouvements.

Retombant au sol, Sasuke cherchait Naruto à travers la fumée épaisse. Il ne le vit que lorsque le pied du blond le frappa au visage. Bien que violemment assommé, Sasuke réussit à bloquer le prochain coup de Naruto en utilisant son bras comme bouclier. S'ensuivit un long combat au corps à corps. La vitesse et la force étaient telles qu'il était impossible de correctement analyser chaque coup, même s'il était évident que les deux ninjas paraient chacun les attaques de l'autres sans qu'ils n'arrivent à se toucher. Un coup d'une telle force les auraient directement envoyé au tapis.

Leur chakra se mit à émaner en fumée de leurs poings et leurs jambes. C'est à ce moment que Sai et Shikamaru arrivèrent. Il savait que Naruto et Sasuke étaient en train de se battre, mais le nuage de poussière était trop épais pour qu'ils puissent les voir. Leurs amis étaient bien trop puissants pour qu'ils se jettent dans le tas à l'aveugle.

Heureusement, les deux ninjas continuaient leur combat au corps à corps sans chercher à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Inconsciemment, il recherchait tous les deux quelque chose dans ce combat, mais pour le trouver ils devaient absolument arriver à toucher l'autre.

En temps normal, avec n'importe quel ennemi Sasuke aurait eu l'avantage grâce à son Sharingan. Cependant, il avait beau essayer d'utiliser son Genjutsu encore et encore, ça semblait sans effet sur Naruto qui continuait à soutenir son regard. Serait-ce dû au fait que lui aussi avait pu avoir accès à l'immense pouvoir qui réside dans ses yeux ou était-ce une mauvaise blague d'Itachi ? Dur à définir.

La fumée commençait à se dissiper. Sans attendre, Sai et Shikamaru foncèrent en direction de leurs coéquipiers. Shikamaru ordonna à Sai de stopper Naruto, il s'occuperait lui-même de Sasuke. Sur ce, les deux amis se séparèrent. Shikamaru passa derrière l'Uchiwa pour le contrôler grâce à son ombre.

Sans comprendre d'où ça venait, Sasuke se sentit immobilisé. Cependant, Naruto venait de lancer le premier mouvement de son enchainement et toucha donc l'Uchiwa de plein fouet. Ce dernier fut éjecté avec une telle force qu'il percuta Shikamaru. Les deux ninjas étaient assommé par le choc.

Quant à Sai, il était apparu au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Naruto avait réussi à obtenir ce qu'il voulait : toucher Sasuke. Il avait pu voir à travers lui, même si ce fut très court. Il avait besoin de savoir une seule chose à son sujet et il l'avait découvert. Il voulait savoir ce qui avait fait autant grimper la haine de l'Uchiwa ces derniers temps. Ce n'était pas dû qu'au retour de sa souffrance. En vérité, c'était parce que la haine était sur quoi s'appuyait Sasuke pour pouvoir se mentir. Il ne pensait aucune de ses paroles mais sa rage le protégeait de lui-même, tel un cocon.

Même si toutes ces informations eurent pour effet immédiat de calmer Naruto, ce dernier, perdu dans ses pensées, n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait éjecté Sasuke. Il finit donc son enchainement par un dernier coup de pied, qu'il réussit parfaitement. Malheureusement, c'était Sai qui s'était pris le coup en dessous de la mâchoire. Le ninja décolla du sol et atterrit quelques mètres plus loin.

Naruto réalisa alors qu'il était seul. Il se mit à regarder autour de lui ce que lui dévoilait la fumée en disparaissant. Il put entendre trois plaintes différente et n'avait aucune idée de par où commencer. Sai devait être le plus sérieusement blessé. Naruto s'agenouilla à ses côtés et utilisa immédiatement son Ninjutsu. Toute haine avait déserté son corps, laissant place à la peur et l'inquiétude.

_« Sai ! Je suis vraiment désolé, Sai ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. »_

Le blessé répondit par un gémissement, il avait la bouche en sang et bouger la mâchoire pour parler devait lui être horriblement douloureux.

Naruto entendit alors des cris provenant de derrière. En ayant fini avec Sai, il décida de le laisser seul un petit moment le temps de vérifier que tout allait bien pour Shikamaru et Sasuke.

_« On aurait jamais dû te laisser remettre les pieds à Konoha ! On aurait dû te tuer ! Regarde tout ce que Naruto a fait pour toi, c'est comme ça que tu le remercies ?_ Hurlait Shikamaru.

_- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !_ Répondit l'Uchiwa en serrant les dents.

_- Je suis votre chef d'équipe donc si : ce sont mes affaires ! Vous êtes sous ma responsabilité ! Je me suis promis de ne jamais laisser un de mes camarades mourir, donc je ne vois pas comment je pourrais tolérer que tu attaques Naruto avec une telle violence ! Tu aurais pu le tuer !_

_- Shikamaru, c'est moi qui ai frappé le premier. »_

Shikamaru se retourna vers Naruto qui venait de prendre la parole. Le blond avait la tête basse et semblait se mordre la joue : il ne mentait pas. Shikamaru fronça les sourcils. Comment Sasuke avait-il pu s'y prendre pour réussir à énerver Naruto à ce point-là ? Lui qui était connu pour résister mieux que quiconque à la haine ?

Sans plus dire un seul mot, Shikamaru lança un regard noir à Naruto pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était déçu et partit aux côtés de Sai, le prenant par les épaules pour l'aider à se relever.

Sans rien dire, tous les ninjas prirent la direction du camp dans un silence de mort. Le seul point positif était que Sasuke semblait plus calme. Ce combat l'avait déchargé de son surplus d'énergie négative et à vrai dire, lorsqu'il avait reçu le coup de Naruto, lui aussi avait pu vérifier quelque chose d'important à ses yeux.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 : BAIN DE MINUIT.**

Dès le lendemain, l'équipe était repartie. Heureusement, la blessure de Sai n'était pas trop grave et bien qu'il avait toujours trop mal pour parler, il n'avait rien de cassé. Shikamaru eut vite fait de pardonner à Naruto pour la bagarre, bien que Sasuke lui soit toujours resté en travers de la gorge, comme depuis toujours. L'Uchiwa s'était calmé. Le soleil de Naruto était de nouveau suffisant pour contrôler la haine qui émanait de lui.

Shikamaru observait souvent le comportement des deux rivaux, c'était à s'en arracher les cheveux. Il avait beau utiliser tous ses neurones et toute sa logique pour tenter de comprendre, il n'y arrivait pas. Il y avait des heures où ils se disputaient comme les deux pires ennemis du monde et à toujours pour des raisons sans queues ni tête, puis quelques temps plus tard ils étaient à nouveau les deux meilleurs amis du monde. Shikamaru craignait pour sa santé s'il essayait encore de les comprendre.

Après encore trois longs jours de voyage, le groupe put enfin voir l'océan. Malheureusement, il était trop tard pour qu'ils puissent prendre un bateau et le petit port ne disposait d'aucune auberge. Résignés, les quatre ninjas retournèrent sur leurs pas pour installer leur camp à la lisière de la forêt, camouflés ainsi par les arbres.

Pour le repas c'était soupe, comme depuis trois jours. C'était tout ce que Sai arrivait à avaler en buvant avec une paille. Lorsqu'il vit ça en s'asseyant près du feu, Naruto ne put retenir une plainte.

_« J'en peux plus des soupes ! Je veux des ramen !_

_- Et comment tu veux faire des ramen au feu de bois et sans nouilles, baka ? »_ Questionna ironiquement Sasuke qui arrivait par derrière, s'asseyant près du blond.

Shikamaru qui avait préparé le repas ne put se retenir de lui lancer un regard de travers. Il n'avait jamais porté Sasuke dans son cœur et vu les événement, ça ne risquait pas de s'améliorer.

_« D'où tu me traites encore de baka ?_ S'énerva Naruto. _C'est pas parce que je dis que j'ai envie de ramen que je dis qu'on doit en faire ! Je sais que c'est impossible. Il n'empêche que je serais prêt à avaler n'importe quoi du moment que ce n'est pas liquide..._

_- La faute à qui ? C'est qui qui a décroché la mâchoire de Sai ?_ Interrogea l'Uchiwa.

_- Si tu ne m'avais pas mis en colère ça ne serait jamais arrivé !_

_- Si tu avais un meilleur contrôle de toi, tu ne te serais pas énervé._

_- Mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! C'est toi qui me donne des leçons sur le contrôle de soi-même ? Tu ferais mieux de travailler le tien, Sasuke !_

_- Stop !_ Intervint Shikamaru. _Taisez-vous et mangez. »_

Naruto récupéra son bol et but en silence. Il boudait. Sasuke lui, ne changea pas d'expression. Shikamaru avait les sourcils froncés. Les deux ninjas commençaient vraiment à lui taper sur le système avec leurs chamailleries. Lorsque la nuit fut tombée, tous les coéquipiers se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit avant de rejoindre leur tente. Seul Sasuke décida de rester encore un petit moment près du feu.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans sa tente, Naruto s'étira puis farfouilla dans les affaires de Sasuke dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Malheureusement, il ne trouva rien à grignoter et il se laissa tomber tout habillé sur son matelas, par-dessus son duvet. Un bruit se fit entendre. Il tourna sa tête blonde vers l'entrée et vit celle de Sasuke qui le regardait.

_« Suis moi et en silence.»_ Chuchota l'Uchiwa en ressortant.

Perplexe, Naruto se releva d'un bond et partit à sa suite sur la pointe des pieds. Il savait que Sasuke ne voulait pas que Sai ni Shikamaru les entendent fuguer. Ça aurait été efficace si ces derniers étaient dans leur tente, cependant, un peu reculé, Shikamaru était en train de se soulager contre un arbre. Il eut donc tout le loisir de voir les deux rivaux déserter le camp. Shikamaru ayant fini son affaire, se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il était désespéré par ces deux-là. Plus le temps passait et plus son esprit s'embrouillait. C'était le monde à l'envers !

Du côté de Sasuke et Naruto, ils marchaient d'un pas rapide dans le silence nocturne. Naruto mourrait d'envie de demander où ils allaient, mais étrangement le blond avait l'impression d'avoir perdu sa langue. A vrai dire, il avait peur, persuadé que s'il disait le moindre mot ou faisait le moindre pas de travers, le Sasuke calme qui marchait à ses cotés disparaitrait pour laisser place à l'Uchiwa aigris.

Soudain, un bruit d'eau brisa le silence et attira l'attention de Naruto qui se mit à courir dans sa direction, laissant Sasuke en arrière. Le blond se stoppa net, sa course l'avait mené au bord d'un ravin tellement profond que dans l'obscurité de la nuit, il était impossible de voir le fond. Sasuke rejoignit le blond, lui attrapant l'arrière du crâne pour lui faire tourner la tête. En voyant ce qu'il avait devant les yeux, Naruto resta bouche bée.

_« C'est Suigetsu qui m'a fait découvrir ça il y a bien longtemps. Je me suis dit que c'est le genre de truc qui pourrait te plaire. »_ Dit le brun.

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Devant lui s'écoulait une immense cascade qui devait certainement se déverser dans un lagon à plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus bas. Sous le reflet de la pleine lune, le spectacle était magique. Revenant sur terre, le blond remarqua que Sasuke s'était rapproché du bord et était en train de se déshabiller. Naruto le rejoignit immédiatement, légèrement inquiet.

_« Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_- Quoi ? Tu crois vraiment que je suis venu jusqu'ici pour admirer le paysage ? »_

A présent en boxer, l'Uchiwa recula de quelques pas puis se mit à courir avant de se jeter dans le déluge de la cascade.

_« Sasuke ! »_ Cria Naruto en se penchant.

Cependant, il n'entendit aucune réponse de la part de l'Uchiwa. Inquiet, le blond se dévêtit en quelques secondes avant de plonger à son tour. La chute lui parut interminable et lorsqu'il sentit enfin l'eau caresser sa peau, il fut empli d'un grand soulagement. La chute avait été si longue que Naruto dut nager longtemps avant d'arriver à la surface, essoufflé.

Il devait admettre que ce plongeon lui avait procuré une bonne dose d'adrénaline. Une fois remit de ses émotions, Naruto chercha Sasuke du regard. Il le vit dans une zone peu profonde, appuyé sur un rocher lisse. Il le regardait également. Naruto se mit à nager dans sa direction. Une fois en face de Sasuke, Naruto avait l'eau qui lui cachait toujours les trois quart du corps.

_« Alors,_ commença l'Uchiwa, un petit sourire aux lèvres._ Tu as déjà vécu plus sensationnel ?_

_- Oui, une fois... »_

Naruto, comme hypnotisé, se rapprochait de plus en plus de Sasuke. Si l'eau n'avait pas été salée, il aurait voulu lécher chaque goutte qui glissait sur son corps parfait. Comme pour expliquer de quelle expérience il voulait parler, Naruto rapprocha son visage de Sasuke et laissa ses mains passer dans son cou. L'Uchiwa ne semblait pas vouloir protester, bien au contraire. Son regard noir en disait long sur ce qu'il désirait. Hésitant mais incapable de se contrôler, Naruto posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'Uchiwa qui répondit sans perdre une seconde, laissant ses mains caresser les muscles du torse de son blond.

Les deux ninjas furent parcouru d'un frisson exaltant qui les encourageaient à approfondir leur baiser. Même si Naruto avait l'impression d'être au septième ciel, une question le taraudait. Pourquoi Sasuke était-il revenu sur sa parole ? A Kumo c'était lui qui avait dit que ce genre de chose ne devait pas se reproduire. De plus, ce n'était pas à cause du « manque », car contrairement à leurs précédentes expériences à Kumo, l'Uchiwa se refusait à absorber l'énergie vitale du blond. Il se contentait de l'embrasser.

Ne voulant pas perdre un temps précieux en paroles, Naruto décida de profiter de leur baiser pour aller chercher la solution lui-même dans l'esprit du brun. Ce qu'il y trouva alluma une ampoule dans sa tête. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté pendant tant de temps ? Sasuke lui-même venait de donner sans le savoir le secret de sa guérison : il avait accepté.

Il avait accepté le fait qu'il aimait le contact de Naruto même si cela dépassait les limites du raisonnable, il avait accepté que c'était quelque chose de mal, il avait accepté le fait que jamais personne ne pourrait le comprendre. Tout ça, il l'avait accepté, et puis tant pis. L'acceptation était la clef.

Naruto fut extirpé de ses réflexions par un frisson violent. Sasuke venait de placer ses bras dans son dos pour plaquer son torse contre le sien. Entrouvrant la bouche, le brun caressait sensuellement la langue du blond. Surpris, Naruto ne put se retenir de gémir de plaisir. Il sentit Sasuke sourire contre ses lèvres, fier de l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

De nouveau aveuglé par la passion le blond repartit à l'assaut du brun, le plaquant violemment contre le rocher. Les deux rivaux avaient l'impression que l'eau qui les entourait, était devenue bouillante tellement la température augmentait. Leurs frissons étaient de plus en plus rapprochés et leur respiration était devenue irrégulière.

Les mains de Naruto tremblaient, peureuses, effrayées à l'idée de dépasser les limites autorisées. Comme pour donner son avis, Sasuke fit un pas en avant, plaquant le bas de son corps contre celui du Jinchuuriki. Ce dernier sursauta au contact très intime et eut un mouvement de recule qui le détacha de l'Uchiwa. Il se sentit immédiatement rougir, gêné par son réflexe.

Sasuke se rapprocha de lui, posa une main sur sa hanche et ses lèvres dans son cou pour y déposer un baiser papillon. Naruto se sentait fondre à nouveau, mais il commençait à se faire très tard et ils devaient absolument rentrer, alors il se fit violence pour résister. Histoire de le faire comprendre à l'Uchiwa, il lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne. Dans un commun accord les deux hommes longèrent la côte pour retourner auprès de leurs coéquipiers. Depuis leur départ, ils se tenaient toujours par la main. Le remarquant, le cœur de Naruto se serra.

_« Sasuke... Qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça ?_ Osa questionner la blond avec appréhension.

_- Pourquoi ne le vérifies-tu pas toi-même ?_

_- Parce que je veux que ce soit toi qui me le dise. »_

Sasuke tourna son regard vers le ciel en réfléchissant.

_« Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais une chose est sûre, le terme « ami » ne nous convient plus. »_

Naruto acquiesça en grognant, pas trop satisfait. Le remarquant, l'Uchiwa se sentit obligé d'ajouter quelque chose.

_« En tout cas, tu es la seule personne sur terre avec qui je me vois continuer ce genre de connerie._

_- Donc, tu ne me considères pas comme Ino ou Sakura ?_

_- Tu rigoles ! Si l'une des deux m'avait procuré un centième de ce que tu me fais ressentir, je serais marié et père depuis longtemps.»_

Le cœur du blond se mit à palpiter comme jamais. Il y avait bien quelque chose entre eux, même si c'était dur de définir quoi. Sasuke quant à lui baissa la tête pour que Naruto ne le remarque pas rougir légèrement. Il avait répondu trop spontanément et sa réponse ne lui plaisait pas. Il avait employé des termes dont il n'avait pas l'habitude, ce qui le perturbait intérieurement.

Arrivé au camp, ils rentrèrent à l'intérieure de leur tente discrètement, rejoignant leur sac de couchage. Ils s'endormirent face à face, une main posée sur l'autre. Le nier était devenu impossible, il y avait bien quelque chose.

Le soleil s'était déjà levé depuis un bon moment lorsque Shikamaru perdit patience. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il s'était levé avec Sai et qu'ils attendaient tous les deux le réveil de Sasuke et Naruto. Shikamaru s'approcha de la tente et secoua la toile pour réveiller les deux ninjas depuis l'extérieur.

_« Naruto ! Sasuke ! Levez-vous, on n'a pas le temps de trainer ! »_

En entendant les plaintes qui provenaient de la tente, Shikamaru retourna s'asseoir près du feu à côté de Sai.

_« C'est bizarre que Sasuke ne se soit pas réveillé avant nous ce matin._ Commenta Sai avec difficulté car sa mâchoire lui faisait toujours un peu souffrir.

_- J'ai arrêté de me prendre la tête avec leur cas. Ça m'énerve lorsque je n'arrive pas à comprendre quelque chose. »_

Sai fronça les sourcils. C'était tellement rare que Shikamaru n'arrive pas à analyser une situation que ça devenait inquiétant. Encore mal réveillés et tout juste habillés, Naruto et Sasuke s'assirent près du reste du groupe. Après un déjeuner rapide, l'équipe leva le camp pour rejoindre le port. Shikamaru qui avait pris soin de se renseigner au préalable se dirigea vers un équipage qui se préparait à partir vers le Pays de l'Eau.

Malheureusement, le bateau était déjà plein et aucun autre départ n'était prévu avant trois jours. Ne se laissant pas abattre, il fit le tour des propriétaires de bateau de pêche, mais sans succès. Alors que les quatre ninjas s'apprêtaient à baisser les bras, un homme leur bloqua la route. L'Individu devait faire la taille de Sai, les cheveux orangés et les yeux cernés de noir. La manière qu'il avait de les regarder ne faisait aucun doute : il savait à qui il avait à faire.

Les quatre ninjas de Konoha se mirent directement en position défensive, prêt à l'attaque. L'inconnu quant à lui ne semblait pas vouloir se battre, il se rapprochait d'eux en souriant.

_« Pas de panique, je ne compte pas vous attaquer. Mon nom est Zenji. Je viens du village du Son. »_

Le fait de se présenter ne fit qu'augmenter la méfiance de l'équipe. Personne n'avait oublié que des ninjas venus du même endroit avaient attaqué Sasuke, sans qu'ils puissent en découvrir le but.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux, enfoiré ?_ S'énerva Naruto qui était déjà passé en mode Sennin.

_- Du calme. Je voulais m'excuser. C'est moi qui ai envoyé les trois ninjas qui vous ont attaqué. Ce n'était pas le but, j'aurais dû mieux leur expliquer la situation. »_

Un grognement sourd s'échappa de l'estomac du blond. Ses trois coéquipiers auraient bien fait la même chose s'ils en avaient été capable.

_« Ça ne répond pas à ma question !_ Se mit à crier Naruto.

_- Je sais que vous ne me faites pas confiance et c'est bien normal. A vrai dire, si je n'y suis pas allé avec des pincettes c'est car la situation est plutôt urgente au village et nous avons besoin de Sasuke Uchiwa. »_

Tous les membres de l'équipe furent surpris par cette étonnante révélation. Sans relâcher leur défense, ils furent plus attentif au discours de Zenji.

_« Je crois que ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour en parler. Un commerçant a ouvert un bar pour les marins, on y sera mieux installé. »_

Sans attendre de réponse, Zenji prit la direction du fameux bar. Méfiant mais curieux, le groupe le suivit d'un commun accord. Une fois arrivés au bar et correctement installés à la table la plus reculée, les quatre ninjas fixèrent l'inconnu, impatient d'en savoir plus.

_« Le problème de notre village est une enfant du nom de Hebiko. Elle vient d'avoir cinq ans et personne au village ne veut de sa présence. Je me suis donc lancé à la poursuite de Sasuke pour la lui confier et qu'il l'emmène à Konoha. J'ai envoyé les ninjas te chercher sans leur dire la raison, c'est certainement pour cela qu'ils t'ont attaqué. Mais on ne te veut aucun mal, on veut que tu nous aides. »_

Tout le monde fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas très bien. C'est Sasuke, le principal concerné, qui répondit.

_« Comment une fillette de cinq ans peut-elle être rejetée de tout un village ? Et pourquoi ça serait à moi de la récupérer ?_

_- Pour la suite de l'histoire de l'enfant, je ne m'adresserai qu'à toi seul. Les autres n'ont pas à être mis au courant._

_- C'est hors de question ! »_ Répondit sèchement Shikamaru, s'étant levé.

Sasuke tendit le bras devant lui, pour lui faire comprendre que ça allait.

_« Naruto reste avec moi. Je n'ai pas assez confiance en toi pour te parler seul à seul. Sai, Shikamaru, attendez nous dehors s'il vous plaît. »_

Bien que le fait que Sasuke prenne les décisions énervait Shikamaru au plus haut point, il se résigna. Avec Naruto, Sasuke ne craignait rien. Et puis à la moindre alerte, il ne serait pas très loin. Les deux ninjas quittèrent alors la table et la salle. Zenji s'installa plus confortablement au fond de la banquette, face aux deux Jounins restant.

_« Je crois t'avoir dit que je ne te parlerai que seul à seul..._

_- Peut importe qu'il soit là ou non, il sera au courant de toute manière._

_- Tu répètes toujours les secrets qu'on te confie ?_

_- Jamais._

_- A personne sauf à ton meilleur ami, hein ?_ Se moqua l'étranger.

_- Je ne le contrôle pas, c'est comme ça. »_ Conclut l'Uchiwa d'un ton sec.

Zenji fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sasuke ne pouvait rien cacher à l'autre ninja. Le grand blond saurait-il lire dans ses pensées ? Certainement pas ou il serait déjà au courant de l'histoire de l'enfant.

_« Bien, parle. »_ Reprit l'Uchiwa, impatient.

Zenji soupira et ferma les yeux un instant. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il prit la parole.

_« La mère de Hebiko était une orpheline sans mari et connue pour être une aguicheuse irrésistible grâce à sa sublime beauté physique. Elle a été considérée comme folle dans le village depuis le début de sa grossesse. Elle criait sur tous les toits qu'elle était enceinte d'un monstre et qu'il fallait tuer l'enfant avant qu'il ne vienne au monde. Bien évidemment, personne ne l'a prise au sérieux et les sages-femmes du village l'ont forcée à aller jusqu'au bout de sa grossesse, la surveillant à tour de rôle pour être sûr qu'elle ne fasse aucun mal à l'enfant. N'ayant pas le choix, la femme du nom de Kie se résigna, à condition qu'elle n'ait pas à s'occuper de l'enfant une fois qu'il serait né. Evidemment, ce qui devait se produire arriva : le jour de la naissance, Kie abandonna sa fille et le village tout entier. Elle n'a laissé qu'une note où elle avait écrit : « C'est Hebiko ». En souvenir de la femme qui l'avait fait naitre, les sages-femmes ont donné ce nom au bébé. Au début, ça ne les dérangeait pas de s'occuper d'elle. Mais l'enfant grandit et plus le temps passait, plus elles comprenaient que Kie n'était peut-être pas folle, car la ressemblance entre la fille et le soit disant « père » était flagrante. Effrayées par la réaction des villageois, elles ont pris la décision de garder Hebiko cachée à l'intérieur et de l'empêcher de sortir. Cependant un jour, la fillette s'est échappée pour aller jouer dehors et tout le monde a pu la voir. La réaction fut immédiate dans le village. Après une rapide concertation, tous voulurent exécuter l'enfant avant qu'elle ne grandisse encore plus. Les sages-femmes ont réussi à calmer leur ardeur en leur promettant de trouver quelqu'un dans un autre village qui accepterait de s'occuper d'elle, mais ce n'est que temporaire et les villageois ne leur accordent que très peu de temps. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu renseigner les ninjas que j'ai envoyé pour te ramener : ils auraient refusé. Tout le monde espère que les sages-femmes ne trouveront personne et que l'enfant soit abattu. »_

Alors que Sasuke avait gardé le visage fermé, l'incompréhension et la rage de Naruto pouvait se voir à des kilomètres.

_« Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Tuer une enfant de cinq ans !_

_- Calme-toi, Naruto._ Le reprit fermement Sasuke. _Toi, j'ai plusieurs questions à te poser._ Continua-t-il en fixant le regard de Zenji. _Pourquoi n'es-tu pas pour l'exécution de la fillette ? Qui est son père ? Et surtout, pourquoi moi ? »_

Zenji prit son temps pour répondre. Il finit son verre de saké dans le but de se donner du courage et prit une grande inspiration.

_« Ma mère fait parti des quatre sages-femmes du village et je connais bien Hebiko, c'est une gentille gamine qui ne mérite pas la mort. »_

Zenji fit une pause, comme si les révélations suivantes risquaient de lui brûler la langue.

_« Continue. »_ Dit l'Uchiwa d'une voix grave.

Zenji avala sa salive et prononça la phrase suivante d'une traite, retenant sa respiration.

_« Hebiko est la fille d'Orochimaru. En tant que seul élève encore vivant de ce dernier tu es son héritier et la seule personne qui reste au monde qui pourrait accepter de t'occuper d'elle. »_


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 : LA RÉPONSE DE SASUKE.**

Choqué par la révélation de Zenji, Naruto resta stoïque. Sasuke, quant à lui, mit un certain temps à réagir, soupirant et s'installant plus profondément dans la banquette.

_« Je voulais d'abord demander à Mitarashi Anko, mais j'ai appris qu'elle est décédée il y a quatre ans durant la quatrième guerre. J'en suis navré. »_ S'expliqua Zenji.

Sasuke ferma les yeux en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

_« Je suis désolé pour cette fillette mais de toute façon nous ne pouvons rien faire._

_- Sasuke !_ S'emporta le blond en se levant.

_- Tais-toi Naruto. Nous sommes en pleine mission et notre temps est précieux. Qu'on le veuille ou non, nous n'avons pas le temps de faire un tel détour !_

_- Je savais que tu dirais ça, Sasuke._ Intervint Zenji. _C'est pour cela que je suis venu avec elle. Elle m'attend à une auberge dans une grande ville portuaire un peu plus à l'est. »_

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Cette nouvelle ne lui plaisait pas. Sa conscience avait beau lui dire qu'il serait cruel de laisser une gamine mourir, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de devoir s'occuper d'elle. De toute façon, il était persuadé d'être un trop mauvais tuteur. Même Naruto s'en sortirait mieux que lui dans ce domaine. Contrairement à lui, le blond s'avait aimer et s'occuper de ses proches. C'est à peine si Sasuke savait s'occuper de lui-même. En tout cas une chose était certaine : il ne voulait pas avoir cette enfant à charge. D'autant plus qu'il était en pleine mission !

_« Nous devons partir au plus vite à bord du premier bateau qui nous sera proposé. Je te l'ai déjà dit : nous n'avons pas le temps pour un détour._

_- Effectivement, j'ai cru comprendre que vous vouliez vous rendre au Pays de l'Eau. Sais-tu qu'il y a un navire qui part là-bas demain midi, justement ? Il se trouve là où attend Hebiko. Et, quelle coïncidence ! Il se trouve que j'ai cinq places pour la traversée. Si je me souviens bien, le prochain bateau partant d'ici ne s'en ira pour le Pays de l'Eau que dans trois jours... »_

Zenji sortit les billets et s'en servit comme éventail. Sasuke se mordait l'intérieur de la joue. Il n'avait plus aucune excuse pour abandonner l'enfant à son triste sort et même en sachant que cette pensée était monstrueuse, ça l'embêtait énormément.

_« Sasuke... Tu peux toujours envoyer un message à mamie Tsunade. Elle sera certainement d'accord avec nous et même si tu refuses de t'occuper d'elle, je le ferais jusqu'à qu'on soit rentré. Une fois à Konoha elle pourra se débrouiller seul, comme je l'ai fait._

_- Je suis désolé jeune homme mais je ne peux confier Hebiko qu'à un héritier officiel. C'est la loi de notre Pays._

_- Cela signifie qu'elle ne peut pas partir si je ne l'adopte pas ? »_ S'inquiéta Sasuke.

Zenji acquiesça avec lenteur, puis sortit un parchemin officiel de son manteau qu'il ouvrit et déposa sur la table.

_« Il te suffit de signer de ton sang sur ce rouleau. Si tu ne le fais pas, Hebiko restera la fille d'Orochimaru et peu importe où j'irais, personne ne voudra d'elle._

_- Si je signe, je suis obligé de partir avec la gamine ?_

_- Non, tu deviendras juste son parent officiel dans ses papiers. Cependant il me semble que Konoha soit un village parfait pour elle. »_

Sans attendre, Sasuke se mordit le pouce et laissa une tache de sang sur le parchemin qui s'illumina durant quelques secondes. Une fois fini, Zenji l'enroula pour le ranger.

_« Ton papier est signé. Maintenant repart et laisse nous._

_- Quoi ?_ S'énerva le blond. _Reste-là Zenji. On vient avec toi pour récupérer Hebiko !_

_- Naruto !_ Répondit Sasuke sur le même ton. _Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! On ne t'a pas demandé de prendre une décision !_

_- Je me fiche de ce qu'on me demande ou pas. Cette enfant a besoin de parents, d'une famille ! Moi je n'en avais pas et je sais ce que ça fait. Je ne te laisserais pas lui infliger ça ! »_

Sasuke ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il avait pu ressentir ce qu'avait vécu Naruto à plusieurs reprises et il dut bien admettre qu'il ne souhaitait cela à personne. Naruto comprit les pensées de Sasuke lorsqu'il vit son regard s'attrister légèrement.

_« Je t'ai montré ce que ça fait, Sasuke. Tu veux vraiment infliger ça à la seule famille qu'il te reste ?_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes baka ? Je n'ai plus de famille !_

_- C'était vrai jusqu'à présent ! Maintenant, tu as Hebiko. Elle est tout ce qui te reste officiellement. »_

Sasuke eut des sueurs froides et avala bruyamment sa salive. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à ça.

_« Si tu ne veux pas voir Hebiko comme ta fille, tu peux la considérer comme ta sœur. Rappelle toi tout ce qu'Itachi a fait pour toi ! C'est ça, le devoir d'un frère ! »_

Le cœur de Sasuke se serra et sauta un battement. En parlant d'Itachi, Naruto avait joué sur la corde sensible. Perturbé et ne sachant plus quoi répondre, il se mit à fixer le sol, contrarié. Naruto en profita pour se tourner vers Zenji, abandonnant Sasuke avec lui-même.

_« Conduit nous à Hebiko et donne nous les cinq places. On va s'occuper d'elle. »_ Conclut le blond.

A l'extérieur du bar, Sai et Shikamaru commençaient à s'impatienter. A bout de nerf, le chef d'équipe rapprocha sa main de la poignée. Cependant la porte s'ouvrit avant, dévoilant Zenji et Naruto. Derrière eux, Sasuke suivait en fixant le sol, visiblement énervé et perturbé. Shikamaru fronça les sourcils en regardant Naruto, cherchant des explications.

_« Zenji nous offre notre traversée prévue pour demain soir dans la ville d'à côté en échange d'un petit service._ Résuma le blond.

_- Quel service ?_ Demanda Shikamaru, inquiet.

_- Escorter une fillette jusqu'à Konoha. Elle est orpheline et la seule personne de sa famille toujours vivante vit là-bas._

_- Une fillette ? Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ?_ S'emporta le chef d'équipe.

_- Ne t'en fais pas, je t'expliquerais tout plus tard. En attendant, voilà nos billets. Sasuke se charge d'envoyer un compte-rendu à mamie Tsunade._ Dit Naruto, en espérant avoir le temps de trouver quelque chose à inventer avant que Shikamaru insiste pour obtenir à nouveau des explications.

_- On devrait commencer à y aller. »_ Invita Zenji en prenant la tête du cortège.

Naruto laissa Sai et Shikamaru passer devant pour rester aux côtés de l'Uchiwa qui trainait la patte.

_« Une fois arrivé tu n'oublieras pas d'envoyer un oiseau à Tsunade ? »_ Dit doucement le blond pour couvrir le silence.

Sasuke hocha la tête lentement, fixant toujours le sol. Arrivé à la lisière d'une forêt Zenji, Shikamaru et Sai sautèrent entre les branches sans attendre. Sasuke s'apprêtait à faire de même mais il fut retenu par Naruto. Surpris, l'Uchiwa releva la tête. Immédiatement, il sentit les lèvres de Naruto sur les siennes.

Ce baiser ne dura qu'une seconde mais cela suffit au ninja blond pour lui envoyer quelques images destinées à lui faire comprendre que c'était la meilleur décision à prendre et qu'il était fier de lui. Sasuke avait été aussi bon envers Hebiko qu'Itachi avait pu l'être avec lui alors qu'il ne la connaissait même pas. Il en profita également pour lui fournir un peu de son énergie vitale.

Lorsqu'il eut fini Naruto bondit rejoindre le reste de la troupe sans se retourner. Même si ce fut rapide, il avait pris des risques en faisant cela. L'une des pires craintes du blond était qu'un jour quelqu'un apprenne pour lui et Sasuke... Comment quelqu'un d'autre pourrait comprendre quelque chose le concernant alors que cela lui échappait déjà à lui-même ?

Sasuke quant à lui garda les yeux fermés encore quelques secondes. Un sourire miniature apparut puis disparut presque aussi vite dans un long soupir. Il prit finalement lui aussi la direction du groupe, tout en restant à distance. Voyant que Sasuke ne les rattrapait pas, Naruto fit exprès de ralentir l'allure pour se poser aux cotés de l'Uchiwa sans le regarder.

Sasuke tourna la tête vers lui et ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer durant une seconde, puis il fronça les sourcils et regarda à nouveau devant lui. Un Uchiwa ne devait admirer personne mis à part l'un des leurs alors il n'avait pas à avoir ce genre de pensée envers Naruto. A moins que d'une façon ou d'une autre, il fasse également plus ou moins parti de sa famille...

Lorsque l'équipe arriva à la grande ville, il était aux alentours de six heures du matin. Ils avaient voyagé durant toute la soirée et toute la nuit, ne s'étant arrêté qu'une seule fois pour dîner. D'un avis commun, ils étaient allés déjeuner ensemble et avaient laissé Zenji rejoindre Hebiko à l'auberge. Il les rejoindra une fois que la fillette sera prête.

Une atmosphère pesante régnait autour de la table. Assis à côté de Sasuke, Naruto lui donna un petit coup de coude amical pour attirer son attention.

_« Ça va aller, je suis sûr qu'elle va t'aimer ! »_

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

_« Tant mieux pour elle. »_ Commenta-t-il, distant.

Cependant Naruto avait senti que sa réflexion avait eu du positif sur l'Uchiwa car les ondes qu'il envoyait s'apaisèrent. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que Zenji refit son apparition à l'auberge. Shikamaru et Sai qui étaient face à la porte furent les premiers à le voir, tenant la main de l'enfant. Curieux, Naruto se retourna pour regarder lui aussi. Quant à Sasuke, il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

Zenji alla à leur rencontre d'un pas calme. Arrivé à leur hauteur, il leur présenta enfin la fameuse Hebiko. Aucun doute possible sur l'identité de son père, la petite avait les mêmes yeux, la même teinte de peau et les mêmes cheveux noir et fin. Cependant son visage d'enfant ne laissait rien voir de semblait triste et elle s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à la main de Zenji.

_« Avant, elle parlait un peu mais elle n'a plus prononcé un mot depuis l'incident dont je t'ai parlé alors, soyez indulgent avec elle. »_ Expliqua Zenji à Naruto.

Le blond hocha la tête en souriant, il était déterminé à tout faire pour rendre sa voix à cette enfant. L'équipe se leva et prit la direction du bateau en suivant Zenji qui avait pris l'enfant au bras. Hebiko pleurait silencieusement dans son cou. Fermant le cortège, Naruto posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Sasuke.

_« Elle est vraiment belle la cadette des Uchiwa ! »_ Chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Ceci eut pour effet d'éveiller la curiosité de Sasuke qui n'avait toujours pas pris le temps de regarder à quoi ressemblait l'enfant. Cependant dans sa position actuelle, il ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose. Il allait devoir faire preuve d'un peu de patience.

Finalement, l'heure de la séparation arriva. Même s'il essayait de le cacher, il était flagrant que c'était douloureux pour Zenji de se séparer de l'enfant. Le ninja se rapprocha de Sasuke, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

_« Occupe-toi bien d'elle. »_ Lui dit-il, plus sur le ton d'un ordre que d'une demande.

Hebiko resserra sa prise sur le cou de Zenji une dernière fois avant d'accepter de mettre pied à terre.

_« On se reverra._ Dit le ninja à la petite fille en s'agenouillant. _En attendant, c'est Sasuke qui va s'occuper de toi. Soit sage. »_

Le ninja se releva et fit demi-tour sans saluer l'équipe, s'enfuyant dans une course folle. Hebiko fit un mouvement en avant pour partir à sa poursuite mais fut retenue par la main de Sasuke qui se posa sur sa petite épaule. Hebiko releva la tête pour regarder Sasuke. Il était grand et avait l'air ferme et strict. Son visage était fermé et ne reflétait aucune émotion. Puis l'attention de Hebiko fut attirée par Naruto qui venait de s'accroupir à côté d'elle. Il était l'exact opposé de Sasuke.

_« Ne t'en fait pas, Hebiko. Tu reverras très vite Zenji, je te le promets ! Et puis on va bien s'occuper de toi. Là où tu vas il y aura pleins d'enfants avec qui tu pourras jouer ! Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Sasuke, il a l'air méchant comme ça mais au fond c'est quelqu'un de bien. »_

La petite fille acquiesça et passa une main sur ses joues pour sécher ses larmes. A leur tour, Sai et Shikamaru s'accroupirent.

_« Moi c'est Shikamaru et le grand blond qui à l'air un peu benêt c'est Naruto. Tu ne risques rien avec nous, tu es en sécurité._ La rassura-t-il.

_- Moi c'est Sai, et j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi. »_ Dit-il en dessinant.

Lorsqu'il eut fini sa phrase, un beau Akita-inu bondit hors du parchemin et s'assit près de la petite fille émerveillée. Il devait avoir à peu près la même taille qu'elle.

_« Il est pour toi. Il te protègera en cas d'ennuis. »_ Expliqua-t-il à Hebiko qui avait retrouvé le sourire et qui cajolait déjà son nouvel ami.

Finalement, le capitaine pressa les derniers passagers à monter à bord. L'équipe s'exécuta. Hebiko tenait d'un côté une touffe de poil du chien et de l'autre la main ferme de l'Uchiwa. Elle espérait que Naruto avait raison à propos de Sasuke, car il n'avait vraiment pas l'air commode.

Une fois dans la soute, les ninjas eurent la bonne surprise de découvrir qu'ils étaient tous dans la même chambre. Naruto bondit sur l'étage de l'un des deux lits superposés pour se l'approprier. Sasuke prit le deuxième, histoire de pouvoir installer Hebiko en dessous. Sai ayant déjà réquisitionné le lit unique sous la fenêtre, Shikamaru dut se résigner à dormir en dessous de Naruto.

Durant l'après-midi, Naruto Sai et Shikamaru jouèrent le rôle de nounou pour Hebiko histoire de laisser Sasuke un peu seul dans la chambre. Apres plusieurs heures de réflexion allongé sur son lit, Sasuke laissa échapper une larme solitaire. Il venait de se promettre de tout faire pour protéger cette enfant du mieux qu'il le pouvait, ça serait son nouveau but.

Cependant, cela impliquait d'être un modèle irréprochable. Il allait avoir beaucoup de travail pour cela, mais ce n'était pas grave. Ce qui le faisait le plus souffrir était qu'il allait devoir faire un gros sacrifice. Peu importe ce qu'il avait pu naitre entre lui et Naruto mais il n'avait plus le choix, c'était fini.

Sur le pont du navire, en train de jouer avec Hebiko et ses deux coéquipiers, Naruto sentit son cœur le faire souffrir. Portant une main à sa poitrine, le ninja s'agenouilla. Ses amis se précipitèrent vers lui.

_« Ça va aller, Naruto ?_ Demanda Sai, posant une main dans son dos.

_- Oui, ça devrait aller... Je vous laisse Hebiko, je vais me reposer un peu. »_ Dit-il en se relevant.

Le blond se mit à courir jusqu'à la soute. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, il avait envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, mais il sentait également de la colère envahir son cœur.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et se précipita à l'intérieur. Sasuke se tenait debout, face à lui. Alors qu'il s'avançait, Naruto referma doucement la porte sans le lâcher du regard. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

L'Uchiwa posa une main froide dans la nuque du blond et ses lèvres tremblantes sur les siennes. Naruto comprit quel était le problème lorsqu'il eut accès à l'esprit de Sasuke. Il était content qu'il ait pris tant de bonnes résolutions, mais une parmi elle ne lui convenait pas du tout. Cependant, même si ça lui déplaisait, il devait l'accepter car il savait que Sasuke avait raison.

Le blond ferma à son tour les yeux et s'accrocha aux hanches de l'Uchiwa. Il laissa s'échapper une larme solitaire qui glissa sur sa joue pour aller rejoindre sa jumelle qui coulait sur la peau de Sasuke. Naruto se recula légèrement. Il savait que Sasuke pouvait lire dans ses pensées mais ce qu'il avait à dire, il voulait lui dire à voix haute.

_« Une dernière fois. »_ Articula-t-il avec difficulté, tellement il essayait de retenir ses sentiments.

Sasuke ayant compris, acquiesça et repartit à l'assaut des lèvres de Naruto pendant que celui-ci prit soin de verrouiller la porte dans son dos. Il ne comptait pas laisser son cerveau intervenir aujourd'hui et il savait qu'il en était de même pour Sasuke. De ce fait personne ne pouvait savoir jusqu'où ils iraient.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 : L'EXPLOSION DES LIMITES.**

Poussé par Naruto, Sasuke se laissa tomber sur le lit de Sai. Les deux ninjas tremblaient de la tête aux pieds, non pas à cause de l'appréhension mais à cause d'une trop grande dose d'excitation. Ses mains agrippées au visage de Sasuke, Naruto se refusait de lâcher ses lèvres.

Pendant leur baiser passionnel l'Uchiwa prit l'initiative de débarrasser Naruto de son gilet. Gêné par la présence de son t-shirt maillé, le blond se résigna à quitter les lèvres de son amant pour se redresser et retirer son haut. Déjà, quelques gouttes de sueur glissaient entre les muscles impressionnant du temps que son regard se pose à nouveau sur Sasuke, ce dernier avait également retiré sa tunique. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau.

L'Uchiwa s'appuya sur un coude et passa son autre bras dans le cou du blond pour le ramener à lui, son contact lui manquait déjà. Le blond gémissait de plaisir sans se retenir lorsque Sasuke se mit à lui caresser les flancs et le ventre du bout des doigts. Il plaça son nez dans ses cheveux noir pour profiter au mieux de son odeur enivrante pendant qu'il mordillait et embrassait la peau de son cou.

Soumis à cette douce torture, Sasuke ne put se retenir plus longtemps et émit à son tour son premier gémissement. Aveuglé par l'envie, il n'avait pas remarqué la cambrure de son corps. Son bassin était à présent collé à celui du Jinchuuriki. L'Uchiwa comprit alors que ça risquait d'aller beaucoup plus loin que d'habitude aujourd'hui. Lui en avait envie, mais il avait peur que le blond ne réalise pas ce dans quoi ils s'aventuraient... Il interrompit donc leur contact.

_« Naruto, tu es sûr de toi ? Ce n'est plus juste une histoire de bisous et de câlins._

_- Tais-toi Sasuke... »_

Impatient et irrité d'avoir été coupé, le blond repartit à l'assaut des lèvres de l'Uchiwa qu'il attira contre lui pour plaquer son bassin au sien. Naruto fut parcouru d'un énorme frisson lorsque ce contact se produisit. Une lueur d'angoisse traversa son regard, mais elle fut bien vite balayée par l'envie qui coulait dans ses veines. Et puis, il devait bien admettre qu'il éprouvait énormément de plaisir à sentir la virilité de Sasuke déjà durcie frotter contre la sienne qui était dans le même état.

Le tissu qui les séparait était même devenu gênant. L'Uchiwa dut penser la même chose car tout en renversant le blond pour reprendre les rênes, il posa une main sur sa ceinture pour l'en débarrasser. Naruto, bien que légèrement anxieux, se laissa faire. Il était soulagé que Sasuke ait pris les commande car il ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire à partir de ce stade.

Suivant son instinct, il prit tout de même l'initiative de délivrer également l'Uchiwa de son pantalon. A présent tous les deux en boxer, ils avaient l'impression commune d'être en feu. Leur peau les brûlait d'une douce chaleur produit par leurs caresses et leurs baisers. G

émissant dans la bouche l'un de l'autre, les deux ninjas avait perdu toutes notions : ils ne savaient plus qui était qui, où ils étaient, ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils ne désiraient qu'une seule chose : augmenter encore et toujours plus l'intensité. C'est dans ce but et sans plus réfléchir que le blond oublia toute sa gêne et fut le premier à dépasser la solide frontière qu'imposait leur boxer, provoquant un gémissement puissant chez l'Uchiwa qui se cambra.

Plus loin sur le pont du bateau Sai, Shikamaru et Hebiko étaient tous assis sur un banc, regardant les passagers défiler. Hebiko leva les yeux vers Sai, soucieuse.

_« Tu t'inquiètes pour Naruto ? »_ Questionna le ninja.

L'enfant hocha la tête. Sai croisa le regard de Shikamaru, les deux ninjas se demandaient si c'était vraiment une bonne idée d'aller le déranger puis Shikamaru hocha les épaules. Au pire s'il s'était endormi, il en faudrait plus qu'une porte qui claque pour le réveiller.

Sai se pencha à nouveau vers Hebiko.

_« Reste ici avec Shikamaru. Je vais voir s'il va bien. »_

Hebiko hocha de nouveau la tête, regardant Sai s'éloigner. Shikamaru posa une main rassurante sur son épaule pour attirer son attention.

_« Tu sais Hebiko, il n'existe personne de plus résistant sur terre que Naruto. Tu n'as pas à te faire du soucis pour lui. »_

De son coté, Sai venait d'arriver près de leur chambre. Sa main se posa sur la poignée, mais lorsqu'il voulut pousser la porte, elle ne bougea pas. Elle était verrouillée. Bien que le ninja puisse briser la serrure sans mal, il se dit qu'il y avait peut-être une raison à ce qu'elle soit fermée et il posa une oreille contre celle-ci pour espionner.

Les bruits qu'il entendit le firent tellement blêmir, lui qui était déjà très pale, qu'il était à présent à la limite de la bruyamment sa salive, Sai fit demi-tour sans se faire prier tout en fixant le sol. Il ne pensait pas Naruto être du genre à trouver une partenaire pour une occasion et sans plus la revoir par la suite.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut arrivé sur le pont qu'une ampoule s'éclaira dans son esprit. Il venait de se souvenir que Naruto ne pouvait tout simplement pas ramener une fille dans leur chambre car Sasuke y était resté toute la journée... Bien sur l'option comme quoi l'Uchiwa serait sorti juste au moment où Naruto serait rentré n'était pas impossible, mais son pourcentage de chance d'exister était bien faible comparée à l'option incluant que finalement se soit bien ses deux coéquipiers qui se soit enfermé dans la chambre.

Pris d'une violente nausée en imaginant la scène, Sai rejoignit la rampe en courant et vomit tout ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac par-dessus bord. L'ayant vu arriver, Shikamaru et Hebiko se mirent à courir vers lui.

_« Sai ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_ S'inquiéta le chef d'équipe.

_- Le mal de mer... »_ Bafouilla le ninja, nonchalamment appuyé à la rambarde, les yeux perdus au milieu des vagues.

Il y avait vraiment des fois où il valait mieux pour sa santé rester dans l'ignorance

Dans la chambre, la « presque » intrusion de Sai ne s'était pas fait remarquer. Les deux ninjas commençaient à être recouverts de transpiration, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter leur excitation car ils étaient obnubilés par le corps parfait et luisant de leur partenaire.

Après l'initiative de Naruto qui venait de glisser sa main dans le boxer de l'Uchiwa, Sasuke en fit de même ce qui provoqua un petit cri chez le blond qui serrait les mâchoires. Ce dernier vêtement étant devenu gênant, les deux amants se l'arrachèrent réciproquement. A présent nu l'un contre l'autre, ils continuaient leurs caresses intimes. Leur respiration était saccadée et leur esprit noyé par l'envie.

_« C'est toi ou moi ?_ Articula l'Uchiwa avec difficulté à l'oreille du blond.

_- Moi, comme ça, je ne te lacherais pas tant que tu n'y seras pas passé toi aussi. »_

Sasuke ferma ses yeux et caché dans le cou de Naruto, il serra les dents. Il n'y aurait pas de prochaine fois, ils ne pourraient plus se le pourquoi Naruto s'accrochait-il encore ? Comptait-il patienter jusqu'à ce que Hebiko soit adulte ? C'était insensé.

Sasuke fit abstraction de sa tristesse lorsque la pression des caresses du blond sur sa verge augmenta. Ouvrant les yeux, l'Uchiwa poussa un long soupir. Il répondit à son amant de la même façon, le forçant à se cambrer.

Sasuke présenta ses doigts à Naruto qui s'empressa de les lécher puis il fit glisser délicatement sa main jusqu'à l'intimité du blond qui fut parcouru d'un grand frisson. Histoire de le calmer, Sasuke recouvrit son cou et sa gorge de baisers. Un peu plus détendu, Naruto ne broncha pas lorsqu'il sentit un doigt humide rentrer en lui et commencer de lents va-et-vient.

La respiration du blond était très irrégulière, rythmée par les mouvements de Sasuke en lui. Ce n'était pas forcément agréable, mais son excitation était telle que malgré tout il n'avait aucune envie que cela s'arrête maintenant. Lorsque Sasuke entra un second doigt, Naruto se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en fermant les yeux. Heureusement, la sensation désagréable ne dura pas laissant place à quelque chose d'extrêmement fort.

Le voyant serrer les dents, Sasuke remarqua que les canines du blond s'étaient allongées. Après un petit moment d'adaptation, Sasuke retira ses doigts. Naruto avala sa salive, c'était le moment. Au-dessus de lui l'Uchiwa admirait le visage son partenaire. Il aurait aimé qu'il ait les yeux ouvert pour pouvoir se perdre dedans.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau avec une passion sans retenue. Tremblant, Naruto encercla le brun de ses bras musclés pour le serrer contre lui. Se redressant légèrement, Sasuke lécha sa main pour humidifier la partie de son corps qui allait en avoir besoin. Naruto, qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux, patientait. Enfin, il sentit le membre de l'Uchiwa entrer lentement en lui.

Le blond cessa de respirer, laissant l'Uchiwa le pénétrer délicatement. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Sasuke resta immobile un moment, malgré l'excitation que lui apportait la pression sur sa verge, il attendait que Naruto arrête de trembler en dessous de lui. Il profita de ce moment pour recouvrir son corps de baisers.

Lorsque Naruto sembla plus calme, Sasuke reprit là où il s'était arrêté, commençant par des mouvements lents et visiblement agréables pour Naruto qui poussait de légers gémissements. Pour Sasuke, aucun doute possible, c'était la sensation la plus forte et la plus délectable qu'il n'ait jamais ressenti.

Augmentant la cadence, l'Uchiwa saisit la virilité de son partenaire pour intensifier son plaisir et l'emmener avec lui vers la délivrance. Au fil du temps Sasuke augmentait la puissance et la vitesse de ses coups de bassins. Ceci eut pour effet d'étoffer les marques sur les joues de Naruto.

Les deux ninjas étaient dès à présent en transe, leurs gémissements se changeant en cris d'extase. Il y avait une zone à l'intérieur du blond qui lui provoquait des sensations exquises à chaque fois que Sasuke la touchait .

Aveuglés, les deux amants ne savaient plus s'ils étaient morts ou vivants. Ne pouvant plus se contenir, Naruto ouvrit les yeux dans un cri de plaisir, il possédait désormais le regard de Kyuubi. Il s'agrippa aux hanches de l'Uchiwa mais Sasuke ne remarqua même pas que les ongles du blond, qui s'étaient mutés en griffes, lui abîmaient sa peau de porcelaine. Il ressentait trop de plaisir pour y faire attention. Son Sharingan s'était activé malgré lui, ce qui lui permit d'augmenter d'avantage sa vitesse.

Arriva enfin le moment de la délivrance. Sasuke poussa un cri rauque en infligeant un ultime coup de reins, bien plus fort que les précédents. Surpris par ce coup qui percuta avec violence sa prostate, Naruto se déversa contre le ventre du brun, alors que ce dernier se libérait en lui.

Les deux ninjas se laissèrent retomber l'un sur l'autre, le souffle court. Naruto ferma les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ils avaient repris leur teinte bleu azur. Il prit une grande inspiration et poussa doucement Sasuke. Lorsqu'ils croisèrent le regard de l'autre, une grande tristesse les envahi.

Ne voulant pas craquer, le blond se redressa. Cependant Sasuke l'en empêcha en plaquant une dernière fois ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sachant tout de même qu'il valait mieux ne pas faire durer la torture, il se retira rapidement, laissant Naruto partir dans la salle de bain.

Bloquant ses pensées, Sasuke récupéra de quoi s'essuyer en attendant de pouvoir prendre la place de Naruto sous la douche. Il savait qu'au moment où son cerveau se remettrait en route, il allait avoir très mal. C'était la même chose pour Naruto qui à présent propre, se dépêchait de s'habiller pour quitter cette chambre au plus vite. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle d'eau, il n'accorda pas le moindre regard à l'Uchiwa. Il s'avait qu'il n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour se le permettre.

Naruto se dirigea immédiatement sur le pont du bateau sans se retourner. Une fois sorti de la soute, il grimpa sur le toit de la cabine, à l'avant du navire et s'assit en tailleur face au vent. Il ne réalisait pas. Il n'arrivait même pas à penser tellement son esprit était embrouillé. Mais il y avait une chose qu'il savait : son cœur le faisait atrocement souffrir.

Le reste de du groupe l'ayant vu passer, tous voulurent le rejoindre. Cependant Sai s'interposa.

_« Je vais y aller seul. »_ Dit-il en fixant le regard de son chef d'équipe qui acquiesça lentement, saisissant la main de la petite Hebiko qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait.

Sai se dirigea vers Naruto le plus lentement possible. A vrai dire, il craignait d'avoir un peu trop surestimé son courage. Après tout, que comptait-il faire une fois en face du blond, mis à part vomir encore une fois ? Une goutte de sueur naquit sur son front alors qu'il venait d'arriver sur le toit de la cabine et qu'il voyait son ami assis de l'autre côté, dos à lui.

Sai se fit violence. Naruto était son ami, peut-être même le meilleur qu'il avait et il avait visiblement besoin de lui. Le ninja s'avança d'un pas ferme puis s'assit à côté du blond sans prononcer un seul mot. Naruto tourna la tête pour le regarder, étonné par sa présence. Sai fixait l'horizon, l'air sérieux.

_« Je ne veux rien savoir, Naruto. Je crois que j'en sais déjà trop. »_

Le blond sursauta, la remarque de Sai venait de le tétaniser. Que quelqu'un se doute de quelque chose était son pire cauchemar. De plus, si Sai le savait, Shikamaru était également au courant. Un rapport allait être envoyé à Tsunade et lui et Sasuke se retrouveront prisonniers puis ils seront exécutés, brûlés vif sur un bucher en plein cœur de Konoha, laissant Hebiko à nouveau seule.

_« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !_ Bafouilla le blond, terrorisé.

_- Ah oui ? Explique-moi alors._

_- Je... Il... Et puis merde, je n'en sais rien !_ S'énerva-t-il en se levant. _De toute façon ce n'est plus rien ok ? Je ne sais pas ce que c'était, mais c'est fini ! »_

La voix de Naruto se brisa lorsqu'il termina sa phrase et il se laissa tomber près de Sai en se rasseyant. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, ça y est, il faisait enfin face à cette dure vérité qui le brisait. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà eu aussi mal, pourtant il s'en était pris des coups. Sai posa sa main dans le dos de Naruto qui n'arrivait plus à respirer tellement il pleurait fort.

_« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! Je suis qu'un... Et merde ! Shikamaru... Il... Tu..._ Essayait de dire le blond entre deux sanglots, en vain.

_- Shikamaru ne sait rien, mais ne sous-estime pas ses capacités. Et je ne compte rien lui dire, ça ne me regarde pas._

_- Merci. »_

Le blond resta ainsi à pleurer pendant encore de longues heures, Sai à ses côtés. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait à l'interieur de lui. Il avait l'impression que son coeur s'était gelé, comme transformé en statue de verre, puis qu'il s'était brisé en million de petits bouts qui s'étaient logés dans sa poitrine, le faisant souffrir atrocement.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était tombé sur Sasuke. Il voulait se jeter par dessus bord rien qu'en se remémorant ce qu'il avait fait... Mais il savait qu'il ne le ferrait pas, car au fond de lui, il ne s'en voulait pas. S'il devait en vouloir à quelque chose, c'était à son coeur. Sur toutes les femmes qu'il existe sur Terre, il avait falut que son coeur palpitant face tourner le reste du monde autour de l'Uchiwa... Sa vie avait toujours tournée autour de Sasuke Uchiwa...

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin de pleurer, c'était parce que ses yeux rougis ne pouvait plus verser de larmes.

_« C'est l'heure d'aller se coucher. »_ Dit Sai.

Naruto regarda le ciel, il n'avait même pas vu que la nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment déjà.

_« Part devant, je te rejoins. »_ Répondit le blond.

Sai comprit et s'exécuta. Naruto resta seul avec lui-même, à fixer les étoiles.

_« T'as bien de la chance d'être un Bijuu, Kurama._

_- ..._

_- Kurama, tu dors ?_

_- Non, je refuse de te parler. »_

Naruto eut l'air surpris. Peut-être que Kyuubi était vexé car Naruto ne lui avait plus parlé depuis très longtemps.

_« Baka ! Ce n'est pas ça ! C'est que tu as un peu trop tendance à oublier que je suis là, moi aussi ! Je te préviens Naruto, tu recommences encore une fois tes conneries avec l'Uchiwa, je te jure que je te tue et je cherche un autre Jinchuuriki ! »_

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, pas une seule fois il n'avait pensé au fait que Kurama était forcé de voir la même chose que lui... Le blond se sentit soudain honteux et vexé. Cependant ces premiers sentiments furent vite balayés par une grande colère. Se ressaisissant un minimum, Naruto réalisa comme il était simple de transformer la douleur et la tristesse en rage, comme cela pouvait soulager... Cependant il s'éloignait de la conversation.

_« Sympa, je retire ton sceau et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies, en me donnant des ordres ? Puisque tu as assisté à tout, tu dois savoir que c'est fini. Mais si jamais un jour cela devait se reproduire tu n'aurais en aucun cas ton mot à dire ! Ce sont mes affaires. Après si tu veux me tuer pour ça, c'est ton problème ! Tu devras vivre avec le meurtre du plus brave des Jinchuuriki que tu n'auras jamais eu sur la conscience ! »_

Kurama grogna et repartit se cacher à l'intérieur de Naruto.

_« J'aurais dû me douter que ça finirait comme ça entre vous deux. Ce n'était pas normal que tu lui cours autant après ! »_ Crachat-il en repartant, résigné.

Naruto soupira et se mit à fixer l'infini. Une étoile filante passa dans le ciel. Fermant les yeux, il souhaita de tout son cœur d'aller mieux.

A l'autre bout du navire, le regard perdu dans les étoiles, une autre personne vit cette étoile filante. Fermant également les yeux, Sasuke fut exactement le même vœu. Apres tout, son premier s'était réalisé, alors pourquoi pas le second.

Alors qu'il prit la direction de la soute, l'Uchiwa tomba nez à nez avec Sai. L'artiste avait les bras croisés et le regard mauvais. Cependant, lorsqu'il vit que les yeux de Sasuke étaient dans le même état que ceux de Naruto, il se détendit un peu.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_ Questionna l'Uchiwa d'un ton lasse.

_- Pourquoi ? »_

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et essaya de passer à côté de Sai sans lui répondre, mais il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et lui bloqua le passage. Les deux ninjas se défiaient du regard.

_« Pourquoi ? Parce que tu crois vraiment que je le sais, moi ? J'aimerais déjà pouvoir comprendre ! Lâche-moi Sai et ferme ta gueule. Hebiko a besoin d'un modèle pour pouvoir grandir comme il faut. Elle n'a pas besoin d'un ninja déserteur détesté par tout le monde et qui plus est, entretenant quelque chose de louche avec le héros de Konoha !_

_- Tout ça c'est pour Hebiko ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ! Tu ne vas devoir t'occuper de cette gamine que durant quelques temps, une fois à Konoha elle retournera auprès du reste de sa famille._

_- Pourquoi crois-tu que Zenji me l'ait confié, baka ? C'est moi son unique parent restant ! »_

Sai resta interdit quelques instants face à cette nouvelle, mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

_« Tu sais quoi, tu as raison. Elle n'a pas besoin d'un tuteur aussi mauvais que tu as pu l'être, mais elle n'a pas besoin non plus d'un ninja sans sentiments ! Ton rôle ne sera pas que de la garder vivante. Cette petite a un cœur et un cerveau elle aussi, les sentiments sont très important pour les enfants et je sais de quoi je parle._

_- Les sentiments normaux, peut-être. Les relations malsaines,elle n'en a pas besoin. »_ Conclut Sasuke en percutant l'épaule de Sai avec la sienne pour forcer le passage et rejoindre la soute.

Sai soupira et leva les yeux vers le toit de la cabine, Naruto n'était plus là.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 : UNE ARRIVÉE THÉÂTRAL.**

Il fallut deux jours et trois nuits au navire pour arriver au Pays de l'Eau. Ce laps de temps avait était suffisant pour que Hebiko se rapproche des quatre ninjas.

Etrangement, son préféré semblait être Sasuke. La petite fille ne se sentait jamais autant en sécurité que lorsqu'il était près d'elle ou lui tenait la main. Malgré son air de méchant, il n'avait jamais levé la voix sur elle et mieux encore : il ne lui avait jamais refusé quoi que ce soit.

En seconde place venait Naruto. Personne d'autre n'était capable de la faire rire comme lui et il était toujours partant pour jouer. Elle était cependant un peu triste car ses deux adultes préférés semblaient bien mal s'entendre... Ils ne s'adressaient jamais la parole s'ils n'y étaient pas obligés et lorsque c'était le cas, c'était toujours très bref.

Sai quant à lui obtenait la troisième place. Hebiko adorait ses dessins et était très fière de l'Akita qui la suivait partout. Shikamaru était bon dernier, il l'avait bien cherché car il ne s'occupait jamais d'elle si on ne le lui demandait pas et il n'aimait pas jouer. Il avait toujours « la flemme ».

Après avoir mis pied à terre au matin, l'équipe prit le temps de déjeuner dans un petit restaurant. Depuis quelque temps, l'ambiance à table était toujours un peu lourde. Cela avait tendance à énerver Hebiko qui fronçait ses petits sourcils pour envoyer un regard de reproche au premier ninja qui sortait son nez de son assiette. La voyant faire, Naruto sourit.

_« Tu n'aimes pas quand on ne parle pas hein, Hebiko ? »_

Le petite fille fit un grand hochement de tête et croisa ses bras sur son torse. Naruto pouffa et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

_« Aller, arrête de nous bouder ! Ça ira mieux avec le temps, je te le promets ! »_

Voyant le sourire plein d'espoir que Naruto affichait, Hebiko eut envie de lui faire confiance mais fut coupé par Sasuke.

_« Ou tu finiras par t'y habituer. »_ Conclut-il d'une voix rude.

Les deux ninjas concernés par la discussion se fixaient à présent, s'envoyant réciproquement un regard de reproche. Voulant calmer les choses à la racine, Sai s'éclaircit la gorge bruyamment.

_« Shikamaru, on devrait peut-être se mettre en route ? »_

L'intéressé hocha la tête en se levant de table, suivi par le reste du groupe. La route jusqu'au village caché de la Brume promettait d'être compliquée, ils allaient devoir traverser plusieurs plaines où ils seraient totalement à découvert. Trois exactement, toutes séparées par de petites forêts. La première se dessinait déjà devant eux.

Sasuke s'accroupit pour que Hebiko grimpe sur son dos, puis une fois l'enfant bien accroché, les quatre ninjas partirent dans une course folle où le but était d'être le plus rapide. Naruto était en tête, suivi de près par Sasuke et le chien de Hebiko. A la traine, Sai et Shikamaru faisaient leur possible pour essayer de suivre tant bien que mal.

Sachant qu'il ne tiendrait jamais la cadence, Sai eut une idée. Sans cesser de courir, il sortit un rouleau et une plume. Surgirent alors quatre magnifiques félins énormes. Deux d'entre eux rattrapèrent Sasuke et Naruto qui bondirent sur leur dos en pleine course. Les deux autres étaient pour lui et Shikamaru.

A présent à égalité, les quatre ninjas faisaient une ligne. Enfin presque, Sasuke et Naruto continuaient de faire la course, même si cela se jouait à quelques mètres d'écart.

Malgré leur vitesse, il leur fallut deux heures pour traverser la première plaine qui était censée être la plus coute. La traversée de la première forêt fut bien plus rapide, moins d'une demi-heure. A présent, ils entamaient la traversée de la deuxième plaine.

Portés par les félins, ils n'éprouvaient pas encore le besoin de faire une pause. De toute façon pour cela, ils devaient absolument arriver à la seconde forêt. Hors de question de s'arrêter en plein milieu de l'une de ces plaines. Ils mirent une heure de plus pour parcourir cette dernière.

Lorsqu'ils se stoppèrent, l'après-midi était déjà bien entamé. Ils s'étaient tous assis pour manger. Hebiko quitta les jupons de Sasuke pour venir près de Naruto qui l'a pris sur ses genoux.

_« Hé Hebiko ! Tu veux une histoire marrante ? »_ Proposa le blond.

La fillette hocha la tête plusieurs fois de suite, impatiente.

_« Alors, c'est l'histoire d'une poule qui sortait de son poulailler et qui avait froid. "Quel froid de canard !" S'écria-t-elle. Un canard qui passait par la répondit : "Ne m'en parlez pas, j'ai la chair de poule !" »_

Hebiko rigola puis s'installa plus confortablement, logé dans le torse du blond pour se reposer un peu après avoir fini son bout de pain.

Naruto attendrit, lui caressait les cheveux. Peut-être que physiquement, cette petite ressemblait à Orochimaru, mais son cœur était bien différent du sien.

Alors que Hebiko s'était endormie, Shikamaru se remit debout. Cela en était fini de la pause, il fallait repartir. Hebiko encore toute endormie grimpa sur le dos de Naruto et Sai réanima ses félins.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, la dernière ligne droite leur faisait face. Enfin, la dernière plaine, connue pour être la plus longue. Il leur fallut près de cinq heures avant de voir enfin la cime des arbres à l'horizon. Impatient, Naruto augmenta l'allure. Le blond était prêt à pénétrer dans la dernière forêt, mais plutôt que de le faire il stoppa son tigre qui dérapa sur plusieurs mètres, imité par les quatre autres.

A quelques mètres de lui dans les arbres se trouvait un nombre impressionnant de ninjas armés jusqu'aux dents et qui n'avaient pas vraiment l'air très commode. Le temps qu'ils se retournent pour fuir, d'autre les avaient encerclé. Un éclair de terreur traversa les yeux de Sasuke qui utilisa son Susanoo pour se protéger et éjecter Naruto en direction des bois.

_« Occupe-toi de Hebiko !_

_- Sasuke ! »_

Au plus grand étonnement de Naruto, ce n'était pas lui mais Hebiko qui avait hurlé le prénom de l'Uchiwa, tendant une de ses petites mains vers lui. Atterrissant sur une branche d'arbre, le blond fit basculer Hebiko dans ses bras. Il était déchiré entre l'envie d'aider Sasuke et celle de courir jusqu'au village de la brume pour mettre Hebiko en sécurité. Comme si Sai et Shikamaru avait compris ses pensées, ils se posèrent tous les deux à ses côtés et Sai récupéra Hebiko.

_« File aider Sasuke !_ Ordonna-t-il.

_- On revient vite ! »_

Naruto ne se fit pas prier et bondit auprès de l'Uchiwa qui était encerclé, collant son dos au sien. Il était passé en mode Bijuu.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Je t'ai dit d'aider Hebiko !_

_- Elle est en sécurité. Hebiko n'est pas la seule personne que je me dois de protéger ! »_

Utilisant le Chidori Senbon, Sasuke mit à terre trois ennemis. Cependant, c'était bien peu comparé à la quantité qu'il restait. Sans même le réaliser, les deux ninjas ne se battaient pas directement, ils ne faisaient que protéger leur partenaire des attaques qui leur étaient destinées. Leur plus grande peur n'était pas de se faire toucher, mais que ce soit l'autre qui tombe à terre.

Courant et bondissant plus rapidement que jamais, Sai et Shikamaru se ruaient vers le village. Hebiko pleurait contre le torse de Sai.

_« Sasuke... Naruto... »_ Gémissait l'enfant à voix basse.

Elle qui s'était apparemment tut à cause d'un choque avait retrouvé la parole de la même façon. C'était plutôt triste.

_« Ne t'en fais pas pour eux. Naruto est le ninja le plus puissant que je n'ai jamais vu et il ne laissera jamais personne faire du mal à Sasuke. »_ Réconforta le ninja.

Hebiko leva ses grands yeux vers lui. Elle priait de toutes ses forces pour qu'il ait raison. Malgré tous leurs efforts, arriver au village avait tout de même pris une heure. Sans prendre le temps de respirer, ils foncèrent dans le bureau de la Mizukage. Ils avaient laissé Naruto là-bas et c'est lui qui possédait les parchemins. Il y avait urgence.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est qu'au même moment, le ninja blond avait déjà fini son combat. Il courait à toute vitesse à travers les arbres, Sasuke dans les bras. Le souffle de l'Uchiwa ne faisait que ralentir et perdre en vigueur. Le blond devait aller plus vite mais il ne pouvait pas plus. Dans son esprit défilaient les récents événements...

Alors que Naruto était en train de se battre au corps à corps, un ninja avait voulu l'attaquer par derrière. Sasuke l'avait vu et avait voulu l'intercepter avec son Chidori. Seulement, l'Uchiwa était loin du blond et l'attaque de l'ennemi était presque sur lui. Ne réfléchissant pas au risque, il s'était jeté entre eux deux. Le ninja ennemi l'ayant remarqué depuis un moment lui infligea un coup de pied que Sasuke contra avec son bras. Cependant ce réflexe lui fut fatal : il s'était infligé son chidori à lui-même.

Lorsqu'il réalisa que l'Uchiwa était tombé, Naruto fut parcouru d'une rage folle et se changea en Kyuubi, créant un bain de sang monstrueux. Lui qui avait toujours essayé de se battre sans tuer s'en fichait complétement sur le moment, écrasant, broyant tout ce qui lui passait sous la patte ou sous les crocs.

Saisissant Sasuke dans l'une de ses queues, Kurama avait finalement bondi vers la forêt, laissant trois de ses clones se charger d'éradiquer tout signe de vie à l'aide de trois Bombes-Bijuu particulières : c'était en fait un mélange entre Bombe-Bijuu et Rasengan Shuriken. Inutile de dire que les dégâts furent bien plus important que nécessaire : l'intégralité de la troisième plaine s'était changé en un cratère gigantesque.

Après cela, Naruto était revenu à lui et il n'avait plus qu'un seul but : arriver au village de la Brume avant que le cœur du ninja brun ne s'arrête. Malheureusement, c'était trop tard. Naruto sentit soudain la respiration de Sasuke s'arrêter.

Freinant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, le blond dérapa sur plusieurs mètres avant de pouvoir allonger son ami au sol, lui infligeant déjà un massage cardiaque.

_« Reviens, Sasuke ! Hebiko a besoin de toi ! »_

L'Uchiwa semblait faire la sourde oreille, son cœur restait inactif sous les assauts de Naruto.

_« Je ne te laisserais pas mourir tu m'entends ? Hebiko n'est pas la seule qui a besoin de toi ! »_

Naruto eut alors une idée brillante. D'une main, il utilisa son ninjutsu médical sur la poitrine du brun. Il posa ensuite sa bouche sur la sienne qu'il maintenait ouverte de sa main libre. Ce n'était pas un geste désespéré, loin de là. Naruto était en train de transférer son énergie vitale à Sasuke. Il l'avait déjà fait une ou deux fois, mais dans des proportions infimes.

Au bout d'un moment, le cœur de Sasuke repartit et l'Uchiwa ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut Naruto qui souriait, même s'il avait l'air mourant.

_« Je t'ai ramené, Sasuke ! »_

Alors que le blond allait s'effondrer, Kurama prit possession de son corps et se métamorphosa, dominant l'Uchiwa de toute sa gigantesque taille. Même si c'était douloureux, Sasuke se redressa en s'appuyant sur ses coudes.

_« Qu'as-tu fait de Naruto ?_ Demanda-t-il d'une voix à la fois énervé et très faible.

_- Naruto t'a donné beaucoup trop d'énergie, si je n'étais pas intervenu il serait mort devant tes yeux. Là, il se repose à l'intérieur de moi. J'ai inversé nos rôles._

_- Il va s'en sortir ?_

_- Oui, normalement. Mais ça risque de prendre un bout de temps. Bref, même si l'idée est alléchante, je suppose que si je te laisse pourrir ici Naruto ne me le pardonnera jamais alors je t'emmène au village._

_- Merci._

_- Une dernière chose Sasuke Uchiwa ! Arrête de jouer avec Naruto ! On sait tous qu'il est solide, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour tester ses limites. Je lui avais dit que si je vous reprenais à faire des choses que vous ne devriez pas faire, je le tuerais. Mais crois-moi, à ta place j'éviterais de continuer cette torture ou c'est toi qui mourras le premier. »_

Kurama prit l'Uchiwa dans sa patte et bondit en direction du village.

Là-bas, alors que Sai, Shikamaru, la Mizukage et une cinquantaine d'hommes étaient prêt à partir, ils furent dérangés par des cris de terreur. Sans hésiter, Sai et Shikamaru foncèrent tête bèche vers le danger. Il s'agissait en fait de Kurama qui venait d'arriver à la frontière du village. Lorsqu'il vit Sai et Shikamaru, le Bijuu déposa Sasuke à leurs pieds sans délicatesse.

_« Je vous rends l'Uchiwa mais je garde Naruto encore un peu. Dans son état actuel, il ne survivra pas. Je ne serais pas loin._

_- Kurama !_ Hurla Shikamaru. _Que s'est-il passé à la plaine ?_

_- Déjà, il n'y a plus de plaine. Ensuite, Sasuke s'est blessé à mort et Naruto n'a rien trouvé de plus stupide que de lui donner toute son énergie vital._

_- Quand nous le rendras-tu ?_

_- Lorsqu'il sera viable. Je vais me reposer. »_

Sur ce, Kurama disparut en quelques bonds. Même si c'était douloureux, Sasuke se releva, Sai et Shikamaru passèrent leurs bras autour de ses épaules.

_« Hebiko..._

_- Elle va bien. Elle est en lieu sûr._ Le rassura Sai immédiatement.

_- Naruto... Il m'a..._

_- On sait, Sasuke. Le connaissant ça n'a rien d'étonnant. Tais-toi maintenant, on t'emmène à l'hôpital. »_ Conclut Shikamaru.

Quatre jours plus tard, Sasuke était sorti. Mis à part son infarctus et une vilaine plaie sur le torse, il n'avait eu aucune fracture. Assis sur un banc près de Hebiko, il fixait le paysage sans vraiment le voir.

_« Tu t'inquiètes ?_ Demanda la petite qui avait enfin retrouver sa voix.

_- Oui. »_ Répondit Sasuke sans la regarder.

Hebiko descendit du banc et attrapa Sasuke par la main, le trainant derrière elle. Sasuke la suivit sans faire attention. Hebiko les emmena hors de la ville et les fit marcher pendant longtemps, longeant un fleuve immense. Plus ils marchaient et plus le brouillard s'épaississait. Sasuke resserra son emprise sur la main de l'enfant par précaution.

Soudain la brume disparut, laissant apparaître Kurama qui dormait. Réveillé par cette intrusion, le Bijuu ouvrit un œil et bailla à gueule déployée. Son souffle était tellement puissant qu'il décoiffa Sasuke et Hebiko.

_« Vous êtes venu le chercher je suppose. »_

Hebiko souriait pendant que Sasuke acquiesçait.

_« Ça devrait aller, mais ménagez le. »_ Ordonna le Bijuu en lançant un regard mauvais à Sasuke.

Sur ce Kyuubi reposa sa grosse tête sur ses pattes avant et rendit son corps à Naruto qui apparut allongé et endormi. Sasuke lâcha la main de Hebiko qui resta en retrait et partit à sa rencontre. Une fois à ses cotés il s'agenouilla et le secoua doucement pour le réveiller.

_« Naruto... C'est moi, Sasuke. »_

Le blond ouvrit les yeux avec beaucoup de difficulté. Son premier réflexe lorsqu'il vit l'Uchiwa fut d'utiliser le peu de force qu'il avait pour lui sourire.

_« Sasuke... Tu es vivant. Je dois te dire quelque chose, c'est important..._

_- Je sais, Naruto. Tais-toi maintenant. »_

Sasuke prit le blond sur son dos et retourna vers Hebiko qui souriait. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir montrer à Naruto qu'elle parlait mais elle savait qu'il n'était pas en état de la féliciter alors elle préféra attendre. Le visage presque collé à celui de Sasuke, Naruto se sentit tellement bien qu'il replongea dans un sommeil léger.

Le blond en était persuadé, quoi qu'ils fassent et quoi qu'ils disent, ils resteront incapable de briser leurs liens. Ils pouvaient se retenir autant qu'ils le voulaient et supprimer tous leurs actes, leurs sentiments resteront inchangés.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 : LE DERNIER VOYAGE EN MER.**

Sasuke marchait lentement, portant toujours Naruto sur son dos. Hebiko n'était plus là. Arrivés à une distance raisonnable du village, Sasuke l'avait envoyé prévenir Sai et Shikamaru de leur arrivée. L'Uchiwa était donc seul avec le ninja blond qui était à mi-chemin entre le rêve et la réalité.

_« Sasuke..._ Gémit Naruto encore ensommeillé.

_- Tais-toi, je t'ai dit. »_ Répondit Sasuke d'une voix moins dure qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Le Jinchuuriki obéit, les plongeant tous les deux dans un silence paisible, rythmé par le gargouillis des oiseaux et les bruits de l'eau du fleuve.

Sasuke fut parcouru d'un grand frisson lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud de Naruto contre son oreille. Un flash traversa son esprit, lui remémorant ce qu'il s'était produit la dernière fois qu'il avait été aussi proche du blond. Sasuke déglutit bruyamment. Ses joues avaient pris des couleurs et quelques gouttes de sueur apparurent sur ses tempes.

L'Uchiwa fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait pas ressentir ce genre de chose et ça le rendait fou de ne pas pouvoir contrôler ses pensées. Il aurait aimé pouvoir les censurer, cependant il ne le pouvait pas. Ce qu'il ressentait pour le blond était le sentiment qu'il avait le plus de mal à entraver et à garder cacher au plus profond de son être. De plus, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se battre en ce moment, même contre lui-même.

Résigné, Sasuke lâcha prise pour se laisser envahir par le sentiment de satisfaction qu'il éprouvait en restant à une telle proximité de Naruto. Ce dernier dut le sentir car ses joues aussi rosirent légèrement. Il appuya son menton sur l'épaule de l'Uchiwa, rapprochant son visage du sien au maximum. Quelques mèches brunes lui caressaient le visage, lui procurant une sensation agréable. Fermant les yeux, Naruto profitait autant qu'il le pouvait de cet instant parfait, oubliant sa douleur et sa fatigue.

Au village de la Brume, l'arrivée des deux ninjas étaient très attendue par leurs coéquipiers. Suivant l'avis de Sai, Shikamaru et lui s'étaient postés à l'entrée du village mais un peu en retrait, de façon à ne pas faire barrage. L'état de Naruto devait sûrement être stable alors, pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour rien.

Hebiko dans les bras, Sai surveillait l'entrée, appuyé contre le mur d'un immeuble. Shikamaru quant à lui préférait surveiller l'expression de l'artiste.

_« Tu ne me cacherais pas un truc, toi ? »_ Demanda le chef d'équipe, sourcils froncés.

Sai se retourna vers lui en souriant.

_« Non, je ne te cache rien du tout Shikamaru. »_

Le dit Shikamaru grogna et tourna la tête vers les portes. Il était persuadé que Sai mentait, même si ce n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes. Peut-être avait-il réussi à découvrir ce que lui avait abandonné il y a longtemps : le « pourquoi » du comportement de ses deux autres amis.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait Shikamaru vu Sasuke rentrer, Naruto sur les épaules. Il voulut aller à sa rencontre mais Sai le retenait de sa main libre. Le chef d'équipe fronça les sourcils mais obéit, portant son attention sur les deux arrivant qui se trouvaient à une dizaine de mètres d'eux.

Sasuke tourna la tête vers eux mais l'ignora et porta son attention sur Sai. Sûrement s'était-il inquiété pour Hebiko. Cependant cela n'expliquait pas le sourire satisfait que Sai renvoyait à l'Uchiwa, qui leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Malgré ses mimiques qui indiquaient son irritation, Shikamaru aurait parié avoir vu l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Naruto aussi regardait Sai. Les deux ninjas échangèrent un regard complice qui dura quelques secondes, avant que le blond tourne la tête pour s'appuyer sur Sasuke en refermant les yeux. Shikamaru pensa alors qu'il aurait fallu le payer cher pour qu'il prenne la place de Naruto à cet instant, même si visiblement cela ne semblait pas le gêner de s'en remettre complètement à l'Uchiwa. En même temps, il avait vraiment l'air exténué.

Tant de cinéma pour si peu laissa le chef d'équipe perplexe. Il en était à présent sur à quatre-vingt-dix pourcent : Sai était bel et bien au courant de quelque chose concernant Sasuke et Naruto qu'il ignorait. Et il comptait bien découvrir de quoi il s'agissait.

Après son arrivée à Kiri, Naruto avait directement été amené à l'hôpital pour une vérification complète de son état de santé. Puisqu'il n'avait aucune blessure ni traumatisme, il n'y resta pas bien longtemps et put ressortir juste après avoir reçu quelques Ninjutsu énergisant.

Bien qu'en assez bon état pour tenir debout, il avait toujours besoin que l'un de ses amis le soutienne pour marcher. C'est donc en s'accrochant d'un côté à Sasuke et de l'autre à Shikamaru qu'il prit la direction de l'auberge où s'étaient installés ses co-équipiers.

Durant tout le trajet, les deux ninjas qui soutenaient le blond s'échangèrent des regards tueurs. Naruto était trop faible pour y faire attention mais leur comportement amusait Sai. Il savait que Sasuke ne supportait pas que Shikamaru pose ne serait-ce qu'une main sur Naruto, quant au chef d'équipe, il était tellement frustré d'être le seul ignorant du groupe qu'il passait ses nerfs sur le camarade qu'il aimait le moins, pas besoin de le citer.

A peine Naruto eut-il mis un genou sur son lit qu'il s'effondra, tombant dans un sommeil profond alors qu'il était encore tout habillé et que ses amis n'avaient pas eu le temps de sortir de la chambre. Shikamaru soupira bruyamment.

_« On va pas le laisser comme ça quand même... Aide-moi Sasuke._

_- Ça va je vais m'en occuper. Je connais mieux Naruto que toi._

_- Et tu as appris à le connaitre quand ? Lors de ton entrainement avec Orochimaru ? Quand tu courrais après Itachi ? Quand tu aidais l'Akatsuki ou quand tu prévoyais de détruire Konoha ? »_

Sasuke grinça des dents, prêt à sauter à la gorge de son chef d'équipe. Cependant il fut coupé par la voix de Hebiko.

_« Vous vous disputez ? »_

Sasuke se mordit les lèvres et prit quelques secondes de silence pour se calmer.

_« Non. Va voir Sai, Hebiko. »_

L'enfant obéit et l'Uchiwa prit sur lui pour ne plus dire un mot. Il s'était promis d'être un bon exemple et il comptait s'y tenir. C'est donc à deux qu'ils débarrassèrent le ninja blond de ses chaussures, chaussettes et pantalon avant de le soulever pour le mettre sous les draps. Alors que Shikamaru semblait plutôt embarrassé de réaliser cette tâche désagréable, Sasuke gardait un visage fermé, sans expression.

Une fois Naruto au lit, ils sortirent en silence. Sasuke allait rentrer dans sa chambre pour rejoindre Hebiko lorsqu'il entendit une voix familière provenir du fond du couloir. Il attendit d'avoir la confirmation de l'identité de cette personne : c'était la Mizukage. Elle était apparemment décidée à s'introduire dans la chambre du blond. Cependant Sasuke s'interposa, le regard mauvais.

_« Pousse-toi de là !_ Siffla la Mizukage, désagréablement surprise par la présence de Sasuke.

_- Il dort. Il est épuisé. Revenez plus tard._

_- Je t'ai demandé de te pousser et je n'aime pas me répéter ! »_

Sasuke grimaça et ouvrit le battant pour la laisser passer, s'introduisant derrière elle. Elle s'approcha lentement du lit et s'agenouilla près de la tête de Naruto qu'elle couvait d'un regard doux.

_« Naruto, réveille-toi. »_ Chuchota-elle à son oreille.

Le blond fronça les sourcils et grogna en soulevant ses lourdes paupières.

_« Je vois... Tu es vraiment dans un sale état. Prend ça, ça va te soulager. »_

Au lieu de lui donner un remède, la Mizukage se rapprocha de lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Sasuke se mit à trembler, mâchoire serrée et poils hérissés. S'il avait su grogner comme Naruto il n'aurait pas hésité à le faire. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait tenir avant d'arracher la tête à cette femme un peu trop physiquement parfaite à son goût.

Cependant il se ressaisit un peu quand il comprit ce qu'elle faisait. Elle reproduisait ce que Naruto avait fait le jour où il avait frôlé la mort : elle lui donnait un peu de son énergie.

Cela dit, même si son acte était justifié, il n'en frustrait pas moins l'Uchiwa dont la respiration s'était amplifiée, tel un taureau prêt à charger. Il détendit ses muscles uniquement lorsqu'il la vit se reculer. A peine s'était-elle relevée que Naruto se redressa, à présent assis dans son lit. Le bas de son corps était recouvert d'un drap.

_« J'ai mal à la tête... C'est déjà le matin ? »_ Questionna le blond, quelque peu sonné.

La Mizukage rigola.

_« Non, la nuit n'est même pas encore tombée Naruto. Je suis venue dès que j'ai su que tu étais arrivé pour récupérer mon rouleau et me donner le tien. En temps normal je n'aurais pas été aussi pressée mais je dois partir ce soir et je ne reviendrais pas avant trois jours alors, au moins comme ça, vous pourrez continuer votre mission sans avoir à attendre mon retour. »_

Naruto acquiesça puis demanda à Kurama le rouleau. Il répéta une nouvelle fois les gestes habituels, récupérant ainsi le gros parchemin que la Mizukage avait accroché dans son dos.

_« Merci beaucoup Naruto. Je vais te laisser te reposer à présent. Fait attention à toi par la suite ! »_

Ainsi, la charmante femme quitta la chambre, non sans adresser un regard mauvais à Sasuke qui n'avait toujours pas desserré les dents. Une fois la Mizukage partie, Naruto eut un petit rire qui attira l'attention de l'Uchiwa sur lui. Le blond était à nouveau allongé les mains derrière la tête, tourné vers Sasuke. Ce dernier ferma le battant de la porte et se dirigea vers le survivant l'air interrogateur.

_« Alors comme ça, on fait le jaloux ? »_ Commenta Naruto d'une voix moqueuse.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

_« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, baka !_

_- C'est con ça, parce que je ne dormais pas... »_

Vexé d'être démasqué, Sasuke émit un grognement en se dirigeant vers la porte.

_« Un jour ou l'autre tu devras faire un choix !_ Dit le blond, coupant la progression de Sasuke avant qu'il ne passe la porte, intrigué de savoir la suite. _Soit tu veux de moi, soit tu n'en veux pas. »_ S'expliqua-t-il.

Sasuke se retourna vers lui, l'air mauvais.

_« Alors maintenant c'est à moi de faire un choix ? C'est qui qui trouvait cela malsain et intolérable, hein ? C'est qui qui avait peur du point de vue des autres ? C'est qui qui tremblait d'appréhension à l'idée de faire quelque chose de mal ?_

_- C'est qui qui a mis un terme à tout ça ? »_ Répondit le blond d'une voix bien plus douce.

Sasuke fut touché. Naruto n'avait pas tort... Cependant, il refusait de prendre la place de coupable.

_« Je n'ai pas le choix ! J'ai Hebiko maintenant. Je dois être là pour elle. Je ne peux plus me permettre de m'échapper en pleine nuit pour faire des conneries ni perdre du temps à me prendre la tête pour comprendre des choses qu'au final, je ne veux pas savoir ! Cette histoire était déjà bien trop compliquée quand on avait rien d'autre à faire, alors maintenant c'est carrément devenu impossible !_

_- Qui ça ? Hebiko ? Ah oui, la fillette que tu voulais laisser livrer à elle-même et qui serait certainement morte à cette heure-ci si je n'avais pas été là !_

_- Ne fait pas l'idiot ! Tu sais ce que je veux dire !_

_- Moi j'ai compris autre chose. Et toi aussi tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu refuses juste de te l'avouer, comme tout le reste. Tu en as pas marre d'être tout le temps triste ou énervé ? Ça m'aurait fatigué moi, à la longue... »_

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, il n'avait pas compris la dernière réplique de Naruto et le fixait dans les yeux en attendant une explication.

_« Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on est piégé. On ne peut rien faire contre._

_- Tu es peut-être trop faible pour te contrôler dès qu'une envie te traverse l'esprit, mais ce n'est pas mon cas ! J'ai déjà vécu plus dur que ça, je ne vois pas pourquoi cette fois-ci je céderais ! »_ Cracha l'Uchiwa avant de sortir de la chambre d'un pas décidé et de rejoindre la sienne où Hebiko l'attendait.

_« Sasuke !_ Cria l'enfant souriante.

_- Pas maintenant, Hebiko. »_ Coupa sèchement Sasuke.

La petite fille baissa la tête. Elle s'était habituée au sale caractère de l'Uchiwa, mais elle préférait tout de même quand il était de bonne humeur. Voyant que Sasuke ne la regardait pas et qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées le visage posé dans ses mains, Hebiko en profita pour s'échapper et aller voir Naruto.

Lorsque Sasuke était parti, Naruto avait laissé échapper un grand soupir. Son regard se perdit dans le ciel à travers la fenêtre, il faisait de son mieux pour ne penser à rien ou il n'arriverait plus à dormir.

_« Naruto ? »_

Surpris, le blond se retourna vers la petite voix qui venait de prononcer son nom. Il fut d'autant plus choqué lorsqu'il vit que c'était Hebiko.

_« Hebiko ? Tu reparles ? »_ Dit-il en se redressant.

La petite fille se mit à courir jusqu'au lit et sauta dessus pour serrer le ninja blond contre elle. Naruto lui caressait gentiment le dos, il était agréablement surpris que la petite ait retrouvé sa voix. Elle était très jolie qui plus est, ça lui rappelait le son d'une clochette.

_« J'ai eu peur._ Articula l'enfant.

_- Tu t'es inquiétée pour moi ? Mais il ne fallait pas voyons ! Hebiko, tu apprendras que rien ne pourra m'anéantir. J'ai un secret pour ça : je ne renonce jamais à rien. Pas même à ma vie ! »_ Dit-il en souriant.

Entendre la voix et les répliques toujours aussi positives de Naruto fit rire Hebiko de bonheur. Ça lui avait beaucoup manqué, surtout que aucun des trois autres ninjas n'était rigolo.

_« Moi aussi j'ai un secret !_ Déclara la fillette.

_- Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi ? »_

Hebiko se rapprocha de l'oreille du blond pour chuchoter la réponse.

_« Sasuke il a eu encore plus peur que moi ! »_

Naruto ne put retenir un immense sourire à cette annonce. Il était heureux de savoir que l'Uchiwa s'était inquiété pour lui, ça voulait dire que quoi qu'il puisse dire ou faire, il lui accordait quand même de l'importance.

_« Pourquoi tes joues elles sont rose ?_ Demanda l'innocente Hebiko en posant sa main sur la joue du blond.

_- Ça arrive parfois._

_- Quand ?_

_- Et bien, quand on est gêné ou quand on pense à certaines choses pas bien qu'on a pu faire._

_- Donc, tu as fait une bêtise avec Sasuke ? »_

Naruto rigola pour masquer sa gêne, mais la couleur pourpre que prit son visage le démasquait.

_« Plus ou moins... Tous les adultes ont des choses à se reprocher._

_- Moi je n'en aurais jamais !_ Commenta l'enfant, sûre d'elle.

_- J'espère pour toi, car Sasuke ne te le pardonnerais pas ! Aller, file et retourne le voir. Je crois que même s'il ne le dit pas, lui aussi il a besoin d'un câlin._

_- D'accord ! »_

Sur ce, Hebiko descendit du lit et partit retrouver Sasuke, qui n'avait pas bougé : toujours assis sur le rebord du lit. Comme le ninja blond lui avait dit, elle grimpa sur le lit et prit l'Uchiwa dans ses bras. Choqué, Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et releva un bras pour pouvoir fixer Hebiko.

_« Pourquoi tu fais ça ?_

_- Naruto a dit que tu en avais besoin ! »_

Malgré sa mauvaise humeur, Sasuke ne put retenir un sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Naruto ne changera jamais, pensa-t-il. Finalement, Sasuke poussa un long soupir et laissa tomber une de ses mains dans le dos de la fillette. Plus les jours passaient, plus il comprenait les actes de son frère à son égard.

Le lendemain, l'équipe était déjà en route pour leur dernière traversée. Bien qu'ils en avaient ras le bol du bateau, ils étaient soulagés à l'idée qu'une fois qu'ils auraient mis pied à terre, ils aborderaient la dernière ligne droite direction Suna.

Ils en avaient pour dix jours en mer et sans escale. Ça promettait d'être long mais leur navire était sans exception le plus confortable qu'ils n'aient jamais pris jusqu'à présent. Seule la couchette était décevante car toujours collective. En le remarquant, Sai lança un regard rempli de reproches à Naruto. Il se rappelait que trop bien ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu ce genre de chambre et il était hors de question que cela se reproduise.

_« Cette fois je te préviens : je défonce la porte !_ Chuchota Sai entre ses dents lorsqu'il passa près du blond.

_- Ne t'en fait pas, il n'y a pas de risque... »_ Répondit Naruto d'une voix plus triste qu'il ne le souhaitait.

Bien que Sai soit au courant ça le gênait énormément à chaque fois qu'il faisait une réflexion ou qu'il en parlait. Le fait qu'il l'apprenne était un accident et même si avoir un confident aurait fait que du bien à Naruto, il s'opposait catégoriquement à l'idée de parler de ça à qui que ce soit. C'était un lourd secret pour lui, un secret très honteux. Il se portait bien mieux en le gardant pour lui qu'en le partageant.

Les dix jours de la traversée furent dix purs jours de vacances. Entre le spa, la piscine, les salles de jeux et les séances de bronzage, personne n'avait vu le temps passer. Ils furent tous plus ou moins triste d'arriver à destination.

Seul ombre au tableau : Naruto et Sasuke. Les deux ninjas ne s'étaient plus adressés la parole ne serait-ce que pour demander du sel à table. Ce comportement frustrait Sai et Shikamaru, mais encore plus Hebiko qui tenait absolument à ce que ses deux adultes préférés puissent bien s'entendre.

Lorsqu'une rafale de vent caressa le visage de Shikamaru ce dernier sourit et ferma les yeux, profitant ainsi de l'instant.

_« Vous êtes prêt ? On est tous bien reposé alors, pas de pause avant Suna !_

_- Quoi ?_ Répondit en cœur tout le reste de l'équipe.

_- Arrêtez de faire les chochottes ! On se reposera une fois là-bas. Aller ! En avant !_

_- Attend ! »_ Le coupa Sai, qui avait déjà dégainé papier et plume.

Quatre beaux félins s'en échappèrent, servant de montures aux ninjas. Hebiko quant à elle s'était installée devant Naruto. Le voyage promettait d'être long, alors elle n'avait pas mis longtemps à faire son choix : ça aurait été bien trop ennuyeux avec Sasuke.

_« Maintenant on peut y aller ! »_ Déclara Sai en lançant ses dessins au triple galop dans la forêt.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21 : RETROUVAILLES.**

Étrangement, plus les heures défilaient et plus Shikamaru augmentait la cadence. Le rythme en devenait vraiment épuisant pour les autres ninjas qui avaient pour habitude de faire l'inverse...

_« Allez plus vite ! Je veux y être avant demain matin !_

_- Quoi ? On ne s'arrête pas pour la nuit ?_

_- J'ai dit pas de pause Naruto ! »_ Répondit sèchement le chef d'équipe.

Naruto soupira bruyamment, sous les moqueries de Hebiko qui s'était réveillée de sa sieste il y a quelques minutes.

_« Et ça te fait rire toi ? »_

Hebiko répondit par plusieurs hochements de tête. Cette réaction arracha un sourire au blond, touché par le visage rayonnant de l'enfant. Portant son attention à Shikamaru, Naruto fronça les sourcils, son comportement n'était pas normal. Ça lui rappelait sa propre attitude lorsqu'il était parti pour rejoindre Sasuke, il y a déjà quatre ans de cela... Traversé par un éclat de lucidité, le blond augmenta l'allure pour remonter au niveau de son chef d'équipe. Il le fixait avec un regard pétillant et un sourire à la fois intrigué et moqueur.

_« Alors, Shikamaru... On se languit d'arriver à Suna ? »_ Interrogea-il d'un ton joueur.

Shikamaru lui lança un regard rempli d'émotion. Il était à la fois surpris, puis vexé et pour finir hautain.

_« Baka ! Depuis quand tu as appris à te servir de ton cerveau pour réfléchir ?_ Répondit-il, amer.

_- Je vois que tu évites de répondre à ma question... C'est intéressant..._

_- Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais rien sur mes raisons, ce n'est pas à moi que tu vas faire croire que tu es assez intelligent pour avoir compris tout seul._

_- J'ai pas dit que je savais quoi que ce soit. Mais toi par contre tu viens de confirmer qu'il y avait quelque chose à savoir ! »_

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils et fixa son regard droit devant lui.

_« Aller Shikamaru ! Tu peux me le dire à moi... C'est quoi que tu veux à tout prix voir là-bas ?_

_- Ça ne te regarde pas._

_- Venant de toi c'est vexant ! Sous prétexte que Monsieur peut tout savoir sur les gens grâce à son super QI, nous on ne peut rien savoir sur toi !_

_- La vie est injuste, c'est comme ça._

_- Ça, ce n'est pas faux... »_

Naruto s'évada un moment, fixant la fourrure noire et blanche de sa monture avec tristesse. Secouant la tête, il se ressaisit dans la seconde qui suivit. Cependant cette réaction n'avait pas échappé à Shikamaru.

_« Ne te ronge pas le cerveau pour moi, tu ferais mieux de penser d'abord à tes propres préoccupations._

_- De quoi tu parles ?_

_- Oh de rien... Au fait, j'aimerais te dire un truc qu'un de mes meilleurs amis m'a dit un jour._

_- Oui ?_

_- "Lorsque le vent rencontre le feu, il ne fait que le nourrir et c'est le feu qui gagne. Lorsque le feu rencontre l'eau, il s'évapore et c'est l'eau qui gagne. Lorsque l'eau rencontre la foudre, il la conduit et c'est la foudre qui gagne. Lorsque la foudre rencontre la terre, elle se fait aspirer et c'est la terre qui gagne. Cependant la victoire ne dépend pas de ça. Elle dépend uniquement de se pourquoi on se bat car quoi qu'il arrive lorsque la paix rencontre la haine, elle la détruit et c'est la paix qui gagne". »_

Un flash traversa l'esprit du blond alors que les yeux de Hebiko brillaient de mille feux. Elle était émerveillée par le discours du ninja.

«_ Tu te rappelles de ça ?_ Demanda Naruto, choqué.

_- Oui, Naruto. Quand tu veux, tu peux être très réfléchi. Je crois que tu ferais mieux de te servir de cette capacité pour t'occuper de ce qui te tracasse en ce moment._

_- Ça remonte à si longtemps. Pourquoi tu m'en reparles aujourd'hui ?_

_- Parce que je crois que les mots que tu m'as dit à l'époque, tu en as besoin pour toi-même aujourd'hui. »_ Conclut Shikamaru en regardant Naruto dans le blanc des yeux avec sérieux.

Confus, le blond ralentit sa course pour reprendre sa place. Sai, qui avait écouté la conversation de loin, se rapprocha de son chef d'équipe par l'autre flanc.

_« Shikamaru... Ce n'est vraiment pas sympa._ Lui dit-il, sévère.

_- Au moins il me laisse tranquille maintenant ! Et puis même si ça le rend un peu morose et ce pour un certain temps, ça le fera réfléchir. Ça ne lui fera pas de mal de retrouver un peu de volonté, j'ai l'impression que en ce moment, il a du mal._

_- Tu n'imagines même pas..._

_- Alors dis le moi puisque je ne suis visiblement pas assez intelligent pour comprendre tout seul !_

_- Qu'as-tu dit à Naruto un peu plus tôt ? Ah oui ! Ça ne te regarde pas. »_

Sans un mot de plus, Sai retourna à sa place en laissant son chef d'équipe seul avec sa mauvaise conscience. Finalement, Shikamaru comprit qu'il avait été un peu dur avec Naruto qui semblait toujours aussi touché par ses paroles. Certes, lorsqu'il s'en remettra, il aura certainement gagné en volonté, mais c'était ni le bon endroit ni le bon moment pour le forcer à se remettre en question de la sorte. Pour se faire pardonner, le chef d'équipe ralentit légèrement l'allure.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à Suna au beau milieu de la nuit. Hebiko s'était endormie dans les bras de Naruto depuis bien longtemps et le blond avait des fourmis dans les bras à force de la tenir contre lui.

Malgré l'heure plus que tardive, deux silhouettes se dessinaient à l'entrée de la ville endormie. C'était Gaara et Temari qui les attendaient. Alors que le Kazekage cachait son impatience derrière un calme sans faille, Temari ne pouvait s'empêcher de piétiner sur place, de jouer avec ses doigts ou ses cheveux. Son inquiétude se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Mettant pied à terre un peu plus loin, Naruto confia Hebiko à Sasuke sans même lui lancer un regard. Même si le voyage avait été extrêmement long, il avait encore besoin de réfléchir un peu avant de pouvoir regarder à nouveau l'Uchiwa en face. Cependant cela devra être reporté à plus tard, car l'un de ses plus chers amis l'attendait quelques mètres plus loin.

Lorsque les deux Jinchuuriki purent enfin voir le visage de l'autre dans l'obscurité du désert, ils échangèrent un sourire satisfait. Alors que le Kazekage patientait sagement que le blond vienne à lui, Temari ne pouvait pas se contenir plus longtemps. Elle partit en courant vers Naruto, cependant elle passa à côté de lui en coup de vent sans même lui porter la moindre attention. La jeune fille se jeta dans les bras de Shikamaru, cachant son visage dans son cou.

_« J'ai eu tellement peur... »_ Se justifia-t-elle en étouffant un sanglot.

Naruto qui s'était retourné pour observer la scène venait enfin de comprendre l'impatience de son chef d'équipe. Il le regardait en souriant avec un regard qui en disait long. Shikamaru répondit au sourire de Naruto mais sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, il se mit finalement à fixer le ciel en se grattant le crâne. Temari renforça une dernière fois son étreinte avant de relâcher Shikamaru pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

Tournant son regard, le blond se remit en route vers son ami qui semblait également touché par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux mais qui tout comme Naruto, avait décidé de porter son attention ailleurs. Gaara serra la main de Naruto dans la sienne, posant la seconde par-dessus.

_« Naruto. Je suis vraiment content que tu sois là._

_- C'est moi qui suis ravi ! J'aurais aimé qu'on puisse se voir plus souvent. »_

Alors que les deux amis partageaient ces retrouvailles tant attendues, Sasuke n'hésita pas s'imposer en trop. Malgré tous ses effort pour se contrôler, il ne pouvait décidément pas supporter que Naruto s'approche de trop près de qui que ce soit.

Gaara lui lança un regard mauvais. Naruto faisait parti des gens les plus important au monde pour lui et il n'avait pas oublié la souffrance que le blond avait vécu à cause de lui, qu'elle soit physique ou morale. Bien que Gaara était connu pour être la personne la plus semblable à Naruto à cause de la pureté de leur cœur et de leur volonté à instaurer la paix dans ce monde, il n'avait pas encore atteint le niveau du blond en matière de pardon.

_« Sasuke Uchiwa... Evidemment..._

_- Gaara ! »_ Le réprima Naruto d'une voix grognante.

Gaara dévisagea le blond d'un regard interrogateur. Voilà qu'après s'être battu corps et âme pour sauver l'Uchiwa, Naruto n'avait toujours pas baissé les armes ? Il continuait encore à se battre pour lui, pour qu'il ne soit ni jugé, ni réprimandé. Gaara se força à ravaler sa rancune par respect pour le combat que Naruto continuait de mener. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il pardonnait à Sasuke, ça, il n'en était pas encore capable.

_« Vous devez être exténués. Je vais vous accueillir chez moi, la demeure est bien assez grande. Puis on ne va pas déranger un aubergiste à cette heure-ci, venez. »_ Invita Gaara en ouvrant la route au côté de Naruto.

De l'autre côté du blond se trouvait Sasuke, qui observait attentivement le comportement du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges. Bien qu'en général il n'ait jamais pensé être jaloux d'un autre homme, le Kazekage était devenu beaucoup trop séduisant et bien trop lié à Naruto à son goût. Ces deux raisons étaient largement suffisantes pour qu'il reste sur ses gardes.

Après tout, si quelque chose avait pu naître entre lui et Naruto malgré le fait que ce soit deux hommes, il ne voyait aucune raison d'être les deux seuls à qui ça arrive. S'évadant dans ses pensées, il imaginait ce que Naruto lui dirait s'il l'entendait... Il le traiterait certainement de baka et il aurait raison.

Si quelque chose devait se former dans leurs cœurs, ça ne pouvait pas les lier à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à eux deux. Ils avaient vécu trop de choses, partagé trop de souvenirs et d'émotions. Ils avaient trop vécu l'un grâce à l'autre. C'est certainement à cause de ça qu'ils en étaient arrivés là aujourd'hui... C'était la conséquence logique.

Derrière le trio marchait Sai, qui observait les trois ninjas en souriant. La jalousie de Sasuke était flagrante et ça l'amusait beaucoup. A la traine, Shikamaru et Temari suivaient le groupe de loin, main dans la main.

_« Nous y sommes. »_ Déclara le Kazekage, désignant une immense résidence.

Toute la maison semblait parfaite, aussi bien à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Gaara précisa de ne pas faire trop de bruit car Kankurô dormait déjà depuis un moment. Après leur avoir présenté trois chambres, il laissa Sai et Sasuke s'installer. Temari et Shikamaru avaient disparu, sûrement que ce dernier n'aurait pas besoin d'une chambre d'ami.

Partageant l'envie de rester encore un moment ensemble, Gaara et Naruto ne partirent pas se coucher de suite et s'installèrent à une table à l'extérieur. La nuit était fraîche et c'était apaisant, car pendant la traversée du désert en ce début d'été, Naruto avait cru mourir déshydraté.

_« Alors, comment va Konoha ?_

_- Oh pas grand-chose... Tiens, prend ton parchemin avant que je l'oublie. »_

Le bras de Naruto muta et il effectua la manœuvre d'invocation.

_« Merci, je te donnerais le tien demain. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas aller te coucher ? Tu as l'air exténué._

_- Mais non ne t'inquiète pas ! Il n'y a pas plus solide que moi sur le marché !_ Commenta le blond en rigolant en cœur avec le Kazekage.

_- Ça, je crois que le monde entier est au courant. Et ce voyage alors ? Il n'y a pas eu trop de problèmes ?_

_- Voyons, j'ai déjà fait quatre passages par l'hôpital, mais il y en a un qui ne compte pas car c'était pour une opération programmé alors je crois qu'on peut dire que ça va. »_

Gaara sourit en étouffant un rire. Naruto n'avait pas changé.

_« Que t'est-il arrivé ?_

_- La première fois j'ai cru que mon corps pouvait servir de bouclier, la seconde c'était pour quelques fractures causées par un voleur, la troisième pour qu'on me remette mes yeux et la dernière car j'ai donné toute mon énergie vitale à un ami pour le réanimer._

_- Pour te rendre tes yeux ? »_ Questionna Gaara, choqué.

_« Ouai, je les avais échangé avec Sasuke pour le combat qui m'a coûté un bras dans le plâtre ! »_

Gaara hocha la tête, comprenant mieux.

_« Et c'est à qui que tu as donné toute ton énergie ? »_

Le blond restant silencieux, Gaara comprit l'identité de cette personne et soupira. C'était un point négatif en plus pour l'Uchiwa. Une fois encore Naruto était passé à deux doigts de la mort à cause de lui.

_« Bref !_ Reprit Naruto, voulant changer de sujet. _Ça fait longtemps que tu es au courant pour Temari et Shikamaru ?_

_- Depuis que vous êtes arrivés en fait. Mais ça fait un moment que je me doute de quelque chose... Depuis qu'elle a appris que vous êtes partis en mission, elle n'arrête pas de harceler Konoha pour prendre des nouvelles. Je suis déjà soulagé qu'elle ne ce soit pas éprise de Sasuke ! Et toi, il t'en avait parlé ?_

_- Pas du tout. J'ai eu quelques doutes en chemin pour venir ici car il était vraiment impatient, mais c'est tout._

_- Il était impatient tu dis ? C'est plutôt positif. Tu crois qu'il sera assez bien pour elle ?_

_- Je crois qu'elle n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux ! Son seul point négatif est d'être un peu flemmard, mais lorsqu'il s'agit de défendre les gens qu'il aime, il n'a aucune limite._

_- Bon. De toute façon ce n'est pas à moi de choisir pour elle..._

_- Pourquoi ça ? Tu ne l'apprécies pas ?_

_- Ce n'est pas ça. J'aurais préféré qu'elle finisse avec toi c'est tout. »_

Naruto rigola. C'est vrai que la perspective d'avoir Gaara comme beau-frère ne lui déplaisait pas du tout, mais ce n'était pas un argument suffisant.

_« Tu sais moi, je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça. Et toi ? Personne en vue ?_

_- Pas vraiment non plus. Kankurô tient absolument à me présenter des filles, mais celles de Suna ne me plaisent pas._

_- Celles de Suna ? Interrogea Naruto, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres._

_- Certes, il y a peut-être une fille de Kumo que je trouve mignonne, mais de toute façon ce n'est pas le bon moment. J'ai des tonnes d'affaires à régler et je n'aurais pas le temps de m'occuper d'une femme. En parlant de tout ça, ton Uchiwa a eu une enfant ?_

_- Non ! Hebiko n'est pas sa fille, il l'a adoptée. »_

Gaara fronça les sourcils, l'incompréhension se lisait dans ses yeux. Il n'imaginait pas du tout Sasuke ayant une soudaine envie de paternité. Pour lui expliquer, Naruto se pencha sur la table pour pouvoir chuchoter.

_« Hebiko est la fille d'Orochimaru. Elle vient du village du Son et là-bas, tout le monde voulait sa mort. En l'adoptant Sasuke lui a sauvé la vie. »_

Gaara acquiesça, il comprenait mieux.

_« Au fait ! Et Kankurô ?_ Demanda le blond.

_- Ah, tu le connais. Tout son amour va à ses pantins. Je crois que le seul moyen de le caser et de trouver une fille qui ait la même passion que lui ! Il me désespère parfois..._

_- Qui sait ! Si son entreprise marche c'est que des gens achètent. »_

Gaara rigola doucement face la « positive attitude » de son ami. Après un petit silence, ce fut lui qui reprit la parole.

_« Tu es sûr que ça va Naruto ? Tu as l'air moins... Je ne sais pas trop. Moins motivé que d'habitude. »_

Effectivement en tant que Jinchuuriki, Gaara arrivait à mieux ressentir les émotions de Naruto. Dans l'immédiat il avait l'impression que le soleil du blond était couvert.

_« Oui ça va, je suis juste un peu fatigué c'est tout ! »_

Gaara tordit la bouche, il n'était pas vraiment convaincu, mais c'était une excuse valable.

_« Allons dormir, on a une grosse journée demain._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- L'Hokage m'a envoyé un message. Tu as deux mois pour m'aider avec Ichibi, après tu devras rentrer à Konoha pour ramener les rouleaux. »_

Naruto acquiesça en se levant pour regagner sa chambre. Gaara quant à lui resta quelques minutes de plus dans le jardin. Le vent soulevait ses cheveux rouge et caressait sa peau doré, c'était agréable. Il était heureux de revoir Naruto et impatient d'arriver à son niveau. L'aisance avec laquelle son ami avait muté son bras en patte de Kyuubi ne lui avait pas échappé et il comptait bien arriver à en faire de même.

Bien qu'ils soient amis, les deux ninjas étaient aussi rivaux et un titre était en jeu : celui du meilleur Jinchuuriki. Gaara avait conscience que dépasser Naruto était hors de portée mais il ne baissait pas les bras pour autant. Il ne voulait pas devenir fort dans le seul but d'être le meilleur, mais dans le but de poursuivre l'idéal du ninja blond. Il voulait devenir assez puissant pour pouvoir instaurer la paix et la maintenir jusqu'à ce qu'il rende son dernier souffle, à Suna comme dans le reste du monde.


	23. Chapter 22

_**Chapitre 22 : GAARA VS ICHIBI.**  
_

_« Naruto ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Tu m'expliques pourquoi ça fait deux heures que tu nous fais marcher ? Où va-t-on ?_

_- Et bien, je crois qu'on est arrivés ! »_

Naruto s'arrêta et s'assit par terre en tailleur sous le regard perplexe de Gaara.

_« Tu es sûr de toi ? On est au beau milieu du désert._

_- Justement. Même si je suis sûr que tout ira bien, autant éviter que ça tourne à la catastrophe. Ici, s'il y a le moindre problème Kurama pourra arrêter Ichibi sans avoir à se préoccuper du village. »_

Gaara s'assit à son tour face à Naruto, l'air pas trop rassuré.

_« Bien, je vais t'expliquer la première étape. Je vais venir avec toi face à la cage d'Ichibi et tu vas enlever le sceau. Ensuite tu vas devoir te battre pour récupérer son chakra. Ça ne sera pas facile, ce serait même impossible en temps normal. C'est là où j'interviens ! J'utiliserai mon chakra pour t'aider à immobiliser Ichibi pendant que tu récupéreras son chakra. Dès que tu auras tout pris, tu devras le renvoyer dans sa cage. Tu crois que ça va aller ?_

_- Oui, c'est bon. C'est ce que tu as fait avec Kyuubi ?_

_- Oui, il n'y a pas été de main morte avec moi ce jour-là. Heureusement que ma mère était là ou j'y serais resté._

_- Ta mère ? Je croyais qu'elle était morte quand Kyuubi a attaqué Konoha._

_- C'est une longue histoire. »_ Conclut le blond.

Naruto attrapa Gaara par la nuque et posa son front contre le sien en fermant les yeux.

_« Prêt ? Demanda-t-il._

_- Prêt. »_ Confirma le Kazekage en fermant les yeux à son tour.

Aspiré à l'intérieur de Gaara, les deux ninjas cherchaient la cage de Ichibi au milieu du noir qui les entourait. Un rire strident se fit entendre, leur indiquant la direction du Bijuu. Arrivés devant la cage, la première chose qu'ils virent fut les yeux fous d'Ichibi, ainsi que ses crocs cinglants dévoilés par un sourire narquois.

_« Tu es sûr que je dois retirer le sceau ?_ Questionna Gaara, moins rassuré que ce qu'il laissait paraître.

_- Oui. Fais-moi confiance, tout se passera bien. »_

Gaara fronça les sourcils et suivit les indications de Naruto, s'élevant jusqu'à la serrure. Sous les rires d'Ichibi, le Kazekage releva sa tunique pour activer la clé encrée autour de son nombril. Plus l'heure de sa libération se rapprochait, plus le Bijuu rigolait fort, frôlant l'hystérie.

Soudain, un bruit sourd coupa le rire d'Ichibi, le verrou était ouvert. Une lueur de folie s'anima dans les yeux du Bijuu qui bondit hors de sa cage, bien décidé à retrouver sa liberté. Pour éviter de percuter son Bijuu, Gaara s'était éloigné d'un bond en arrière. Il lui faisait à présent face. Ichibi se remit à rire en voyant Gaara lui bloquer le passage.

_« Tu crois vraiment faire le poids contre moi, insecte ?_

_- Contente-toi de me donner ton chakra et retourne dans ta cage. Je n'ai pas envie de te faire mal. »_

Tout en rigolant de plus belle, Ichibi chargea son Jinchuuriki. Cependant lorsque le démon referma sa mâchoire, il ne croqua que du vide. Discrètement, Gaara avait laissé le sable de sa gourde se dissiper dans l'air avant de le densifier sur les pattes arrière du Bijuu pour le stopper dans son élan. Le Kazekage augmenta la pression sur sa prise autant qu'il le pouvait, mais les os et les muscles du Bijuu étaient bien plus résistants que ceux d'un homme et les broyer s'avérait très dur, voire impossible avec si peu de sable.

Comprenant les intentions de Gaara, Ichibi tourna la tête pour mordre le sable qui le retenait prisonnier. Face à la puissance de ses mâchoires, le sable solidifié reprit sa contenance habituelle et se déversa au sol.

Gaara profita de l'inattention de son adversaire pour l'attaquer à coup de shuriken de sable qui s'ancrèrent dans son encolure et son torse, laissant s'échapper quelques filets de sang. Cependant l'impact était faible et le Jinchuuriki comprit qu'il devait passer au niveau supérieur.

Alors que Ichibi venait de se délivrer, il fut assailli par une pluie de sable qui sinisait dans ses yeux et son nez, gênant sa vue et sa respiration. Fatigué par ce combat et pressé de retrouver la liberté, Ichibi rugit et se délivra par une onde de chakra qui balaya tout le sable. Déstabilisé par la puissance de cette vague de chakra, Gaara reprit appuis et se protégea à l'aide de ses avant-bras.

Aveuglé par la puissance de ce souffle, Gaara ne vit pas Ichibi essayer de l'aplatir grâce à un coup de queue s'abattant sur lui. Cependant sa défense absolue le protégea. Levant les yeux, Gaara put voir le mur de sable qui s'était formé pour le protéger se fissurer. La force d'Ichibi était bien trop importante. Le Kazekage bondit sur le côté une fraction de seconde avant que le mur tombe en poussière et que la queue de Bijuu frappe le sol avec une telle violence qu'on put le sentir trembler.

_« Naruto ! Je ne pourrais pas faire mieux !_ Cria-t-il.

_- Je pense pas qu'il soit assez faible !_ Répondit le blond, inquiet.

_- On a pas le choix, vas-y ! »_ Dit-il en évitant de justesse une nouvelle charge.

Naruto qui était passé en mode Sennin rejoignit le combat. Arrivant derrière Ichibi, le blond évita le coup de sa patte arrière en se jetant au sol. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il envoya son chakra en forme de chaîne s'enrouler à la base de la queue du Bijuu puis il se remit sur pied pour le tirer en arrière et le faire tomber. Lorsqu'Ichibi toucha le sol, le ninja de Konoha utilisa toutes ses ressources de chakra pour lancer au total une cinquantaine de chaînes pour immobiliser le Bijuu. Malgré le nombre impressionnant de liens, Naruto peinait à garder le démon immobile.

_« Vas-y Gaara ! Fait vite ! »_

Gaara bondit entre les épaules de Ichibi et s'empara de son chakra. Une fois ce dernier saisit, Gaara remit pied à terre et tira aussi fort qu'il le ses forces l'abandonner, Ichibi se mit à hurler et à se débattre deux fois plus fort.

Naruto n'arrivait plus à le tenir, il fit donc appel aux pattes avant et arrière de Kurama pour obtenir plus de forces. Même si la différence était évidente, Naruto savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir indéfiniment sans faire appel au chakra de Kyuubi. Malheureusement seul son propre chakra pouvait prendre cette forme de chaîne assez solide pour immobiliser un Bijuu.

_« Dépêche-toi, Gaara !_

_- Encore quelques instants ! »_

Gaara continuait d'extirper le chakra de Ichibi mais celui-ci en contenait tellement qu'il n'en voyait pas la fin. Paniqué, ce dernier ouvrit la gueule dans l'intention d'envoyer plusieurs Bombes-Bijuu à la suite. Gaara sentit la quantité de chakra s'amoindrir et comprit l'intention du démon.

_« Naruto ! Ferme-lui la gueule ! Il essaye de se débarrasser de son chakra ! »_

Naruto serra les dents. S'il retirait une seule chaîne pour la placer ailleurs, il laisserait une faille permettant à Ichibi de se libérer. Néanmoins il devait absolument l'obliger à arrêter le gaspillage de son chakra. Délicatement, Naruto fit glisser une des six chaînes qui tenaient le Bijuu par la nuque jusqu'à son crâne. Le démon le sentit et accéléra le rythme de ses Bombes tout en augmentant la force exercée sur les chaînes placées autour de son cou.

Plusieurs gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur le visage du ninja blond qui essayait tant bien que mal de faire glisser la chaîne jusqu'au museau du démon. Finalement, il arriva à la décaler jusqu'à son front et il la resserra d'un coup sec pour qu'elle lui ferme la gueule. Certes, cette manipulation avait été fructueuse, mais elle avait également beaucoup fatigué Naruto qui sentait ses jambes trembler.

_« Gaara ! »_

Le Kazekage utilisa toutes ses forces pour extirper le reste de chakra. Il sentit une immense douleur dans son bras. Il comprit qu'il tirait trop fort et qu'il avait dû se froisser un muscle, mais ne relâcha pas sa prise, réussissant à récupérer l'intégralité du chakra du Bijuu à l'instant où les chaînes de Naruto lâchaient.

Alors que Bijuu ne s'était pas encore totalement relevé, Naruto avait laissé place à Kyuubi qui éjecta Ichibi dans sa cage à l'aide de trois queues. Gaara utilisa immédiatement sa clé pour sceller à nouveau le démon. Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, Ichibi se jeta sur les barreaux de sa prison en hurlant, faisant face à Kyuubi.

_« Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! On est frères ! Tu dois me libérer !_

_- Je ne peux rien faire pour toi, Ichibi. Tu n'as qu'à faire comme moi et Hachibi si tu veux être libre. Tous les autres Bijuu sont d'accord avec nous alors arrête de t'entêter de la sorte !_

_- Je refuse de devenir un gentil chien de compagnie comme vous ! Je veux être libre ! Je serais libre ! Toi tu n'es qu'un chien ! Un chien qui répond aux ordres de son maitre ! "Ouaf ouaf, oui Naruto, j'arrive ! Oui Naruto, je suis là ! Ouaf ouaf !"_ Imita Ichibi en se remettant à rire.

_- Tu es totalement fou, Ichibi. Rend service à Gaara et il te le rendra ! Tu as l'opportunité d'avoir un bon Jinchuuriki, toi ! Sanbi n'a pas eu cette chance, le sien était complètement terrorisé par lui !_

_- Chance ? Pour toi c'est une chance d'être enfermé ici ? Et après c'est moi le fou ! C'est vous les fous ! »_

Ichibi continuait de rire à gorge déployée, totalement hystérique. Comprenant qu'il était trop perturbé pour l'écouter, Kurama tourna les talons en soupirant. Naruto récupéra son corps et rejoignit Gaara.

_« On fait quoi maintenant ? Questionna le Kazekage._

_- On rentre. C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, j'ai plus assez de chakra pour continuer à t'entrainer._ » Avoua le blond, épuisé.

Lorsque Naruto et Gaara furent enfin à la maison, le soleil commençait déjà à décliner. Kankurô et Temari se précipitaient sur leur frère, à la fois soulagés de le voir toujours en un seul morceau et curieux de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

_« Alors les garçons, tout s'est bien passé, vous avez réussi ?_ Interrogea la jeune femme.

_- Oui, j'ai pu récupérer le chakra d'Ichibi. »_ Expliqua le Kazekage.

Ereinté Naruto avait déjà un pied sur la première marche, impatient d'aller rejoindre sa chambre.

_« Désolé mais moi je vais m'allonger._ Dit-il pour s'excuser de s'échapper de la sorte.

_- Tu es sûr ? Tu n'as même pas mangé ! »_ Insista Kankurô, sachant que l'estomac était son point faible.

Naruto se stoppa un instant, appâté par l'idée d'un bon repas, mais sa fatigue était trop importante et il reprit sa marche.

_« Ça ira, merci Kankurô. »_ Dit-il avant de disparaître à l'étage.

Les trois frères et sœur se dévisagèrent, perplexe.

_« Je n'ai jamais vu Naruto refuser un repas..._ Commenta Temari, inquiète.

_- Moi non plus. »_ Répondit Gaara.

Quelques secondes après, Hebiko sortit du salon pour siniser au centre du trio, visiblement étonnée de ne pas y trouver le ninja qu'elle était venu chercher. Attendrie, Temari la prit dans ses bras et répondit à sa question silencieuse.

_« Naruto est fatigué, il est monté se coucher. »_

Hebiko fit la moue. En temps normal, Sasuke la forçait à aller dormir au plus tard à vingt heures. Aujourd'hui elle avait réussi à reporter le couvre-feu pour attendre le retour du ninja blond et elle était triste que cela se soit avéré inutile.

_« Je peux aller lui dire bonne nuit ? »_ Essaya-t-elle en regardant Temari avec un regard implorant.

La jeune femme hypnotisée était sur le point de répondre positivement lorsqu'elle fut coupée par la voix grave et sérieuse de Sasuke.

_« Non, Hebiko. Naruto est exténué, il a besoin de repos. Et toi aussi tu dois dormir. Viens. »_

Temari reposa l'enfant au sol en soupirant. Elle trouvait Sasuke un peu dur avec elle, mais il n'avait pas tort non plus alors elle ne se permit pas de faire une réflexion. Lorsque le ninja de Konoha et l'enfant disparurent à l'étage, la fratrie prit la direction de la grande pièce où Sai et Shikamaru alla directement s'asseoir près du chef de l'équipe de Konoha alors que les autres se répartissaient autour du buffet.

_« Naruto n'est pas là ?_ Questionna Sai.

_- Il est parti se coucher. »_ Lui répondit Gaara.

Sai fronça les sourcils. Même exténué, Naruto ne manquait jamais une occasion de manger, quitte à s'endormir le nez dans son bol de riz. Shikamaru soupira bruyamment, il commençait à en avoir ras le bol de cette histoire incompréhensible qui se passait dans son équipe. Habituellement, il était toujours le premier à comprendre. Pourtant cette fois il était le dernier et ça l'exaspérait d'autant plus.

_« Il y a un problème avec Naruto, n'est-ce pas ? »_ Questionna Gaara d'une voix sérieuse.

Shikamaru hocha la tête, mais ne répondit pas. Un silence lourd s'installa alors entre les ninjas. C'est le moment que Sasuke choisit pour arriver, s'installant seul en bout de table. Il ne mit pas longtemps à réaliser que tout le monde le dévisageait et il fronça les sourcils, gêné.

_« Quoi ?_ Demanda-t-il, amer.

_- Sasuke, même si l'idée ne me plaît pas, il faut qu'on parle. »_ Répondit Shikamaru.

Sasuke étouffa un grognement au fond de sa gorge, il n'avait aucune envie de parler.

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe chez Naruto ? »_ Le questionna son chef d'équipe.

Sasuke se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il aurait dû écouter son intuition et aller se coucher sans dîner.

_« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? Vous avez qu'à aller lui demander au lieu de me faire chier ! »_ S'énerva l'Uchiwa en se levant de table, de toute façon, ses coéquipiers lui avait coupé l'appétit.

Une fois Sasuke parti, Sai baissa les yeux. Il savait qu'il était la prochaine cible.

_« Sai... »_ Commença Shikamaru.

Cependant l'artiste le coupa immédiatement en se levant à son tour.

_« J'n'ai pas trop faim, je vais me coucher moi aussi. »_ Dit-il en disparaissant à vive allure.

Shikamaru soupira en laissant sa tête basculer en arrière. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter cette situation encore longtemps.

_« Shikamaru ? Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis sûre que tu trouveras une solution rapidement._

_- Je n'en sais rien, Temari. Sincèrement cette fois-ci, je n'en ai aucune idée. »_

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
_

_« Aller Gaara, à ton tour ! »_ Insista Naruto.

Installés dans une cour de Suna, le ninja blond essayait d'apprendre à Gaara la maîtrise du chakra de Ichibi. Le but était d'empiler une dizaine de caisses en bois les unes sur les autres sans les briser. Concentré, le Kazekage fit son premier essai qui fut un échec. La caisse se brisa sous ses griffes.

_« Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai fait pareil la première fois. Fait le, le plus délicatement possible. »_

L'entrainement de Gaara avec les caisses se poursuivit pendant un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que le Kazekage se plaigne d'être vidé de son propre chakra alors qu'il ne l'utilisait pourtant pas. Naruto interrompit immédiatement l'exercice.

_« Lorsque tu utilises le chakra de Ichibi, tu lui permets d'aspirer ton propre chakra. Il pourrait ne pas te le prendre mais connaissant la bête, il ne doit pas se gêner._

_- Qu'est-ce que ça lui apporte ?_

_- Si Ichibi aspire l'intégralité de ton chakra, tu mourras. Il pourra alors retrouver sa liberté. Fait très attention en utilisant le chakra de ton Bijuu, ça pourrait t'être fatal. »_

N'ayant plus de réserve de chakra, Gaara ne pouvait pas poursuivre. La journée venait à peine de commencer et il avait pas mal de dossiers qui l'attendaient à son bureau. Il se retira donc.

Naruto n'avait pas très envie de retourner à la maison. En fait il n'avait plus vraiment envie de rien. Il avait promis de sauver Sasuke de sa haine et de devenir le meilleur Hokage par la suite. Seulement plus les jours passaient, plus le ninja blond perdait espoir. Pour lui, s'il n'était pas capable de sauver un ami, il n'était pas digne de devenir Hokage. Il était évident qu'il tournait en rond avec Sasuke. La chose qui était née entre eux lui rendait la tâche d'autant plus difficile.

Naruto se baladait à travers la ville sans se soucier du chemin qu'il empruntait, perdu dans ses pensées. Il savait qu'il devait retrouver l'envie de se battre et sa témérité légendaire, mais il ne savait pas comment faire. La seule solution était de trouver un moyen pour aider l'Uchiwa. Malheureusement cela semblait impossible.

_« Naruto, il faut qu'on parle. »_

Reconnaissant cette voix caractéristique, le ninja blond se retourna immédiatement. Sa vue mit un moment à s'adapter car la petite ruelle où il se trouvait était très sombre. Il finit par voir Sasuke qui marchait lentement vers lui.

Mal à l'aise, Naruto lança plusieurs regards autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Heureusement l'étroite ruelle semblait complètement déserte. Il se remit en question pendant un instant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait si peur que quelqu'un les observe. Rien ne disait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose d'illicite entre lui et Sasuke, qui venait de s'immobiliser. En croisant ces sublimes yeux noirs, il comprit pourquoi il s'inquiétait.

_« Oui ? Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?_ Articula Naruto avec difficulté.

_- J'ai effectivement deux mots à te dire. As-tu seulement observé ton comportement ces derniers temps ? C'est intolérable, Naruto ! Tu as pour responsabilité de motiver les troupes, de dynamiser tes équipiers et tes amis. Ton aura est tellement puissante qu'elle influe sur l'humeur et le tempérament de tout le monde, même sur moi. »_

Naruto était plus qu'étonné, sa gène avait disparu pour laisser place à l'incompréhension la plus totale. Uchiwa Sasuke était venu le voir pour lui faire une leçon de moral ? C'est vraiment l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Cependant ce qu'il disait était vrai. De plus Naruto ne pensait pas qu'il déteignait aussi sur Sasuke et l'apprendre eut pour effet de rallumer une flamme au fond de lui.

Son plus grand pouvoir était de ramener les gens sur le droit chemin en réveillant leur cœur et leur conscience endormie. Depuis peu, il pensait que ce don n'était pas suffisant pour sauver Sasuke et cette révélation venait de lui prouver qu'il en était capable. Il comprit enfin le message que Shikamaru avait voulu lui transmettre lorsqu'ils voyageaient vers Suna : il avait le pouvoir de détruire la haine logée dans le cœur de l'Uchiwa en utilisant la paix qui régnait dans le sien.

_« Tu as raison, Sasuke. Je me suis trop laissé aller ces jours-ci. Mais ça va changer !_

_- Bien. C'est ce que je voulais entendre. Que je sache, Uzumaki Naruto n'abandonne pas tant qu'il n'a pas réussi. »_

Naruto se tenait droit, bras croisés. Comme si juste quelques paroles échangées avec Sasuke avaient suffi à recharger ses batteries. Noyé dans sa motivation qui remontait en flèche, Naruto ne vit pas l'Uchiwa se rapprocher de lui. Il fut donc très surpris lorsqu'il se retrouva le dos collé au mur, les lèvres de Sasuke collées aux siennes et une de ses mains plaquée dans sa nuque. Cependant cela ne lui déplaisait pas du tout et ses yeux dans un premier temps écarquillés finirent par se fermer.

Guidé par ses envies, il agrippa la taille de l'Uchiwa à travers sa tunique entre-ouverte et rapprocha son corps du sien. Naruto ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps. Il avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait lui résister, qu'il ne pouvait rien échouer. Il était sûr de lui et surtout il était plein de détermination.

Sasuke pouvait sentir le cœur terne du blond retrouver son rayonnement. Cette vague d'émotions positives déteignait sur lui et ça lui faisait du bien également. Ça avait beaucoup manqué à l'Uchiwa ces derniers temps. Trop manqué même. Ce petit rayonnement était tout ce qui lui restait pour ne pas dépérir.

La chaleur augmentait entre les deux ninjas qui avaient resserré leur étreinte et approfondit leurs baisers. Alors qu'ils laissèrent échapper un gémissement implicite, un bruit de ferraille dans le dos de Sasuke les interrompit.

Caché à l'intérieur d'une poubelle qui venait de se renverser, Sai s'en extirpait à quatre pattes en vomissant. Le ninja se releva avec difficulté en s'appuyant sur la poubelle et en prenant soin de ne pas croiser le regard de ses deux coéquipiers.

Naruto était devenu rouge pivoine et restait immobile, trop gêné et terrorisé pour bouger le petit doigt. Sasuke baissa la tête pour cacher le rouge qui lui montait aux joues et décampa en marchant le plus rapidement possible, les mains dans les poches.

_« Je suis désolé je... C'est... Tu comprends, t'avais pas l'air bien alors Shikamaru a voulu qu'on te surveille et... Je ne pensais pas... Je croyais que Sasuke était au courant aussi et..._

_- Sai, par pitié, tais toi. »_


	24. Chapter 23

**Réponses aux reviews anonyme :**

J'aime bien ta fic! je dois t'avouer qu'au départ je n'étais pas très porté là-dessus; je me suis dit que c'était plus aventure que romance (oui, je préfère la romance plutôt qu'à l'action) mais je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas si mal en fait! J'ai pris du plaisir à lire chaque chapitre jusqu'à maintenant et sans rechigner et cela même sans un soupçon de romance (qui est un exploit pour moi crois-moi) donc merci à toi de m'avoir faire ça ça. Les caractères des personnages sont respectés et c'est le top. Le baiser m'a fait rire quand on repense à ce qui s'était passé au début du manga, c'était plaisant à imaginer. Et surtout merci à toi de nous faire partager ta fic aussi rapidement: j'ai été surprise qu'hier encore il n'y avait que deux chapitres alors qu'en moins d'un jour il y a au mois 20 chapitres en plus. J'apprécie grandement, ces derniers il y a de nombreuses fics qui sont publiés mais seulement un chapitre et ce chapitre reste unique pendant un long moment. Du coup, on abandonne la fic en question car trop attendu et dégoûté. DONC CHAPEAU POUR CE QUE TU AS FAIT!MERCI  
**Umako : **_Oui comme tu l'as dit ma fiction est plus basé sur l'action et l'aventure que la romance. Je suis ravie d'avoir réussi a te captiver malgré le fait que ce ne soit pas ton genre ! Je suis contente aussi d'avoir apparemment réussi a concerner le caractère des personnage, j'avais peur de trop m'égarer du manga. Pour la mise en ligne ça a été rapide jusqu'à présent mais ça va ralentir un peu à présent. Il y aura un chapitre de publier par semaine, le lundi. Mais je m'y tiendrais c'est sur !_

**Chapitre 23 : UNE SOMBRE NOUVELLE.**

Naruto, assis en tailleur sur le canapé, était en train de finir son quatrième plat de nouilles instantanées. Shikamaru et Temari assis en face le fixaient avec des yeux ronds. Etait-ce bien le même ninja qui hier n'avait pas eu envie de dîner ? Plein comme un œuf, Naruto reposa la boîte vide et s'installa plus confortablement.

_« Naruto ? Tu es au courant que tu joues avec ma santé mentale depuis le début de cette mission ?_ L'interrogea son chef d'équipe, ne comprenant pas comment son coéquipier qui, hier encore, était au bord de la déprime, avait pu retrouver autant de « punch ».

_- Ah Shikamaru ! Tu devrais arrêter de te ronger le cerveau comme ça tout le temps, tu vas finir par avoir un ulcère aux neurones ! »_ Plaisanta le blond.

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils en soupirant, désespéré. Pour le réconforter Temari lui tapota gentiment l'épaule. Puis Sai rentra dans la pièce en compagnie de Kankurô et Gaara. Lorsque l'artiste croisa le regard de Naruto, les deux ninjas détournèrent les yeux en rougissant. La gêne de Naruto était telle qu'il se leva du canapé pour déserter la pièce.

En sortant, il croisa Sasuke. Les deux ninjas échangèrent un regard implicite et un sourire. Shikamaru prit son visage dans ses mains en soupirant puis rappela le ninja blond avant qu'il ne s'échappe.

_« Naruto ! Reviens ici ! Je n'en peux plus de vous trois, vous êtes au courant ?_ Dit-il en se relevant et en pointant du doigt un à un ses trois coéquipiers. _Un coup c'est Naruto et Sasuke qui refusent de se parler, puis vous redevenez meilleurs amis et le jour suivant, c'est Sai et Naruto... J'en ai marre ! C'est quoi le problème ? Vous êtes tous amoureux de Sakura et du coup entre rivalité et amitié vous vous mélangez les pinceaux ? C'était ma seule option mais il y a un petit problème... Sakura n'est pas là ! Alors maintenant, j'ordonne de recevoir des explications ! »_

Les trois concernés échangèrent quelques regards. Le rouge leur montait aux joues et ils se raclèrent tous la gorge. Naruto qui jouait avec ses doigts fit le premier pas.

_« Tu n'as pas tort en fait, Shikamaru. C'est vraiment à cause de Sakura. Moi et Sai on l'aime beaucoup mais du coup ça nous arrive de nous disputer quand on parle d'elle et comme tout le monde sait qu'elle préfère Sasuke on se dispute, c'est normal... Bref, j'ai mal au ventre, j'ai trop mangé ! A plus ! »_

Sur ce, Naruto s'éclipsa à l'étage en un temps record. Les deux autres interrogés ne savaient pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. Ils n'avaient qu'une envie : s'échapper à leur tour.

_« J'entends Hebiko pleurer, je monte voir ce qui ne va pas. »_ Inventa Sasuke pour pouvoir décamper.

Ne restait à présent plus que Sai qui pestait intérieurement contre ses deux amis qui l'avaient abandonné.

_« Je... Je... Et puis merde, moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de rester là ! »_ Dit-il en désertant le salon.

A présent seul avec les ninjas de Suna, Shikamaru se laissa retomber dans un fauteuil en exprimant un soupir désespéré. Temari sortit son éventail pour lui faire un peu d'air.

_« Tu y crois à cette histoire ?_ Questionna Kankurô, perplexe.

_- Pas le moins du monde. Sakura n'a plus de vue sur Sasuke depuis un bon moment et Naruto n'en a plus rien à faire de Sakura. Ils n'ont aucune raison de se disputer à cause d'elle._

_- Alors, c'est quoi leur problème ?_

_- C'est ce que j'essaye de découvrir._ Avoua le chef d'équipe.

_- Il y a au moins un point positif dans cette histoire,_ reprit le Kazekage, _Naruto a retrouvé le moral visiblement. »_

Allongé dans son lit les mains derrière la tête, Naruto fixait le plafond sans le regarder. Souriant pour lui-même, il réfléchissait. Il n'avait pas compris l'agissement de Sasuke en début de journée, qu'il soit venu lui parler était déjà surprenant, mais la suite l'était encore plus. C'était lui qui avait stoppé la croissance du lien étrange qui était en train de se tisser et il venait de briser ses propres barrières.

Peut-être que Naruto n'était pas seulement le plus fort du point de vue combat, mais aussi sentimentalement parlant. Même s'il n'en montrait rien, ou bien que ça passait inaperçu à cause de sa mauvaise humeur quotidienne, Sasuke aussi devait souffrir de la situation. Peut-être arrivait-il moins bien à résister que ce qu'il aurait voulu.

Cependant lorsque Sasuke avait une idée en tête, il était très dur de la lui retirer. La seconde option était qu'il avait agi ainsi uniquement pour Naruto, pour l'aider à retrouver sa motivation et sa vitalité. Si c'était le cas, ça voulait dire que l'Uchiwa s'inquiétait pour lui et qu'il n'aimait pas le voir mal en point. Peu importe de quelle option il s'agissait, les deux ravissaient le blond, qui s'endormit comblé.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'arrivée des ninjas de Konoha à Suna. Pas grand-chose n'avait changé, avec le temps Sai avait réussi à adresser de nouveau la parole à Naruto et à Sasuke. L'Uchiwa continuait à s'occuper d'Hebiko, allant, à l'occasion, accompagner Gaara et Naruto à leurs entrainements pour distraire l'enfant.

Le ninja blond avait retrouvé toute son énergie et sa détermination, même si plus rien ne s'était passé entre lui et l'Uchiwa. Malgré l'absence de contact, la relation entre les deux ninjas était devenue bien moins hostile. Souvent ils échangeaient un regard complice et lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, ils s'envoyaient quelques sourires explicites. Chacun savait à quoi pensait l'autre, mais c'était devenu une sorte de jeu : lequel céderait le premier.

Cela n'avait pas échappé à Shikamaru qui avait cependant laissé tomber. Il était juste heureux que les tensions dans son groupe se soient dissipées.

En ce milieu de matinée, le chef d'équipe ne s'était toujours pas levé. Les bras de Temari qui l'entouraient, étaient l'entrave la plus forte qu'il n'ait jamais connu. Croisant le regard de sa dulcinée, Shikamaru lui lança un sourire tendre en lui caressant la joue. Temari ferma les yeux pour profiter pleinement de ce moment de douceur.

Soudain, le couple fut dérangé par un violent tremblement de terre qui les interrompit. Bondissant sur ses pieds, Temari s'entoura d'un drap en se précipitant à la fenêtre. Loin à l'horizon, en plein milieu du désert, un énorme nuage de poussière montait vers le ciel. Shikamaru rejoignit sa compagne et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

_« Vu d'où vient le nuage, ça ne peut être que Gaara et Naruto qui s'entrainent._

_- Tu crois qu'ils se sont fait attaquer ?_

_- Si c'est le cas, je plains les fous qui s'en sont pris à eux. »_

Shikamaru quitta la fenêtre pour s'habiller. Après quelques secondes, Temari en fit de même, visiblement peu rassuré.

_« Si tu t'inquiètes vraiment Temari, on peut toujours aller les voir._

_- Oui, si ça ne te gêne pas. Depuis l'incident avec Deidara je me fais toujours du souci pour Gaara._

_- Je comprends. Cependant, n'oublie pas c'est qui qui t'a ramené ton frère la dernière fois. »_

Shikamaru embrassa l'épaule de Temari avant de quitter la chambre. Cette dernière soupira puis esquissa un sourire. Il est vrai que c'était Naruto qui avait sauvé Gaara, et pas qu'une fois. Pour elle, ce n'était ni sa détermination, ni son pouvoir de réanimer les cœurs qui faisait la force du ninja blond. Encore moins sa puissance, c'était avant tout son grand cœur.

Arrivé dans le salon, Temari croisa Sai et Shikamaru qui discutaient. Le premier ninja tenait Hebiko. L'entendant arriver, Shikamaru se tourna vers elle.

_« Sasuke est parti dès qu'il a senti la secousse. Il a demandé à Sai de garder Hebiko. »_ Expliqua le chef d'équipe.

Temari acquiesça. Elle ne savait pas Sasuke si prévenant.

_« Allons-y quand même. Je n'ai pas confiance en l'Uchiwa. »_ Décida-t-elle.

Arrivés près de la zone d'entrainement, le couple ressentit une nouvelle secousse. Une vague de sable et de poussière leur arrivait dessus.

Temari dégaina son éventail et déblaya le passage. Cependant au centre du combat, le nuage était trop important pour pouvoir le ventiler.

A présent arrêtés, Shikamaru et Temari analysaient les alentours. Appuyé à un pic rocheux et bras croisés, Sasuke fixait le nuage avec son sharingan. Les deux ninjas partirent le rejoindre.

_« Sasuke, tu peux voir quelque chose ?_ Questionna Shikamaru.

_- Oui, je les vois. On dirait que tout va bien. »_ Répondit-il tout en continuant de fixer la zone de combat.

Quelques instants après, l'Uchiwa eut un sursaut.

_« Attention ! »_ Cria-t-il en bondissant.

L'imitant, Shikamaru et Temari eurent juste le temps d'éviter le projectile qui percuta le pic avec une telle puissance qu'il s'effondra. Lorsque la fumée s'évapora, ils purent voir une chevelure blonde bondir vers les décombres et déplacer les énormes blocs comme s'il s'agissait de petits cailloux. Ils allèrent le rejoindre.

En arrivant, ils découvrirent Gaara allongé au milieu des rochers. Malgré quelques blessures superficielles, le Kazekage semblait être toujours entier. Étouffé par la poussière, il toussa plusieurs fois. Naruto lui tendit une main qu'il saisit pour se relever.

_« Désolé Gaara, je pensais que tu éviterais le coup..._ S'excusa la blond.

_- Je croyais aussi... Ne t'en fait pas va, c'est tant pis pour moi. Je ne pensais pas que tu avais fait autant de progrès en quatre ans ! Tu es le ninja le plus rapide que je n'ai jamais combattu... Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de te vaincre. »_

Les deux Jinchuuriki échangèrent un regard et un sourire complice. Temari et Shikamaru étaient visiblement rassurés qu'ils aillent bien. Sasuke par contre se mordait l'intérieur de la joue, il détestait le lien qui unissait Gaara à Naruto. Ne tenant plus, l'Uchiwa attrapa le blond par le bras et le traina à sa suite.

_« Aller, ça suffit. On rentre avant d'en perdre un. »_ Conclut Sasuke.

Cette réflexion fit sourire Naruto qui le suivit avec plaisir, laissant les trois ninjas restant un peu en arrière.

De retour à la maison, Sai apporta un message à Shikamaru.

_« Un oiseau est venu déposer ça pour toi pendant votre absence. Ça vient de Tsunade-sama. »_ Expliqua-t-il.

Perplexe, Shikamaru ouvrit le rouleau pour en découvrir le contenu. Après une lecture rapide, il était encore plus confus. Voyant que ses amis attendaient une explication, il se décida à la leur donner.

_« L'Hokage veut que je rentre à Konoha immédiatement et que Sai ou Sasuke m'accompagne._

_- Elle veut récupérer les rouleaux ?_ Questionna Temari.

_- Non. C'est ça qui est bizarre. »_

Un silence lourd prit place dans la pièce. La peine pouvait se lire sur le visage des deux amants qui auraient aimé pouvoir passer deux mois entiers ensemble.

_« Je viendrais avec toi. »_ Déclara Sai.

Naruto lui envoya un regard contenant un remerciement silencieux.

_« Ça va. On partira demain matin. Tsunade a dit qu'elle vous enverra deux autres ninjas lorsqu'il sera temps pour vous de rentrer. Elle ne veut pas que vous fassiez le reste du voyage seuls avec les parchemins. »_

Naruto acquiesça. Ce soir-là, Temari et Shikamaru partirent se coucher sans dîner. Autour de la table régnait un grand silence. Kankurô et Gaara étaient triste pour leur sœur et Naruto, Sai et plus ou moins Sasuke, étaient triste pour Shikamaru.

La soirée passa lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'arrive le petit matin puis l'heure des au revoir. Aux portes de la ville, Temari se faisait violence pour ne pas laisser ses larmes couler. Shikamaru la prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front.

_« Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour revenir au plus vite, d'accord ? »_

Temari acquiesça, incapable de répondre sans éclater en sanglot. Laissant un peu d'intimité au couple, le reste des ninjas s'étaient reculés pour saluer Sai.

_« Je vous envoie un message dès que j'en sais un peu plus, c'est promis._

_- C'est gentil, Sai._ Répondit Naruto, inquiet quant à la nouvelle qui attendait ses deux amis.

_- Je crois qu'on va devoir y aller._ Dit Sai en dessinant deux beaux lions qui surgirent de sa feuille pour leur servir de monture. _Oh et Naruto, pas de bêtises ! »_ Conclut l'artiste.

Naruto rougit et essaya de dissimuler sa gène derrière un grand sourire, en vain. Amusé, Sasuke esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire. Après une dernière étreinte, Shikamaru monta sur le félin et partit au côté de Sai sans un mot.

Malgré ses efforts, Temari ne put retenir une larme solitaire. Le remarquant, Gaara la prit dans ses bras. Il posa sa tête sur celle de sa sœur et lui caressa le dos.

_« S'il tarde à revenir, on pourra toujours aller rentre visite à l'Hokage. »_ Proposa le Kazekage.

Temari acquiesça, remerciant intérieurement son petit frère. Gaara se recula et la prit par les épaules. De l'autre côté de la jeune femme, Kankurô en fit de même. Fermant la marche, Naruto et Sasuke tenait tous les deux la main à Hebiko.

_« Sai va beaucoup me manquer... Et Shikamaru aussi... »_ Sanglota l'enfant.

Naruto s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

_« Ne t'en fait pas Hebiko, on va très bientôt les revoir. Je finis ce que j'ai à faire ici avec Gaara et on rentre à la maison, avec Sai et Shikamaru. »_

Hebiko hocha la tête, rassurée. Naruto la souleva du sol et la prit dans ses bras.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Sept jours plus tard, la nouvelle tomba comme un boulet de canon. Sai avait tenu sa promesse et envoyé un aigle d'encre à ses amis. Sasuke avait ouvert un parchemin et l'oiseau était venu de lui-même s'écraser dessus. La note ne faisait que deux phrases : Kurenai est morte. Yuzo est orphelin et Shikamaru l'adopte.

Sasuke et Naruto échangèrent un regard alors que derrière eux la fratrie attendait des explications. Naruto fixa Temari, sachant que ce serait elle la première à comprendre.

_« Kurenai est décédée. »_

Effectivement, elle ne mit qu'une fraction de seconde à faire la liaison dans sa tête et sursauta d'effroi, laissant Gaara et Kankurô dans l'ignorance. Naruto prit Temari dans ses bras et laissa également s'échapper une larme pour la merveilleuse femme qui les avait quitté. Comprenant que son coéquipier n'était plus en état de parler, c'est Sasuke qui expliqua la situation au Kazekage et à son frère.

_« Lorsque Asuma, le Sensei de Shikamaru est mort sous ses yeux, il lui a demandé de veiller sur son fils qui allait bientôt naître. Cela remonte déjà à plus de quatre ans en arrière. Lorsque l'enfant est né, sa mère Kurenai n'a jamais été seule. Shikamaru a toujours été là pour l'aider. Cependant, elle vient de mourir, laissant son fils Yuzo sans famille. En général dans ce genre de cas à Konoha, c'est un professeur de l'académie qui prend le titre de tuteur, s'occupant uniquement du stricte minimum et laissant l'enfant se développer seul. Seulement à cause des circonstances, l'Hokage a certainement demandé à Shikamaru s'il voulait adopter Yuzo. Sa réponse était évidente. »_

Gaara se retourna vers Temari qui pleurait toujours dans les bras de Naruto. Il comprenait le chagrin de sa sœur. Avec un enfant à charge, jamais Shikamaru ne pourrait quitter Konoha pour venir vivre à Suna.

_« Quel âge a l'enfant ?_

_- Il a quatre ans, un peu moins que Hebiko. »_ Répondit Sasuke.

Gaara acquiesça. Si Temari tenait vraiment à cet homme, elle n'aurait d'autre choix que de partir vivre à Konoha. Cependant elle était bien trop attachée à ses frères pour les abandonner et il le savait. Temari était face à un gros dilemme.

Suite à là nouvelle, Naruto prit un jour de deuil. Il s'en voulait d'avoir insisté auprès de Tsunade pour partir en mission. Il ne connaissait pas les circonstances de la mort de Kurenai mais peut-être que s'il avait été à Konoha les choses se seraient passées autrement.

Ayant besoin de prendre l'air, il quitta la maison. Le regardant partir, Sasuke récupéra Hebiko qui jouait avec un pantin que Kankurô lui avait fabriqué et la confia à Temari qui venait de sécher ses larmes.

_« Ça ne te dérange pas ? »_

La jeune femme fit un signe négatif de la tête puis serra l'enfant contre elle. Prendre soin de Hebiko allait l'aider à penser à autre chose. Sasuke, quant à lui, partit à la recherche du ninja blond. Il le retrouva finalement dans un bar, un verre de saké à la main. Il rentra dans la salle et s'assit à ses côtés.

_« Tu ne devrais pas t'en vouloir, Naruto. Tu ne sais même pas de quoi elle est morte._

_- Tu as pensé à Shino ? A Kiba ? Ou à Hinata ? L'état dans lequel ils doivent être... Et Yuzo. Il vient de fêter ses quatre ans et voilà qu'il perd déjà sa mère, sa seule famille. Je n'aurais jamais dû demander à Tsunade de partir en mission ! J'aurais dû rester à Konoha pour protéger le village, comme se doit de faire un bon Hokage !_

_- Naruto ! Arrête ça !_ Ordonna l'Uchiwa d'un ton dur._ Un bon Hokage se doit de protéger son village une fois qu'il est Hokage et pas avant. Toi, tu es toujours un Jounin et ta place est en mission. De plus, certes la mort de Kurenai est une tragédie et c'est très triste... Mais moi il m'en faudrait bien plus que ça pour me faire regretter cette mission. Notre première mission ensemble depuis près de sept ans. »_

Naruto fixait Sasuke dans les yeux. Il était touché par la déclaration du beau brun, même s'il n'était pas certain que cela en était une. En tout cas le regard qu'il lui lançait lui était très explicite. Naruto n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'embrasser l'Uchiwa avec passion et pouvoir le sentir contre lui. Il baissa les yeux pour fixer ses lèvres sucrées qui lui donnaient tant envie.

_« Rentrons, Naruto. »_

Relevant la tête, Naruto crut dans un premier temps que Sasuke comptait couper son envie en le sortant de ses pensées. Cependant lorsqu'il vit ses yeux noirs brûler de désir, il comprit que c'était pour tout autre chose que Sasuke voulait rentrer.

Arrivés à la maison, les deux ninjas passèrent la porte en priant pour qu'il n'y ait personne. Cela semblait effectivement être le cas. Par précaution, Naruto appela plusieurs fois chacun des trois ninjas, ainsi qu'Hebiko, mais il n'obtenu aucune réponse. Après quelques secondes immobiles, Naruto fixa de nouveau Sasuke et ses yeux brûlant.

L'Uchiwa plaqua sauvagement le blond contre le mur de l'entrée puis colla sa bouche sur la sienne. Leur échange était passionnel et déjà un fin film de sueur leur recouvrait la nuque. Collé à Naruto, Sasuke était gêné par son gilet qu'il ouvrit d'un geste habile, de façon à pouvoir sentir son torse contre le sien.

Chaud comme la braise, ils montèrent les marches sans plus attendre. Rentrant dans la chambre de Naruto, Sasuke la referma d'un coup de pied avant de plaquer sa proie contre le matelas. Entre caresses et baisers torride, les deux ninjas s'étaient complétement déconnectés du monde réel, dirigés par leur désir. Chaque caresse provoquait un frisson et chaque frisson provoquait un gémissement.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux torses nus et braguettes ouvertes, un bruit de porte qui claque attira leur attention. L'écho de la voix de Temari et Hebiko les fit bondir sur leurs pieds, essayant de se rhabiller le plus vite possible. Cependant des bruits de pas se faisaient déjà entendre dans les escaliers. S'ils se faisaient prendre tous les deux seuls dans une chambre ça serait très suspect. N'ayant pas d'autre idée, Naruto poussa Sasuke jusqu'à la fenêtre.

_« Arrête, Naruto ! Pourquoi c'est moi qui devrais m'échapper par la fenêtre ?_

_- Parce que c'est ma chambre ! »_

Naruto poussa une dernière fois Sasuke qui était déjà à moitié dehors pour l'éjecter. L'Uchiwa dégringola dans un cri étouffé par Naruto qui referma la fenêtre. Intrigué par tout se raffut, Temari toqua à la porte en entre-ouvrant le battant.

_« Tout va bien, Naruto ? Je peux rentrer ?_

_- Oui oui, je me suis coincé le doigt dans la fenêtre ! »_

Temari fronça les sourcils. Elle était persuadée que Naruto mentait mais pourtant son explication était la seule plutôt logique. Dans ses bras, Hebiko réclamait le ninja blond. Répondant à sa demande, Naruto prit l'enfant. Hebiko se colla à son torse nu et renifla la peau de son cou en fronçant les sourcils.

_« Tu sens comme Sasuke. »_

Naruto rougit et se crispa alors que Temari releva un sourcil interrogateur. L'imagination de cette enfant était vraiment débordante...

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Coucou tout le monde ! **_  
_**Je sais c'est rare que je laisse un petit mot a la fin de mes chapitre...**_  
_**Je tenais juste a m'excuser pour mon retard. Je devais a la base poster hier mais je n'ai pas pue car j'étais entrain de passer le rattrapage du BAC**_  
_**Pour tout ceux qui m'ont demander de les tenir au courant : Oui ! Je l'ai eu ! Grâce a un jolie 17 en philo au rattrapage =D !**_  
_**Bref pour me faire pardonner, mais aussi pour fêter convenablement se SasuNaru day, je vous offre en prime un nouveau chapitre sur "Ton sang et le mien" et un OS ! **_  
_**Bonne lecture et encore merci pour vos reviews !**_


	25. Chapter 24

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

J'adore, je tiens à dire que poster plus de 20 chapitre d'affilés est un exploit en soi et que si ça s'arrêtait là ça serait déjà pas mal. Mais là ! en plus on a une histoire qui tient la route, un vrai scénar, des persos profonds et complexes, du suuuspense. Franchement, y'a pas à dire, c'est du bon boulot.  
Merci.  
**Umako :** _Mais de rien c'est moi qui te remercie pour se sublime review ! Toi qui a l'air d'aimer les fic longe je te préviens : la mienne fait 30 chapitres ^^"_

J'ai aimer le début de ce chapitre, il ma amusée et je suis contente que Naruto aille vraiment mieux, comme je te disais sur ton blog Naruto c'est notre soleil quand il est malheureux je le suis aussi! C'est pour te dire à quel point tu as réussis ta fiction parce que tu arrive à nous faire adorer tes personnages à un point inimaginable, je trouve cela vraiment bien! Tu peux vraiment être fière de toi miss, elle est vraiment magnifique ta fiction! Et pour en revenir au chapitre,j'ai crus qu'à la fin j'allais pleurer, c'est horrible que kurenai soit morte, je suis vraiment triste pour cet enfant mais je suis qu'avec Shikamaru il sera heureux et j'espère que Temari pourra quand même vivre avec lui! Voilà miss, j'ai vraiment hâte de lire la suite qui je suis sur sera excellente! Bisous miss à bientôt, Lafigliainnamorata  
**Umako :** _Par quoi commencer face a t'en de compliments ? Mdrr. Déjà faut que tu sache qu'a chaque fois que je lis tes commentaires je croise les doigts pour qu'il soit aussi positif que le précédent, et a chaque fois c'est le cas et j'en suis vraiment ravie ! J'espère que ça continuera ainsi jusqu'à la fin ^^ !_

J'adore tes fics. Je trouve qu'elles sont très bien écrites et pleines d'originalités. J'aime beaucoup la relation qui s'est installée entre Naruto et Sasuke. Surtout que cela c'est fait en douceur avec des peurs, des joies, des séparations... Par contre apparemment Sai protège le "couple" mais il est malade à chaque fois qu'il les voit. Pourquoi ? J'espère que leur couple va être accepté à Konoha Continue à écrire surtout. Garla sama  
**Umako :** _Pour le couple Sasu Naru c'est vrai que j'ai préférer y aller avec des pincettes pour que ça ai l'air plus réaliste. Pour Sai, il apprécie vraiment beaucoup Naruto en t'en que personne, mais il supporte pas son "couple". C'est pour ça que même si ils les protège, il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être malade a chaque foi. Voilà j'espère que ces quelques explications te conviendront ^^_

Akatsukienne-du-28: J'ai vraiment adoré ce chapitre. J'adore vraiment ta fiction et dans ce chapitre Naruto ma fait beaucoup rire. Félicitation pour ton Bac. :D Je suis triste pour Kurenai et aussi pour son enfant. Je suis pressée de voir la suite de ce chapitre.  
**Umako :** _Merci beaucoup pour mon BAC, ça me fait plaisir :D ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plus et j'espère que ça en sera de même par la suite._

x-Rose-Blanche-x J'ai enfin fini de tout lire tes notifications étant donné que je suis prévenue dans tous tes blogs de fictions ;) Hebiko continue de me plaire de plus en plus *_* :0 Beeeuhhh Kurenaï est morte ;_; Pauvre petit Yuzo ; J'paris que plus tard il va sortir avec Hebiko :D ... _ L'espoir fait vivre hein ? xD  
**Umako : **_Ah bha oui forcément si t'es abonnée a tout mes blog t'as du en recevoir des notif xD ! Pour Yuzo et Hebiko c'est comme le voudra ton imagination, ma fic s'arrête avant._

Lol pour la fin, elle est trop mignonne cette hebiko C'est dommage pour kurenai ... Et ils sont trop marrant les deux tourtereaux :-D J'ai hâte de lire le suite ! Bonne chance ! Et vivement la suite  
**Umako** :_ Toi qui avait l'air si pressé tu as du m'en vouloir d'être en retard pour la suite... Désolé, j'espère qu'elle te plaira en tout cas._

Et j'allais oublier : Bravo Pour Ton Bac!  
**Umako :** _Yeah merci beaucoup, c'est gentil =D !_

J'adore comment SAsuke se fait éjecter ! *-* ! J'imagine trop la scène x)  
**Umako :** _Ihihih moi aussi j'imagine bien :p_

Coucou j'ai encore adoré ton chapitre. Cette fois ci, il était plus centré sur le couple de Shikamaru & Temarie et je trouve sa vraiment bien, et on retrouve aussi un peu de SasuNaru donc nickel. J'ai trouvé ce chapitre très touchant surtout le couple qu'on a pu découvrir un peu plus et on découvre un Shikamaru plus tendre et différent, ils font un trop beau couple ! Ce chapitre était rempli de rebondissement, de l'action et du suspens aussi tout sa bien mélanger ce qui donne à la fin un bon résultat. J'ai adoré le rapprochement furtif entre Naruto & Sasuke :P Et surtout Hebiko qui a toujours les mots qu'il faut ! J'ai adoré quand elle a dit sa : « Tu sens comme Sasuke. » Toujours aucune incompréhension pour les autres sur le comportement Naruto / Sasuke / Sai ! XD  
Je suis pressée de voir ce qui va se passer entre Naru & Sasu par la suite vu que maintenant deux personnes de l'équipe sont partis. Et surtout voir la tournure des événements en ce qui concerne le couple Shikamaru & Temari. Bonne continuation :) Bye _ x-Fan-Fiction-x _ Ludy ;)  
**Umako :** _Bon... Par ou je commence ? Mdrr ! Déjà merci beaucoup pour ce commentaire très constructif. Ensuite je tien a souligner que t'es une des rares a commenter le couple Shika/Tema et ça me fait plaisir qu'il te plaise ^^. Pour le reste je suis ravie que l'évolution des personnages te plaise et j'espère que ça continuera ainsi jusqu'à la fin !_

coucou toujours fidèle a ta fiction Ca me fait un peut bizarre de pas ecrire de commentaire sur skyrock mais c'est pas grave ! Je m'ahabitue vite . Pour parler de ton chapitre : Comme d'habitude j'ai dévorer ton chapitre . Hebiko qui grile Naruto : trop fort . Sasuke expulser de la chambre aussi C'est vraiment trist pour Temari et Sika aussi. Je me demande comment Kurenai est morte ? Bref je peux etre prevenu stp  
**Umako :**_ Pour Kurenai on l'apprendra plus tard dans la fiction, presque vers la fin. Merci de prendre la peine de rédiger un review même si je suis plus sur Sky, je t'en suis très reconnaissante !_

MDRR ton chapitre j'adore pauvre kurenai et yuzo surtout on ne c même pas pk elle et morte prévient moi pour la suite  
**Umako :** _On le sera vers la fin de la fic le "pourquoi" de la mort de Kurenai. Je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ai plu =)_

Super le chapitre comme d'habitude! Ah le fameux décès de Kurenai...très triste :(...Mais le passage du lemon manqué trop lol...Le pauvre Sasu qui se voit éjecter par la fenêtre, déjà qu'il doit être frustré de ne pas avoir pu "conclure" mais là il doit être en rogne :D...Et la petite Hebiko qui mine de rien viens de mettre la puce à l'oreille de Temari! Enfin bref tout ça pour dire que ta fic' me fais toujours rire et que j'aime beaucoup ce que tu écris! ;) PS: C'est bien la boy-x-boy-byMraude de Skyrock :)  
**Umako :** _Hey hey... C'est vrai que de toute ma fic le chapitre précédent est l'un de mes préféré justement a cause de tout ce que tu as sité xD ! Merci de signer au passage, j'aime savoir a qui j'ai a faire. J'espère que la suite sera a la hauteur et ne te décevra pas !_

Hahaha trop drole quand Hebiko dit a Naruto qu'il sent Sasuke. C'est trop gros le mensonge de la fenêtre sur le doigt. Est-ce que quelqu'un va finir par  
comprendre ( exepte Sai qui a découvert). Je me demande bien pourquoi Kurenai est décédée? Enfin ils sont seuls est-ce qu'ils vont pouvoir en profiter  
un peu ? J'ai bien hâte de voir. Et toujours cette jalousie uchiha merveilleux. a bientot.  
**Umako :** _Pour Kurenai on le sera plus tard. Pour le reste je peux pas te répondre ou ça serait du spoil xD ! En tout cas merci de commenter, je suis a chaque fois aux ange lorsque je reçois un review positif comme le tien. Merci !_

Salut, j'adore tes fics ! Tu écris bien malgrès les quelques petites fautes par-ci par-là Mais rassure toi on en fait tous ! A la prochaine et bravo pour ton bac !  
**Umako :**_ Merci beaucoup ! Et oui mon orthographe est mon gros point faible alors j'essaye de me corriger comme je peux mais je suis une vrai calamité... Désolé :s. Merci pour mon bac en tout cas et aussi d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un review !_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

CHAPITRE 24 : LE RETOUR DE L'EQUIPE 7 :

Presque deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que Naruto avait commencé son entrainement avec Gaara. Plus les jours passaient et plus ça devenait épuisant, à tel point qu'il dut mettre entre parenthèse son histoire avec Sasuke. Après mainte lutte et négociation, le Jinchuuriki de Suna avait réussi à raisonner son Bijuu par Dieu seul sait quel miracle. Néanmoins les résultats étaient là : Gaara contrôlait Ichibi.

Actuellement en plein combat au beau milieu du désert, les deux Bijuu se faisaient face. Depuis le sommet d'un pic rocheux éloigné, Temari, Sasuke et Hebiko étaient venus assister au combat.

Ichibi chargea en premier, Kurama bondit pour éviter l'attaque et en prenant appui quelque part, il réussit à faire demi-tour au milieu des airs et s'écraser sur le dos d'Ichibi, la gueule refermée sur sa nuque. Le combat n'avait pas duré une minute que déjà, Ichibi était immobilisé. La victoire était pour Naruto.

Retrouvant leur apparence normale, Gaara pesta. Il n'y avait pas de honte à perdre mais là sa prouesse avait vraiment été catastrophique. Cependant il ne comprenait toujours pas comment Kyuubi avait pu se retourner en plein vol, comme s'il avait pris appui sur un mur. Perturbé, le Kazekage interrogea Naruto.

« _C'est simple, il me suffit de densifier l'air et de m'en servir pour rebondir. Si tu veux, c'est comme ce que tu fais avec ton sable lorsque tu crées une plateforme pour te déplacer dans le ciel._

_- Ça doit être extrêmement compliqué de solidifier des molécule d'air, non ?_

_- Ça tu l'as dit ! Il suffit que je me déconcentre une fraction de seconde et je m'écroule ! »_

Ce que venait de dire Naruto n'était pas rentré dans l'oreille d'un sourd, et Gaara comptait bien en tenir compte lors de leur prochain duel. Alors qu'ils venaient de retrouver le reste de leur groupe, Kankurô arriva vers eux en courant.

« _Un problème, Kankurô ?_ S'inquiéta Gaara.

_- Non, mais les ninjas de Konoha viennent d'arriver. Ils nous attendent à la maison. »_

Après un bon moment de marche, le groupe arriva enfin à Suna. Naruto était impatient de découvrir qui Tsunade leur avait envoyé. Arrivé dans le salon, il fut ravi de découvrir Sakura et Kakashi. Un éclair rose traversa la salle et le temps qu'il réalise, Sakura le serrait déjà contre elle.

« Sakura-chan ! Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ! » Dit-il en lui tapotant le dos.

Lorsque la jeune femme se redressa, il fut surpris de découvrir une nouvelle marque sur son visage. Elle possédait à présent un losange sur le front.

_« Sakura ! Tu as réussi la régénération cellulaire ?_

_- Et oui ! Tu n'es pas le seul qui arrive à accomplir des prouesses ! »_

Sakura avait bien changé en quatre ans. Ses longs cheveux roses était attachés en deux couettes basses et ses traits s'étaient affinés. Elle prenait à présent soin d'elle en se maquillant et en se vernissant les ongles. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une poitrine généreuse pour être le sosie parfait de Tsunade.

Tournant la tête vers Sasuke, elle remarqua immédiatement la présence de Hebiko dans ses bras, qui semblait peu rassurée de devoir faire une nouvelle fois face à des inconnus.

_« Oh, c'est qui cette petite ?_ Demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de Sasuke.

_- Son nom est Hebiko. Je vais devoir m'occuper d'elle. »_ Expliqua Sasuke en raccourcissant le discourt au minimum.

Alors que Sakura s'émerveillait devant l'enfant, Kakashi s'était rapproché de ses deux anciens élèves. Il soupira lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur.

_« Qui aurait cru qu'un jour je devrais lever les yeux pour vous regarder tous les deux !_

_- Nous aussi on est heureux de vous voir, Kakashi-sensei ! »_ Répondit Naruto en souriant.

Kakashi sourit à travers son masque, s'approchant à son tour de Hebiko que Sakura venait de laisser tranquille pour aller saluer les ninjas de Suna.

_« Coucou toi ! »_ Lui dit-il.

Effrayé par l'épouvantail qui se tenait face à elle, Hebiko commençait à sangloter. Sasuke recula d'un pas.

_« Vous lui faites peur Kakashi !_ Grogna-t-il.

_- Ça va, ça va... On se calme la maman poule. Elle finira par s'habituer à moi tôt ou tard. »_ Répondit-il en faisant des signes de main à la petite.

Le soir venu, tous les ninjas étaient attablés autour d'un grand buffet. Seul Sasuke était absent car il était allé coucher Hebiko.

_« Vous êtes sûr que Sasuke est capable de s'occuper d'une enfant ?_ Questionna Sakura, inquiète.

_- Ne t'en fais pas ! Je le vois faire depuis qu'on a récupérer Hebiko. Il agit très bien avec elle. Et puis la petite refuse de le lâcher alors je ne vois pas d'autre option. »_ Lui répondit Naruto.

Sakura se pinça les lèvres, elle n'était pas vraiment rassurée. Remarquant sa réaction Naruto insista.

_« S'occuper d'elle lui rappelle l'époque où Itachi s'occupait de lui. Par respect envers son frère, il serait capable de faire autant pour elle que ce qu'il a fait pour lui. »_

Sakura se dérida un peu, cette révélation réussit à la calmer. Enfin, Sasuke se décida à les rejoindre. Sans hésiter il alla s'asseoir à côté de Naruto. Sakura fut surprise du peu de distance que les deux ninjas avaient laissé entre eux. Certes, ils étaient nombreux et donc plutôt serrés, mais même elle conservait plus de distance avec Kakashi d'un côté et Temari de l'autre.

_« Au fait Temari, Shikamaru m'a dit de te donner ça. »_ Lui chuchota-elle à l'oreille, posant discrètement un petit parchemin sur ses genoux.

Temari déglutit bruyamment et répondit par un petit « merci » à peine audible en récupérant le parchemin d'une main tremblante. La nouvelle concernant son amant avait vraiment déprimé la jeune femme qui avait pris un peu de poids. Cependant personne n'avait osé le lui dire. Elle était déjà assez mal comme ça, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

_« Bon Naruto, Sasuke, vous êtes prêt à partir ? On rentre après-demain._ Déclara Kakashi.

_- Déjà ? Rhoh, c'est toujours trop court les voyages._

_- Parle pour toi Naruto ! Moi je me languis d'être à la maison._

_- Tu en es sûr ? »_

Naruto et Sasuke échangèrent un regard qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre. Déjà qu'entretenir un semblant de relation avec la seule présence des ninjas de Suna c'était avéré extrêmement compliqué, voire impossible depuis plus d'un mois, ils avaient bien compris que pouvoir conserver leur lien une fois à Konoha serait inconscient. Ils connaissaient trop de monde et quelqu'un finirait bien par les démasquer. C'était déjà le cas avec Sai.

_« Bon, Gaara, je crois qu'on ferait bien d'aller se reposer. Demain dernier duel !_

_- Ne soit pas trop sûr de toi cette fois-ci, Naruto. Tu risques d'avoir une mauvaise surprise. »_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Une Bombe-Bijuu explosa contre le flanc d'une falaise qui s'effondra dans un grand tremblement de terre. Peu de temps après une seconde explosion suivit qui, cette fois-ci, frôla l'échine d'Ichibi avant de s'écraser au sol créant une onde de choc puissante qui souleva tout le sable et la poussière présente.

Le combat faisait rage entre les deux Bijuu. Ni Naruto ni Gaara n'étaient d'avis de perdre ce duel. Refusant catégoriquement l'idée d'être défaitiste, Naruto reprit du poil de la bête. Kurama s'entoura d'un chakra brillant et ses yeux prirent une teinte bleu azur. Sûr de lui, Kyuubi bondit dans les airs, prenant appui où il le voulait pour éviter les attaques d'Ichibi et lui infliger les siennes.

Grâce à une Bombe-Bijuu, Ichibi réussi à faire reculer Kurama qui se tenait à présent debout face à lui, lévitant dans le ciel. C'était exactement ce que voulait Gaara. Kyuubi chargea, crocs et griffes en avant, courant sur les plaques d'air solidifié qu'il créait sous ses pattes. Cependant cette fois-ci Gaara avait un plan.

_« Sasuke ! »_ Hurla Ichibi de sa voix grave.

Naruto eut un sursaut. Pourquoi il parlait de Sasuke ? Que se passait-il ? L'Uchiwa avait-il un problème ? Perturbé, Naruto perdit son contrôle de l'air et s'effondra au sol. Plus rapide que jamais Ichibi arrivait sur lui pour le maintenir.

Le Kazekage avait remarqué que tout ce qui avait un rapport de près ou de loin avec l'Uchiwa avait le pouvoir magique d'embrouiller les neurones de Naruto. Il avait récemment appris qu'il suffisait d'une seconde de déconcentration au ninja de Konoha pour perdre son contrôle de l'air. Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à faire le rapprochement. Le poids d'Ichibi était bien supérieur à celui de Kurama et il lui suffit de s'asseoir dessus pour le maîtriser.

« Ah ah ! On fait moins le malin là, Kurama !

- C'était bien joué, mais tu as oublié un truc... Lève la tête ! »

Ichibi s'exécuta. A peine eut-il le temps de remarquer qu'un second Kyuubi se tenait face à lui qu'il bascula en arrière. Un clone de Kurama l'avait chargé et le tenait à présent par la gorge.

« Et encore gagné ! » Commenta Kyuubi en souriant.

Naruto reprit son apparence et Gaara en fit de même. Certes, il avait perdu, mais il était tout de même fier de son combat. Il n'avait jamais tenu aussi longtemps face à Naruto depuis qu'ils avaient commencé l'entrainement.  
Pendant que le Kazekage pensait et que Naruto jubilait, leurs amis arrivaient vers eux et Kakashi applaudissait.

_« Rappelez-moi de ne jamais vous mettre en colère les garçons ! »_ Dit-il en souriant.

Sakura quant à elle était confuse. Ça faisait combien de temps qu'elle n'avait plus vu Naruto se battre ? Surement très longtemps, car elle n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant que son ami était capable de telles prouesses. Le reste de l'équipe ne réagit pas. Ils avaient pris l'habitude.

La dernière soirée à Suna fut arrosée au saké. Contre toute attente, c'était Sakura qui tenait le mieux l'alcool. Temari quant à elle était la seule qui avait refusé d'y toucher.

Naruto, Kankurô et Kakashi se tenait par les épaules en se secouant de gauche à droite, chantant en cœur une musique aux paroles et au rythme incompréhensibles. Gaara et Sasuke se contentaient de les regarder, amusés. Lorsque la chanson prit fin, Sasuke resta sur ses gardes. Naruto était sacrément éméché et il craignait qu'il ne dise ou fasse des choses inappropriés.

_« Hé Sasuke ! Tu ne veux pas qu'on reste à Suna ?_

_- Tais-toi Naruto, tu délires._

_- Non mais sérieux ! Je ne veux pas rentrer et je sais que toi non plus..._

_- Naruto..._ Grogna l'Uchiwa.

_- Ça va, ça va. J'ai compris... Je vais me coucher, tu viens ? »_

Sasuke émit un claquement de langue agasse. Et voilà, la boulette qu'il voulait éviter était faite. A présent, bourrés ou pas, tous les ninjas présents les dévisageaient. Il fallut un long moment pour que Naruto en comprenne la cause.

_« Ah ! J'ai dit tu viens ? Je voulais dire, tu m'aides à monter ? Je crois que je peux plus marcher droit... »_

Sasuke soupira. Certes, Naruto s'était bien mal rattrapé, mais c'était mieux que rien. Et vu l'état d'ébriété de leurs amis, il n'y avait que très peu de chance que quelqu'un se met à réfléchir là-dessus. Encore heureux que Shikamaru n'était pas là ce soir.

Soutenant Naruto par les épaules, Sasuke l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre. A peine allongé, le ninja blond s'endormi. Sasuke se mordit la joue. Il ne se rappelait même plus le nombre de fois où il avait dû s'occuper de Naruto car ce dernier était dans l'incapacité de le faire. Se résignant, il commença par lui retirer son gilet. Réveillée par le boucan au rez-de-chaussée, Hebiko rentra dans la chambre mal fermée de Naruto où elle entendait Sasuke pester.

_« Sasuke ? Il est malade ? »_

Sasuke se retourna pour voir la petite Hebiko le regardant faire, les yeux remplis de sommeil.

_« Oui, on peut dire qu'il est malade. Du coup je suis obligé de m'occuper de lui._

_- Tu n'aimes pas ça ?_

_- Pas vraiment. Il est assez grand pour prendre soin de lui tout seul. »_

Sasuke ouvrit la couverture pour la poser sur Naruto qui était à présent en boxer. Il récupérera Hebiko à l'entrée de la chambre et repartit dans la sienne.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Au matin, le réveil fut difficile pour tout le monde. Sakura donna à tous ses amis une petite fiole d'élixir pour les remettre sur pied. Ce n'était pas miraculeux comme remède, mais c'était tout de même mieux que rien.

Gaara, Temari et Kankurô accompagnèrent les ninjas de Konoha jusqu'aux portes de la ville. Tous avaient enfilés une tunique longue à capuche pour se protéger du soleil ardent. Gaara serra la main de Naruto en échangeant un regard complice. Temari, décidément très bouleversée ces derniers temps, versa quelques larmes.

Perchée sur les épaules de Sasuke, Hebiko aussi pleurait un peu. Elle aimait bien Gaara mais surtout Temari et Kankurô qui n'avaient pas arrêté de s'occuper d'elle et de lui fabriquer pleins de pantins. Elle était triste que Sasuke ne lui laisse en emporter qu'un seul parmi tous ceux que Kankurô lui avait offert.

Après ces salutations émouvantes, l'équipe se mit en marche. Temari les regardait partir en fronçant les sourcils, comme indécise. Repensant finalement à la lettre que Sakura lui avait confié la veille et la déclaration d'amour plus qu'émouvante qu'elle contenait, elle prit une décision. De toute façon elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix.

Elle courut jusqu'à Naruto et lui agrippa le bras. Elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille qui eut visiblement pour effet de choquer le blond qui la dévisageait. Gênée, Temari rougit et baissa la tête.

_« Dit lui aussi que je vous rejoins d'ici peu, ok ? »_ Rajouta-t-elle sans oser croiser le regard du blond.

Naruto hocha lentement la tête.

_« C'est promis, je lui dirais tout ça. Ne part pas toute seule, Temari._

_- Kankurô m'escortera je suppose. Toi aussi soit prudent. »_

Les larmes aux yeux, Temari rejoignit ses frères, laissant planter un Naruto perplexe.

_« Naruto ! On n'a pas le temps de trainer ! »_ Le sermonna Sasuke.

Jetant un dernier regard vers Suna, Naruto partit rejoindre son équipe pour effectuer cette longue traversée du désert.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Le soir venu, les quatre ninjas venaient de passer la frontière du pays des Rivières. Après avoir passé toute la journée à traverser un désert brûlant, Naruto n'hésita pas à plonger tête la première dans le premier courant d'eau qu'il vit. Les lieux étaient entourés par de la forêt, c'était parfait pour établir le camp.

Dans les bras de Sasuke, Hebiko regardait Naruto s'amuser dans l'eau avec envie. Alors que l'Uchiwa était en train de se dire qu'il aimerait bien piquer une tête lui aussi aux côtés du blond, rien que pour se rappeler leur escapade nocturne au pays de l'Eau, il vit Sakura plonger et nager pour rejoindre Naruto. Les deux amis s'amusaient à s'éclabousser.

_« Donne-la moi et va avec eux. »_

Sasuke tourna la tête et croisa le regard de son sensei. Il se sentait honteux d'avoir été démasqué. Il n'avait pas envie qu'on sache que lui aussi aurait aimé faire trempette avec ses amis.

_« Ce n'est plus de mon âge ces conneries._ Pesta l'Uchiwa.

_- Hé Sasuke ! Viens ! »_ Cria Naruto.

Au loin, le blond lui faisait des grands signes pour l'inciter à les rejoindre. Kakashi insista également en faisant un mouvement de tête. Sasuke se résigna et céda à la tentation. Hebiko n'avait plus peur de Kakashi, c'est donc sans mauvaise conscience qu'il lui la laissa pour plonger à son tour dans les eaux fraîches de la rivière.

Naruto ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. C'était le moment ou jamais pour Sasuke de prendre sa revanche. Il n'avait pas oublié l'attaque de Naruto aux sources chaudes, c'était même un de ses plus beaux souvenirs. L'Uchiwa plongea pour se rapprocher du ninja blond en toute discrétion. Lorsqu'il fut à porté, il lui attrapa les chevilles et remonta à la surface sans lâcher prise. Déstabilisé, Naruto tomba en arrière et but la tasse. Sakura ayant assisté à la scène ne retenait pas ses rires alors que Sasuke souriait, le regard moqueur.

« Ah ouai ? Tu veux jouer à ça ? »

A nouveau la tête hors de l'eau, Naruto bondit sur Sasuke pour le noyer. En se débâtant, les deux garçons arrosèrent Sakura qui fut très vexée et avide de vengeance. S'ensuivit une grande bataille d'eau.

Un peu plus loin sur la rive, Kakashi s'amusait à les regarder.

_« Tu sais Hebiko, je connais ces trois-là depuis qu'ils ont douze ans. Il s'en est passé des choses, mais des fois, j'ai l'impression que rien n'a changé. »_

Hebiko fronça les sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas ce que disait Kakashi. Cependant sa tête qui auparavant l'effrayait, la faisait à présent rigoler. Il lui rappelait l'un des pantins que Kankurô lui avait offert. Une fois bien rafraîchis et bien fatigués, les trois coéquipiers rejoignirent leur sensei qui avait préparé à manger.

Assis autour du feu, les ninjas de Konoha profitaient de ce moment paisible. Hebiko allait des genoux de l'un aux genoux de l'autre, finissant par s'immobiliser sur ceux de Naruto.

_« Elle t'aime bien la petite on dirait._ Commenta Sakura.

_- Naruto ? Pourquoi Sakura elle a les cheveux roses ?_

_- Elle est née comme ça. C'est comme pour tes yeux, c'est parce que tu es née comme ça aussi._

_- Kakashi il est né avec un masque ? »_ Demanda l'enfant, très sérieuse.

Tous les ninjas se mirent à rire sauf le principal concerné.

_« Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je ne suis pas né avec ?_ Commenta-t-il, coupant l'hilarité général.

_- Ne l'écoute pas, Hebiko. Il dit n'importe quoi. On ne peut pas naitre avec un masque, il l'a rajouté, c'est tout. »_

L'enfant hocha la tête, compréhensive. Après le repas, les ninjas se répartirent dans les deux tentes qu'ils possédaient. Cependant leur choix ne plaisait pas vraiment à Sakura.

_« Je refuse de partager ma tente avec l'un d'entre vous ! J'ai une idée : Hebiko, ma puce, tu veux venir dormir avec moi ? Je pourrais te coiffer et on parlerait d'histoires de filles. »_

Hebiko accepta avec plaisir, courant jusqu'aux bras de Sakura.

_« Pfff... Solidarité féminine... Pesta Naruto._

_- Bonne nuit les garçons ! »_

Lança Sakura en disparaissant dans sa tente avec Hebiko. Il y avait une réelle injustice. Alors qu'une jeune femme de taille moyenne et une enfant allaient se partager une grande tente, trois hommes musclés et haut comme des chevaux allaient devoir se partager la seconde. Vive l'inégalité...

De plus, Kakashi décida de s'installer au milieu. Pratique, comme ça si Naruto ou Sasuke oubliait qu'il n'était pas seul lorsqu'il serait endormi, il n'aurait qu'à serrer leur sensei dans les bras... Terrorisés par cette idée, les deux ninjas étaient collés au battant de la tente autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Kakashi quant à lui dormait déjà, installé comme un roi.

Enervé par la situation, Sasuke récupéra son duvet et sortit. Il faisait assez bon pour une nuit à la belle étoile. Naruto en fit de même, laissant à son sensei une tente à lui tout seul. Il s'allongea au côté de Sasuke, les mains derrière la tête.

_« Sasuke, tu dors ?_

_- Non._

_- Tu as sommeil ?_

_- Non plus. »_

Les deux ninjas échangèrent un regard complice et sortirent de leur duvet. Vêtus de leur seul boxer, c'est sans hésiter qu'ils rejoignirent la rivière. Même au beau milieu de la nuit, l'eau était bonne, réchauffée toute la journée par un soleil étouffant.

_« On le fait ?_ Questionna l'Uchiwa.

_- C'est parti ! »_ Répondit le blond.

Les deux ninjas quittèrent leur duvets respectif pour rejoindre la rivière en courant puis se mirent à nager dans le sens du courant. Ce dernier devenait de plus en plus fort. L'adrénaline des deux coéquipiers montait en flèche. A présent, les eaux étaient trop puissantes pour pouvoir nager. La chute ne devait pas être loin.

Contre tout attente, Sasuke saisit fermement la main de Naruto quelques secondes avant la cascade. Ensemble, ils furent parcourus d'un frisson vivifiant lorsqu'ils tombèrent avec le courant de plusieurs mètres de haut. L'adrénaline fusait dans leur corps et ils en profitaient pleinement.

Lorsque se fut fini, ils reprirent la direction de leur camp en silence, main dans la main. Ils étaient simplement heureux d'avoir vécu ce merveilleux moment et d'avoir pu le partager l'un avec l'autre.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_**Tadaaa ! **_  
_**Bref, je vous laisse un petit mot pour deux raisons :**_

_**1) Je suis désolé pour le retard j'étais pas a la maison hier et a peine je suis rentrée j'ai dormis...**_

_**2) Je part en vacance ! Et oui je m'en vais vendredi pour une semaine au Potugal... Donc je voulais savoir ce que vous préférez :**_  
_**- Soit que Jeudi avant de partir je poste 2 chapitres de "Ton sang et le mien" et un chapitre de "un vent frais a Konoha" comme ça quand je rentre je remprend au même rithme que d'habitude.**_  
_**- Soit jeudi avant de partir comme chaque jeudi je met un chap de "Ton sang et le mien" (normal quoi) et quand je rentre je poste le lundi 2 chapitre de Un vent frais sur Konoha et 2 chapitre de Ton sang et le mien.**_

_**Bref, j'espère que vous m'avez comprise car c'est pas très claire mais bon... **_  
_**Et t'en qu'a laisser un message je tiens aussi a remercier toutes les personnes qui me lisent même celles qui ne commentent pas.**_  
_**A bientôt !**_


	26. Chapter 25

**IMPORTANT :**

_**Salut salut !**_

_**Je suis désolé mais je ne peux répondre a vos review anonyme OU NON ANONYME aujourd'hui :s...**_  
_**J'ai passé la semaine a l'étranger sans internet et je suis rentrée seulement hier, donc aujourd'hui j'ai pas arrête et c'était soit poster les deux chapitres comme promis et avertir tout le monde soit répondre aux review... J'ai pensé que vous préféreriez la seconde option :).**_  
_**Je tiens quand même a remercier tout le monde pour les compliments et les commentaires constructif, même si je ne peux pas répondre j'ai tout de même pue tout lire et ça me fait toujours aussi chaud au coeur ! **_  
_**Donc comme promis voici les deux chapitres de Un vent frais sur Konoha.  
**_  
_**Bonne lecture !**_

**CHAPITRE 25 : NARUTO VS SASUKE !**

Naruto et son équipe franchirent la frontière du pays du feu vers le milieu de l'après-midi. Ils ne leur manquaient pas beaucoup pour arriver jusqu'à Konoha lorsque le soleil se mit à décliner. En temps normal le groupe ne se serait pas arrêté si près du but, mais avec Hebiko, il était important de ne pas en faire trop. C'est donc à contrecœur que le groupe monta à nouveau le camp, en plein cœur de la forêt.

_« Je voulais manger des Ramen pour le dîner..._ Marmonna Naruto.

_- Tais-toi, tu les mangeras demain midi._ Répondit Sasuke.

_- Et je ne veux pas passer encore une nuit à la belle étoile ! Je me suis fait piquer par une cinquantaine de moustiques affamés ! Pitié Sakura-chan... Prend Kakashi-sensei ou Sasuke avec toi !_

_- Même pas en rêve ! Une demoiselle ne dort pas avec n'importe quel homme..._

_- Aller ! Je sais que tu as un cœur Sakura... »_

La jeune femme soupira en remettant l'une de ses couettes en place.

_« Désolée Naruto... Tu vas devoir faire un choix entre Kakashi et Sasuke ou les moustiques. »_

Sans même retenter l'expérience de la tente, Naruto et Sasuke installèrent leur duvet à la belle étoile. Tout comme la veille, ils avaient du mal à trouver le sommeil. Ils contemplaient tous les deux le ciel étoilé à travers les branchages, bercés par les cris des hiboux, celui des chouettes et le sifflement du vent qui sinusait entre les troncs.

_« Naruto, demain on sera à Konoha._

_- Je sais Sasuke, pourquoi tu me dis ça ?_

_- Ça me déplaît autant qu'à toi mais pour nous, ça s'arrête ici._

_- Oui oui, ça ne va pas être possible de continuer, blablabla..._

_- Non Naruto. Ce n'est pas la même chose. Je suis considéré comme le mouton noir à Konoha. Lorsque les villageois comprendront qui est Hebiko, il en sera de même pour elle. Toi, ton destin est de devenir Hokage. Là-bas tout le monde nous connait, on ne pourra duper personne. On savait tous les deux que c'était du grand n'importe quoi et qu'on fonçait droit dans un mur. Voilà, il est ici, le mur. »_

Naruto ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il fixait les étoiles en silence. Une larme glissa discrètement sur sa tempe, il attendit qu'elle ait disparu pour prendre la parole.

Cependant lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, aucun son n'en sortit. Il ne savait plus quoi dire ni quoi faire. Il était juste triste et cela le contrarier et il n'avait pas envie de commenter.

_« Bonne nuit Naruto._

_- Dors bien, Sasuke. »_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Enfin après plus de quatre mois de voyage, les portes de Konoha se dressaient devant Sasuke et Naruto. L'équipe avait reçu un message dans la matinée, ils avaient tous rendez-vous à dix-huit heures au bureau de l'Hokage. Etant arrivé un peu plus tôt, chacun partit en direction de sa maison pour y déposer ses affaires.

L'appartement de Naruto étant très proche du bureau de l'Hokage et ayant du temps à tuer, il se précipita chez Ichiraku. Les Ramen de son restaurant fétiche lui avaient beaucoup trop manqué. Lorsqu'il arriva sur place, il eut la bonne surprise d'y trouver Iruka qui mangeait en feuilletant un bouquin.

_« Iruka-sensei ! »_

L'interpelé se retourna avec un grand sourire, invitant Naruto à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

_« Naruto ! Tu es revenu ! Tu as pris des couleurs à Suna dis moi..._

_- Merci, tu n'imagines même pas la chaleur de fou qu'il fait là-bas l'été ! Je suis bien content de ne pas y vivre..._

_- Tu m'étonnes ! Tu veux un plat de Ramen ? C'est moi qui offre !_

_- Cool ! Merci Iruka-sensei ! __»_

Naruto s'assit au coté de son tuteur armé d'un grand sourire, ravie par l'invitation.  
Il avait l'impression que ça faisait un demi-siècle qu'il n'avait plus dégusté un bol de ramen en sa compagnie lui faisait plaisir, cela lui permetait de se changer les idées. Il n'avait pas oublier le discoure de Sasuke la veille et appréhendait leur prochaine rencontre.

_« Il n'y a pas de quoi. Je suis content que tu sois de retour. Konoha a besoin de toi ici plus que jamais... Depuis la perte de Kurenai, tout le monde déprime. On a bien besoin d'un peu de ta vitalité pour remotiver les troupes._ Répondit Iruka, lui aussi ravie de retrouver sa tête blonde bien que le fait d'évoquer la mort de Kurenai lui ai fait perdre le sourire.

_- Oh tu sais Iruka, en ce moment j'ai déjà du mal à me motiver moi-même. Je ne pense pas être d'une grande aide. Au fait, je n'ai pas osé poser la question à Kakashi-sensei ni à Sakura. Comment Kurenai est-elle..._

_- Une agression. Elle était sortie dans la forêt avec Yuzo pour chercher quelques plantes quand un gang de cinq ninjas lui est tombé dessus. En temps normal seule contre cinq elle aurait trouvé une faille pour s'enfuir, mais avec Yuzo ce n'était pas possible. Du coup elle a dit à son fils de courir jusqu'à Konoha et pour ne pas qu'on le suive elle s'est battue seule. Le temps que Yuzo arrive au village, prévienne quelqu'un et qu'on parte dans sa direction, les cinq ninjas avaient disparu, la laissant mourante. On l'a directement emmené à l'hôpital et elle est restée plusieurs jours dans le Shikamaru est arrivé, il est immédiatement allé la voir. Alors un miracle s'est produit. Kurenai s'est réveillé et elle lui a attrapé le bras. Elle voulait lui dire quelque chose mais sa gorge avait été écrasée alors elle l'a fixé pendant quelques secondes puis elle est morte. »_

Naruto avala sa bouchée de Ramen avec difficulté. Cette sombre histoire lui avait créé une boule dans la gorge. Il pensait au pauvre Shikamaru qui avait déjà assisté à la mort d'Asuma, il avait dû aussi faire face à celle de Kurenai...

_« Et les cinq ninjas ? Vous les avez retrouvés ?_

_- On a pu savoir à quoi ils ressemblaient grâce au père d'Ino qui a fouillé dans les souvenirs de Yuzo. Shikamaru les a traqué pendant longtemps, accompagné par Choji et Ino. Ils sont rentrés il y a six jours. Ino et Choji nous ont fait comprendre qu'ils les avaient retrouvés et battu mais n'ont pas voulu nous expliquer les détails... Si tu veux mon avis Shikamaru a dû régler cette affaire dans un bain de sang. Je te déconseille d'aborder le sujet avec lui, je crois qu'à présent il a surtout besoin de temps pour oublier tout ça. Depuis qu'il est rentré il s'occupe de Yuzo comme de son propre fils._

_- S'occuper du petit doit l'aider à rester debout et à continuer d'avancer... Ça lui donne un but. J'ai remarqué que Hebiko avait eu cet effet sur Sasuke._

_- De quoi tu parles Naruto ?_

_- Hebiko est une petite fille abandonnée du village d'Oto. Sasuke a accepté de la prendre en charge._

_- Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?_

_- Va savoir... Il se peut qu'un ami à lui lui ait un peu forcé la main. »_ Avoua Naruto en souriant.

Sans le vouloir, le regard du blond se posa sur l'horloge accrochée au mur. Elle indiquait dix huit heures cinq. Naruto bondit de son tabouret et partit en courant.

_« Désolé Iruka-sensei ! Je suis très en retard ! Merci pour les Ramen ! »_

Alors que Naruto avait déjà décampé, Iruka se tourna vers le chef.

_« J'aurais peut-être dû lui dire qu'elle avançait de dix minutes l'horloge... »_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Galopant comme un fou, Naruto ne regardait pas devant lui et percuta de plein fouet quelqu'un au beau milieu de la place. Les deux individus tombèrent à la renverse.

_« Je suis désolé je ne vous ai pas vu je... Sasuke ? »_

L'Uchiwa se redressait en se massant la tête, le regard mauvais.

_« Où est Hebiko ?_

_- Tenten s'est proposée pour la garder._

_- T'aurais dû l'emmener avec nous. On y va ensemble ?_

_- Non, Naruto. »_ Dit-il fermement.

Naruto fit face à l'Uchiwa, surpris par son ton colérique.

_« Sasuke, ça va ?_

_- Arrête de me parler, Naruto ! On n'a plus rien à se dire ! Le message d'hier n'était pas assez clair ?_

_- Si, mais ça ne nous empêche pas d'être amis._

_- Si ! Je ne veux plus te voir, je ne veux plus te parler ni même t'entendre ! Quand j'ai dit fini, c'est fini ! Oublie moi et oublie Hebiko ! »_

Sasuke se faisait aussi violence qu'il le pouvait. Ça lui avait fait mal de tirer un trait sur Naruto, trop mal. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas la force de se tenir s'il restait trop « ami » avec le blond, il finirait par céder à ses impulsions un jour ou l'autre, comme il l'avait fait durant tout le voyage. La seule solution était de couper tous les liens et tout les contacts.

Cependant cette décision le faisait souffrir et il ne connaissait qu'un seul moyen de se débarrasser de la douleur : la haine. C'est ainsi qu'il avait réagi à la mort de ses parents et à la mort de son frère. La colère était son échappatoire, même si elle lui faisait dire et faire des choses qu'il ne voulait pas au fond de lui.

Au moins une chose était sûr : après ça, il ne risquait plus de voir Naruto essayer d'entretenir leur relation. Le blond ne voudrait plus qu'une chose : les briser à jamais.

_« Tu sais très bien que je n'en suis pas capable, Sasuke ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Je te connais et je sais que toi aussi tu ne peux pas oublier les moments qui te touchent !_

_- Encore faut-il que ce soit des « moments qui me touchent » comme tu dis ! Tu n'es rien du tout pour moi et tu ne l'as jamais été. Tu m'as juste servi de passetemps ! C'était cool j'ai pu penser à autre chose pendant deux minutes, mais tu es loin d'être important à mes yeux. Je me fous de ce qui s'est passé, tout comme je me suis moqué de toi ! Je te l'avais déjà dit, pourtant tu es retombé dans le panneau de plus belle juste après ! Tant mieux pour moi, j'ai pu profiter de toi jusqu'à la moelle, et au sens propre ! Au final tu n'es pas juste « baka » Naruto, tu es bien pire que ça. Tellement con que tu es toujours persuadé que notre relation est unique et que mon petit cœur est malade et que toi, le grand Uzumaki, tu vas arriver sur ton crapaud blanc et me soigner ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que tout le monde a abandonné l'idée de me ramener à Konoha. Eux, ils ont un cerveau et eux, ils ont compris que c'était trop tard pour moi ! Toi, tu t'es mis en tête qu'en me faisant prendre mon pied tu allais réanimer ma conscience ! Dire que c'est toi le prochain Hokage... Une tapette débile... Ce village est fichu ! »_

Sasuke pesta et tourna le dos au blond pour reprendre ça route.

Mais s'en était trop pour Naruto qui d'un seul coup fut recouvert du manteau du démon renard.

_« Reste là ! Tu ne t'en sortira pas comme ça, Sasuke ! »_

Les crocs développés et les yeux mutés en mode Sennin et Bijuu, tout son corps ne lui dictait qu'une seule chose : égorger Sasuke. Lui faire endurer la même douleur que celle qu'il avait ressenti lorsque l'Uchiwa avait dit sa tirade. Il l'attrapa par le bras pour le retenir, prêt a envoyer le premier coup.

Pendant qu'il parlait, Sasuke avait développé sa haine et se sentir retenue par l'emprise de Naruto le fit explosé. Il était à présent recouvert d'un chakra incandescent. Parmi l'attroupement qui s'était formé autour des deux ninjas, une jeune femme partit en courant vers le bureau de Tsunade.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Là-bas, tout le monde était réuni. Il y avait Tsunade, Sai, Shikamaru, Sakura et Kakashi. Ils attendaient impatiemment l'arrivée des deux la porte s'ouvrit, Tsunade se leva dans le but de leur remonter les brettelles, mais eut la surprise de voir Shizune, le souffle court.

_« Désolée de débarquer de la sorte, Tsunade-sama, mais j'ai une question très importante à poser. Que se passerait-il si deux des meilleurs ninjas du monde en venaient à s'affronter en plein cœur de Konoha ? »_

Le prenant avec humour, Shikamaru se remémora la fois où il avait intercepté le combat de Naruto et Sasuke alors qu'ils venaient de commencer.

_« Et bien une mâchoire brisée pour Sai déjà. Par la suite je dirais la destruction de Konoha._

_- Alors je crois qu'on a une urgence ! »_ Révéla Shizune.

Comme pour confirmer ses paroles, une explosion se fit entendre créant par la suite un tremblement violent qui secoua le bâtiment. Tout le monde se tourna vers la fenêtre, il y avait du grabuge sur la grande place et pas des moindres.

_« Sasuke et Naruto ? »_ Interrogea Kakashi.

Shizune hocha la tête. Sans plus attendre tous les ninjas présents se ruèrent vers la sortie. C'était un cas d'extrême urgence. S'ils arrivaient trop tard, en plus de se tuer mutuellement, les deux ninjas risquaient de tuer des centaines de civiles.

Arrivés sur place, quelques membres de l'ANBU étaient déjà là pour faire évacuer les lieux. Il y avait trop de poussière pour voir quoi que ce soit, mais les tremblements réguliers du sol ne laissaient pas de doute sur la violence du combat en cours.

Des bruits de lames qui se percutaient et des coups se firent entendre alors que la poussière se dissipait. Au bout de quelques secondes, on put enfin apercevoir Naruto et Sasuke s'affronter dans un combat au corps à corps redoutable au centre du cratère qui remplaçait à présent la grande place. Leur vitesse était telle que Kakashi dut relever son bandeau et utiliser son Sharingan pour y voir quelque chose.

Chacun des deux ninjas touchait son adversaire à chaque fois qu'il utilisait un coup de poing ou de pied, mais heureusement ils arrivaient tous les deux à parer les coups de kunai qui leur auraient été mortel. Sasuke prit l'avantage en infligeant un coup de pied dans la nuque de Naruto qui vacilla durant une fraction de seconde. L'Uchiwa en profita pour tenter un coup d'épée mais Naruto était trop rapide et il put l'éviter.

Devant ce tragique spectacle, tous les ninjas présents restaient impuissants. N'écoutant que son cœur, Sakura voulut se jeter au milieu du combat. Si elle arrivait à stopper Sasuke, Naruto s'arrêterait de lui-même. Cependant Kakashi l'en empêcha.

_« Tu vois l'aura d'énergie que leur corps dégage ? Ce n'est pas du simple chakra. Si tu touches celui de Sasuke, tu seras électrocutée. Celui de Naruto, tu seras transpercée par des milliards de nano-aiguilles de chakra et ça te tuera sur le coup._

_- Mais eux pourtant, ils se touchent !_

_- Leur propre chakra détruit celui de l'autre à chaque contact. Ils sont les deux seuls à pouvoir s'approcher l'un de l'autre à moins d'un mètre. N'importe lequel d'entre nous serait consumé._

_- Je vais essayer quelque chose. »_ Dit Shikamaru en descendant la pente de l'imposant cratère.

Une fois à bonne distance, il envoya son ombre immobiliser Sasuke. Cependant cette dernière était incapable de s'approcher des deux ninjas, peu importe la distance de Shikamaru, qui remonta défaitiste.

_« Leur chakra est trop intense, il dissout le mien et mon ombre ne m'obéit plus._

_- Et si on appelait Ino ? Elle n'aurait qu'à prendre le corps de Sasuke !_ Proposa Sai.

_- Impossible, ils bougent trop vite. Si Ino se trompe et rentre dans le corps de Naruto au lieu de celui de Sasuke, il est condamné._ Expliqua l'Hokage.

_- Que peut-on faire, Tsunade-sama ?_ Interrogea Shizune.

_- Rien. Eparpillez-vous et faites évacuer tout Konoha. Exécution ! »_

Sur ce, tous les ninjas présents disparurent dans une direction différente. Tsunade quant à elle continuait d'observer le combat, prête à agir si besoin est. Elle savait que si elle faisait ça, elle signait son arrêt de mort. Cependant, c'était une condamnation qu'elle acceptait pour sauver le village ainsi que la vie de Naruto et arracher celle de Sasuke. A cet instant, elle s'en voulait d'avoir écouté le ninja blond, elle aurait dû suivre l'avis des autres Kage et en finir avec Sasuke il y a longtemps.

En attendant, du moment qu'ils en resteraient au corps à corps, les deux rivaux ne devraient pas faire trop de dégâts. Si par contre ils commençaient à prendre de la distance, le pire était à craindre.

La rage de Naruto baissait un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il touchait Sasuke. Il forçait l'Uchiwa à s'avouer qu'il ne s'en fichait pas, il lui prouvait que ce qu'ils avaient vécu avait de l'importance. Le blond fut même surpris de découvrir la place imposante qu'il occupait dans le cœur de son rival.

Ce combat avait débuté à cause d'un manque de contrôle de la part de Naruto, mais à présent qu'il s'était calmé, il comptait bien l'utiliser à son avantage. Son but était simple : extérioriser tout ce que Sasuke avait dans son cœur.

Sasuke lui ne s'était pas ressaisit, loin de là. Chaque fois que Naruto le forçait à regarder la réalité en face, une vague de haine montait en lui. Il ne cherchait qu'une seule chose : prendre de la distance avec son adversaire pour pouvoir lui infliger de vraies attaques. Naruto le savait et il obligeait Sasuke à continuer le corps à corps. Il était hors de question de sacrifier des villageois innocents.

Projeté par un coup de pied de l'Uchiwa, Naruto s'immobilisa face à son rival qui n'avait pas perdu de temps et avait créé deux Chidori pour prolonger les lames de ses deux épées. Le blond l'imita en utilisant son Fûton. Lorsqu'ils se chargèrent et que leur katanas rentrèrent en contact, un bruit sourd résonna dans tout le village. Un vent violent parsemé d'éclairs se propageait en vague.

Sasuke se baissa pour éviter un nouveau coup de son rival mais il fit un mauvais calcul. Il fut projeté dans les airs par un coup de genoux monumental. Naruto bondit pour poursuivre son combat dans les airs. Bien que sonné, Sasuke ne mit pas longtemps à se ressaisir. Le temps que Naruto arrive sur lui, il était prêt à l'accueillir.

Rasengan à la main, le Jinchuuriki était sûr que l'Uchiwa ne pourrait pas l'éviter. Seulement Sasuke infligea un puissant coup de talon sur son crâne et le blond piqua du nez. Sasuke plongea vers le sol, se glissant dans le dos de Naruto pour le saisir par la taille. Ses yeux bleus furent parcourus d'un éclair de panique. S'il touchait le sol dans cette position, il était condamné.

A chaque fois qu'il touchait Sasuke, Naruto faisait exprès de raviver ses souvenirs les plus horribles pour lui faire cracher sa haine et sa souffrance. Cela avait eu pour effet de noyer la conscience de l'Uchiwa qui agissait à présent en étant uniquement guidé par la douleur. Le sol se rapprochait de plus en plus et leur vitesse augmentait.

Naruto devait agir maintenant s'il tenait à la vie. Yeux fermés et mâchoires serrées, le blond fit preuve de toute sa concentration pour arriver à durcir un tourbillon d'air autour de sa cheville. Il réussit sa technique à seulement deux mètres du sol. La force de gravité était telle que Sasuke ne put se retenir au blond et s'écrasa seul par terre. Profitant de cette ouverture Naruto se laissa tomber, armé d'un Rasengan.

Sasuke évita l'attaque de seulement quelques centimètres grâce à la vitesse d'analyse que lui procurait son Sharingan.

Ne perdant pas de temps, Naruto chargea de nouveau pour relancer le combat au corps à corps, beaucoup moins dangereux pour le village. Sasuke respirait fort, la haine qui l'écrasait mêlée à la fatigue de ce combat commençait à peser lourd sur ses épaules.

En même temps qu'il se battait, Naruto cherchait une solution. Cependant la seule qu'il voyait n'était pas très alléchante. Au corps à corps et sans pouvoir utiliser ses attaques les plus puissantes pour le bien de Konoha, Naruto était exactement au même niveau que Sasuke. Plus le combat tirait en longueur et plus les deux ninjas s'épuisaient mutuellement. De plus, Sasuke commençait à être à court de chakra et Naruto ne voulait pas se battre inutilement.

N'ayant pas le choix, il mit son plan à exécution. Alors que Sasuke brandissait son épée, Naruto ne chercha ni à éviter le coup, ni à le parer. Contre toute attente, il profita de cette ouverture pour serrer Sasuke dans ses bras.

Surpris, l'Uchiwa n'eut pas le temps d'arrêter la lame qui transperça Naruto de part en part, puis l'embrocha par la même occasion. Malgré la vive douleur, Naruto ne desserra pas son emprise autour de son ami. Il appuya son menton sur son épaule pour pouvoir lui chuchoter quelques mots d'une voix cassée et étouffée.

_« Je te pardonne, Sasuke. Itachi aussi t'a pardonné et même Konoha à accepter de te laisser une seconde chance. Si on fait tout ça, c'est parce qu'on t'aime, à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer. Maintenant il est temps que tu nous rendes la pareille._

_- Comment ?_ Répondit l'Uchiwa dont les larmes commençaient à rouler sur ses joues.

_- Pardonne-toi à toi-même. »_

Après avoir dit et entendu ces mots, ce fut le trou noir pour les deux ninjas.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_**... Avouez que mon voyage et bien tombé... Vous imaginez si vous auriez du attendre toute une semaine pour la suite ? Mdrr**_  
_**Allé je vous laisse aller découvrir la suite. Pensez a laisser un petit review si le coeur vous en dit 3 !**_


	27. Chapter 26

**CHAPITRE 26 : NARUTO LA BABY-SITTER :**

Lorsque Naruto reprit conscience, il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de regarder où il se trouvait que déjà, il se redressa d'un bond.

_« Sasuke ? »_

Cependant, il s'était relevé bien trop brusquement et il retomba en arrière dans une chute de tension.

_« Baka Naruto ! Reste tranquille, tu as perdu beaucoup trop de sang ! »_

Reconnaissant la voix de Sakura, Naruto obéit et resta allongé.

_« On est où ? Où est Sasuke ?_

_- A côté de toi. Parle doucement, il s'est endormi. »_

Naruto tourna délicatement la tête. Lorsqu'il vit Sasuke tiré d'affaire, il eut plus de facilité à garder son calme. Alors qu'il était sur le point de se rendormir, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit tellement fort qu'elle fit trembler les murs. Ce fracas eut pour effet réveiller brutalement les deux ninjas. Tsunade marchait d'un pas menaçant vers Naruto, tendant la main vers lui.

_« Les parchemins, Naruto. Et Maintenant ! »_ Cria-t-elle.

Malgré la douleur, Naruto ne préféra pas protester et muta son bras pour confier ces fameux rouleaux à Tsunade.

_« Merci ! Maintenant vous avez l'autorisation de vous entre-tuer ! Non mais je rêve ! »_ Grogna-t-elle en sortant de la chambre avec autant de discrétion que lorsqu'elle était rentrée.

Sakura rigolait en regardant vers la porte, lorsqu'elle vit les deux ninjas rivaux se fixer. Elle se racla la gorge.

_« Je crois que je vais vous laisser un moment. Vous devez avoir des choses à vous dire. »_

Sur ce, Sakura déposa l'assiette contenant une pomme qu'elle venait d'éplucher et s'éclipsa. Sasuke et Naruto se fixaient toujours sans prononcer le moindre mot et cela dura encore un bout de temps. C'est finalement Sasuke qui brisa le silence en parlant à voix basse.

_« Tu es totalement cinglé Naruto. J'aurais pu te tuer dans l'état dans lequel tu m'as mis._

_- C'était le seul moyen que j'avais pour t'aider._

_- J'ai compris. Enfin je crois. Une chose est sûre, je ne suis pas encore capable de faire ce que tu m'as dit._

_- Prends le temps qu'il te faut et fais ce que tu as besoin de faire, mais s'il te plaît, tu dois accepter maintenant. Pour Itachi, pour Hebiko, et pour moi. »_

Les deux ninjas échangèrent un petit sourire. Certes, Sasuke n'était pas encore guéri, mais à présent il savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Bien que plus gravement blessé que Sasuke, ce fut Naruto qui sortit le premier de l'hôpital puisqu'il guérissait beaucoup plus vite. Sous demande de l'Uchiwa, il se dirigeait vers la maison de Tenten pour y récupérer Hebiko, dont il devra s'occuper pendant la convalescence de Sasuke. Il marchait doucement en se tenant l'estomac, là où il s'était fait blesser. C'était toujours douloureux, bien qu'il ait pris soin de ne rien en dire aux infirmières.

Passant devant le banc où il avait l'habitude de s'installer à l'ombre d'un cerisier, il prit la décision de s'y asseoir un instant pour se reposer. Il eut la surprise d'y découvrir Shikamaru qui fixait l'horizon. Un flash lui traversa l'esprit. Avec tout ça, il avait complètement oublié le message qu'il devait lui transmettre. Sans plus attendre il partit s'installer à ses côtés.

_« Hey Naruto, ça va ? Tu as l'air un peu pâle._

_- Oui oui ça va très bien, ne t'en fais pas c'est qu'un petit bobo ! »_

Lorsqu'il eut fini sa phrase, Naruto serra les mâchoires pour ne pas hurler. Le simple fait de s'asseoir lui était terriblement douloureux et il dut se faire violence pour retenir un cri.

_« C'est qui tonton Shikamaru ? »_

Etonné par la petite voix qu'il venait d'entendre, Naruto fit un effort pour se pencher en avant et regarder qui pouvait bien se trouver à côté de son ami. Il s'agissait du petit Yuzo.

_« Oh, bonjour Yuzo, moi c'est Naruto ! Je suis un très bon ami de Shikamaru. Tu sais, je m'occupe d'une petite fille qui a à peu près ton âge. Ça te dirait de venir passer la soirée avec elle pour jouer ?_

_- C'est gentil Naruto, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter pour ce soir._ Répondit Shikamaru.

_- Je crois qu'après ce que je vais te dire tu vas avoir besoin de prendre ta soirée. »_

Shikamaru releva un sourcil, fixant Naruto d'un air perplexe.

_« Lorsqu'on est parti de Suna, Temari m'a confié un message pour toi._

_- Je t'écoute._ L'insista Shikamaru, impatient.

_- Elle va habiter à Konoha. Elle viendra dès qu'elle sera prête, accompagnée par Kankurô. »_

Shikamaru écarquilla les yeux. Il lui fallut quelques seconde pour réagir, laissant échapper un sourire radieux qu'il ravala en se mordant la lèvre.

_« C'est... Wouah.. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle abandonnerait Suna et ses frères pour moi..._

_- Je ne crois pas que ce soit uniquement pour toi. »_

Inquiet par la seconde révélation du blond, Shikamaru perdit sa mine lumineuse.

_« Comment-ça ? Il y a un problème ?_ Questionna-t-il.

_- Temari est enceinte. Tu vas être papa Shikamaru ! »_ Avoua Naruto en donnant un coup de poing amical sur l'épaule de son ami.

Le ninja était profondément choqué par cette nouvelle. Il fut parcouru par des millions de sentiments différents, parmi eux la joie, la peur, le bonheur...

Quelques larmes commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie : pouvoir voir Temari et la serrer contre lui. L'attente jusqu'à son arrivée allait être une véritable torture. Se levant du banc, Shikamaru essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche.

_« Yuzo, ce soir tu iras dormir chez Naruto et Hebiko. Je ne suis pas en état de m'occuper de toi._

_- Pourquoi ? »_ S'étonna le petit garçon.

Shikamaru s'agenouilla devant l'enfant, resté assis, pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

_« D'ici quelques mois tu auras un petit frère ou une petite sœur à la maison. Il faut que je m'y prépare. »_

L'enfant acquiesça en souriant, visiblement ravi. Shikamaru lui ébouriffa les cheveux et se redressa, faisant à présent face à Naruto également debout.

_« Occupe-toi bien de lui, je viendrais le chercher demain._

_- Pas de soucis !_

_- Naruto... Merci. »_

Shikamaru de nouveau en larmes serra le blond dans ses bras. Naruto se crispa, grinçant des dents et se fit violence pour retenir des larmes de souffrance, en vain. Cependant ne voulant pas casser ce moment et il ne fit rien savoir de sa douleur à son ami pour pouvoir lui rendre son étreinte.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_« Voilà les enfants, vous dormirez ici ! »_

Hebiko et Yuzo rentrèrent dans la seule chambre du petit appartement de Naruto pour observer l'endroit.

_« C'était plus grand chez Tenten..._ Se plaignit Hebiko.

_- Ce n'est pas ma faute si Sasuke a voulu que ce soit moi qui m'occupe de toi ! Et puis tu n'es pas bien grande, tu n'as pas besoin de beaucoup de place. »_

Hebiko croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et fit la moue, visiblement vexée. Naruto lui ébouriffa les cheveux en souriant devant sa mine boudeuse.

_« On mange quoi ce soir ? »_ Demanda Yuzo en levant les yeux vers le grand blond.

Naruto sourit en se grattant la nuque, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de faire les courses depuis qu'il était revenu...

_« Vous aimez les Ramen les enfants ?_

_- Oui ! »_ Répondirent-ils en cœur.

Sans plus attendre, Naruto les emmena chez Ichiraku. Heureusement pour son porte-monnaie, les petits bols n'étaient pas bien chers. Arrivés sur place, le repas fut plus compliqué que prévu. Trop petits pour arriver au comptoir, Naruto avait dû prendre les deux enfants sur ses deux genoux. Cependant ils n'arrêtaient pas de gigoter, réveillant à chaque fois un peu plus la douleur du blond qui se mordait la lèvre.

_« Yuzo ! Ton coude ! Gémit-il._

_- Oups, pardon Naruto. »_

Yuzo rigolait en voyant la tête de souffre-douleur de Naruto. Il trouvait le grand blond très marrant.

_« Tu joues les baby-sitter maintenant, Naruto ? »_

Le blond tourna la tête et vu arriver derrière lui Kakashi et Iruka. S'installant autour de lui, Kakashi récupéra Hebiko pour le soulager un peu.

_« Merci Sensei._ Dit-il en repositionnant Yuzo plus confortablement.

_- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Comment va ta plaie ?_

_- Très bien, c'est rien du tout. Il en faut plus que ça pour m'arrêter ! »_ Répondit-il avec humour.

Iruka leva les yeux au ciel. Beaucoup de choses étaient en train de changer à Konoha, mais le blond restait toujours fidèle à lui-même.

_« Comment va Sasuke ?_ Questionna Kakashi en se débâtant pour empêcher Hebiko de lui retirer son masque.

_- Je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui. J'ai promis à Hebiko qu'on irait le voir demain._

_- Très bien._

_- Naruto, pourquoi tu gardes Yuzo ? Shikamaru est malade ? »_

L'interpellé se retourna vers Iruka pour lui répondre en souriant.

_« Pas du tout. Il est juste un peu en état de choc, ça ira mieux demain._

_- En état de choc ? Il est arrivé quelque chose de grave ?_

_- Shikamaru a dit que j'allais avoir une petite sœur ou un petit frère ! »_ Répondit Yuzo, innocemment.

Iruka et Kakashi se dévisagèrent. Il n'avait pas vu Shikamaru fréquenter de fille.

_« Arrêtez de faire cette tête ! C'est Temari la mère, elle devrait venir habiter à Konoha d'ici peu. »_

Les deux Sensei de Naruto hochèrent la tête.

_« Eh bien, on dirait que c'est parti pour la nouvelle génération !_ Lança Iruka.

_- J'aurais pensé que ça serait Ino la première, c'est la plus mature._ Répondit Kakashi.

_- Oh oh oh ! Mais de quoi vous parlez là ?_ S'inquiéta Naruto.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Faut bien que les enfants grandissent pour en créer d'autres, c'est la vie._ Expliqua Kakashi.

_- Dire que je vous ai tous connu quand vous aviez l'âge de ces deux-là !_ Poursuivit Iruka, les larmes aux yeux.

_- Hé tous les deux ! On se calme ! Ce n'est pas parce que c'est arrivé à Shikamaru et Temari que ça va nous tomber dessus à tous !_

_- Ouvre les yeux Naruto, vous avez l'âge. Regarde Sai, il passe son temps à suivre Sakura depuis qu'il est rentré._ Démontra l'homme masqué.

_- Kakashi n'a pas tort. Tu devrais te dépêcher de trouver une femme avant qu'il n'y en ait plus, Naruto._

_- J'ai honte d'avoir cette conversation avec vous... Hebiko, Yuzo, on rentre. »_

Naruto descendit de son tabouret, non sans étouffer un gémissement de souffrance et prit la route de la maison, tenant les deux enfants par la main. Le blond ayant quitté leur champ de vision, les deux ninjas restant reprirent leur conversation.

_« J'ai peur pour Naruto, Kakashi. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il finisse seul._

_- Presque tous les meilleurs ninjas du monde finissent seul. Minato était l'exception qui confirme la règle. Regarde Tsunade, Jiraya et Orochimaru._

_- Certes..._

_- Puis Naruto est encore jeune, ne te prend pas la tête. Je suis sûr qu'il nous surprendra, comme toujours. »_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

De retour chez lui, Naruto se brossait les dents, posté derrière les deux enfants qui faisaient de même. Il avait dû leur fournir des marches-pieds pour qu'ils puissent arriver à hauteur du lavabo. Une fois fini Naruto leur tendit une serviette. Le ninja blond étant torse nu, Hebiko et Yuzo furent intrigués par sa grande cicatrice et son gros pansement.

_« Ça fait mal ?_ Questionna la petite fille.

_- Laquelle ?_

_- La grande._ Précisa-t-elle en la pointant de doigt.

_- Oh non, c'est une vieille celle-là, je ne la sens plus depuis longtemps._

_- Wouah ! Tu dois être un sacré bon ninja ! Shikamaru dit tout le temps que tu seras le prochain Hokage, c'est vrai ?_ Interrogea Yuzo.

_- Eh bien, je l'espère._

_- C'est qui qui t'a fait ça ? Et ça ?_ Continua Hebiko en désignant également les gros pansements que Naruto avait à l'estomac et dans le dos.

_- C'est Sasuke. Mais tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir pour ça, d'accord ?_

_- Pourquoi Sasuke il t'a fait ça ? Ce n'est pas gentil !_ S'énerva Hebiko, en colère contre son tuteur.

_- Hebiko, c'est compliqué. Tu ne dois pas lui en tenir rigueur. Sasuke est mon meilleur ami et il compte énormément pour moi. Quand tu seras grande, tu comprendras. Maintenant au lit, il est tard et vous devriez dormir depuis longtemps ! Si Sasuke et Shikamaru apprennent ça, je vais me faire couper la tête moi !_

_- Oui Naruto... »_ Dirent en cœur les deux enfants, résignés.

Dans la chambre, Naruto allongea les deux petits dans son lit. Pour les endormir, il leur raconta quelques histoires, comme sa première mission importante où lui et son équipe avaient dû affronter Zabuza et Haku. Pris dans le récit, les deux enfants ne mirent pas longtemps à s'endormir.

Naruto éteignit la lumière et laissant la porte ouverte, il s'installa dans le canapé pour passer la nuit. En plus d'être inconfortable, c'était douloureux à cause de sa blessure. Mais n'ayant pas le choix, il finit tout de même par fermer les yeux et partir au pays des rêves.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_« Au revoir, Yuzo !_

_- A plus Hebiko ! »_

Shikamaru venait de récupérer le petit garçon. Ne refermant pas la porte, Naruto saisit son bandeau qu'il accrocha d'un geste préci et prit Hebiko par la main. Le ninja blond était heureux de pouvoir à nouveau représenter Konoha et aussi d'avoir pu revêtir son ensemble orange et noir, ainsi que sa cape de Sennin et son énorme rouleau qu'il avait dû laisser chez lui pendant son voyage.

_« Aller Hebiko, on va rendre visite à Sasuke. »_

L'enfant jubilait et saisit la main du blond pour le tirer en avant.

_« Doucement Hebiko ! Je ne peux pas marcher si vite ! »_ Se plaignit-il.

Arrivés devant la chambre de Sasuke, Hebiko trépignait d'impatience. Naruto ravala sa salive. Il appréhendait un peu. Le ninja toqua à la porte en attendant une réponse qui ne tarda pas à venir. Hebiko se précipita dans la chambre et bondit au pied du lit de Sasuke.

_« Du calme Hebiko, ne me fait pas mal._

_- Sasuke !_

_- Oui oui, c'est moi. »_

Touché, le brun caressa le dos de la petite fille en souriant. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il fut gêné de voir Naruto les observait, visiblement attendrit.

_« Salut Sasuke._

_- Ouai, salut... »_

Naruto s'assit sur une chaise à distance, laissant le blessé parler avec Hebiko qui était bien décidée à lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé dans sa vie depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté. Elle n'oublia pas de préciser la soirée de la veille lorsqu'elle avait fait la rencontre de Yuzo et qu'elle était allée manger au restaurant de Ramen où elle avait pu voir Kakashi et « un homme qui ressemble à Shikamaru avec une marque sur le nez ».

Elle conclut en racontant à son tour l'histoire sur Zabuza et Haku, même si elle était au courant que Sasuke y était.

_« Eh bien, il s'en est passé des choses dans ta vie dis moi..._

_- Oui ! Et au fait, tu me promets que tu ne referas plus jamais mal à Naruto ? Il a pleins de marques à cause de toi, c'est méchant ! »_ Le gronda l'enfant avec un regard sévère.

Sasuke fit les yeux ronds. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de se faire réprimander, alors encore moins par une enfant de cinq ans ! Cependant, que pouvait-il dire ?

_« Heu... Oui, c'est promis Hebiko. »_

L'enfant sourit, fière d'elle.

_« Dis Sasuke, quand tu seras sorti, on ira tous vivre chez Naruto ? »_

Gêné, le blond fit semblant de regarder par la fenêtre en sifflotant. Il n'avait aucune envie de croiser le regard de Sasuke. L'Uchiwa justement le fusillait du regard un moment puis soupira.

_« Non Hebiko. Les Uchiwa ont une grande résidence. On ira vivre là-bas._

_- Si c'est grand alors Naruto il pourra venir aussi avec nous._

_- Hebiko, j'ai dit non._

_- Mais pourquoi ? Je l'aime bien moi, Naruto._

_- Seuls les clans et les familles vivent ensemble, comme toi et moi. Naruto est un ami, il ne fait pas parti de notre famille. Tu comprends ça ? »_

L'enfant hocha la tête, l'air abattue. A cet instant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et une infirmière rentra.

_« Les visites sont terminées, vous devrez revenir demain. »_

Hebiko serra le cou de Sasuke qui lui tapotait le dos. Lorsque l'enfant se détacha elle courut jusqu'à Naruto qui s'était levé pour lui prendre la main.

_« Au revoir, Naruto._

_- Ouai, au revoir... »_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Durant sept jours, se fut la même rengaine. Naruto et Hebiko venaient voir Sasuke pour que la petite fille lui raconte tout ce qu'elle faisait, alors que les deux amis se contentaient de se dire « salut » et « au revoir ».

Lorsque Sasuke sortit de l'hôpital et récupéra Hebiko, le blond sentit son cœur le serrer. Il s'était habitué à s'occuper de cette enfant et elle allait lui manquer. Sur le palier, le ninja blond s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

_« Sois sage avec Sasuke, n'oublie pas qu'il vient de sortir de l'hôpital. »_

Hebiko hocha la tête. Naruto lui sourit et lui caressa les cheveux en se relevant.

_« Si tu dois faire quoi que ce soit et que tu as besoin de la faire garder, n'hésites pas..._

_- Ok. Au revoir, Naruto._

_- Ouai, au revoir... »_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_Oui oui je vous vois venir... Cette fin ne vous plais pas c'est ça ? _  
_Et bien j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle : la fin qui vous attend la semaine prochaine a beau être beaucoup plus positive, elle ne vous plaira pas plus pour autant :p !_  
_Niak niak niak... Je sais je suis sadique, mais pas de panique cette fic a une happy end ! ( elle fait 30 chapitres en tout, la fin approche... )_

_Mis a par sa, merci mille fois de suivre ma fiction et de me lire et je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir pue répondre aux review du chapitre 24. Je vous promet de me rattraper !_

_Poutou a tous 3._


	28. Chapter 27

**Réponses aux review des chapitres 25 & 26 :**

_**CHAPITRE 25 :**_

**Akatsukienne-du-28: **Je suis heureuse de ne pas avoir rater cela franchement car ce chapitre était vraiment magnifique. Je vais tout de suite lire la suite. :D  
**Umako :** _Héhé, ravie que tu sois heureuse de me lire :D !_

**Lafigliainnamorata :** ça c'est se que j'appelle un super chapitre, je me suis régaler à un point inimaginable! Je sais pas si c'est ton voyage qui ta inspirer mais en tout cas, je ne me suis pas du tout ennuyer bien au contraire! Mais par contre c'est pas possible comme Sasuke est têtu et Naruto trop impulsif, ils sont impossibles ces deux la, ils ont beau avoir dépasser l'adolescence, j'ai l'impression des fois d'être face à deux gosses! Alala je plains Tsunade avec deux ninja comme ça, non mais franchement quel idée de se battre en plein Konoha! Mais on leur pardonne parce qu'on les aimes( en tout cas moi oui je les aimes XD) Alors je vais de ce pas lire le prochain chapitre miss! Au faite as tu passer de bonne vacances? Bisous  
**Umako :**_ Niak ! J'adore a chaque fois voire que tu te régale avec mes chapitres, ça me fait chaud au coeur :D ! Et non c'est pas mon voyage qui m'a inspiré ces chapitres on déjà été écrit depuis longtemps ^^. Si non je suis bien d'accord avec toi : Sasuke et Naruto ont vraiment un caractère de merde dans ma fic xD ! Mais je trouve que ça les rend attachant moi ^-^ ! Et si non oui j'ai passé des super vacances ! Dommage que ce soit qu'une semaine... C'était trop court :'( ! Merci de demander :D ! Bisous_

**sasunalove :** Quel chapitre vraiment. Sasuke fait encore des siennes en voulant, une fois de plus, se séparer de Naruto. Je comprends que Naruto est tout fait pour mettre la bagarre entre eux. Il veut que Sasuke se vide l'esprit de toute cette haine et voir enfin un avenir possible entre eux. Tes combats sont toujours bien décrits je m'empresse de lire la suite a+  
**Umako :** _Très bon résumé de se chapitre, je suis contente que t'es réussi a comprendre les sentiments des personnages :). Merci pour le compliments sur ma description, j'ai toujours peur que mes combats soit incompréhensible donc j'essaye de les expliquer le mieux possible ^^_

**Addy Pers :** Ah, fameux combat, très détaillé à vrai dire. Je me suis encore dendiné sur ma chaise ! J'aime les tournures que ça prend, le fait que Sasuke soit incapable de voir la réalité en face, de voir qu'il tient à Naruto, et qu'il ne trouve que la haine pour fuir. J'ai beaucoup aimé ce chapitre que j'attendais avec impatience. :) P.S : Pourrais-tu continuer à me prévenir sir .com ? ( Je suis .com )  
**Umako :** _Hello ! Rha ! Toi je me rappel toujours de toi grâce a ton fameux dendinage ! Et je suis ravie que tu es une fois de plus remué ton popotin sur ta chaise grâce a moi :). T'as bien cerné le fonctionnement de mes perso et ça me fait plaisir ! Si non comme tu le vois le site a effacé l'adresse de blog que tu m'as laissé donc je ne sais pas mais si tu seras prévenus comme tu le désir mais si en général tu l'es c'est que tu es dans ma liste donc il y a de forte chance que tu reste prévenue ;)._

_**CHAPITRE 26 :**_

**x-Rose-Blanche-x :** Ah mais non :0 Vive la discussion entre eux quoi xD Tous des nuls ces mecs è_é Kakashi se feras avoir par Hebiko ** Elle arrivera à enlever son masque :P Enfin Bref hâte de lire la suite ** Mais pas envie que cela soit une Bad End T_T  
**Umako :**_ Je crois que je t'ai laissé un message pour te le dire : T'en fais pas ce ne sera certainement pas une bad end, j'ai une sainte horreurs de ça ! Si non comme tu le dit, le dialogue entre eux est plus ou moins... Mort xD ! Mais t'en fais pas ça va changer ;)._

Encore un chapitre génial! Franchement j'étais vraiment pas sûre que les deux survivent... même si au fond si l'un des deux meur Ya pas de suite..  
J'ai hâte de voir la suite pour NaruSasu et ShikaTema ! BONNE CHANCE!  
**Umako :**_ Merci beaucoup ! Et bien en parlant de la suite la voici, j'espère qu'elle te plaira :)_

**kelly :** tres beau malgrer une fin bizzare c tre bien bisous  
**Umako :** _Merci ! C'est vrai que la fin est bizarre mais l'explication arrive dans ce chapitre ci ^^_

**Akatsukienne-du-28:** J'ai beaucoup aimé ce chapitre même si entre Naruto et Sasuke ce n'est pas ça encore. J'espère que ça s'arrangera. Je suis pressée de voir la suite de ce chapitre. Bisous et bonne continuation  
**Umako :**_ Merci je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plus :). C'est vrai que entre Naruto et Sasuke ça grince encore mais t'en fais pas ça s'arrangera, positive attitude o/ ! Lol_

**Lafigliainnamorata :** Non mais c'est pas possible, je vais finir par les tuer moi même ces deux abrutis! Non mais comment peut on être aussi têtu et nul, ils me déçoivent tout les deux la! Non mais franchement, ils ont pas encore compris qu'ils ne peuvent pas vivre l'un sans l'autre, non c'est plus facile de se voiler la fasse plutôt que de mettre sa fierté de côté! Non mais je te jure, si c'était moi je leur botterai le cul jusqu'à qu'ils avouent s'aimer! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ils m'énervent! Mais cela n'empêche pas que ton chapitre, reste un excellent chapitre comme toujours et je peux te dire que je suis contente que tu sois rentré parce que je sais que maintenant je vais pouvoir lire des fictions de qualités, parce que je te jure que j'étais limite en dépression sans tes chapitres moi! mdr Non sérieux, je suis vraiment contente que tu sois rentré miss! Et je peux te dire que j'ai vraiment hâte de lire la suite qui je sais sera excellente!  
Ps: je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de "Non" mais je devais exprimer mon exaspération! mdr Aller à bientôt miss bisous.  
**Umako :** _Mdrr ton exaspération m'a fait mourir de rire ! C'est tout a fait la réaction que je t'imaginais avoir ! Mais t'en fais pas, je pense que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils t'ennervaient a ce point. Et je t'en veux pas pour tout tes "non", ca m'a plus fait rire qu'autre chose ! J'espère que t'arrivera aussi bien a t'immerger dans les prochain chapitres ! Bisous_

**sasunalove :** Trop kawai la réaction de Shika quand il apprend qu'il va devenir papa. J'adore le paragraphe ou Naruto parle de ses cicatrices aux enfants et la reaction quand il explique pour celle de Sasuke. Naruto pardonne tout. Je trouve ca un peu triste quand Sasuke dit que seul les membres du clan pourraient rester chez lui et que Naruto ne l'est pas. Ca jette un froid. Au prochain chapitre a+  
**Umako :** _Oui beaucoup de personne on aimé la réaction de Shika, je le voyais pas réagir autrement. Sauf tomber dans les pommes peut-être... _  
_C'est vrai que notre Naruto international pardonne tout, mais j'aime ce coté de son caractère, j'étais obliger de le faire ressortir *-* ! Et oui a jette un sale froid quand Sasuke dit ça. Plus son accueil que très peu chaleureux a l'arrivé de Naruto, pas étonnant que du coup se soit tendu maintenant entre eux. Mais bon, ça ne devrais pas durer éternellement )._

**Addy Pers :** Ah, l'ambiance est tendu ... Ce qui unis Naruto et Sasuke est Hebiko ... Et puis malgré tout ça, on apprend que Temari est enceinte ce qui est une bonne nouvelle après tout. J'aime beaucoup la réaction de Shikamaru, c'est mignon. :)  
**Umako :**_ C'est vrai que c'est mignon la façon qu'a Shikamaru de réagir mais j'aime ce qui est mignon c'est plus fort que moi ^-^! Puis pour l'ambiance tendu, ça ne devrais pas durer bien longtemps ;)..._

**CHAPITRE 27 : UN VERRE CHEZ SASUKE.**

Depuis le jour où Hebiko était repartie avec Sasuke, plus personne n'avait entendu parler de l'Uchiwa. La plupart des gens s'en fichaient, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Naruto qui vivait chaque jour comme une torture. Il se demandait s'il avait fait tout ça pour rien ou si Sasuke était vraiment en train de se battre pour accepter son passé et se pardonner à lui-même. De plus, Hebiko lui manquait beaucoup. Pour dire vrai, le beau brun lui manquait aussi.

Perturbé et démoralisé par cette situation, il s'était coupé du monde qui l'entoure. A tel point qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que Sakura avait déménagé de chez ses parents pour s'installer avec Sai, ni que Temari avait rejoint Shikamaru et Yuzo depuis déjà plusieurs semaines.

Il sortait de chez lui uniquement quand il n'avait plus de quoi survivre, allait faire trois courses et retournait dans son appartement sans même prendre le temps de partager plus d'un « bonjour » avec les personnes qu'il croisait.

Si lui ne remarquait pas le changement chez ses amis, le sien ne leur avait pas échappé. Depuis sa nouvelle maison, Sakura pouvait voir l'immeuble où vivait Naruto. Accoudée à la fenêtre, elle observait silencieusement.

_« Sakura, tout va bien ?_

_- Oui. Je suis juste un peu soucieuse. »_

Avançant vers elle, Sai posa ses mains sur ses épaules et lui embrassa les cheveux.

_« Tu te fais du mauvais sang pour Naruto ? Ça fait déjà quatre mois... »_

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

_« Hmm... Je crois que j'irais lui dire deux mots demain. »_

Alors que Sai repartait, Sakura se tourna vers lui, sourcils froncés.

_« Sai ? Tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore ?_

_- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?_

_- On a tous essayé d'aller parler à Naruto, sauf toi. Et il n'a rien voulu nous dire. Pourquoi tu te réveilles que maintenant ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que toi, il va t'écouter et te parler ? »_

Sai, à présent allongé dans son lit, soupira en se prenant le visage dans les mains.

_« Sakura, tu devrais arrêter de te prendre la tête pour Naruto. Sincèrement, tu vas te faire un ulcère avant de trouver la solution._

_- Peut-être... Mais si toi tu sais de quoi il s'agit, il te suffirait de me le dire... »_

Sakura à quatre pattes sur le lit et vêtue uniquement d'une nuisette rose pâle s'avançait sensuellement vers son amant, charmeuse. En repensant au problème de son ami, Sai fronça les sourcils et se glissa sous la couette tête comprise, tournant le dos à sa partenaire.

_« J'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler Sakura. Bonne nuit. »_

Vexée, la jeune femme se coucha de la même façon et ne répondit pas.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Il devait être aux alentours de quatorze heures lorsque Naruto fut extirpé de son sommeil par quelqu'un qui frappait à sa porte avec insistance.

_« Oui oui ! »_ Cria-t-il pour faire patienter.

Vêtu uniquement de son bas de pyjama, le blond alla ouvrir la porte en baillant et en se frottant les yeux.

_« Sai ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là de si bonne heure ?_

_- Il est quatorze heures Naruto... Je peux rentrer ?_

_- Bien sûr. »_

Partant devant, Naruto laissa Sai rentrer et refermer la porte. Ce dernier s'était fait violence pour ne pas faire remarquer à Naruto sa surprise lorsqu'il avait vu son torse balafré de la sorte. En plus de celle qui lui traversait tout le tronc, une seconde cicatrice encore rosée trônait sous son pectoral droit, plus petite mais plus épaisse.

Le plus impressionnant fut lorsque Naruto lui tourna le dos et qu'il vit exactement la même marque sous son omoplate droit, preuve qu'il s'était fait transpercer par la lame électrique de Sasuke.

_« J'ai pas grand-chose à te proposer... Tu veux un thé ?_

_- Laisse Naruto. Je suis juste venu pour te parler. »_

Le blond se crispa. A moins que quelqu'un soit en mesure de lui donner des nouvelles de Sasuke, il n'avait aucune envie de parler de lui. Forcé par le regard sévère de Sai, le blond s'assit à ses cotés sur le vieux canapé.

_« Il te manque, c'est ça ? »_

Naruto grogna et tourna la tête. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir cette conversation, c'était bien trop gênant et humiliant.

_« Arrête de faire l'enfant Naruto. Ce n'est pas plus agréable pour toi que pour moi. »_

Risquant un regard vers son ami, Naruto put voir par lui-même qu'il ne mentait pas. Sai au visage toujours si pâle, avait les joues rosies et les mâchoires serrées.

_« Si ça te fait autant chier que moi, alors pourquoi faut qu'on en parle ?_

_- Parce qu'on en a tous marre de te voir dépérir ! Tous les soir Sakura observe ton appartement par la fenêtre, à chaque fois que Choji te croise il te trouve de plus en plus maigre, Kiba et Lee ont proposés que l'on reste à tour de rôle avec toi pour te forcer à te bouger un peu, tu manques à Shikamaru et Temari et même Tsunade a de la peine ! Tu n'as pas trouvé ça bizarre que ça fait presque quatre mois que tu n'es pas parti en mission ? »_

Naruto ne répondit pas. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui remonte les bretelles, mais il devait bien admettre que Sai n'avait pas tort.

_« Tu... Quelqu'un a de ses nouvelles ?_ Demanda le blond d'une voix hésitante.

_- Non. On le croise que très rarement avec Hebiko. La petite a l'air en pleine forme et bien épanouie, mais lui ne parle à personne. »_

Naruto hocha la tête. Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge et lui donnait envie de pleurer, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

_« Tu veux mon avis ? Je crois que tu lui manques aussi. Et ça le fait chier. C'est pour ça qu'il reste aussi distant, il a peur d'avoir trop mal s'il devait croiser ton regard et t'adresser la parole. En plus avec Hebiko qui ne doit pas arrêter de te réclamer, ça ne doit pas être facile pour lui non plus. »_

Le blond soupira et se frotta le visage en se levant du canapé pour se diriger en face de la fenêtre. Sai le suivit du regard.

_« Tu sais quoi Sai ? Je ne sais même pas ce que j'attends de lui. Depuis que j'ai treize ans, je me bats pour qu'il redevienne mon rival d'enfance, mon meilleur ami. Aujourd'hui qu'il est ici, à Konoha, je prie pour qu'il guérisse et je ne suis même pas capable de prendre de ses nouvelles ! Au final je crois que c'est moi qui ai plus peur de le croiser que lui. »_

Sai ferma les yeux et respira fort pour se donner du courage. Il n'appréciait vraiment pas de parler de ça mais il était le seul à pouvoir le faire.

_« C'est normal. Toi aussi tu l'aimes après tout. »_

Le cœur de Naruto loupa un battement. Son visage prit une teinte bleu et son corps se mit à trembler. Sai venait d'utiliser « le » terme défendu, celui qu'il s'interdisait de penser depuis plusieurs mois. Déjà que parler de « liens » et « d'attirance » était tabou, alors « d'amour »...

_« Naruto ? Ça va ?_ Questionna Sai, inquiet.

_- Sai... Ne redis plus jamais ça..._

_- De quoi ? Que tu l'aimes ? C'est pourtant vrai, non ? »_

Nouveau choc électrique pour le blond qui n'était pas sûr de survivre s'il devait en ressentir encore un.

_« Arrête ton cinéma, Naruto ! C'est évident ! Regarde toi, tu lui cours après depuis que tu as treize ans. Tu fais passer sa vie avant la tienne et tu te rends malade seulement parce que tu n'es pas tout à fait sûr que lui, il aille bien. Si ça ce n'est pas de l'amour... Sans compter tous les autres trucs que vous faites et dont je ne veux pas entendre parler ! »_

De bleu, Naruto commençait à décolorer vers le blanc. Cette fois il aurait parié que son cœur s'était complètement arrêté.

_« Bref, je dois y aller. Au fait, j'ai entendu dire qu'un certain Sasuke Uchiwa comptait se rendre au cimetière cette après-midi. Et tiens, ça ne serait pas l'anniversaire de Jiraya-sama aujourd'hui par hasard ? »_

Naruto ne répondit pas et se tourna vers son ami. Sai venait de lui fournir et une indication et une bonne excuse.

_« A un de ces quatre, Naruto._

_- Sai, attend !_ Dit-il en rejoignant la porte. _Merci. »_

L'artiste sourit et sortit de l'appartement. Sans plus attendre Naruto se jeta dans la salle d'eau, il était déjà tard et il ne voulait pas rater Sasuke, ça serait sûrement sa seule opportunité.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Arrivé au cimetière, Sasuke se dirigea vers le fond sans hésitation. Tenant Hebiko par la main, il avait décidé de la présenter au reste de sa famille. C'était aussi une nouvelle épreuve pour lui. L'Uchiwa n'avait jamais rendu visite à sa famille depuis leur mort et il savait que pour conclure le travail personnel qu'il effectuait sur lui depuis ces quatre derniers mois, il avait besoin de le faire. En ce début d'après-midi le cimetière était vide et silencieux, c'était idéal.

_« Hebiko, je te présente le tombeau des Uchiwa. »_

Devant eux se trouvait un grand tombeau de pierres taillées et sculptées. L'enfant resta stupéfaite.

_« Toute ta famille est ici ?_

_- Oui. Il y a mon père et ma mère, mais aussi mon grand frère Itachi Uchiwa._

_- Ton frère ? Il est mort comment ?_

_- C'est une longue histoire Hebiko. Si tu veux tout savoir, je crois qu'on ferait mieux de s'asseoir. »_

Sasuke s'assit dans l'herbe et Hebiko s'installa sur ses genoux, attentive. Il raconta toute son histoire à l'enfant, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire pleurer plusieurs fois. Même si Hebiko était encore jeune, Sasuke se refusait de lui mentir ou de lui cacher quoi que ce soit. C'était à cause de ça qu'il avait passé toute son existence à souffrir. Lorsque Sasuke eut fini, Hebiko essuya ses larmes.

_« Donc c'est grâce à Naruto que tu es redevenu gentil ?_

_- Oui._

_- Il me manque... On ne peut pas aller le voir ?_

_- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Il ne va pas très bien en ce moment paraît-il. »_

Hebiko hocha la tête. Sasuke se releva et fut imité par l'enfant.

_« Il y a quelqu'un d'autre que je dois te présenter._

_- Qui ça ?_

_- Tu te rappelles, je t'ai parlé d'un ninja très puissant que j'avais rejoint pour devenir plus fort ?_

_- Oui._

_- Son nom est Orochimaru. Et c'est ton père. »_

Hebiko sursauta, stoppant sa marche.

_« Tu veux dire... Que tu as tué mon père ? »_

Sasuke s'agenouilla pour faire face à l'enfant.

_« Orochimaru était un très bon ninja, mais il a été perverti par sa soif de connaissance et il a fait beaucoup de mal. Il voulait tuer Naruto et détruire Konoha. Il voulait même me tuer moi. J'ai été obligé de le faire Hebiko. De plus à cette époque, ni lui ni moi ne savions que tu existais. »_

Même si elle était triste, l'enfant comprenait. Elle n'aurait pas voulu que Sasuke, Naruto ou un seul de tous ses nouveaux amis se fasse tuer.

_« Tu as tué beaucoup de gens Sasuke... Naruto aussi ?_

_- Non. Beaucoup moins que moi, et uniquement lorsqu'il n'avait pas d'autre option. Il a toujours su faire les bons choix. On y est. »_

Devant l'enfant se trouvait la tombe au nom de Orochimaru. Hebiko s'agenouilla pour la dépoussiérer un peu. Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle fixa l'horizon et un sourire radieux apparu sur ses lèvres. Surpris, Sasuke suivit son regard. Un peu plus loin dos à eux et agenouillé devant la tombe de Jiraya se trouvait Naruto. Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de la retenir que déjà, Hebiko courait vers lui en criant son nom. L'Uchiwa resta de marbre.

_« Naruto ! »_

L'interpellé se retourna et ouvrit les bras pour accueillir l'enfant en souriant.

_« Hebiko ! Ma puce, je suis si content de te voir ! »_

De loin, Sasuke observait la scène. Au bout de quelques secondes, il finit par les rejoindre en trainant la patte. Revoir Naruto lui faisait mal au cœur. Il déconnecta son cerveau pour s'empêcher de penser aux centaines de choses qu'il voudrait lui dire ou même lui faire...

_« Naruto. Ça faisait longtemps. »_

Le blond se redressa pour faire face à l'Uchiwa. Les deux ninjas étaient plutôt gênés et n'osaient pas se regarder dans les yeux.

_« Euh... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_- C'est l'anniversaire de Ero-Sennin. Je suis venu le voir. Et toi ?_

_- J'avais des gens à présenter à Hebiko. »_

Après ce court discourt s'installa un long silence. A quelques mètres de là, caché derrière un arbre, Sai observait la scène. Il estima que c'était l'heure pour lui de rentrer en piste.

_« Hey ! Salut Sasuke ! Salut Naruto ! Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne vous avait plus vu ! »_

Les deux ninjas dévisagèrent leur ami avec perplexité. Avec lui se trouvait Yuzo qui lui tenait la main.

_« Oh ! Mais qui vois-je ! Hebiko ! Je dois garder Yuzo pour la journée, tu veux venir à la maison pour jouer avec lui ? » _Reprit l'artiste d'une voie innocente mais qui sonnait faux.

La petite fille lança un regard implorant à l'Uchiwa. Ne pouvant rien lui refuser, Sasuke soupira et d'un signe de tête l'incita à rejoindre son ami avant de lancer un regard noir au baby-sitter.

_« Tu nous fais quoi là Sai ?_ Interrogea-t-il d'une voix sévère.

_- Mais rien du tout ! Bon on va y aller nous, viens la chercher quand tu veux ! »_

Sur ce, Sai disparut aussi vite qu'il le put. Etonné et perturbé, Naruto et Sasuke ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire ni quoi faire.

_« Bon, je crois que je vais rentrer. »_ Lança l'Uchiwa.

Naruto baissa la tête, déçu.

_« Ah... Ouai, moi aussi. »_

Les mains dans les poches et les épaules basses, Naruto se mit en route d'un pas lent. Sasuke, toujours immobile, souffrait de le voir s'éloigner de lui. Il s'avait qu'il n'aurait pas une telle occasion avant longtemps et en plus il avait pas mal de choses à dire au blond.

_« Naruto. Si tu veux tu n'as qu'à venir boire un verre chez moi. »_

Le blond se tourna, l'œil brillant et rejoignit Sasuke en souriant, la tête haute.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Arrivés dans la grande demeure de l'Uchiwa, Naruto ne savait pas où poser les yeux. Tout était immensément grand et magnifiquement décoré. Il eut même honte de son appartement qui était bien ridicule en comparaison.

_« La cuisine est par là. »_ Indiqua l'Uchiwa en ouvrant la route.

Naruto suivit, toujours émerveillé. Dans la cuisine, il s'installa sur un des tabourets qui entourait une petite table haute. Sasuke sortit deux verres et une bouteille de Saké. Chaque ninja dut avaler deux verres cul-sec avant de trouver le courage de parler.

_« Alors Sasuke... Comment tu vas ?_

_- Hé bien, je crois que ça va. Je n'étais jamais allé voir la tombe de mes parents, ni celle d'Itachi. Avec le recul je crois que j'avais trop honte de moi pour aller me planter en face d'eux. »_

Les deux ninjas prirent leur temps pour s'exprimer. Sasuke but un nouveau verre et Naruto le copia.

_« Ça t'a fait quoi alors ?_

_- C'était... Étrange. J'ai toujours cru que je me sentirai mal face à eux. Au final je me sentais plutôt bien._

_- Tu sais, parfois Itachi vient me parler dans mes rêves. »_

Sasuke releva la tête, intéressé par les paroles de son ami.

_« La dernière fois remonte à au moins huit mois, on venait de partir en mission. Il s'inquiète pour toi depuis l'endroit où il est. Il m'a dit un truc étrange, comme quoi je savais déjà quoi faire... Sur le coup j'ai rien compris. Mais aujourd'hui je crois que je sais de quoi il voulait parler._

_- Tu divagues Naruto. Les morts ne visitent pas les vivants._

_- Crois ce que tu veux, moi je sais ce que j'ai vu. Une chose est sûre, il ne t'en veut pas le moins du monde. »_

Sasuke se mordit la joue et se servit de nouveau à boire.

_« Et toi Naruto, comment ça va ? Tu as mauvaise mine tu sais._

_- Merci ça fait plaisir..._

_- Usuratonkachi... Mauvaise mine ou pas tu restes toujours aussi beau. »_

Sasuke se mordit la langue en jurant intérieurement. Il ne voulait pas dire ça ! Du moins pas à voix haute... Lorsqu'il voulut se resservir, il réalisa que la bouteille était déjà vide. Ceci expliquait peut-être le fait qu'il se mettait à dire haut et fort ce qu'il pensait tout bas.

Naruto se racla la gorge dans l'espoir de ravaler ainsi le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues. Il savait bien que c'était inutile mais se rassura lui-même en se disant que vu la quantité d'alcool fort qu'il avait bu, ses joues seraient rouge dans tous les cas.

_« Euh, pour te répondre ça ne va pas vraiment._

_- Raconte._

_- Pour ça, il va falloir que tu sortes une autre bouteille ! »_

Les deux ninjas rigolèrent en cœur et l'Uchiwa se leva pour chercher une nouvelle bouteille. Naruto attendit d'avoir son verre plein pour pouvoir le vider et le remplir à nouveau.

_« Alors j'attends. Parle. Insista Sasuke._

_- Bah, je ne sais pas trop en fait._

_- Tu m'as fait ouvrir une bouteille pour ça ?_

_- Arrête de raller et prend un verre !_

_- Je prends le verre, mais je ne compte pas arrêter de raller. Je t'écoute. »_

Naruto soupira. Après tout, qu'avait-il à perdre ?

_« Paraît-il que je serais tombé amoureux. »_

Le brun crispa sa main sur son verre par réflexe dû à sa violente jalousie. Cependant tout comme lui Naruto était alcoolisé et il y avait toujours une chance qu'il soit tout simplement en train de parler de lui et non d'une autre pimbêche. Il devait le faire parler plus que ça.

_« Comment ça, paraît-il ? Tu n'es pas sûr ?_

_- J'y avais jamais pensé à vrai dire. C'est Sai qui m'a envoyé ça en pleine face. Inutile de te dire la douche froide que ça m'a fait... »_

Naruto posa ses coudes sur la table et sa tête sur ses mains, se rapprochant ainsi de l'Uchiwa. Sasuke se détendit un peu plus. Le fait que ce soit Sai, l'ami qui lui avait dit ça augmentait ses chances.

_« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de déprimant là-dedans. Je ne sais pas qui pourrait résister aux charmes du célèbre Uzumaki Naruto..._ Dit Sasuke en prenant la même posture que le blond, rétrécissant ainsi de beaucoup l'espace qui les séparait.

_- Il faut croire que j'aime bien les défits visiblement. Ça risque de ne pas être facile... »_

Inconsciemment Naruto avait fixé son regard sur les lèvres de l'Uchiwa qui souriait.

_« Tu peux toujours tenter ta chance, ça ne te tuera pas. Et on ne sait jamais, ça pourrait être réciproque... »_

Levant les yeux, Naruto croisa le regard de Sasuke qui le dévisageait avec envie. Bien qu'il appréhende, l'alcool aidait le blond à rapprocher ses lèvres de celles du brun, ne se stoppant qu'à une distance très déraisonnable. Frissonnant d'impatience Sasuke combla le vide qui les séparait encore.

Agréablement surpris, Naruto ferma les yeux et plaqua une main dans la nuque du brun qui lui, avait posé les siennes autour de la mâchoire du Jinchuuriki. Les deux ninjas étaient envoutés, ils se sentaient fondre. Même si le saké devait certainement amplifier les choses, Naruto et Sasuke étaient d'accord pour dire qu'aucun alcool ne pourrait leur procurer une telle sensation.

Même si ce fut difficile pour lui, Sasuke se décolla des lèvres du blond pour se relever. Naruto le regardait de façon dubitative, jusqu'à le voir lui tendre la main.

_« Je crois que je vais te faire visiter la chambre. »_ Dit le brun, un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres.

Souriant également, Naruto saisit sa main et le suivit au cœur de la demeure.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Ne vous avais-je pas prévenus que cette fin non plus ne vous satisferait pas :p ? **_  
_**Niak ! Voyez les choses de façons positive : A cause de mon retard il ne vous reste plus que 6 jours d'attentes !**_  
_**En parlant de ça, je m'excuse de publier que maintenant mais hier j'ai était surmené et sachant qu'il me faut au moins deux heures pour répondre a tout le monde et publier je n'ai pas eu le temps de caser ça dans la journée... Je m'excuse encore.**_  
_**Aussi : J'essaye toujours de répondre a tout le monde mais si il y a des personnes que j'ai oublié sachez que c'est vraiment involontaire et que j'en suis vraiment navrée ! **_

_**A la semaine prochaine ! **_


	29. Chapter 28

**Réponses aux review du chapitre 27 :**

**Addy Pers :** Cette fin ne me plaît pas du tout. ( boude. ) Je me suis dandiné sur ma chaise jusqu'à ces fameux symboles : " oOoOoOoOoOo " Ma foi, même si les retrouver dans un cimetière est un peu ... triste, la suite me plaît beaucoup. ( sans commentaires. ) Je n'aurais jamais crus que Sai aurait mijoté ce plan. ' Il m'a surpris à vrai dire. Et puis c'est tout Sakura de jouer de son charme pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut. J'ai confondu au départ entre tes deux histoires. Je me demandais pourquoi Sai ne disait rien, c'est après que j'ai compris qu'elle ne savait pas..  
**Umako :** _Désolé pour mon sadisme.. J'essaye de me soigner mais ca marche pas xD ! J'avoue que les retrouvailles dans le cimetière c'est triste mais je voulais faire un effet de contraste entre le négatif du lieux et le positif de la rencontre. Tu m'as fait rire en mélangeant mes histoire, je t'imaginais trop bien en bug devant ton écrant d'ordi xD ! Merci encore pour ton review et tout les précédents !_

**Akatsukienne-du-28:** J'ai adoré ce chapitre, il était super même si le début était un peu triste. La fin était top. Vivement de voir la suite de ce chapitre. Je suis heureuse que Naruto et Sasuke s'entendent mieux. Bon aller bisous et bonne continuation  
**Umako :**_ C'est vrai que ca va mieux entre les deux volatiles, il n'y a plus qu'a croiser les doigts pour que aucun des deux ne pète son plomb une fois encore ^^. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et tes encouragements, ça me fait chaud au coeur :). Bisous !_

**kelly :** une invitation a coucher trop fort sasuke de plus sai qui si met aussi parce quil a entendu des chose pas propre de naruto et sasuke mais quoi quil ai entendu il les aide c un bon point pour les remettre ensemble  
**Umako :**_ Et oui il est brave notre petit Sai d'aider ses amis malgré tout ^^. Et j'avoue que la Saké a des effets très positif sur ce cher Sasuke xD !_

**Lafigliainnamorata :** WOUHOOUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ENFIN, je remercie le nouveau cupidon SAi qui à su faire marcher son cerveau pour que ces deux abrutis puissent enfin se retrouver seul tout les deux! Non mais franchement ils sont pas croyables je te jure,on dirait deux gamins! On peut dire également merci à Madame la bouteille de SAKÉ qui faire partir toute fierté afin qu'ils avouent certaines choses! Même si je suis contente de ce premier pas pour eux et qui pour nous est un grand pas pour l'humanité, cela n'empêche pas qu'ils ne savent pas se débrouiller tout seul! T_T faut tout leur apprendre à ces hommes! Mdr. Sinon je me suis quand même régaler miss comme d'habitude et j'ai qu'une hâte c'est de lire la suite! Au faite je sais que mon commentaire est un commentaire de folle mais entre nous deux pas de soucis! mdr. Bisous miss à bientôt.  
**Umako :** _Mdrr ton review m'a trop fait rire xD ! J'avoue que pour le coup on peu vraiment remercier Sai et le Saké... Les deux ont leur par de mérite dans cette histoire ^^. Et t'as raison sur un autre points : Il faut tout leur apprendre ! Sont vraiment pas doué ces deux là xD ! Bref voilà la suite que tu attendais tant, et t'en fais pas pour tes commentaires de folie moi je les adores :D ! Bisous._

**vicky :** wahouuuuuuuuuuuu trop génial ton chapitre. MDRRRRR sai a tout prévu srx. C trop Mimi. Merci de m'avoir prévenu. bonne continuation pour la suite!  
**Umako :** _Merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai que Sai il a gérer la pastèque pour le coup. De rien et t'en fais pas je continuerais de te prévenir jusqu'à la fin ;). Bisous._

**Sam :** Salut tout d abord merci pour cette fiction elle est super je passe un bon moment et surtout elle est très bien écrite désolé de pas avoir poster avant de com mais voilà l erreur est réparée merci encore  
**Umako :** _Mais de rien c'est plutôt a moi de te remercier de me lire ^^. Je t'en veux pas pour le manque de review je suis bien trop ravie de découvrir une nouvelle personne qui lis et qui aime ma fic ! J'espère que ça continuera ainsi :)._

**x-Fan-Fiction-x :** Tu sais que j'adore énormément tes chapitres mais par contre je suis désolée de te dire sa je vais te trucider vu comment tu as oser terminer ce chapitre ! J'apprécie le suspens mais la tu coupe alors qu'ils allaient enfin passé aux choses sérieuses enfin j'espère. Bref appart mes envies de meurtres, je vais te dire ce que je pense de ton chapitre. Comme tu as pu le constater, j'ai plus que adorer la fin, enfin ils se rapprochent à nouveau et le fait qu'ils se retrouvent devant un verre de saké permet de découvrir les pensées de l'autre. Le début aussi est très intéressant, on découvre de nouveaux détails sur d'autres personnages. En tout cas Sai a eu un très bon plan pour réunir les deux amants car je ne supportais plus de les voir aussi malheureux tous les deux. Maintenant j'attends la suite avec impatiente.  
**Umako :** _Tu m'as fait peur au début j'ai crus que t'allais me dire que c'était pas bien xD ! Bha t'en fais pas, plus d'attente ça augmente les sensations :p. Merci de me décrire a chaque fois se que tu pense. Dans le chapitre suivant normalement on en apprendre encore un peu plus sur les autres personnages mais celui-là, il est surtout basé sur notre couple préférer :D ! Bonne lecture._

**CHAPITRE 28 : UN CHANGEMENT RADICAL :**

Sasuke ouvrit le battant de la chambre sans prendre le temps de le refermer. Obnubilé par les lèvres de Naruto, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il voulut le plaquer sur le lit mais il fut surpris par une pirouette habile du blond qui échangea leur position. Perdant l'équilibre, Sasuke tomba sur le lit et le temps qu'il ouvre les yeux, Naruto était déjà allongé sur lui.

_« Tu m'en dois une je te rappelle... »_ Expliqua le blond d'une voix remplie de sous-entendus.

Impatient, Sasuke agrippa la nuque du blond pour l'attirer à lui et pouvoir à nouveau goûter ses lèvres. Pris dans le feu de l'action, aucun des deux ninjas ne retenait leurs gémissements.

Alors que Naruto commençait à peine à glisser ses mains sous la tunique de l'Uchiwa, ce dernier cambrait déjà les reins afin de plaquer son bassin contre celui du blond. Naruto se mordit la lèvre et accéléra ses mouvements, débarrassant son partenaire de son haut et de sa ceinture.

Frustré par l'inégalité, Sasuke se redressa légèrement pour retirer les habits du blond. Lorsqu'il arriva à la ceinture, Naruto le força à se rallonger pour qu'il puisse également lui retirer le bas. D'un même geste, ils retirèrent mutuellement leur pantalon et leur boxer. Tous les deux nus et collés l'un à l'autre, Sasuke et Naruto eurent l'impression d'être tombés au cœur d'un volcan tellement ils avaient chaud.

Essoufflé mais aveuglé de désir, Naruto délaissa les lèvres de l'Uchiwa pour s'attaquer à son cou qu'il embrassait, mordillait ou même suçotait. Dans le même état que son partenaire, Sasuke laissa sa main balayer le corps parfait du blond. Ce dernier présenta ses doigts aux lèvres du brun qui ne se gêna pas pour les lécher un par un.

Naruto déposa pendant ce temps là une multitude de baisers le long de la mâchoire de l'Uchiwa, jusqu'à revenir à ses lèvres après y avoir retiré ses doigts humidifiés. Puis, il laissa glisser sa main jusqu'à l'intimité du beau brun. Naruto sentit Sasuke se crisper lorsqu'il posa un doigt sur son entrée. Il se servit de sa main libre pour saisir son membre et le caresser, afin de le détendre.

Cela semblait marcher car lorsqu'il introduit son doigt, l'Uchiwa ne sembla pas trouver cela désagréable. Au contraire, il se cambra un peu plus, incitant le blond à commencer les va-et-vient, puis introduire délicatement un second doigt. Naruto obéit sans rechigner, embrassant le torse de son amant pour augmenter son plaisir et lorsqu'il entendit Sasuke pousser gémissement plus aigu que les autres, il introduisit un troisième doigt.

Sasuke grogna légèrement de douleur mais les caresses de Naruto sur sa verge atténua immédiatement ce désagrément. Les lèvres du blond continuaient de descendre sur le ventre du brun, puis il remplaça sa main qui s'activait sur le membre de ce dernier par sa langue qu'il fit parcourir de bas en haut, pour ensuite en suçoter le bout et finir par le prendre en bouche et recommencer ses mouvements de va-et-vient.

Sasuke s'agrippant d'une main à la crinière blonde tentait tant bien que mal de retenir ses gémissements de son autre main, sans succès. Entendre les cris étouffés d'extase de son amant, excitait de plus en plus Naruto qui sans plus attendre retira ses doigts et délaissa l'entre-jambe du brun. Il se plaça entre les longues jambes musclées de son partenaire et saisit l'une d'elle qu'il plaça sur son épaule.

Les deux amants partageaient un regard fiévreux. Rapidement, Naruto enduit son membre avec ses doigts encore humides. Se positionnant face à l'entrée de Sasuke, il commença lentement à le pénétrer, le blond embrassa le brun et activa une de ses mains sur sa verge pour noyer toute trace de douleur par du plaisir.

Mission réussit : Naruto était à présent complétement rentré et Sasuke ne semblait pas avoir ressenti le moindre mal. Influencé par la dose de plaisir que ça lui apportait, le blond commença immédiatement les va-et-vient en l'intérieur de l'Uchiwa qui gémissait de plus en plus fort.

Plusieurs gouttes de sueur glissaient sur leur corps. Les deux ninjas étaient complètement déconnectés de la réalité. Les coups de bassin de Naruto de plus en plus puissant avaient pour effet d'envoyer Sasuke toujours plus haut au septième ciel. Se redressant, le blond saisit la seconde jambe du brun qu'il déposa sur son autre épaule puis encercla son visage de ses bras pour pouvoir s'appuyer.

Sasuke poussa un cri de plaisir lorsque Naruto reprit ses va-et-vient dans cette nouvelle position. Il allait beaucoup plus loin en lui et appuyait sur une zone extrêmement sensible. S'accrochant aux cuisses du blond l'Uchiwa l'aidait comme il pouvait à aller toujours plus profondément en lui.

Les yeux de Naruto avaient fait place à ceux de Kyuubi et ses crocs étaient apparus. Il était proche de l'extase. Ne voulant pas partir seul au paradis mais emporter de brun avec lui, il saisit de nouveau sa verge sur laquelle il affligea de rapides mouvements.

_« Naruto !_ » Hurla l'Uchiwa en serrant les draps de toutes ses forces, se délectant du bien-être qu'on lui offrait.

Cette sensation ajoutée au reste avait provoqué une dose de plaisir inhumaine à Sasuke qui s'était déversé dans un cri rauque de jouissance, sa tête basculée en arrière et son Sharingan activé malgré lui. Quelques secondes plus tard se produisit la même chose chez Naruto qui émît un rugissement animal.

Epuisé, le ninja blond se retira puis se laissa tomber sur le corps de l'Uchiwa. Ses yeux et ses dents n'avaient toujours pas repris leur apparence. Aussi essoufflé que lui, Sasuke rallongea ses jambes tremblantes avec difficulté. Il n'avait même pas la force de pousser Naruto. De toute façon il n'en avait pas envie. Il était bien avec la tête du blond appuyé sur son torse et il ne voulait pas le faire partir. Éreintés et toujours alcoolisés, les deux ninjas s'endormirent ainsi.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Réveillé par la lumière du jour, Sasuke entrouvrit les yeux. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, il vit qu'il neigeait. Pas étonnant en cette fin décembre. Il eut un sursaut. Il avait promis à Sai de venir récupérer Hebiko la veille. Combien d'heures avait-il bien pu dormir ?

Soudain, il entendit un grognement mécontent. Baissant les yeux, il vit Naruto toujours endormi. Il n'avait pas bougé de la nuit, sa tête était toujours posée sur le torse du brun. La seule différence était qu'en dormant il l'avait encerclé et à présent il le serrait contre lui.

Sasuke sourit en voyant Naruto dormir ainsi. Combien de temps allait-il encore se mentir ? Combien de temps allait-il encore souffrir ? Combien de temps allait-il encore tenir ? Sasuke avait déjà eu sa dose de douleur. Et il n'en voulait plus. Lui aussi avait envie d'être heureux à présent et il ne l'a jamais autant été que lorsqu'il était avec le blond.

Certes, ça risquait d'être compliqué. Le village ne les accepterait certainement pas et pour éviter l'exil, ils allaient devoir se montrer très discret. Bien plus qu'Asuma et Kurenai, Shikamaru et Temari ou même Sakura et Sai. Mais ce n'était pas impossible. De plus ils avaient Sai pour jouer le baby-sitter et agent secret. C'était un bon point.

Il avait fallu quatre mois à Sasuke pour commencer à penser un peu moins au blond, et rien que le fait de le croiser avait suffi à le faire rechuter. Il ne pourrait pas vivre ainsi. De plus, il commençait enfin à se débarrasser de sa haine. Rester à distance de Naruto n'allait pas l'aider car il le ferait souffrir et il s'en voudrait pour ça.

Sasuke passa une main dans le dos de Naruto pour le caresser du bout des doigts. Jetant un second regard dehors, il se dit que si Sai avait gardé Hebiko jusqu'à présent, il pourrait bien s'en occuper encore quelques heures. Sachant qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir, l'Uchiwa continua ses caresses en fermant les yeux, imaginant un futur où ils seraient tous les deux heureux, ensemble avec Hebiko, sans haine et sans douleur.

Environ une heure plus tard, Sasuke fut dérangé dans ses rêveries par Naruto qui commençait à gesticuler. Sans se déplacer Naruto s'étira en baillant à gorge déployé, soulevant ses paupières avec difficulté. Ne reconnaissant pas sa chambre, le blond fronça les sourcils. La seconde suivante il sentit son oreiller respirer.

Surpris, il tourna la tête vers Sasuke qui le regardait en souriant. Naruto qui s'attendait plutôt à une crise de la part de l'Uchiwa resta perplexe quelques secondes. Peut-être ne s'était-il pas encore réveillé...

_« Bonjour Naruto. »_ Chuchota Sasuke.

Le blond déglutit bruyamment en se redressant. Son visage était très proche de celui de son amant qui ne bronchait pas. Au bout de quelques instants, Sasuke posa une main sur la joue du blond et embrassa ses lèvres sans hésitation. Dans un premier temps surpris, Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Cependant il appréciait tellement cet échange qu'il laissa ses paupières se refermer pour rendre son baiser à l'Uchiwa.

Lorsqu'ils rouvrirent les yeux, Naruto aussi souriait. Il avait pu lire dans les pensées de Sasuke et il n'en espérait pas tant. Son vieux rêve où Itachi était venu lui parler lui revint en mémoire. Effectivement, Naruto avait toujours su comment on détruisait la haine et la douleur : par la paix et l'amour.

_« Bonjour Sasuke. »_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_« Sai ! Va ouvrir, je fais le ménage !_ Cria Sakura depuis la grande salle.

_- Je ne peux pas, je douche la petite ! »_

Soupirant, Sakura posa son balai et retira ses gants de ménagère en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Persuadée qu'elle allait faire face à Sasuke, elle fronça les sourcils, prête à lui crier dessus pour leur avoir laissé Hebiko toute la nuit sans prévenir. Cependant son expression fâchée disparut lorsqu'elle vit Naruto en face d'elle, tout sourire et plus rayonnant que jamais.

_« Naruto ? Dit-elle d'une petite voix, comme si elle ne reconnaissait pas son ami._

_- Oui oui c'est bien moi. Je viens chercher Hebiko._

_- Oui... Rentre je t'en prie, elle prend son bain. »_

Sakura escorta le blond jusqu'au canapé où elle l'invita à s'asseoir. La jeune femme ne savait pas trop comment agir avec lui. Ça faisait des mois que le ninja ne sortait pas de chez lui et avait toujours l'air dépressif et le voici qui débarquait tout sourire dans son salon, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.

_« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ou à manger... Je dois avoir une bouteille de saké..._

_- Non, ça ira ! Surtout pas de saké, j'ai eu ma dose... »_

Alors que Sakura allait répondre, Sai pénétra dans la grande salle tenant Hebiko par la main. L'enfant le lâcha et partit en courant se jeter dans les bras de Naruto.

_« Naruto ! Je reste avec toi aujourd'hui ?_

_- Oui, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était plus vu, tu dois avoir pleins de choses à me raconter ! »_

Hebiko sourit et hocha la tête. Croisant le regard de Sai, il put voir que le ninja le fixait d'un air satisfait, bras croisés et sourcil relevé. Gêné, Naruto se racla la gorge et détourna les yeux. Il savait que Sai avait compris le « pourquoi » de son changement si soudain.

_« Bon et bien on va y aller, je crois qu'on vous a déjà dérangé depuis bien trop longtemps._

_- Ne t'en fais pas, tu peux revenir quand tu veux. Ou même nous laisser Hebiko, ça ne nous gêne pas._

_-Merci Sai... A plus ! »_

Prenant l'enfant aux bras, Naruto quitta la petite maison. Lorsqu'il eut franchi la porte, Sakura fixa Sai d'un regard assassin.

_« Toi... Tu me dois des explications !_

_- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler..._

_- Sai ! Je connais Naruto depuis plus longtemps que toi ! Alors maintenant tu vas m'expliquer qu'est-ce que tu es allé lui dire hier pour que ce matin il se pointe chez nous comme si tout allait bien ?_

_- Je ne lui ai rien dit de nouveau je te le jure. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a guéri d'un coup..._

_- Je sais que tu mens Sai !_

_- Sakura s'il te plaît... Fais moi confiance. »_

Croisant le regard implorant de son conjoint, Sakura soupira et leva les yeux au ciel en retournant enfiler ses gants. Sai soupira, espérant que ce genre d'argument soit suffisant pour faire lâcher prise à Sakura encore longtemps.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_« Naruto ? On va où ?_

_- On va acheter des fleurs pour Shikamaru et Temari. »_ Expliqua le blond en rentrant dans une boutique.

Au comptoir, Ino le dévisagea avec surprise. Elle s'attendait à voir venir ici n'importe qui sauf « Naruto le dépressif » !

_« Hey, salut Ino !_

_- Euh... Salut... Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?_

_- Ouai, il me faudrait un bouquet pour Temari et Shikamaru. Je ne suis toujours pas allé les voir depuis qu'ils ont emménagé ensemble. »_

Ino sourit. Visiblement, Naruto avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux. Faisant le tour du comptoir, elle vit Hebiko accrochée à la main du blond. La jeune femme attendrit s'agenouilla auprès d'elle.

_« Salut Hebiko ! Tu me reconnais ? On s'est vue hier chez Sakura et Sai. »_

L'enfant hocha la tête. Elle n'avait pas oublié le visage radieux de la jeune femme. Elle aurait aimé être aussi jolie qu'elle lorsqu'elle serait grande. Décrochant une tulipe, Ino l'offrit à l'enfant.

_« Tiens, un petit cadeau pour toi._

_- Merci ! Elle est jolie comme toi ! »_

Ino rigola à la remarque d'Hebiko et se redressa, croisant le regard de Naruto.

_« Je vais te préparer ton bouquet. J'arrive. »_

Sur ce, la jeune femme commença à faire le tour en long, en large et en travers de la boutique pour essayer de confectionner « le » bouquet parfait. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Naruto était stupéfait du résultat.

_« Merci beaucoup Ino !_

_- De rien, c'est mon boulot après tout. »_

Naruto sortit son vieux porte-monnaie pour régler la note et sortit du magasin en direction de la maison de ses amis.

_« Naruto... J'ai mal aux pieds..._

_- Désolé Hebiko mais si je te porte je vais abîmer les fleurs... On y est presque, je te porterais sur tout le chemin du retour si tu veux. »_

L'enfant hocha la tête, satisfaite par la proposition. Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto frappait à la porte. Il entendit les aboiements d'un chien et fut étonné, mais il fut d'autant plus stupéfait de voir Kankurô lui ouvrir. Agréablement surpris, le ninja de Suna lui sourit en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

_« Naruto et Hebiko ! Je suis content de vous voir !_

_- Kankurô ? Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

_- Je t'expliquerais à l'intérieur, rentre. »_

Naruto obéit et pénétra dans la maison. A peine rentré, un petit Shiba-Inu se mit à lui tourner autour et à léchouiller le visage de Hebiko qui rigolait.

_« C'est quoi ce chien ?_ Demanda le blond, perplexe.

_- C'est un cadeau de Gaara pour le bébé. Je l'ai emmené avec moi depuis Suna. Tu connais mon frère, il veut que je reste à Konoha pour veiller sur Temari jusqu'à la naissance._

_- Effectivement, ça ne m'étonne même pas... Tu es arrivé quand ?_

_- Il y a trois jours. »_

Naruto allait répondre mais il fut coupé par une voix provenant de l'étage.

_« Kankurô, c'est qui ?_

_- C'est Naruto ! »_

Tout à coup un brouhaha se fit entendre dans les escaliers. Temari traversa le halle en coup de vent pour se jeter dans les bras de Naruto en pleurant. Naruto ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir et se contenta de tendre le bouquet à Kankurô pour éviter la catastrophe avant de rendre son étreinte à Temari.

Au bout de quelques secondes la jeune femme se recula en séchant ses larmes. Naruto put remarquer son ventre déjà rebondit. Sa grossesse était plus avancée qu'il ne le pensait.

_« Désolée Naruto... C'est plus fort que moi en ce moment je pleure pour rien. Ça me fait juste plaisir de te voir tu comprends, on se faisait tous beaucoup de soucis pour toi._

_- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser c'est gentil ! Mais vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter, je vais bien ! »_

Shikamaru venait d'arriver en haut des escaliers accompagné de Yuzo. Il y avait forcément quelque chose qui s'était produit pour que Naruto change de comportement de façon aussi radical, mais il y réfléchirait plus tard. Pour le moment il était juste heureux de pouvoir retrouver son ami.

_« Eh bien Naruto, ça fait plaisir de te revoir !_

_- A moi aussi, Shikamaru ! »_

Les deux ninjas partagèrent un regard complice. Yuzo attrapa Hebiko dans une main et le chien de l'autre et les entraina tous les deux dans le jardin pour aller jouer. Naruto suivit ses hôtes jusqu'au salon où ils s'installèrent pour discuter.

Le blond resta pour le repas puis repartit vers quatorze heures, portant une Hebiko endormie dans les bras. Il devait retourner chez Sasuke pour la lui rendre, mais pas que. Faisant un détour par son appartement, le ninja blond récupéra deux trois trucs qu'il prit avec lui.

Arrivé devant la demeure de l'Uchiwa, Naruto rentra comme chez lui. D'un pas de loup, il croisa Sasuke dans le salon et lui fit signe de se taire pour qu'il aille coucher la petite qui dormait toujours. Il réapparut quelques secondes plus tard.

_« Bon et bien voilà... Hebiko est couchée et elle dort à poings fermés._

_- Bien. Alors, vous avez fait quoi ? »_ Questionna l'Uchiwa en s'installant dans un canapé.

Naruto le rejoignit et s'assit à ses côtés.

_« Je suis passé chez Ino pour apporter un bouquet à Temari. Kankurô est arrivé chez eux il y a trois jours, Gaara lui a ordonné de veiller sur sa sœur jusqu'à l'arrivée du bébé._

_- Elle en est à combien de mois ?_

_- Six. Je ne pensais pas que ça faisait déjà autant de temps... J'ai l'impression qu'il ne s'est rien passé en quatre mois !_

_- En même temps, on ne peut pas dire qu'on a fait grand-chose depuis qu'on est revenu de notre mission..._

_- C'est vrai. Je crois que je vais devoir aller voir Tsunade pour m'excuser et lui dire que je suis apte à reprendre les missions._

_- Non Naruto. Tu es apte à devenir Hokage à présent. »_

Naruto tourna la tête vers l'Uchiwa, perplexe. Le brun lui lançait un sourire rassurant.

_« Ton but ce n'était pas de pouvoir sauver ton meilleur ami de sa haine ?_

_- Oui... Répondit le blond en fronçant les sourcils._

_- Eh bien, je crois que je suis heureux à présent. »_

Une étincelle de joie parcourut le regard du blond, émerveillé par cette nouvelle. Sasuke sourit de plus belle en voyant l'expression de son partenaire et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser timidement. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, les deux ninjas étaient un peu gênés mais très heureux.

_« Tu sais, cette maison et grande et c'est dur d'avoir toujours un œil sur Hebiko. Donc si par hasard ça t'intéresse..._

_- Comme si j'avais la force de dire non ! »_ Répondit Naruto en souriant.

Cependant sa joie fut vite remplacée par l'appréhension.

_« Si je vis ici, les autres vont vite le remarquer..._

_- Pas si on fait attention. Puis si on nous demande, c'est parce que Hebiko veut te voir._

_- Si quelqu'un vient sonner chez moi un soir et que je n'y suis pas ?_

_- Alors on verra. »_

Naruto hocha la tête puis se pencha sur l'Uchiwa pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Même si être banni de Konoha était un risque, ils étaient prêt à le prendre pour pouvoir goûter à leur lèvres aussi souvent qu'ils le souhaitaient.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Et oui vous ne rêvez pas ! Enfin ! Il en aura fallut du temps mais ça y est on y arrive !**_  
_**Il ne reste que 2 chapitres + l'épilogue avant la fin de cette fiction alors j espère qu'ils vous plairons tout autant.**_  
_**Merci a tous de me lire et je m'excuse encore si j'ai oublier de répondre a un review. A la semaine prochaine !**_


	30. Chapter 29

**Réponses aux review du chapitre 28 :**

Akatsukienne-du-28:  
Enfin Sasuke et Naruto sont ensembles. Je suis super contente, j'espère que les autres les accepteront comme ils sont. Je pense pas que ce soit un problème pour Tsunade. Mais on verra bien.  
J'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé ce chapitre.  
Aller bisous et bonne continuation.  
**Umako :**_ Pour ce qui est de Tsunade on en sera pas grand chose avant la fin fin fin de l'épilogue xD ! Mais pour les autres, on verras bien ;)... Merci en tout cas ! Ca fait plaisir de voir que des personnes aime les merde que je peux écrire xD ( auto-dérision en monde ON)_

**Addy Pers :** Ah ! Sérieux j'y fais exprès ou quoi ! J'étais pas dans le bon scénario pendant tout la première partie ! Rah, ça me soul de confondre les deux histoires. . Et puis, cerise sur le gâteau, le bruit d'une tondeuse se fait entendre quand je commence ( comme par hasard ) à lire. Enfin ! Je suis sûr que j'ai rougis durant cette scène ... :3 Ce chapitre est plus calme, plus doux. J'aime beaucoup la complicité entre ce trio la ! Sai, Naruto et Sasuke. Et puis, la relation qu'entretient Naruto avec Hebiko est vraiment belle. C'est vrais que ça suscite des interrogations, le changement de comportement soudain de Naruto. Mais, j'espère que la relation entre Sasuke et Naruto sera accepté par tous, ou la plupart. Très bon chapitre ! Cordialement, la dandineuse de chaise !  
**Umako :** _Mdrr je t'imagine trop entrain de bouillir a cause de la tondeuse xD ! Si non moi aussi j'adore le lien entre Hebiko et Naruto, je veux une petite fille pareille *o* ! Mdrr. C'est vrai que ce chapitre était plus calme, mais au moins ça change et ça nous donne la possibilités de souffler un coup. Mais même si il ne reste que deux chapitres l'action n'est pas fini :p !_

**hathor2 :** Ha ! Trop génial ! Vivement les deux derniers chapitres. A bientôt. Et merci encore pour cette superbe fic.  
**Umako :** _Mais de rien ! Merci a toi pour les compliments plustôt ^^. J'espère que la suite et fin te plaira tout autant :)_

**Miyusaki :** C'est meugnon!  
**Umako :**_ Oui je sais, j'aime se qui est mignon :)_

**Lafigliainnamorata :** YOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPP PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII c'est le plus beau chapitre de ma vie! Je suis trop contente de voir qu'ils sont enfin ensembles et pour de bon cette fois! Comme quoi il ne faut jamais douter des capacités d'une bouteille de Saké! mdr  
Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse de les savoir enfin heureux,ça me donne presque envie de pleurer! Snif snif snif mdr  
Non sérieusement j'ai tout bonnement adorer ce nouveau chapitre, et j'espère de tout mon cœur que le village acceptera leur histoire d'amour parce que si il y a bien deux personne qui méritent d'être heureuse, c'est bien eux! Et je te jure que si ils se font exiler, je fais péter tout konoha, parole de Ninja! XD  
Vivement la suite maintenant! Gros bisous ma ninja préférer :)  
**Umako :**_ Mdrr ton commentaire m'a bien fait rire ! j'aime ta façon de mettre en avant la bouteille de saké ! Et tu as bien raison car elle a toute son importance xD ! Pour ce qui est de leur "acceptation" je ne révélerais rien ! Ca sera la surprise ! Mais bon je vais éviter de mettre le village de Konoha en péril suite a tes menace de ninja ô combien redoutable xD ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira, bisous ma kunoichi !_

**x1 ****:** Ahhh enfin! Ils ont pas la comprenette facile ces deux là  
**Umako :** _Ca tu l'as dit xD ! Ils en auront mis du temps ^^._

**vicky :** YOUHOU TROP TROP BIEN! naru et sasu sont ensemble même si sa il fallait s'en douter. il n'arrive pas a vivre l'un sans l'autre.. C TROP MIGNON! J'ADORE ET JE T'ADORE! hâte de lire la suite. comme d'hab tu me prévient MERCI  
**Umako :** _Mdrr je suis contente de voir un tel enthousiasme ! En tout cas t'as bien raison : ils ne peuvent pas vivre l'un sans l'autre... Fallait bien qu'ils le réalise un jour ou l'autre non xD ? Merci pour tout tes compliments. Moi aussi je t'adore et t'en fais pas j'te préviens ;)._

**kelly :** super supra genial jadore dsl du retard jetait parti en vacance les detail son bien affiner et decrite ainsi que la relation shikamaru et temari et le petit toutou du bb alors quil et pas nee c marrant vivement le prochain  
**Umako :** _Pas de soucis pour le retard, moi aussi j'en ai tout le temps alors xD ! T'es la seul a avoir commenter la présence du petit chien, en tout cas je suis contente que ça t'ai plus ^^. Bonne lecture et merci mille fois pour tout tes compliments :)._

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

CHAPITRE 29 : LA MISSION DE SAKURA :

_« Bien. Je suis désolée de tous vous avoir dérangé, mais c'est un cas d'extrême urgence ! »_ Déclara Sakura qui faisait face à une foule de gens tous assis en tailleur dans son salon.

A ses côtés, Sai soupira bruyamment. La foule était constituée de Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankurô, le petit Yuzo qui jouait avec Akamaru mais aussi Kakashi et Iruka.

_« Si vous êtes là c'est parce que vous avez tous un lien avec Naruto. Comme vous le savez, ça faisait quatre longs mois que nous avons tous essayé de l'aider et aucun d'entre nous n'a réussi. Et voilà qu'il y a trois jours, il débarque comme une fleur ! Je suis certaine, qu'il y a anguille sous roche et j'estime avoir le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe._

_- Peut-être qu'il a tout simplement réussi à régler son problème ?_

_- Merci Hinata ! C'est ce que je me tue à expliquer à Sakura mais elle refuse de m'écouter ! Je suis désolé que vous vous soyez tous déplacés pour rien... Pour se faire pardonner, vous n'avez qu'à rester manger._

_- Sai ! Tais-toi ! C'est ma réunion et c'est moi qui parle !_ Rugit la furie aux cheveux rose.

_- Je suis d'accord avec Sakura !_ Lança Kiba.

_- Moi aussi... __»_ Marmonna Shikamaru à voix basse.

Discrètement, Kakashi se pencha sur Iruka.

_« Toi aussi tu restes pour le repas offert ?_ Questionna le ninja masqué.

_- Tais-toi Kakashi ! Moi aussi je veux savoir pour Naruto ! Je suis son tuteur je te rappelle. »_ Rétorqua Iruka d'un ton sec.

Kakashi soupira. Choji qui était derrière lui, se pencha sur son épaule.

_« Ne vous en faites pas Kakashi-sensei ! Moi aussi je reste pour le repas !_

_- Ça suffit les bavardages ! Je vais vous exposer mon plan. Et seuls pourront manger ceux qui veulent bien y participer. »_

Des lamentations se firent entendre face à la déclaration de Sakura mais ça ne dura pas bien longtemps.

_« Voilà un plan de la ville._ Sakura ouvrit un grand plan qu'elle accrocha au mur. _Yuzo et Temari, vous ne pouvez pas participer. Akamaru et Kiba, vous comptez comme un. Donc on va se séparer en quatre groupes de trois et un groupe de deux personnes. Kiba et Akamaru avec Hinata et Shino, Ino avec Choji et Shikamaru, Tenten avec Lee et Neji, moi avec Kankurô et Sai et pour finir les deux Sensei ensemble. »_

Sai eut des sueurs froides. Parmi les groupes construit par Sakura, deux étaient dangereux : celui des Sensei et celui de Shikamaru. Il devait absolument en saccager un.

_« Sakura, je vais aller avec Kakashi et Iruka. Désolé ma puce mais je dois déjà te supporter à la maison alors si en plus je dois te suivre dans cette mission de fous furieux je vais péter un plomb. »_

Sakura grogna mais n'empêcha pas son conjoint de quitter le groupe. De plus, c'était le seul à faire une réclamation.

_« Reprenons. L'équipe de Kiba se chargera de surveiller le centre de la ville. L'équipe d'Ino, vous vous chargerez du Nord-Est et celle de Lee du Nord-Ouest, moi et Kankurô on va se poster au Sud-Est et l'équipe de Sai, je vous confie la zone la plus importante : le Sud-Ouest. C'est là où se situe l'appartement de Naruto. On a une semaine pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, alors pour le groupe de Sai, je veux une surveillance vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ! Je vais donner un Talkie-Walkie à chaque groupe et au moindre geste, Sai et les Sensei avertiront le groupe concerné pour qu'il se mettent en place. Ai-je été assez claire ?_

_- Sakura, j'ai une question... On dort quand ?_ Demanda Neji.

_- Vous dormez quand on vous appelle pas._ Répondit-elle sévèrement.

_- Moi aussi j'en ai une, on mange quand ?_

_- Maintenant Kakashi-sensei. Sakura a fini sa crise de paranoïa. »_ Répondit Sai en partant dans la cuisine.

En sortant de la pièce, Sai laissa échapper un soupir rassuré. Plus que la surveillance de l'appartement de Naruto, sa zone comprenait aussi la résidence Uchiwa. De ce fait il n'aurait qu'à mener Iruka-sensei en bateau pendant toute la semaine et tout se passerait bien. Kakashi lui ne poserait aucun problème, il s'en fichait totalement de savoir pourquoi Naruto était guéri. Il était juste content de savoir qu'il allait mieux.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_« Sai ! J'ai vu du mouvement ! »_ S'écria Iruka, jumelles à la main.

Il était très tard et les trois ninjas étaient postés sur le toit d'un immeuble. Sai soupira, il s'avait pertinemment qu'à cette heure-ci Naruto devait dormir bien loin d'ici et que son appartement était désert.

_« Iruka... Laisse-nous dormir ! Naruto ne se réveillerait jamais en pleine nuit même si c'était la fin du monde..._ Grogna Kakashi dont seuls les cheveux s'échappaient de son duvet.

_- Kakashi a raison. Dors Iruka. »_ Confirma Sai.

La girouette fit la moue mais obéit, se recouchant.

Le lendemain, comme depuis trois jours, Sai fut le premier levé. Bien évidemment, Naruto n'était pas rentré mais le ninja fit croire à Iruka qu'il était parti vers le centre-ville tôt le matin et qu'il avait prévenu l'équipe de Kiba.

Lors de son prochain tour de garde, il ferait croire que Naruto serait rentré. Malheureusement son plan fut contrarié. Vers midi, alors qu'il mangeait avec Kakashi-sensei, Iruka poussa un cri.

_« Ah ! Il est là ! »_

Sai prononça un juron pour lui-même et se redressa pour récupérer les jumelles. Effectivement Naruto se dirigeait vers son appartement, les mains dans les poches et le sourire aux lèvres.

_« Laisse Iruka, il doit rentrer chez lui pour manger. »_ Expliqua Kakashi.

Quelques heures après être rentré chez lui, Naruto ressortit. Malheureusement pour Sai, il ne partait ni en direction de l'équipe de Kiba ni vers celle Lee. Iruka bondit sur ses pieds.

_« En route, on le suit ! »_ Lança le Sensei.

Sai se mordit la joue. S'ils suivaient Naruto jusqu'à la maison de Sasuke, la suite pourrait s'avérer catastrophique.  
Malheureusement il fut facile de comprendre au bout de quelques mètres parcourus qu'effectivement la demeure Uchiwa était bien la cible de Naruto. Sai devait trouver une parade le plus vite possible.

_« Iruka regarde ! Il part vers l'équipe de Sakura ! Appelle les vite ! »_ Avertit Kakashi.

Sai fronça les sourcils. Naruto n'était pas du tout parti dans cette direction et le ninja masqué était le premier à le savoir : c'est lui qui tenait les jumelles. Iruka stoppa leur progression et appela immédiatement Sakura pour la mettre au courant.

_« Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?_

_- On retourne surveiller l'appartement de Naruto. Il pourrait revenir. »_

Suivant la proposition de Kakashi les trois ninjas firent demi-tour.

_« Je vais faire un saut chez moi, ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas rentré. Appelez-moi si besoin est. »_ Dit Sai en modifiant sa trajectoire pour rejoindre sa maison.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_« Sakura ? Tu es là ? »_

Aucune réponse, mais un claquement de porte se fit entendre. La jeune femme venait de rentrer, visiblement déçue.

_« Après votre appel on a balayé tout le périmètre avec Kankurô mais ça n'a rien donné... »_ Dit-elle en faisant la moue.

D'un pas décidé Sai s'approcha d'elle et la saisit par les épaules, plantant son regard sévère dans le sien.

_« Sakura, tu dois arrêter immédiatement tes conneries, c'est clair ? »_

Sakura eut un mouvement de recul, surprise par le ton colérique de Sai. Vexée, elle se dégagea de son emprise.

_« Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ! Naruto est mon ami et je m'inquiète pour lui !_

_- Justement ! Si Naruto est ton ami, tu dois arrêter ça immédiatement ! Tu ne le réalises pas mais tu le mets en danger en organisant cette mission ! A cause de toi il pourrait ne jamais être nommé Hokage ou encore pire, les villageois pourraient le chasser de Konoha ! »_

Sakura resta sans voix. Elle savait que quelque chose de pas normal se cachait derrière tout ça, mais elle ne pensait pas que c'était aussi grave... Elle s'en voulait à présent.

_« Sai... Si ce que tu me dis est vrai, je veux bien mettre un terme à tout ça. Mais je t'en prie tu dois me dire ce que tu sais..._

_- Je ne peux pas Sakura. Tu pourrais mal le prendre._

_- Par pitié Sai ! Peu importe ce que tu me diras, Naruto est mon meilleur ami et jamais je pourrais le juger ou lui faire de mal, fais moi confiance._

_- Je sais que tu aimes beaucoup Naruto, peut-être même assez pour lui pardonner mais je sais aussi que ce n'est pas le cas pour Sasuke. »_

Sai se mordit la joue, il en avait trop dit. Sakura fronça les sourcils.

_« Qu'est-ce que Sasuke a à voir là dedans ?_

_- Sakura si je te le dis, tu promets de ne rien faire de stupide ?_

_- C'est promis._

_- Quoi qu'il te passe par la tête n'oublie jamais que Naruto est ton meilleur ami d'accord ? Que tu l'aimes et que tu ne veux pas ruiner son bonheur ou même sa vie et sa place d'Hokage à cause de tes conneries._

_- Parle Sai ! Tu me fais peur là... »_

Sai soupira bruyamment puis inspira un grand coup pour se donner du courage.

_« Naruto... Et Sasuke, ils sont... Ensemble. »_

Sakura ne réagit pas. En fait dans un premier temps son cerveau avait mal analysé la nouvelle : elle comprit que les deux ninjas étaient ensemble à l'heure actuelle, pour accomplir une mission ou s'occuper d'Hebiko. Puis finalement, elle réalisa ce que Sai voulait réellement dire par « ensemble » et un éclair de rage traversa ses pupilles.

_« QUOI ? »_ Hurla la jeune femme tellement fort qu'elle en fit trembler les murs.

Avant que Sai ne puisse l'en empêcher elle avait déjà franchi la porte et se dirigeait d'un pas de guerrier vers la demeure Uchiwa, manches retroussées et mâchoires serrées.

_« Sakura ! Attend moi ! »_ Cria Sai en la rattrapant.

Bien que dans cette situation Sakura faisait peur et que Naruto et Sasuke risquaient de passer un très mauvais quart d'heure, Sai savait que c'était la meilleure option qu'il pouvait attendre venant de sa partenaire. Au moins une fois qu'elle leur aurait craché leurs quatre vérités et passé ses nerfs, elle retrouverait son état normal et se calmerait.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Pendant que Hebiko jouait dans le jardin, Sasuke était allongé dans le canapé et lisait un bouquin. Contre lui, Naruto regardait l'enfant jouer a travers la baie vitrée ouverte.

_« Ça fait un moment que je ne croise plus personne au village, tu crois qu'ils sont tous en mission ? Questionna Naruto._

_- Vu le calme qui règne ces temps-ci ça m'étonnerais beaucoup... »_

Sasuke fut coupé par le bruit de la sonnette. Les deux ninjas croisèrent leur regard en se redressant.

_« Reste ici et ne bouge pas, je vais voir qui c'est. »_ Déclara l'Uchiwa en se levant, posant son livre sur la table basse.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de remarquer qu'en face de lui se trouvait une Sakura enragée qu'il fut propulsé contre le mur de l'entrée par un coup de poing tellement fort qu'il lui coupa la respiration et fit trembler la maison.

Alerté, Naruto bondit du canapé et se précipita vers Sasuke, prêt à massacrer l'intrus. Cependant il se trouva totalement désarmé lorsqu'il vit Sakura qui le dévisageait avec un regard de tueur.

_« Toi ! »_ Cria-t-elle en pointant le ninja blond du doigt.

Plus elle s'avançait vers lui et plus l'appréhension de Naruto augmentait. Mâchoires serrées, il attendait patiemment la crise qui allait suivre.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Fait gaffe à ta réponse si tu tiens à la vie ! C'est ta dernière chance ! »_ Rugit la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

Naruto déglutit. Une goutte de sueur perlait sur son front. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il devait répondre.

_« Parle !_ Hurla Sakura.

_- Je... Il se peut... Je dis peut-être hein... Que je vis ici..._

_- QUOI ?_

_- Sakura ? Pourquoi tu fais peur à Naruto ? »_

Baissant les yeux, Sakura vit Hebiko, un ballon dans les mains, qui la regardait avec incompréhension. La jeune femme oublia sa rage et s'agenouilla en face de la fillette en souriant.

_« C'est rien ma chérie, je me venge. Naruto n'a pas été correcte avec moi. »_

Le dit Naruto soupira de soulagement. L'entendant faire Sakura lui jeta un regard noir.

_« On n'en a pas fini tous les deux ! »_

Naruto fit la moue mais porta son attention sur Sai qui venait de passer la porte.

_« Salut les mecs... Désolé mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le choix. Sakura se faisait tellement de souci pour toi qu'elle a réquisitionné tout le village pour t'espionner._ Dit-il à Naruto.

_- Ouai enfin j'aurais préféré que tout le village me tombe dessus plutôt que cette folle ! »_ Cracha Sasuke, une main posée sur l'estomac à l'endroit où Sakura l'avait touché.

Naruto rigola en croisant son regard.

_« Le puissant Sasuke Uchiwa mis au tapis par un coup de fille..._ Commenta le blond en se moquant.

_- Tais-toi usuratonkachi ou je te laisse seul avec elle. »_

Naruto ravala son rire, n'ayant aucune envie de vivre cette situation. Voyant Sakura les dévisager avec chagrin, Sai contourna les deux ninjas pour rejoindre sa bien aimée qui tenait Hebiko dans les bras.

_« Ça va aller Sakura ?_

_- Oui... C'est juste..._

_- C'est juste pas nos affaires, d'accord ? »_

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Puis d'un seul coup elle lança un regard mauvais à son conjoint.

_« Comment tu l'as su toi au fait ?_

_- Eh bien... J'étais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. »_ Avoua Sai en rougissant.

Sakura grogna. Au final elle aurait préféré ne pas savoir.

_« Bon ce n'est pas tout mais c'est l'heure du repas. Vous restez manger_ ? Proposa Naruto pour changer de sujet et tenter de détendre un t'en soit peu l'atmosphère.

_- Pourquoi pas ! On mange quoi ?_ Répondit Sai, rentrant dans son jeu.

_- Des Ramen ! »_ Dévoila Naruto en sautillant jusqu'à la cuisine.

Sasuke le suivit en levant les yeux au ciel. Trois jours que Naruto était là et au moins quartes fois qu'il mangeait des ramen. Dans un sens il en pouvait plus mais dans l'autre il c'était résigner. Fatigué par ses sentiments contradictoire il avait décider de ne pas se prendre la tête pour si peu et se contentait de suivre le rythme en grognant intérieurement.

Sakura quand a elle senti une boule se former dans sa gorge en les regardant faire. Sans vraiment en connaitre la raison, elle avait envie de pleurer. Sai lui caressa gentiment le dos.

_« Ne t'en fais pas, ça finit par passer »_ Rassura l'artiste en déposant un baiser sur la tempe de sa compagne.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_« Bien. Je sais que vous allez tous me détester, mais si je vous ai dit de venir c'est pour vous prévenir qu'on arrête la mission espionnage. »_ Déclara Sakura, ce qui eut pour effet de provoquer un gros brouhaha dans son salon.

De suite après le repas, elle avait fait venir tout le monde chez elle afin de stopper ses amis. Sai avait raison, ils ne seraient pas tous compréhensifs s'ils découvraient la nouvelle. Elle-même n'avait toujours pas réussi à avaler la pilule, alors elle n'osait pas imaginer la réaction de certains ninjas un peu nerveux tel que Kiba ou Lee...

_« C'est injuste ! Je suis sûr que tu as réussi à trouver toute seule et du coup maintenant tu ne veux pas nous le dire !_ Pleurnicha Iruka, qui fut appuyé par Lee et Tenten.

_- Naruto est aussi notre ami, on a le droit de s'avoir !_ S'énerva Ino.

_- Les enfants, on se calme. Sakura doit certainement avoir une très bonne raison alors laissez la parler._ Dit Kakashi d'une voix posée.

_- Eh bien... Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit... Mais j'ai compris que le plus important est que Naruto aille bien alors... C'est mal de l'espionner pour le comprendre..._

_- Pfff ! Ça aurait pu marcher si c'était quelqu'un d'autre que toi qui nous dit ça ! On te connaît Sakura ! »_ Aboya Kiba.

Sakura fit la moue. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas très convainquante mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

_« J'en ai marre de me faire mener en bateau, je veux savoir moi aussi._ Dit Shino à voix basse à Hinata qui acquiesça pour dire que c'était le cas pour elle également.

_- J'ai vu que Naruto avait un problème avant vous tous, quand il est arrivé à Suna ! Je pense que je mérite d'être mis au courant !_ S'emporta Kankurô.

_- On a qu'à continuer la mission sans elle ! »_ Proposa Kiba en pointant Sakura du doigt.

Tout le monde fut d'accord avec lui. Soudain, coupant la troupe en pleine révolution, un bruit de porte qui claque résonna dans la maison. Sasuke rentra dans la pièce, le visage à moitié caché par le col d'un long manteau. Un silence de mort tomba dans la pièce et tout le monde fixait l'Uchiwa avec une certaine appréhension.

_« Je vous préviens, que j'en croise un seul parmi vous qui se cache dans une ruelle ou sur un toit pour jouer les espions et je lui efface la mémoire jusqu'au jour où Sakura a proposé cette idée stupide de mission. Peu importe à combien de jours, de semaines ou de mois ça pourra remonter, ce n'est pas mon problème._

_- On peut savoir qui t'a invité toi ?_ Cracha Kiba en bondissant face à Sasuke.

_- L'Hokage m'a demandé de passer si jamais ça tournait mal. Si Naruto aurait voulu vous mettre au courant, il serait lui-même venu vous parler. Ce n'est pas le cas alors respectez le et restez à votre place. »_ Menti Sasuke pour ce donner un bon argument.

Personne ne lui répondit. Dans le silence de mort qui suivit, Shikamaru releva la tête d'un air surpris. Il fixa tour à tour Sai, Sasuke et Sakura. Pendant que tout le monde parlait et s'agitait, lui n'avait pas cessé de réfléchir. Il avait à présent assez de pièces pour pouvoir découvrir ce que représente le puzzle. Shikamaru se releva immédiatement pour parler à ses amis.

_« Bon, on n'a plus rien à faire ici. Aller tout le monde debout, il est tard il faut rentrer ! Hop hop hop ! »_

Tous les ninjas grognèrent de mécontentement mais ils obéirent à Shikamaru. Pendant ce temps, Sai, Sakura et Sasuke le dévisageaient avec appréhension.

_« Temari, rentre avec Kankurô et Yuzo. Je vous rejoins dans une minute, j'ai deux mots à dire à Sai ok ? »_

La jeune femme acquiesça et prit Yuzo par la main pour l'entraîner avec elle. Shikamaru ferma la porte derrière eux et retourna auprès de ses amis, les sourcils froncés.

_« C'est bon on sait que tu as compris, pas besoin de faire cette tête._ Siffla l'Uchiwa d'une voie désagréable.

_- Ah, parce qu'il y a effectivement quelque chose à comprendre ? »_ Questionna Shikamaru en défiant Sasuke du regard.

Les deux ninjas furent coupé dans leur échange silencieux par l'arrivée de Naruto et Hebiko qui ne s'attendait pas à croiser son ancien chef d'équipe.

_« Oh ! Shikamaru... Qu'est-ce tu fais ici ?_

_- Il sait._ Répondit Sasuke en continuant de fixer sa cible.

_- Comment vous pouvez tous être sûrs que je suis au courant alors que je ne vous ai même pas encore dit ce que je pense ?_

_- On t'écoute._ Grogna Sasuke, impatient.

_- Tu es fatiguant Sasuke à toujours être de mauvais poil ! Bref, je pense que monsieur Uzumaki serait un peu plus proche de toi que ce que vous laissez entendre, je me trompe ? »_

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Une étincelle rouge traversa son regard, il était prêt à utiliser son Sharingan. Le remarquant, Naruto le poussa d'un coup de hanche dépourvus de délicatesse et prit sa place face à Shikamaru pour éviter a ce dernier un lavage de cerveau. Cependant si effacer la mémoire du Nara ne lui semblait pas être une bonne idée, a présent qu'il lui faisait face il ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire. Sa seul chance était une tentative désespérer de mensonge plus gros que lui et trop peu crédible pour que Shikamaru puisse le croire... Mais bon, qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

« Quoi ? Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles... Tu dois être un peu fatigué à force de t'occuper de Temari et Yuzo mon cher Shikamaru... C'est normal on ne t'en veut pas !

_- Oui, c'est pour ça que tu ne mets quasiment plus les pieds chez toi depuis quatre jours. »_ Lui répondit une voix qui n'était pas celle de son interlocuteur.

Tous les ninjas présents se tournèrent vers l'escalier d'où provenait cette déclaration prononcé avec un certain timbre qui ne leur était pas inconnue.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_Et oui je sais vous allez m'assassiner... Je suis encore en retard T_T_  
_Cette fois-ci je n'ai aucune excuse et j'accepte votre châtiment divin !_  
_M'enfin si vous pouviez éviter de me tuer... J'dois passer mon permis d'ici peu j'ai pas envis de mourir sans ^^_

_Bref ! Mis a par ça j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas a reviewer (même si je ne le mérite pas T_T)._  
_Je vous dit a la semaine prochaine pour l'ultime chapitre de cette fiction !_

_( Petit sondage : Vous voulez que je poste l'épilogue avec le dernier chapitre la semaine prochaine ou la semaine suivante ? )_

_A lundi !_


	31. Chapter 30

**Réponse aux review du chapitre 29 :**

**vicky :** MDRRRRRRRRRRRRR la droite magistrale de saku a sasu. Et surtout heureusement que hebiko et arriver pcq je crois que "comme tu la dit"naru aurais passer un salle quart d'heure. MDRRRR je kifff comment sasu et venu chez saku et les a tous menacer. surtout que je m'y attendait pas a le voir chez saku. et MDRRRRR la fin avec sasu et shika srx naru n'aurais pas pousser sasu . bin je crois qu'il y aurais eu une bagarre. j'adore ton chapitre. hâte de lire la suite . comme d'hab tu me previent STP bonne continuation. je t'adore . BISOUS. PS: Merci de répondre a mes com's  
**Umako :**_ Et bien ! Je crois que mon chapitre précédent t'a beaucoup plu ! Mdrr. Tu m'as sité beaucoup de passages qui t'ont marqué et ça me fait super plaisir :). T'en fais pas, même si c'est la dernière fois pour cette fiction je te préviendrais quand même ^^. Et de rien pour mes réponses a tes review, c'est normal ! Bisous et bonne lecture, moi aussi je t'adore !_

**Lafigliainnamorata :** Alors déjà pour répondre à ta question, moi je veux bien l'épilogue avec le prochain chapitre, on va dire que ça sera ton châtiment divin! mdr  
Maintenant l'heure du massacre à commencer *_*, NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNN mais pour qui ils se prennent tous ces ninja de pacotille, ils ont crus qu'ils étaient dans un James Bond ou quoi? Et le pire c'est Sakura, j'ai crus que j'allais faire voler mon ordinateur quand j'ai lu ce chapitre, elle a crus que la vie c'était un kiwi ou quoi, elle mérite qu'une chose c'est que je lui botte son gros derrière _, je te raconte pas l'envie de meurtre qui ma pris! Elle se dit AMIE de Naruto ben pff excuse moi d'en douter, qu'elle réaction de m**** elle a eu! Je te jure que si les autres ont la même réaction, je les assassine un par un et après je les donner à manger à Kisame! mdr Sinon même si j'ai faillis faire un meurtre,j'ai adorer ce chapitre et encore une fois, tu as su me faire voyager dans leur monde et maintenant je n'attend qu'une chose c'est d'avoir la suite qui encore foie, sera spectaculaire!J'espère que ce commentaire te fera pas peur ma petite ninja, je te fais plein plein de bisous à la semaine prochaine ).  
**Umako :** _Mdrr j'aime bien la comparaison a James Bond xD ! J'étais morte de rire devant mon PC en lisant xD ! Je t'imagine bien t'énerver contre Sakura et te métriser en te disans : "non, si je jette l'ordi par le fenêtre, je serais pas la suite du chapitre !" Je crois que tu ne l'aprécis pas trop, me trompje ?_  
_Si non t'en fais pas, il me faut plus que ça pour me faire peur. Grace a toi j'ai surtout bien ris ^^. Espèce de Kunoichi sanguinaire :p. Bref, j'espère que cette suite & fin sera a la hauteur de tes attentes. Jte fais des bisouus et j'te souhaite une bonne lecture !_

**Une skyrockeuse :** Bon tu aura compris qui je suis si je te parle de 84 et de sasunaru, bref. Je voulais que je kiff et VIVEMENT LA SUITE ! SASUNARU EN FORCE ! Bref, je suis sûr que c'est Iruka qui as parlé en dernier pour ce chapitre parce que c'est son équipe qui devait se charger de l'appartement de Naruto, Kakashi se foutait royalement du pourquoi Naruto se sentait mieux et Sai savait déjà, alors j'ai raison hein ? VIVE LE SASUNARU ET VIVEMENT LA SUITE !  
**Umako :** _Mdrr oui je te reconnais ^^. Et j'aime tes spéculation mais je ne te confirme rien, je te laisse lire et découvrir par toi même ;). Bonne lecture !_

**x1 :** mdr la mission top secrète Le perso mystère c'est Kakashi?  
**Umako :** _Ahah ! Révélation un peu plus bas :p_

**Sam :** Kanashi est vraiment perspicace merci pour ta fic elle est super  
**Umako :** _Mais de rien ! Merci a toi pour le compliments plutôt, ça me fait super plaisir :) !_

**x-Fan-Fiction-x :** Dit moi tu ne tien vraiment pas à ta vie à ce que je vois ?! Parce que vu comment tu as oser terminer ce chapitre, tu n'as vraiment pas peur de mourir ! Je vais te pardonner pour cette fois vu que la fiction touche à sa fin. ;) Ce chapitre comme je mis attendais est rempli de rebondissement et de suspens. L'idée de Sakura est pas mal du tout, mais qu'est ce qu'ils sont curieux tous ! J'ai eu bien peur que sa finisse mal tout ça. Bon ça a failli quand Sai a tout dit à Sakura et qu'elle a péter les plombs et qu'elle est aller voir Naruto et Sasuke pour bien les sermonner. Heureusement que Hebiko est arrivée à temps ! La fin, j'ai apprécié aussi, Sakura annonce de laisser tomber la mission et les autres ninjas veulent continuer et que le grand Sasuke Uchiwa arrive et lance sa menace ! Et enfin Shikamaru a compris, c'est pas trop tôt XD, mais dit moi qui est cet interlocuteur qui arrive à la fin, je dirais bien Kakashi mais pas sur. En tout cas je suis pressée de savoir !  
**Umako :** _Suicidaire, sadique, en retard... J'en ai beaucoup des problèmes dans ma p'tite tête ;p ! Si non merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ^^. J'suis contente que l'idée de la mission t'ai plu. Et oui, comme tu le soulève, nous devons la survie de Naruto a Hebiko ! Houra pour elle ! mdrr. Et j'suis d'accord avec toi : Shikamaru a été long a la détente pour le coup, mais il fallait y penser aussi faut avouer ! Pour ce qui est du ninja mistère, je te laisse découvrir par toi même ;). Bonne lecture !_

**kelly :** suspence qui a bien pu dire sa je me le demande bien mais je pense a ... kakashi qui lui aussi a compris depuis la mission sakura est je tord ou raison la suite bientot jai hate  
**Umako :** _Mdrr j'aime voir ton impatience :p ! Pour ce qui est du ninja mistère je ne dis rien et je te laisse découvrir ;). Bonne lecture !_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

CHAPITRE 30 : ROKUDAIME HOKAGE.

_**Bonne lecture a tous et savourez bien ce dernier chapitre !**_

_« Surprise ! »_

Descendant les marches, Kakashi apparut en face du petit groupe. Naruto grinça des dents et prit une teinte rouge. Il commençait à en avoir ras le bol que ses histoires personnelles soient le cœur de toutes les préoccupations, ça le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise.

_« Kakashi-sensei, c'est pareil pour vous que pour Shikamaru, ce ne sont pas vos histoires !_

_- Du calme Sasuke. Je m'en fiche complètement. J'avais juste envie de dire ce que je savais pour voir la tête de Naruto. »_

Le blond fit la moue et croisa les bras.

_« Vous n'êtes pas cool sérieux ! Puis Shikamaru je comprends, mais vous Kakashi-sensei c'est obligé qu'on vous l'ait dit !_

_- C'est toujours agréable de voir à quel point tu sous-estimes mon intelligence Naruto... Bref, ce n'est pas compliqué je vous connais depuis vos douze ans. Tu as déjà été amoureux de Sakura et ton comportement n'a pas vraiment changé depuis... Tu boudes quand on t'envoie balader et tu sautilles de partout avec un sourire niais quand ce n'est pas le cas._

_- Il a pas tord... Confirma Sasuke lui-même._

_- Bon j'en ai assez entendu. Je rentre à la maison. »_

Naruto saisit d'une main celle de Hebiko et de l'autre le poignet de Sasuke, le forçant à le suivre. Le ninja blond fit exprès de faire claquer la porte pour exprimer son mécontentement.

_« Bon... On fait quoi maintenant ?_ Questionna Sai.

_- Un pacte._ Répondit Sakura au tac au tac. _Toutes les personnes qui sont au courant pour Sasuke et Naruto sont ici, donc je propose de faire un pacte pour garder leur secret et pouvoir les couvrir en cas de problème. Naruto est mon ami et je sais qu'on tient tous beaucoup à lui. Je ne veux pas que sa place d'Hokage ou de ninja soit mise en jeu. »_

Tout le monde acquiesça, entièrement d'accord avec Sakura. La jeune femme tendit la main et Sai posa la sienne par-dessus, imité par Shikamaru et Kakashi.

_« Pour Naruto !_

_- Oui ! »_

Après ça les quatre ninjas se mirent à fixer le sol, tous convaincus qu'ils venaient de prendre la meilleure décision.

_« Au fait, j'ai une question ! »_ Dit Kakashi en levant l'index.

Ses trois amis se tournèrent vers lui, attendant la suite.

_« Vous pensez que c'est qui le Uke ? »_

Toute l'équipe prit une mine terrorisée par la question de Kakashi qui souriait sous son masque, fier d'avoir provoqué une telle réaction chez ses amis.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_« Mamie Tsunade, je vous ordonne de vous lever de ma chaise ! A partir d'aujourd'hui, c'est moi le nouvel Hokage !_

_- Hmm... Soit peut-être un peu moins direct. »_

Debout face à Sasuke et Hebiko qui étaient installés dans le canapé, Naruto baissa la tête.

_« Laisse tomber Sasuke, je peux pas débarquer dans son bureau et lui dire que je prends sa place. Je vais attendre qu'elle me le propose._

_- Elle te l'a déjà proposé une centaine de fois ces quatre dernières années ! Maintenant elle attend que ce soit toi qui t'impose. »_

Naruto fit la moue. Il savait que Sasuke avait raison. Le blond se racla la gorge et essaya encore une fois.

_« Bonjour Mamie Tsunade. Si je suis là, c'est parce que j'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis que je suis rentré de mission et je crois que j'ai réussi à atteindre mes objectifs pour être enfin digne de porter le titre d'Hokage._

_- Et bien voilà quand tu veux !_ Félicita l'Uchiwa.

_- Ce n'est pas pareil... C'est plus simple quand tu es avec moi._

_- S'il n'y a que ça je t'accompagne. On peut laisser Hebiko à Temari et Shikamaru, on passe devant chez eux. N'est-ce pas Hebiko ? Ça te dit d'aller jouer avec Yuzo et les pantins de Kankurô ? »_

La fillette hocha la tête plusieurs fois d'affilée.

_« Bon... On programme ça pour le mois prochain ?_ Essaya d'esquiver Naruto en souriant.

_- Maintenant Naruto ! »_ Ordonna Sasuke qu'une voix sèche.

Le blond marmonna mais suivit tout de même l'Uchiwa en traînant la patte. Arrivés chez le couple, c'est Shikamaru qui leur ouvrit la porte. C'était extrêmement rare de voir les deux ninjas ensemble, ils étaient plutôt prudent et ne se montraient jamais côte à côte.

_« Un problème ?_ Interrogea-t-il, sourcils froncés.

_- Tu peux garder Hebiko un moment ? On doit aller voir l'Hokage._ Expliqua le blond.

_- Oui bien sûr. Passez la prendre quand vous voulez ça ne nous dérange pas._ Répondit Shikamaru en prenant Hebiko dans les bras.

_- Merci Shikamaru ! »_ Lança Naruto alors que Sasuke commençait déjà à s'éloigner.

Les deux amants ne mirent pas longtemps à se retrouver face à la porte du bureau de Tsunade, pour le plus grand malheur de Naruto qui aurait bien apprécié que le trajet dure un peu plus longtemps. Le blond tremblait et claquait des dents à cause de l'appréhension.

_« Détend toi Naruto. Elle ne va pas te manger. Et puis je suis là. »_

Mêlant le geste à la parole, Sasuke caressa discrètement la main de Naruto de ses doigts. Le blond sourit et jeta un rapide regard devant et derrière lui, puis prit le risque d'échanger un rapide baiser avec l'Uchiwa.

_« Entrez »_ Cria Tsunade depuis l'autre côté de la porte, interrompant sans le savoir les deux ninjas.

Naruto souffla un coup pour se donner du courage et rentra dans la pièce, Sasuke sur les talons.

_« Oh, bonjour les garçons. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir._

_- Bonjour Tsunade-sama. »_ Répondit Sasuke.

Voyant Naruto paralysé par la peur, il lui donna un léger coup de coude.

_« Ah ! Bonjour Mamie Tsunade, il fait beau aujourd'hui vous ne trouvez pas ?_

_- Il y a pleins de nuages et il fait un froid de canard mais chacun ses goûts... Quelque chose ne va pas Naruto ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien._

_- Si si ça va ! C'est juste que..._ Naruto fit une pause pour se racler la gorge._ Je suis venu vous voir car je pense être enfin prêt à être un bon Hokage. Lors de ma dernière mission, j'ai pu atteindre un objectif que je m'étais fixé il y a longtemps et que j'avais partagé avec Ero-Sennin. C'était la dernière étape que je me devais de franchir. Bien sûr je refuse l'idée de vous piquer votre place alors..._

_- SHIZUNE ! »_ Hurla Tsunade, coupant Naruto dans son discourt.

La jeune femme arriva dans le bureau immédiatement.

_« Oui, Tsunade-sama ?_

_- Réunit le conseil immédiatement et sort la bouteille de saké ! Je prends ma retraite ! »_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_« Alors Tsunade, on en a marre du titre d'Hokage ?_ Questionna le Seigneur féodal.

_- Je crois qu'aucun Kage peut un jour en avoir marre de son titre. Cela dit je n'ai plus ma force d'autre fois et si Konoha venait à se faire attaquer, je crains de ne pas être assez forte pour protéger et défendre les habitants. Je propose Uzumaki Naruto pour prendre ma place et je tiens à dire que tous les villageois soutiennent mon choix. »_

Le Seigneur posa une main sur la table et pianota avec ses doigts. Il semblait réfléchir.

_« Kakashi, que pensez-vous de tout ça ? Il y a presque cinq ans c'est vous qui êtes passé à deux doigts du titre d'Hokage. Ça ne vous intéresse plus ?_

_- Je crois surtout que la réputation de Naruto n'est plus à faire. Il y a cinq ans déjà, il était plus fort que moi. Je vous rappelle qu'il a vaincu Pain à cette époque. Le même Pain qui m'a littéralement écrasé lorsque je l'ai affronté. Seulement lorsque tout ceci s'est produit, Naruto n'avait que seize ans. Il n'avait pas la maturité requise. Il a énormément progressé depuis ce jour et je suis sûr que je ne tiendrais pas plus de cinq minutes face à lui. Pour moi il n'y a aucun doute possible : il mérite ce titre._

_- Bien bien..._ Répondit le Seigneur qui réfléchissait toujours. _Et vous dernier conseiller ? Vous en pensez quoi ?_

_- Je ne connais personne de plus puissant que le jeune Uzumaki et je sais qu'il est prêt à tout pour défendre le village et ses habitants. Il fera un aussi bon Hokage que son père, voir un meilleur même. »_

Le Seigneur féodal joignit ses mains, laissant encore passer quelques secondes.

_« Naruto, tu es très jeune pour être nommé Hokage. Tu es sûr de te sentir prêt ?_

_- Gaara a été nommé Kazekage alors qu'il était bien plus jeune que moi. Je sais que je suis prêt. »_

Le Seigneur hocha la tête et fit claquer sa langue.

_« Bon et bien je crois qu'on est tous d'accord. Uzumaki Naruto, je te nomme officiellement sixième Hokage. Tu peux être fier de toi, il ne t'aura fallu qu'une génération pour rattraper ton père._

_- Merci Seigneur féodal. »_

Naruto se mordait la joue jusqu'au sang. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était bondir dans tous les sens en criant « Yatta ! ». Lorsqu'il fut sorti de l'enceinte et se retrouva seul avec Tsunade, Kakashi et le dernier conseiller, il ne put se retenir.

_« Je l'ai fait ! Je suis Hokage ! Uzumaki Naruto est le sixième Hokage ! »_

Alors que le dernier conseiller fronçait les sourcils d'un air soucieux, Kakashi et Tsunade souriaient en regardant le jeune blond bondir de tous les côtés.

_« Tu as vu ça Kurama ? Je suis Hokage !_ Dit-il dans sa tête.

_- Oui c'est très bien, mais si tu ne te calmes pas rapidement ton règne risque d'être encore plus court que celui de Danzô..._

_- Ah ! J'ai réussi à te faire parler ! Tu vois que tu ne m'en veux pas au final !_

_- Je t'en voudrais toujours pour ce que tu me fais subir tous les soirs... »_ Grogna le démon.

Sans même comprendre comment, Naruto était déjà à côté de la calèche où les attendaient quelques membres de l'ANBU mais aussi Shizune et Sasuke. Rien qu'en voyant le sourire ravi du blond, l'Uchiwa comprit qu'il avait été nommé Rokudaime. Naruto se planta face à son amant avec l'envie folle de lui sauter au cou. Si seulement ils pouvaient être seuls, juste pendant quelques secondes... Un baiser suffirait à lui transmettre toute la scène.

_« Alors Naruto ? Vu ta tête je suppose que le seigneur t'a validé ?_ Questionna Shizune.

_- Oui ! Appelez-moi Rokudaime !_

_- Baka !_ L'interpella Tsunade en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête. _Monte dans la voiture, ton village t'attend. »_

Naruto obéit et grimpa à bord, s'installant à côté de l'Uchiwa.

_« Pourquoi il nous a accompagné déjà ?_ Questionna le dernier conseiller en pointant Sasuke du doigt.

_- C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir avec nous. C'est le seul ninja au niveau de Naruto, en cas d'attaque il pourrait nous être très utile. »_ Expliqua Kakashi.

Naruto remercia son Sensei par un regard complice.

_« Parlons sérieusement deux minutes Naruto. Tsunade n'a jamais voulu désigner un second conseiller depuis la mort de ma collègue, mais tu vas certainement avoir besoin de minimum deux personnes pour t'aider à prendre tes décisions. Tu as une idée ?_

_- Oui. Mamie Tsunade ! »_

Tsunade prit un regard tueur. Shizune dut la retenir pour ne pas qu'elle étripe le jeune Hokage.

_« Et ma retraite Naruto ? T'as pensé à ma retraite ?_

_- Calmez-vous Tsunade-sama !_ Implora Shizune.

_- Bien... Penses tu avoir besoin de quelqu'un à tes cotés pour t'épauler, comme Shizune le fait avec Tsunade ?_ Repris le vieux en faisant abstraction de la réaction meurtrière de Tsunade.

_- Oui. Uchiwa Sasuke. »_

Le principal concerné tourna la tête, surpris. Naruto ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça...

_« Monsieur Uchiwa ? Vous acceptez ?_

_- Euh... Eh bien... Je crois que oui._ Répondit Sasuke, toujours étonné.

_- Hé Papy conseiller, je peux en avoir plus que deux des conseillers ?_

_- Eh bien... Ça serait une première mais vu votre jeune âge, je pense que ça pourrait être une bonne idée._

_- Alors je voudrais aussi Kakashi-sensei. »_

L'interpelé leva un sourcil interrogateur.

_« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Je pense que Kakashi vous sera d'une grande aide. C'est tout pour les changements, Hokage-sama ?_

_- Non, une dernière chose. Je veux muter Shikamaru comme responsable principal des plans stratégiques défensifs et offensifs de Konoha. Maintenant c'est bon._ Conclut Naruto.

_- Très bonne décision Naruto ! »_ L'appuya Kakashi.

Le jeune Hokage sourit en regardant par la fenêtre. C'était le début d'une nouvelle ère, l'ère de la paix entre tous les peuples.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_« Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Tout le monde t'attend ! »_

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke qui venait de l'interpeller. L'Uchiwa changea de tête et lui sourit en le voyant se disputer avec le vieux conseiller.

_« Naruto ! Juste pour aujourd'hui ! Tu n'es pas obligé de le porter tous les jours..._

_- Non ! Ce n'est pas négociable ! Le chapeau je veux bien, il est cool... Mais je n'échangerai pas ma cape de Sennin contre celle-là ! En plus je ne peux pas accrocher mon rouleau dessus !_

_- C'est bon tous les deux on s'en fout de la cape, il faut y aller maintenant ! »_ Coupa Tsunade en agrippant Naruto par le poignet et le jeter devant le rideau.

Malgré son entrée peu commode, Naruto vit face à lui l'intégralité du village applaudir en criant son nom. Le blond ne sut quoi faire mis à part sourire. Il avait imaginé ce jour des milliers de fois, mais il s'était bien fourvoyé. C'était mille fois mieux que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Extirpé de ses pensées par un raclement de gorge, Naruto réalisa qu'il était entouré par Tsunade et Kakashi. Il pouvait également sentir la présence de Sasuke dans son dos.

_« C'est l'heure Naruto. »_ L'insista le ninja masqué.

Acquiesçant lentement, le blond fit le premier pas en avant. La foule s'ouvrit devant lui pour lui créer un chemin. Tout le monde s'inclina lorsque l'Hokage passa à côté d'eux. Naruto était émerveillé. Lorsqu'il fut presque arrivé au pupitre, il croisa tous ses amis qui s'inclinèrent eux aussi en lui souriant. Le blond aurait voulu leur dire de se relever et les prendre dans ses bras, mais autour de lui les trois ninjas qui l'accompagné l'empêchèrent de s'arrêter.

Lorsqu'il monta sur l'estrade et fit face à la foule, il vit Iruka au premier rang qui l'admirait comme un père fier de son fils. A présent face a son village et prêt à parler, toute la foule se tut pour l'écouter.

_« La première fois que j'ai dit que je deviendrai Hokage, tout le monde s'est moqué de moi. Et pas que la première fois d'ailleurs. Pendant des années et des années, je me suis battu pour me faire accepter par vous tous. Je voulais être reconnu pour ma force et ma puissance. J'ai finalement réussi à devenir un ninja assez doué pour atteindre le rang de Hokage il y a quatre ans, mais j'ai alors compris que ce n'était pas suffisant. Il ne suffit pas de connaître quelques bonnes techniques et pouvoir affronter n'importe quel ennemi pour être un bon Hokage, il faut aussi et surtout être assez réfléchi pour pouvoir prendre les bonnes décisions au bon moment, et avoir assez de volonté pour parler et agir au nom de tout un peuple. Je ne vous remercirai jamais assez pour m'avoir reconnu et confié ce poste. En échange, je vous promets de me battre corps et âme pour faire de Konoha un village riche, prospère et paisible ! Plus que la paix à Konoha, je vous promets aussi de me battre pour maintenir la paix entre les pays et faire tout ce qui doit être fait pour que plus jamais nous n'ayons à perdre un seul de nos proche dans une guerre. Je déclare le début d'une nouvelle ère où tous les shinobi se respecteront et feront l'effort de se comprendre. Je déclare le début d'une ère de paix ! »_

Tout le village se mit à crier et à siffler, louant leur nouvel Hokage.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Ce fut une première mais le soir même, une grande fête eut lieu au stade de Konoha. Après être descendu sur le terrain pour saluer ses amis, Naruto s'était installé dans les gradins, admirant la foule à distance. Au bout de quelques secondes a peine Sasuke arriva à ses côtés, Hebiko dans les bras. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

_« Il se fait tard Rokudaime Hokage. Rentrons à la maison. »_

Naruto sourit et saisit sa main qu'il ne lâcha pas une fois debout, quittant le stade par les coulisses. Durant le trajet, Naruto retira son chapeau qu'il admira en souriant.

_« Je crois que je ne réalise toujours pas..._

_- Ne t'en fais pas, tu réaliseras demain lorsque tu auras une demi tonne de dossiers à traiter. »_

Naruto rigola doucement. Il savait qu'il y avait des points négatifs à être Hokage, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Arrivé chez eux, Sasuke alla coucher Hebiko avant de rejoindre Naruto dans la chambre. Son chapeau posé sur les genoux, il ne se lassait pas de l'admirer.

_« Il faut dormir Naruto._

_- Oui, je sais. »_

A contre cœur l'Hokage dut poser son chapeau et s'allonger. Epuisé par la dose d'émotion qu'il avait ressenti, il s'endormit en quelques minutes. Il fut vite rejoint par Sasuke qui arrivait à bien mieux dormir depuis qu'il n'était plus seul dans son lit. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les deux ninja étaient ravis par cette nouvelle habitude.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_« Oh, bonjour Sasuke. Naruto est là ? »_

Face au ninja masqué planté devant la porte, se trouvait un Sasuke torse nu dont les cheveux étaient encore humide.

_« Kakashi-sensei ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici de si bonne heure ? Naruto se douche._

_- Crois moi, ça ne me plaît pas plus à moi qu'à toi de devoir partir à l'avance mais Tsunade nous a laissé un joli cadeau avant de partir... On a trois mois de retard dans les papiers et les requêtes de mission. C'est moi qui te le dis, on n'est pas couché ! »_

Sasuke soupira en laissant entrer Kakashi qui s'assit dans le canapé.

_« Je vais prévenir Naruto. »_ Indica le brun avant de disparaître à l'étage.

Quelques minutes plus tard la petite équipe prit la direction du bureau, déposant Hebiko chez Sai et Sakura. Une fois arrivé sur place Naruto lança un regard sévère à Tsunade qui croisait les bras.

_« Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Tu es jeune, tu as plus d'énergie que moi pour t'occuper de tout ça... »_

Naruto soupira et s'installa dans son nouveau bureau. Ça lui faisait terriblement bizarre, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait aimer ça. Depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, Tsunade et Kakashi le regardait en souriant.

_« J'ai l'impression de revoir Minato quand je regarde Naruto assis à la même place que lui._ Commenta Kakashi en souriant.

_- Oui... Moi aussi »_ Avoua Tsunade.

Au même moment Sasuke débarqua dans la pièce armé d'une tonne de documents qu'il déposa avec difficulté sur le bureau.

_« Bon... C'est que la première pile. Il y en a dix autres alors, je crois qu'on a du travail !_ Déclara le vieux conseiller qui suivait l'Uchiwa.

_- Ça va Naruto, tu réalises maintenant ? Questionna ironiquement Sasuke._

_- Je crois que oui... »_ Répondit l'Hokage en faisant la moue.

_**- - FIN. - -**_

_****__**Épilogue en ligne -**_


	32. Épilogue

**ÉPILOGUE :**

_« Papa, Papa ! J'ai réussi ! »_

Yuzo courut jusqu'à Shikamaru et le serra dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il le lâcha il se tourna vers Temari pour l'embrasser elle, mais aussi l'enfant d'environ sept ans qui se tenait à ses côtés.

_« Bravo Yuzo ! Je savais que tu y arriverais !_

_- Merci Chika ! C'est toi le prochain sur la liste alors je compte sur toi ! »_

Les deux jeunes tapèrent du point. Shikamaru croisa le regard de Temari et le couple se sourit, fiers de leurs deux fils. Tournant les yeux, Shikamaru vit au loin une jeune fille courir et se jeter dans les bras d'un grand brun. Il s'agissait de Hebiko qui venait annoncer à Sasuke sa réussite, pointant fièrement le bandeau qu'elle portait autour du cou.

_« Je suis content Hebiko. Tu deviendras une bonne Kunoichi. »_

La jeune fille sourit de toutes ses dents, ravie de la réaction de l'Uchiwa. Soudain, tous les parents et enfants sur-existés présents firent silence. Ils se turent les uns après les autres. Parmi la foule dépassait le chapeau caractéristique de l'Hokage.

_« Naruto ! »_ Cria Hebiko, brisant le silence.

Elle abandonna Sasuke pour rejoindre le blond qui la serra contre lui.

_« Je suis vraiment fier de toi Hebiko ! Je n'en attendais pas moins venant de ma fille !_

_- Merci Naruto !_ Répondit-elle en essuyant une larme de joie.

_- Alors, tu sais qui sera dans ton équipe ?_

_- Oui ! Yuzo et Azumi. On sera dans la team de Lee-sensei._

_- Houla ! Tu vas t'amuser, c'est moi qui te le dis !_ Commenta Naruto en marchant vers Sasuke qui les regardait venir à lui en souriant.

_- On rentre à la maison ? »_ Questionna Hebiko une fois arrivée à hauteur de l'Uchiwa, sans prêter attention à la foule qui les entourait.

Afin de cacher sa gêne Naruto baissa la tête pour que ses joues soient cachées par le voile de son chapeau, ce qui fit rire l'Uchiwa et quelques personnes qui les entouraient.

_« Désolé Hebiko mais Naruto et moi on a du travail. Va t'amuser avec tes amis, on se retrouve ce soir pour le dîner. »_

L'enfant acquiesça et partit en courant rejoindre le groupe de Yuzo alors que les deux ninjas s'éclipsèrent discrètement. Shikamaru les regardait disparaître au croisement en souriant. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il prit le temps d'admirer sur la colline le portrait de Naruto. On n'aurait pas pu faire plus ressemblant : des six Hokage, c'était le seul qui avait été représenté avec un grand sourire.

_« Hebiko, dis moi, ça fait longtemps que Naruto vit avec Sasuke ? »_ Questionna Temari qui soupçonnait la chose depuis un certain temps.

L'entendant poser cette question Shikamaru se mit à siffloter.

_« Tu leur diras pas que c'est moi qui te l'ai dit mais on vit tous ensemble depuis qu'on est arrivé à Konoha. »_

Surprise, Temari lança un regard accusateur à Shikamaru qui essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas y faire attention. Elle avait compris que son conjoint devait être au courant bien avant qu'elle n'ait le moindre doute sur toute cette histoire.

Cela faisait déjà sept ans que les deux ninjas vivaient et travaillaient ensemble. Même si jamais personne n'avait révélé leur secret, au fur et à mesure les habitants de Konoha s'étaient habitués à l'idée qu'il y avait peut-être plus que de l'amitié entre ces deux-là.

Cependant par respect envers leur Hokage, personne n'avait osé poser la question ou défier la surveillance de l'ANBU pour créer une nouvelle mission espionnage. Ils se contentaient d'assembler les quelques preuves qu'ils avaient, comme aujourd'hui Hebiko qui venait de confirmer qu'elle vivait avec les deux hommes.

Se dirigeant vers leur bureau, Sasuke et Naruto souriaient, fiers du la réussite de leur fille.

_« Elle ressemble de plus en plus à son géniteur._ Commenta Sasuke.

_- Physiquement peut-être, mais j'ai rarement vu une enfant aussi gentille et brave qu'elle._

_- Il fallait s'y attendre avec un Uzumaki pour l'éduquer. »_

Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, Naruto vérifia qu'ils étaient seuls et prit discrètement la main de Sasuke dans la sienne.

_« Naruto, Tu le sais que tout le monde est au courant ?_

_- Oui mais j'aimerais bien que les quelques personnes qu'ils ne le sont pas encore restent dans l'ignorance._

_- Bonjour Naruto, Sasuke ! »_

En face des deux ninjas passaient Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, Neji, Shino, Tenten, Lee, Ino et Choji qui sortaient tous d'une rue adjacente. Dans un réflexe idiot, Naruto leva la main pour les saluer, oubliant qu'elle tenait toujours celle de Sasuke...  
Terriblement gêné, Naruto prit une teinte rouge tomate alors que Sasuke se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, indigné par la réaction de son partenaire. Leurs amis se mirent à rire en les saluant puis ils continuèrent leur route.

_« Tu vois, je te l'ai dit : tout le monde s'en fout. »_ insista l'Uchiwa en espérant que Naruto arrive un jour a se faire a cette idée.

Naruto ne répondit pas, toujours traumatisé par ce qu'il venait de vivre. Sasuke se contenta de lui reprendre la main jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au bâtiment. S'étant discrètement retourné pour les espionner, Kiba regarda de nouveau en face de lui en soupirant.

_« Sérieux ça m'hérisse toujours autant les poils de les voir ensemble._

_- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Kiba..._ Lui répondit la douce Hinata.

_- Fais comme tout le monde : dis toi que tu divagues et que ce sont juste des bons amis._ Conseilla Shino.

_- Ouai bah Naruto a de la chance d'être un bon Hokage, c'est moi qui vous le dit._ Répondit le maître chien.

_- Il est plus qu'un bon Hokage ! Naruto est le meilleur Kage qui n'ait jamais existé ! Je suis sûr que même seul face aux cinq autres ils leur mettrait la pâté !_ S'exclama Lee, pour compléter les dires de Kiba.

_- C'est pas une découverte. On savait tous qu'il serait parfait pour ce poste._ Rétorqua Neji.

_- C'est vrai... Depuis qu'il est là, il a jeté un vent frais sur Konoha. »_ Avoua Ino en fermant les yeux pour profiter de la douce brise qui lui caressait le visage.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_« Bonjour Mamie Tsunade. Alors, il y a quoi au programme aujourd'hui ?_ Questionna Naruto en s'installant sur sa chaise, mains derrière la tête et jambes croisées sur son bureau.

_- A vrai dire rien du tout. Sai a dit qu'il passerait faire son rapport quand il rentrerait, c'est tout._

_- Cool ! Bon s'il n'y a rien à faire je ne vais pas te forcer à rester là, prend ta journée et dis à Kakashi de faire de même si tu le croises._

_- Ça marche. Si tu me cherches je serais au bar ! »_ Précisa-t-elle en quittant la pièce.

Une fois Tsunade partie, Naruto se leva pour rejoindre Sasuke, une lueur malsaine dans les yeux...

_« Naruto..._

_- Chut. Ne contredit pas le Rokudaime !_ Dit le blond armé d'un sourire malicieux, allongeant le brun sur son bureau. Sasuke sourit.

_- Tu es un grand malade... Puis si tu veux que je te considère comme l'Hokage tu vas devoir garder le chapeau._

_- C'est négociable... »_ Répondit Naruto avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur celles de son amant.

S'appuyant sur un coude, Sasuke se redressa pour passer sa main libre sous le chandail du blond puis le détacha, accèdant à présent à son torse chaud et musclé. Impatient, Naruto fit glisser ses mains sous le t-shirt noir et moulant de l'Uchiwa, dévoilant ainsi sa peau si douce.

Alors que les deux ninjas étaient braguette ouverte et quasiment torse nu, en plein échange buccal, ils entendirent le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait. Ils eurent juste le temps de décoller leurs lèvres et tourner la tête que déjà, Sai leur faisait face, complètement tétanisé par cette vision d'horreur.  
Les deux ninjas n'eurent pas le temps de bouger que Sai referma la porte. Naruto croisa le regard de l'Uchiwa et au bout de quelques secondes, ils se mirent tous les deux à rire. Sai avait toujours eut le don de se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. C'était gênant pour eux au début mais avec le temps ils avaient fini par trouver la tête de Sai dans ce genre de moment extrêmement hilarante...

De son côté Sai repartit dans le couloir où quelques mètres plus loin l'attendaient Kakashi et Tsunade, cachés dans l'ombre.

_« Alors aujourd'hui ?_ Questionna la Godaime.

_- Naruto Seme et Sasuke Uke. C'est la dernière fois que je vous aide pour vos paris débiles ! Pour le prochain vous irez vérifier vous-même.»_

Tsunade jubilait et se tourna vers Kakashi le regard sadique. Frustré, le ninja masqué lui tendit quelques billets qu'elle fourra discrètement dans sa poche avant de le suivre lui et Sai, le sourire aux lèvres.

_**FIN (La vrai !)  
**_

_**Et voilà... S'en ai fini de "un vent frai sur Konoha". Bouu ça me fait un sal pincement au coeur... J'avais déjà fini de l'écrire depuis longtemps de cette fiction mais de mettre en ligne l'épilogue ça fait bizarre.  
Bref ! Merci a toutes les personnes qui on pris le temps de lire ma fiction. J'espère sincérement qu'elle vous a plu jusqu'au bout. Si vous voulez j'ai une seconde fiction sur le feu : "Ton sang et le mien" qui est aussi sur FF. Bref, encore mille merci a tous. Je suis très heureuse d'avoir parcourus se bou de chemin qui a quand même duré quelques mois avec vous, et j'espère a bientôt, qui sais ;).**_


End file.
